Falling Through
by perpetual-estrangement
Summary: Now in Neverland, the new crew of the Jolly Roger must rescue Henry without killing each other or losing their hearts. My Season 3 during the summer break.
1. Chapter 1

**- Hello and thanks for taking the time to read this little bit of fiction! This is my very first one - ever. Enjoy and thanks again! -Dani  
**

* * *

They fell through the sea.

They.

_Fell._

Through the sea.

One birthday wish and now all this.

It had barely been a year since Henry appeared at Emma's door and in that year she had broken an evil curse, learned that she was the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, fought a dragon, climbed a beanstalk, met a giant (along with other assorted fairytale characters), discovered she had magic powers, and now she was on a ship with her parents, the Evil Queen, Rumpelstiltskin, and Captain Hook.

A ship that had just been swallowed by the sea.

Oh, and did she mention that Henry's father was the son of Rumpelstiltskin and that he was shot and fell through a portal to God-Knows-Where and was most likely dead? Yeah.

"Oh come on!"

Hook's exasperated cry broke the silence that had ensued since they hit the portal to Neverland. It was not a gentle landing and while everyone else on board was still trying to pull themselves from the deck, Hook had already dashed towards the foremast and was leaning over the rails assessing the situation. If the expletives were any indication, he was not happy about it.

Emma, now on her feet, stopped wondering why the palm trees were so close and followed his lead in looking over the railing.

Seems magic beans have a sense of humor.

The ship's keel was buried deep in the sand of the beach, hence the proximity of the trees, and while the rest of the ship was technically in the ocean, the water was far too shallow to allow it to sail. This boat was going nowhere.

_Nice parking job, _Emma thought to herself wryly. At least they wouldn't have to waste any time searching for land. They could start looking for Henry while the trail was hot.

"Right. Now we're here, we need to split into pairs. The Captain and I will head farther inland. Rumpelstiltskin, you and Snow can follow the coastline in that direction. Charming, you and your daughter can do the same in the other direction." Regina had taken the lead in a spectacularly annoying fashion.

"Oh I don't think so," Snow interrupted. "If you think that we're going to let you and Hook take off and scheme against us, you've got another thing coming."

"I have to say that I agree with that statement, Regina. If you find Henry first you'll have no qualms in finding a way to leave the rest of us _stranded _here," Gold sneered.

David piped in then, saying, "We need to stick together to keep an eye on _anybody_ who might get that idea." As he spoke, his eyes focused on Gold whose own eyes turned dangerous as he regarded Prince Charming.

It wasn't long before any semblance of rational discussion was lost and all voices overlapped in heated argument over the best methods for finding Henry and everyone's personal trust issues.

Emma stood silently, having nothing to add to the verbal brawl taking over Hook's ship. Arms crossed, she allowed her mind to drown out the sound of the raised voices as she sorted through her thoughts and allowed her eyes to scan the thick tropical forest before her.

Henry. Her son. Lost. Kidnapped more like it. Emma knew how to track, how to find people, but this was a new world, a new set of rules. How was she supposed to even begin? Receipts and phone records were a bust here. She would have to think simpler. Greg and Tamara went through the portal with Henry not long before Emma's group did. Her group had a pirate ship, Greg and Tamara were on foot.

_Scratch that. Pirate ship isn't working._

Okay, so how far could they have gotten on foot already? Time to look for tracks, anything out of the ordinary for a tropical paradise. Henry's a smart kid, always running his own operations; would he think to leave bread crumbs? Options and plans began to form in her head, the argument on board no longer audible to her anymore, when her eyes landed on Hook.

He was still at the front of the ship, elbows perched on the railing, his earlier ranting now silent. His body still, with his eyes open, he scanned the forest before him. The dark hair was tousled from the rough portal jump and he had removed his heavy leather coat which reminded Emma just how poorly dressed she was for the climate change. Eyebrow cocked, occasionally smoothing the stubble on his face, he was clearly formulating his own plans, weighing the options and anticipating consequences. It would take a truly oblivious person to not notice the level of intelligence behind the clear eyes, and a truly stupid one to think to outwit him.

As she watched him work inside his head, Emma realized with some disquiet that the similarities between them were apparent yet again: both ignoring the near war that raged the deck, both immediately mapping their courses. Less talk, more action. That was them apparently.

Why had he come back for them? She would have understood completely had he taken that bean and sailed away from Storybrooke and all its drama for good. She understood looking out for yourself. But he came back.

_Why?_

Emma very clearly remembered the look on his face when she left him atop the beanstalk. Hurt. Betrayal. Rage. The anger rolling off him in their next meeting was so thick she could have tasted it.

_You would have done the same._

_Actually, no. _

He hadn't lied to her then. She would have known. The shame was so great that she actually winced at the memory.

He came back. He offered to help find Henry without a moment's hesitation. He offered his ship as soon as he heard that her son was lost. Emma wasn't sure that she could completely trust him, but the enormity of his actions was not lost on her.

As Emma continued to stare, she was shocked to notice that when he wasn't aware of an audience, the weariness he carried was visibly apparent. Living most of his life looking for revenge had taken a toll on his spirit. Hook, lost in thought, was performing for nobody. He was just Killian Jones. It really shouldn't surprise her to see the lack of so many walls around him; she was slowly coming to terms with the knowledge that they were two sides of the same distrusting coin, both keeping people out, protecting themselves. He had been able to read her so well and so early on in their acquaintance simply because he had realized this fact before she did. Against her wishes, Emma found herself wondering about what kind of man he was before Gold interfered.

His good hand raked through his hair and his eyes closed in agitation as he finally acknowledged the hostilities on his ship.

"Would you all kindly shut up?"

Hook wasn't particularly loud with his request but the level of disdain was enough to stop the squabbling and make all eyes look to him. Walking towards the group he addressed Gold. "Can that fancy globe narrow down Henry's location a bit more now we're here?"

Gold's eyes narrowed, clearly annoyed to be speaking to the pirate. "Aye."

"Then do it."

Emma, along with the rest of the group, collectively inhaled at Hook's curt order. The tension in the air was simply begging for bloodshed. However, Gold, much to everyone's surprise, simply bit his tongue, gave a quick nod, and moved away to produce his globe.

Hook's eyes slid to Regina now, "And just so you're aware, _love_, I'm not just called Captain because I like the sound of it. No one gives orders here except for me." He smirked, his voice low and dangerous, "And anyone who doesn't like it should have brought their own ship." His smirk broadened into a cruel smile, apparently thrilled to be giving orders to her. There was some history here, but what it was, Emma had no idea.

"Charmings!" Abruptly dismissing Regina, Hook's face lit up with a real smile and his eyes swept between Snow, David, and herself. "There's a hold of weapons next to the crew quarters, I suggest you outfit yourselves. And if my memory serves, there should be a decent bow and quiver full of arrows for m'lady. I think I remember you favoring that particular weapon." He gave Snow a friendly wink, bereft of his usual flirtation. It took a full beat for Snow to realize that he was being genuinely nice and when she did, she managed to smile at him before taking David's hand and leading him below deck.

Bestowing another mocking grin on Regina, who was still glaring daggers, Killian turned and practically pranced his way to the helm. Emma's eyes had been following him the whole time, openly staring at him, still stunned from the events of the day. He noticed. _Of course he did, _she thought. The eyebrow was back, this time in humor and silent question.

"I, um… You… Why…" She stumbled. _Great. _ She hadn't planned on saying anything at all. Too late now. Killian made himself comfortable, leaning against the rail, long legs crossed, patiently waiting for her to make sense. Feeling foolish, she shrugged, and with a small smile she formed a complete sentence.

"Thank you." It sounded more like a question than she intended. His practiced face of amusement fell slightly. She had stunned him. Softly, unsure of her voice, she went on. "We would never have found another portal if you hadn't come back."

Killian's face settled deeper into surprise for a moment but quickly shifted again into contemplation. He seemed to realize how hard it was for her to thank him and was struggling with how to respond to genuine thanks, obviously not used to the scenario.

_Looks like we can both read each other_, she mused.

Finally sorting himself, Killian laid a steady gaze on Emma and spoke low. "You don't need to thank me, lass. You were right." He left his spot on the rail and moved closer to Emma. Stopping in front of her, he no longer met her eyes, preferring to stare at the ground while he continued. "I _have_ spent a lot of time looking out for myself and my interests and maybe it's time for me to reevaluate my life choices. Revenge wasn't always my life, wasn't always the most important thing I had, and you reminded me. So thank _you, _for that." He met her eyes again and they exchanged tight smiles. Reading her again and seeing the worry etched into her features, plain only to him, he continued. "I'll do everything I can to help find Henry."

Emma inhaled sharply and nodded. No lies here. She knew he was telling the truth and found herself again floored by his kindness. She didn't know how to respond to Killian Jones being nice to her. She was even less prepared for what he did next.

Lifting her hand, he placed a light kiss on the knuckle of her middle finger. His lips on her skin were soft and sent involuntary shivers up her spine. She noted the feel of his hand holding hers, marking its warmth as well as the calluses of man accustomed to a life of labor. Before moving away he glanced up, looking straight into her eyes, sealing the deal, it seemed.

They both froze.

_Well this is a familiar position, _she thought, unable to keep the memories of their first meeting out of her mind. Hook finishing the knot on her makeshift bandage with his mouth was flirtatious and, yup, definitely erotic, but the kiss on her hand, while still releasing a cacophony of butterflies in Emma's belly, was sweet and she hated to admit it but she suddenly had the ridiculous desire to slowly melt into a puddle of soft fuzzy feelings with a stupid smile on her face the whole time. Killian's face suddenly broke into his signature flirtatious grin.

_Yup, he's definitely remembering the same moment_.

Still dazed from the pressure of his lips on her hand, she could do nothing but offer a weak smile. Killian however, took it one step further, as was only right for him, and gently bit down on the same knuckle he had kissed, lightly touching her skin with the very tip of his tongue.

Emma's eyes widened, never leaving his, and she drew in an unsteady breath, seriously shaken from the rollercoaster he was putting her through.

"I found him!"

Gold's voice effectively broke the spell brewing next to the ship's wheel. Emma shook herself and snatched her hand from Killian's grasp, "Stop that," she hissed, walls firmly back in place. He laughed, the action doing beautiful things to his face, and before he could straighten his posture, Emma flicked him hard between the eyes which only made him laugh harder.

"Let's go get your boy, Emma."


	2. Chapter 2

**- Welcome back and thanks for the fantastic response! Everyone who left me a review totally made my day. Anyways, this chapter wasn't planned but I absolutely had a blast writing it. Please let me know what you think! What did you like? What did you hate? Enjoy!  
**

* * *

_When this is all over, I'm taking a vacation in the Caribbean, _Emma thought to herself as she climbed down from Hook's ship. She could feel the soft, warm sand through her boots and wanted nothing more than to throw herself down on the beach and soak in the sun. She, as well as the rest of the group, had removed as much clothing as decency allowed and Emma was especially grateful that her penchant for layering meant that she still had a black spaghetti strap to wear after removing her coat and sweater. Paired with her black pants and boots and with her hair swept into a ponytail, she was an image of determination.

Gold had narrowed Henry's location to the same island their ship was parked on. It was a lucky moment at last and the news had the entire crew scrambling to trade clothing for weapons.

Hook was standing on the beach, obviously not thrilled about sinking further into Neverland's depths but a stubborn acceptance was settled on his brow. Emma knew he wouldn't back out now.

_Since when do you trust him so much? _

Another question she couldn't answer, but she knew in her bones that Killian Jones would not betray her trust. Somewhere between him returning to Storybrooke with the last bean and assuring her of his dedication to find Henry, which passed her lie detector, Emma decided it was okay to trust him. Since it would be the two of them venturing into the Neverland jungle, it gave her one less thing to worry about. Emma just hoped she wasn't wrong about him.

_Again._

_Okay, conscience. Lay off._

The talk of partners had initiated another round of bickering on board, but Hook had squelched the argument before it exploded into the same decibel levels as their last skirmish. He was in full Captain Mode when he put his foot down and laid the law, accepting nothing but full adherence to his rule. Gold would stay on board due to his limp and the fact that someone needed to stay behind to protect the ship. The Captain, however, wasn't comfortable leaving his long-time enemy to care for his home and dispensed David to stay and keep an eye on ship and crocodile. Regina would go with Snow and Emma was with him. After some assurances from Snow, David finally agreed to stay aboard, though, he hated the idea of being, what he deemed as, useless. Hook had assured him that he was doing a great service adding "Looks like you're my mate after all," with a laugh as he disappeared over the side of the ship, missing David's rolling eyes.

With the two teams on the ground, they agreed to sweep the jungle looking for any tracks or clues to Henry's whereabouts for three hours before turning back to the ship. Hook had explained the unpredictable day and night cycles of Neverland but with all his previous experience in the world, he seemed confident that the plan should put them back with the Jolly Roger before dark.

Snow came to embrace Emma. "You be careful."

"You too. I don't think Regina should give you any trouble, but watch your back just in case."

"I will. You do the same," Snow said, casting a wary eye at Hook who stood by listening to mother and daughter.

"Is this where you threaten my life should I let anything, or cause something, to happen to your lovely daughter?" Hook asked with a teasing grin.

Snow smiled sweetly in response. "My daughter had you at knifepoint and tied to a tree within minutes of meeting you. I think she can handle herself pretty well. Wouldn't you agree?"

Emma's eyes widened, not sure what to expect from him now, but relaxed when she saw his face. Killian's eyes were narrowed and his mouth was set straight, trying to project displeasure and annoyance, but it was clear he was trying not to smile, either at the memory or Snow's obvious sense of pride for her daughter.

"Perhaps." Never willing to fully concede, Killian turned from Snow yelling for Emma to follow with his no-nonsense captain's voice. "Swan!"

With a final hug for her mom, Emma turned and followed him, disappearing in the tree line.

* * *

Sticky was the only word that could come close to describing the jungle air that blanketed Killian and Emma as they walked deeper into the island. Her ponytail was sticking to her neck as much as Killian's sleeves were plastered to his arms. Breathing was akin to drowning with the amount of moisture in the air. A raindrop would have been a blessing; a breeze would have been a miracle.

However, even the absurd heat and humidity couldn't detract from the utter beauty that was Neverland. Lush greenery was everywhere, the palms creating a heavy cloaking of shade on the moist dirt ground which was littered sporadically with clumps of strange, brightly colored flowers, which Hook had warned her not to touch, and creeping green ferns and dense brush. Brightly colored birds bounced from branch to branch, some producing screaming calls, others twittering as if carrying on a busy conversation. Somewhere in the distance, Emma could hear rushing water. A creek? River, maybe? Oh, if she could be so lucky!

Killian walked steadily ahead of her, picking his way through the vines and undergrowth that were doing their best to keep the pair out. It had only been an hour since they separated from Regina and Snow and most of that time had been spent in, dare she say, _companionable_ silence, minus the times Hook would point out a particularly dangerous plant or a tripping hazard. Emma assumed the oppressive heat was keeping him quiet for the duration of their trek but a part of her knew that Killian was simply not at ease in Neverland. At least he wasn't prodding her with questions like he did on the beanstalk. The temperature would probably screw with her poker face.

"So, I'm curious as to how you lot managed to save Storybrooke. I seem to remember Regina _wouldn't_ be able to stop the trigger," Killian's voice broke through the silence.

_Spoke too soon._

She hesitated, allowing the self-preservation instincts to kick in. Old habits, you know. The briefest thought crossed her mind that Hook would only use the knowledge of her magic against her in the future but she swatted it away. She knew it wasn't fair to think that of him, however, Emma thought that maybe she should keep the knowledge of what happened back in Storybrooke (that they were all goners until she stepped in and lent Regina a hand in the magic department) under her hat for the time being, at least until she knew what she was dealing with herself.

She had been silent for too long. "You're not going to make me do all the talking again are you, darling?" Killian glanced over his shoulder with disappointment in his eyes. The damn beanstalk again. Why did she constantly have to be reminded of that _damn_ beanstalk?

"Regina found a way to shut it off," she answered simply.

Killian stopped and regarded Emma closely. After a moment he simply replied with, "Ah," and resumed walking. "A bit anticlimactic for you people, I must say."

Emma coughed a derisive laugh. "My bad. Next time we'll be sure to blow ourselves off …." The air whooshed from her lungs. "… the map."

They had stumbled upon a small clearing and it was breathtaking.

The spot was home to a clear, sparkling pool. A cluster of small waterfalls created soothing noises as they splashed against the smooth rocks surrounding the pool and into the water. Surrounded by the palms, flowers that Emma could only describe as lilies, and low lying ferns and shrubs, it was paradise ready for its photo-shoot. More vacation plans were made.

Killian knelt at the water's edge and refilled the skein of water he carried across his shoulders. Shaking herself from her daydreams, Emma followed suit and both of them took the opportunity to wash the sweat from their faces and necks. The cool, clean water provided instant relief from the swelter.

"We can take a minute to rest. Not too long, though. We want to keep moving out here," Killian said and with a watchful eye on the forest around him, began to pick his way around the edge of the water.

Emma continued to wash the sweat from her arms and rehydrate, enjoying the reprieve from the heat. The thought occurred to her that Henry would have loved to see this spot.

_Maybe he already has. Maybe he's close._

Emma brushed away the thought, unwilling to get her hopes up, but a deep frown set itself into her brow as her brain began to take over and dwell on all sorts of unhappy possible outcomes and the consequences for Greg and Tamara if one hair on his head was harmed.

That latter topic captivated Emma's train of thought as she imagined a string of very creative ways to hurt the people who had stolen her baby. The frown on her brow quickly took on an edge. Everything had happened so quickly, one disaster right after the other, that Emma hadn't had the time to process it all. Perhaps that was for the best because now she was beginning to boil over with anger.

"Eat this."

Killian broke through her internal warpath, his interruption having the same effect as a gunshot. Blinking hard and taking in a rough breath, she examined whatever it was that he was handing her. Three small, golf ball sized bits of purple, with skin that Emma thought looked vaguely like alligator boots, were resting in Killian's hand.

"What is it?" she clipped, snatching one from his hand and eyeing it suspiciously.

"It's fruit. And no, before you even think it, it's not poisonous," he replied, impatient with her lack of trust.

Swallowing any biting comment she had, Emma followed his lead and peeled the "fruit", only biting into it after she had seen Killian do so. She was pleasantly surprised to find the texture was a bit like barely ripe banana and the flavor more like pineapple, but far sweeter that any fruit she had ever tasted. Her face puckered as she felt her jaw lock from the onslaught of sugar, not unpleasant, just surprising.

Killian laughed at her reaction. "What's wrong? Do you not like it?"

"It's good, just much sweeter that I was expecting," she answered, the earlier bolt of rage slowly ebbing as she prepared herself to take another bite, watching Killian continue to eat. He was obviously enjoying himself.

"You really like these, don't you?" she asked him, genuinely curious about the man, Killian Jones, once again.

He smiled, but the action was tinged with sadness. His eyes remained focused on the falls. "It's one of the very few good things about Neverland." He took a moment and cleared any brooding from his face, repairing the wall. "Of course, I do like sweet things," he said with a half leer in Emma's direction. Seeing her serious face he laughed again, returning his attention to his fruit and the waterfall. Emma returned to her snack as well, but her eyes couldn't leave the man sitting beside her.

_Captain Hook has a sweet tooth. _

She found herself wishing that she didn't know that little tidbit about him. It was too endearing, almost boyish. But it wasn't just that, each glimpse he had been unconsciously giving her into the man behind his walls was like finding precious treasure, and Emma knew his guard only slipped because somehow he was becoming more and more comfortable around her, whether he acknowledged it or not. She could see it.

_Oh God. Am I doing the same? _

"I find I don't like it when you are worried," he said casually.

_Answers that question._

She mentally kicked herself for allowing the anxiety and rage to show on her face. Without waiting for her to deny any knowledge of what he was talking about, Killian continued. "You're a tough lass, possibly stronger than any I've ever known before, certainly more stubborn." An eyebrow was shot at her at this point. "I knew it from the moment I met you. Nothing stands against you and wins, Emma. So do not worry, love. You will get Henry back."

Why was her heart suddenly thumping in her chest? Maybe that strange fruit was poisonous; it was the only explanation for why she suddenly couldn't form a coherent thought and why she was imagining Captain Hook being so damn sweet to her. Never being a fan of awkward silences, she avoided any comment on his compliments, choosing to focus on the least dangerous statement.

"From the first moment?" she asked, hoping it sounded more incredulous than flattered.

If he was aware of her internal battle, he gave no indication. "Aye, lass. That I did. I knew as soon as you asked why I was the only survivor of Cora's attack that I would have to tread more carefully with my lies. I _knew_ I was in trouble when you told me about your special talent for spotting a liar." Killian admitted all of this rather begrudgingly but Emma couldn't help but hear the undercurrent of pride and that brought a smile to her face.

"Well, you tried your best," she offered with a friendly pat on his back.

He laughed. It was a rare Killian laugh, head thrown back, eyes bright, the sound full and rich. It was infectious and Emma felt her head respond to it like it did to a sip of champagne. Dragging herself from the danger of enjoying him too much, she decided to keep conversation going.

"So I'm guessing no mermaids here, then?"

"No, those hags prefer the salt of the sea, not to mention, the better opportunity to catch a sailor," Killian said, his laughter sobering.

"Okay. Mermaids equal bad news," she replied. More fairytales ruined for her. She always thought mermaids were cool.

"Indeed. Many a foolish seaman has been lost to the wiles of a mermaid."

Curious now, Emma allowed her face to question him more.

Obviously not his favorite subject, Killian indulged her anyways. "Mermaids are unbelievably beautiful and if that wasn't enough temptation for a man at sea for far too long, their voices deliver the final invitation. Songs so sweet, they'll bring a grown man to tears, and before long he's jumping off the side of the ship for those vicious wenches to finish the job. See, the killing blow is the kiss."

"They kiss you to death?" Emma replied, not incredibly impressed with what she considered a lame way to go.

Killian snickered darkly. "Oh no, one kiss is all you get and then they leave you for the ship's crew to haul in, but you're already a dead man. The kiss is a curse. The poor cursed bastard will spend the next few days, if he's lucky, feeling his lungs fill with water. It's a slow, drawn out, drowning, love." His eyes were dark now. Emma knew he had seen this happen before, maybe more than once.

"Well. That is an incredibly bitchy move." The air was heavy enough; she needed to lighten the conversation.

He chuckled low, the darkness leaving his eyes. He nodded his head and met Emma's eyes, brows raised suggestively. "Aye. Women tend to be very _creative _when they're provoked."

"Ha! If you're hoping that I'll kiss you the next time you _provoke _me, prepare to be disappointed. I'll just punch you in the face, _again_. Seems to do the trick," she scoffed, enjoying the banter for once.

Killian's smile broadened and sighed dramatically. "Well I suppose if that's the only kiss I'll get from a beautiful woman who hates me, I suppose it will have to do."

"I don't hate you."

"Don't you?"

The lightness was suddenly gone. All that was left was the sober assessment of two people who had no idea where one stood with the other.

Emma shook her head, actually meaning every word. "I don't."

More silence.

Finally Killian managed a half smile.

He picked himself up off the ground, offering Emma his good hand in a gesture of camaraderie but he pulled her up with a bit more force than was probably necessary, hauling her to her feet where she landed toe to toe with him. That same electricity hummed between them that seemed to show every time they found themselves in such close proximity. _He's just trying to rile you, Emma, _she reasoned in her head, but couldn't help but notice that his eyes looked unsteady and unfocused. Neither one was willing to break the lull of the moment, both just trying to adjust to and identify whatever song was singing in the tiny empty space between them. The water from the falls continued to splash into the pool, the birds in the trees still chirped, completely unaffected by the two humans visiting their space, and somewhere far in the distance, the voice of a boy.

_Henry!_

Emma's eyes flew wide as Killian's snapped into concentration. He cocked his head trying to determine the direction Henry's voice came from.

"Can you keep the pace, love?" he asked her, and without waiting for her response, because, surely he already knew the answer, Killian bolted through the forest with Emma at his heels.


	3. Chapter 3

Killian and Emma sprinted through the Neverland jungle, ducking under branches and vines, using the trees as springboards for changes in direction. Both moved silently despite the brisk pace that Killian was setting and Emma felt the sudden jolt of adrenaline course through her from the thrill of the chase. All the years she spent as a skip tracer and bounty hunter made her fast and clever, years well spent after all. Killian led the way, moving through the jungle with equal, if not, slightly superior skill, than Emma. He was a man of the sea, no doubt, but much like her, adaptable to anything.

His pacing slowed and he motioned for Emma to follow suit. Pulling up beside him, he placed an unnecessary finger against his lips before pointing through the trees. Emma followed his hand and had she been a lesser woman, she would have collapsed from the relief that hit her.

Greg and Tamara were traveling a dirt path through the jungle not ten yards from where Killian and Emma were hidden amongst the trees, restraining Henry between them, each grabbing one of his arms.

"Why won't you tell me where you're taking me? Where are we anyways? Hello?"

Henry's voice again. He wasn't struggling but was definitely trying to engage his kidnappers in conversation, continually asking variations of the same set of questions. He was trying to annoy them into a response.

_That's my boy._

Killian signaled for Emma to stick to the trees on the right side of the path and that he would cross over to the opposite and do likewise. Emma felt a stroke of terror when she realized that the suggestion of a plan, the details of it, and her acceptance, were all made with eye contact and a few small nods from both Killian and herself. Refusing to think about the implications of their almost psychic communication now, Emma pushed it away, promising herself she'd deal with it later.

With Killian now on the opposite side of the path, hidden in the tree line, they continued to silently stalk Greg and Tamara.

"I need to check the map again," Greg said, releasing his grip on Henry.

"Fine by me. It's not like anyone is following us," Tamara replied with a smile. She bent to Henry and tried her best menacing voice. "I'm going to let go of you now, but you should know that if you try to run away, you won't survive this island. You're much safer with us." Dismissing him, she turned and looked over the map with Greg.

Henry rubbed his arm; obviously their grip had not been gentle.

_Oh, you two are going to have a lot to pay for, _Emma thought calmly. Calm was good. Calm meant she was focused. Calm meant she had control.

Glancing Killian's direction, she waited for the signal to attack only to be met with a single finger asking her to wait a moment. He turned his attention back to Henry and threw a small green berry, hitting him in the back of the head. Henry turned abruptly, peering into the jungle, slightly spooked from Tamara's warning about the land he was in. Killian threw another berry, striking Henry in the chest and finally drawing his attention to the culprit. Recognizing Hook, Henry's eyes widened in surprise and Killian lifted a finger to his smirking lips asking for silence as he nodded Emma's direction. Henry's eyes found her almost immediately, a smile spreading across his face as she copied Killian's plea for silence, returning Henry's smile. It was then that Henry darted away, breaking through a stunned Greg and Tamara to stand a few feet ahead of them on the path. Their belated cries to stop hung awkwardly in the air when they realized that Henry was going nowhere. Instead, he stood ahead of them, hands on hips, surveying the jungle and the expressions of his kidnappers.

"So, if you guys aren't going to tell me where we are, I guess I'll just have to figure it out. Hmm, are we in Narnia? No, wait, does Narnia have a jungle? Are we in the Enchanted Forest? My mom and Mary Margaret were trapped in the Enchanted Forest for a while."

Henry was distracting the two villains with his rambling, keeping their attention drawn his direction. Emma glanced at Killian who was giving her a look as if to say "He's your son" to which Emma could only reply by spreading her hands and giving the "My bad" look. Killian rolled his eyes dramatically and slowly stalked his way closer to Greg. Emma followed suit.

_Looks like I get Tamara all to myself._

They inched closer as Henry continued to jabber on, irritating his captors. His eyes slipped then, shifting to Emma, who knew his mistake as soon as he made it. Tamara pivoted and drew her gun, firing a series of bullets into the jungle. Greg was slower, allowing Killian to tackle him to the ground before he could produce his weapon. Emma hit the jungle floor, still hidden amongst the trees and waited for the shots to cease. Tamara had to be spooked to make such a reckless decision. No aim and no bullet economy.

_Idiot._

Tamara finally noticed the struggle going on behind her and that brief lapse in attention was the only window Emma needed. Sprinting to the woman and grabbing a fistful of hair, Emma landed a solid punch across Tamara's face, stunning her and causing the gun to fly from her hands where it landed a couple feet away. Emma, leaving a staggering Tamara, dashed for the lost weapon and turned the sights on its owner, only to find a new complication. Tamara was asking for it.

Killian landed a final blow to Greg's face, knocking the man out cold, making some snide comment about being just as boring as the last time. He stood and noticed the rather serious standoff between the two women.

Tamara had recovered more quickly than Emma had planned and now had a wide-eyed Henry lifted in front of her as a shield, a small knife at his throat. Emma, maintaining her cool, settled into her stance, finger on trigger, right hand bracing the butt of the gun.

"Put him down." The order was firm, but quiet; she was surprised Tamara heard it.

Tamara smiled coldly behind Henry. "Not a chance. He's our ticket to wiping out the magic you fools brought to our world."

"Couldn't give a shit, lady. Put my son down or I'll blow your fucking head off," she said, taking a threatening step towards her son's kidnapper. Control was key and Emma had it. The rage hummed through her veins and it was sweet. She felt Killian's eyes slide to her. He was standing off to her left but closer to Tamara than she, being cautious to make no sudden movements with Henry's life in danger. Greg still lay in a discarded heap near Killian's feet.

Tamara smirked. "You really think you're that good?"

"Annie Oakley couldn't outdo me." Okay, maybe she could, but Emma knew she could push a bullet through the center of Tamara's forehead, no doubt. What could she say? Back in the day, an afternoon at the gun range was the perfect stress relief for her.

The bitch actually chuckled. "You really should care though, about Henry's role in all this. You see, Pan needs him. He's promised us that once he has a body he'll travel to all worlds tainted with enchantments and permanently destroy magic for good. Magic causes nothing but trouble, it's unnatural, and Pan has sworn to help us. All we have to do is bring him a boy he can attach his shadow to which will enable him to travel between worlds. Henry should be the perfect offering to Pan and soon we'll never have to worry about magic again. I'm willing to give my life for this cause." Tamara's bravado reached its zenith with that last statement.

Emma had no idea what made Henry such a target for these lunatics. Heritage maybe? She had something funky because of her parents. What the hell did she pass to Henry? Unwilling to be distracted with a story that was never going to happen, Emma pushed the questions from her mind and decided to up her game.

Sweeping the gun to Greg, still unconscious, she turned the tables on the woman holding a knife to her son. "Fine, but are you willing to give his?"

Doubt flew across Tamara's brow. There was no hiding it. Emma had found the chink in the armor. Sure, they'd love to die together in one blaze of glory for their _cause _but watching the other one die first apparently wasn't the game plan. It would be romantic if it wasn't so sick.

Too focused on Tamara, Killian and Emma missed the unconscious man's breathing return to normal. Greg sprung up with gun finally in hand and fired at Emma who dove to the ground again to avoid being hit. Before Killian could recover from his surprise, Greg shoved past him into the trees, yelling for Tamara to run. Doing the math, Tamara made her decision. They would have to abandon their treasure for now until they could regroup. Tossing Henry aside, she quickly disappeared into the jungle behind Greg but Henry was far from danger.

Tumbling, unable to gain his balance after being thrown from Tamara's grasp, Henry was headed for more trouble. A small gathering of tall, green stalks, topped with enormous deep blue flowers, clustered a small spot just off the jungle path. Each stalk was covered in long black thorns, the tips a terrifying shade of red, and Henry was headed straight for them. From her position on the ground, Emma knew she could never reach him in time. Fear strangled his name from leaving her throat. It was too late.

But she forgot about Killian.

The pirate dove in that direction and caught Henry, giving up his own back to the dangerous flowers as the pair slid to the ground. A slight wince danced across Killian's face but Emma's brain was still too stunned to process it.

Henry looked up at his protector, more than a little shocked, and breathed out an earnest "Thank you".

"Don't mention it, Henry. Now, why don't you go greet your mother," Killian replied casually with a smile at the boy.

Emma finally rose from the ground and Henry ran to her, almost knocking her down again with his embrace.

"Oh, kid. You scared the hell out of me," she breathed, relief finally setting in as she hugged her son, placing a kiss on his head.

They all heard the rustling in the jungle at the same time. Emma faced the direction, pushing Henry behind her and drawing her gun. Killian drew his sword and moved in front of mother and son, but all that spewed forth from the trees were familiar, friendly faces.

Snow with her bow drawn and Regina with a crackling of lightening in her hand came rushing to the scene.

"We heard the gunshots and followed. Are you guys okay?" Snow asked, lowering her bow, voice laced with concern.

"Greg and Tamara," Emma said as explanation. Henry moved to Regina's arms while Killian and Emma exchanged a look.

"We should probably get back to Hook's ship before they come back," she suggested, earning an approving nod from him, letting her know that she understood their silent conversation. Emma thought briefly that he was being uncharacteristically quiet.

Snow and Regina nodded too with more feeling and the group left the path by way of Snow and Regina's entrance.

* * *

Team Snow and Regina definitely had an easier time moving through the forest than Team Hook and Emma. Regina was cheating. Leading the group, she was using her magic, causing the trees and shrubberies, vines and flowers to shift, giving them a wide berth to pass through. They would make good time this way. Snow followed Regina with her bow at the ready, then Henry, still wearing his coat and scarf but handling the heat with good spirits, Emma next, and Hook behind her.

"You may wish to not be so liberal with your magic, your majesty. I do not think we need all of Neverland to realize the fire power we have," Hook said, his voice sounding like he was out of breath. Emma glanced over her shoulder at him, stopping when she saw the fatigue he wore.

"Are you okay?"

He stopped then, keeping distance between them, not unlike a child who was trying to hide something.

"Yes. Keep moving."

"Bullshit." She saw the lie clear as day and moved closer to him, noticing that he began to pull his right shoulder further away from her. The rest of their group continued on, not noticing their stragglers.

Grabbing that arm, she tugged it towards her, causing his face to contort with pain. Emma's heart dropped when she saw the damage. A cluster of black thorns, each frightening in their length and width, were embedded across Killian's shoulder blade, stretching to the top of his arm. It looked like he had tangled with a porcupine. She suddenly remembered the painful wince from earlier when he saved Henry. Meeting his guilty look, she didn't even try to conceal the worry in her eyes, nor the concern in her voice as she whispered, "Hook."

Rapidly blinking his eyes like a person who hadn't slept for days, Killian shook his head and swallowed thickly. "It's just a scratch."

"A scratch!" she nearly screamed, interrupting him.

Leveling his eyes at her with as much seriousness as he could muster, he continued. "Aye, lass, a scratch. 'Tis nothing. We just need to get back to the Jolly Roger. Keep moving, love."

Emma, trying to squelch the fear she felt for him to a reasonable level, asked, "Will that kill you?" The attempt to keep her voice from shaking failed, but his eyes were closed and he was beginning to sway. Maybe he didn't notice.

"No," he answered, never opening his eyes. "The poison in the tips only works as a heavy sleeping potion. Never experienced it before, myself. I have to say I'm impressed."

Emma moved to pull some of the thorns from him only to have her hand lazily slapped away. Killian opened his eyes again, pleading, "We need to keep moving. I'll tend to it later."

Emma knew he was right and pushed him down Regina's now not-so-magically-obvious pathway, taking Killian's place at the back of the group. It was a safe place for her to reflect on the day and the emotional ride this man was putting her through.

_What is up with you, Emma?_

_Hell if I know._

A handful of minutes later, the sea was finally visible through the trees. Had it not been for Regina, they probably would have been in a lot more trouble. Darkness had already begun it's decent as Emma noticed the appearance of a deep purple moon in the sky, larger than the one she knew, as well as a slight orange tint on the horizon. Snow and Regina, who was holding Henry's hand, stepped onto the beach first. Killian and Emma followed a moment later, the pirate struggling with the forced exhaustion to an alarming degree now.

"Where's the ship?" Regina cried impatiently.

"This is the same spot! Something must have happened!" Snow was matching Regina's panicked tone.

A few steps ahead of Emma, Killian stumbled over his feet, heading for the sand until she dashed forwards and took on his weight, holding him around the waist until he could steady himself. Killian was fading fast but he managed to smirk at her sudden nearness. They had done this move before.

"I swear, if you say anything right now, I will hurt you," she threatened.

He could only manage a slight shrug in response, a small smile still on his lips, and started making his way further onto the beach, Emma following, shaking her head while looking up the beach for any sign of his ship.

A shrill whistle came from the sea, or so it seemed, and all eyes of the group caught glimpse of a knotted rope ladder suddenly swinging in the air.

"It's cloaked," Regina sighed, a smile of relief washing the sharp edges of her features.

"Come on! Gold cloaked the ship!" David's voice echoed from the seemingly empty space. Regina had already hustled Henry to the rope and the boy began to climb his way up, soon disappearing as he boarded the invisible Jolly Roger. Regina followed him and Snow climbed up behind her, leaving Killian and Emma alone on the beach. He had kept his rapid decline to himself so well along the way that only Emma knew that he was far from fine. Reaching the rope he finally gave in, sinking to his knees in the soft sand, eyes closed. Emma rushed to him kneeling beside him.

"Come on, you can't do this now. Get your ass on your ship," Emma ordered, voice firm.

Killian made a face, not liking being ordered, and Emma huffed in frustration as he made absolutely no attempt to board.

"You either climb this damn rope or I will tie you to it and haul your unconscious ass over the side of your own ship."

That earned her one open eye and a glare from the pirate captain. Had she not been so frustrated, she would have laughed at his glowering. However, the threat worked because Killian pulled himself up and began to climb, calling in the reserves of both his focus and strength. When Emma was sure he wasn't going to come crashing back to the beach, she followed him.

Breaking through the magic keeping the ship hidden, she was met by David offering his hand to help her the rest of the way. Once on deck she gave her dad a tired smile and very nearly collapsed into his open arms. His chest shook with laughter.

"Way to go, girl," he said, proud as any father could be.

Emma smiled as she pulled away, her eyes scanning the activity on the ship. Regina was still hugging Henry, possessiveness just one of her trademarks, while Snow sat on a wooden crate, listening to her grandson recount the details of what had happened after he went through the portal. David made his way to sit beside his wife, just as interested in Henry's story. Gold leaned against the foremast, only a few feet from the happy crowd, a small smile of satisfaction on his face.

_Where's Hook?_

Henry looked at her then and disengaged himself from Regina, making his way to Emma.

"Is Hook okay? He saved me from that plant and I think he might have gotten hurt," Henry asked. So, she wasn't the only one to notice after all.

"I think he's okay. I'll go check on him though," Emma said, instantly regretting the decision when she realized he was probably in his quarters.

Henry smiled wide and hugged her again before running back to the rest of the temporary Jolly Roger crew. Emma sighed and braced herself for what new frustrations undoubtedly awaited her in Hook's private quarters.

* * *

_Welcome back to Neverland, mate,_ Killian mused as he sat on the side of his bed.

It had taken absolutely every ounce of energy he had left to get onto the ship. He wanted nothing but to topple over and embrace the oblivion promised by the thorns in his shoulder, but first, they needed to come out.

Cursing under his breath and hating the absence of his left hand more than ever, he reached over his right shoulder with his remaining hand, awkwardly trying to grasp the thorns for removal. There was no way he was going to get them all but if he could just get enough of them out so he could lie down, he would be satisfied. Rum was an absolute necessity and Killian took a liberal draught straight from the bottle, silently pleading the alcohol to numb the pain.

"Need a hand?"

Killian knew his fatigue had reached a serious level when he hadn't even noticed that Emma Swan had made her way into his quarters and was leaning comfortably against the door as if she had been watching him for a while. A tiny smile, almost apologetic, graced her lips for her poor attempt at humor.

He did not want to admit he needed help but knew he'd be a proud idiot if he refused assistance so, after glaring at her for the quip about needing a hand, Killian beckoned her over with a jerk of his head. Emma came and perched herself on his bed at his afflicted shoulder, assessing the damage before meeting his eyes.

"One at a time?" she asked.

"Not a bloody chance, love, unless it is in fact your aim to kill me."

"Oh please, you're not dying," she scoffed and grabbing a handful of thorns she yanked them from his shoulder.

Killian saw black spots dance across his vision as the pain fired across his body, numbing his thoughts, only managing a half strangled cry through gritted teeth.

"Yup, Captain Hook is a big baby," she softly provoked, carefully laying the bloody thorns on the small circular table near his bed.

"Next time, I will let you fall into that particular flower, love," he snapped at her, the pain succeeding is waking him slightly.

"Nah, I'm alright, thanks," she smiled.

"Only a certain kind of woman enjoys a man's pain," he complained.

She pulled out another handful, drawing more curses from him. "Maybe I just enjoy yours."

Having no other barbs to throw at each other, Emma continued to pull thorns from his shoulder and arm while Killian tried not to give her any more reasons to bait him. By the time she had finished, he could definitely feel the absence of the venom in him, sleep was no longer so urgent.

"Take off your shirt."

Killian raised his brows at her.

"They were in pretty deep and now you're bleeding. I need to clean the wound. Nothing else," she reasoned, deadpan as always.

"It's a poor excuse, lass, but you needn't ask me twice," he teased.

After removing his vest, which did very little to hinder the sharp thorns from puncturing his skin, he removed his shirt, noting that he had indeed been bleeding from the injury when he had to peel the black shirt from the skin of his shoulder. Tossing the shirt away he was ready to irritate Emma more with his flirting when he felt liquid flow over his shoulder, stinging and drawing another snarl of pain from his throat.

"Rum and a bloody waste of it," she said low, bubbling with stifled laughter at his pained expression.

His words, his rum, his room, and she had the audacity to grin. If she wasn't so damn pretty, he'd throw her overboard.

And she _was_ pretty. Sitting on his bed, her hand brushing his bare skin as she cleaned away the blood, her blonde hair pulled back loosely, green eyes that, although they were currently narrowed in thought, were capable of sparkling when she smiled or laughed or of astonishing clarity when she let down her walls. Aye, the lass was pretty and she had his full attention.

"Thank you," she said simply. If it had been any softer, he would have missed it.

Killian didn't need to question her. He knew what she was thanking him for, however, he was more interested in what she wasn't telling him, a slight worry in her eyes as she continued tending his shoulder being her only tell. So he angled his head to catch her eyes and raised his brows in question. Emma's face fell slightly, knowing that he had caught on to the other thoughts wandering in her head.

"I don't know how I'm going to pay you back for all this. For lending us your ship, finding Henry, _saving _Henry." She paused here. "For coming back."

Killian internally sighed at her ridiculous worries, but she wouldn't be his Emma if she didn't doubt the motives of those around her. He had to mentally scold himself for the use of the phrase 'his Emma'. How had he allowed that particular expression enter his head?

Shaking his head, Killian tried to ease her concern. "There is no debt, Emma. I do what I wish without expecting any payment from you."

He waited for her to read him, hopefully finding the honesty behind his words and after a moment she finally offered a quick smile and nod, letting Killian know that she believed him. So naturally, he smiled broadly and sought to ruffle her feathers.

"However, if you should feel so very indebted to me," he ran the tip of his hook across her collarbone, "I think I could devise some sort of payment for you."

She poured more rum over his shoulder causing him to draw in a sharp breath and squeeze his eyes in pain. Damn him for not noticing that she still had her hands on the rum!

"You're a cruel wench, Emma Swan," he exhaled.

"And you have a one track mind, Captain," she smiled, obviously pleased with herself. "Are you going to be alright?"

"Aye, you cannot be rid of me so easily."

She stood and headed for the door, glancing over her shoulder before she left. "Well if you feel up to it, get your ass out here and join the party." One final smile and she was gone.

Another invitation from Emma to be a part of something. It gave him a slight thudding in his chest that had nothing to do with the rum he had drank. One moment she was reinforcing her walls to keep him out, another and she was willingly inviting him into her life. She pulled him in so many directions when they were around each other, he wondered if the remaining weariness wasn't her fault. He smiled at the thought, knowing deep down that he wouldn't care if that really was the cost of her company. He'd gladly pay it.

_Impossible woman, _he thought to himself, stretching himself out on his bed.

He wouldn't take up her offer tonight, choosing instead to bask in the long lost feeling of contentment that was growing steadily in his head and chest. The pain in his shoulder began to ebb and for the first time in a long while, he sang. With eyes closed and a smile on his face, the words of the tune reverberated in his chest before leaving his lips, low and only for himself.

_There was a young maiden, who lived all alone,_

_Her beauty it did shine so clear-o,_

_And all she could find for to ease her sad mind,_

_Was to wander alone on the shore the shore,_

_Was to wander alone on the shore_

It wasn't long before he stumbled into dreams of soft blonde hair and teasing green eyes.

* * *

**- Whew, this was a long chapter so thanks for reading! Please leave me a review if you have the chance. Killian's song is "Molly on the Shore", a traditional Irish folksong, which has an interesting story if you feel like looking it up and reading the words to it all. It just definitely says "Emma" to me, hence the reason it's Killian's chosen song here. See you next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

Killian jolted awake, covered in sweat. Darkness had completely enveloped his quarters and for a moment, he had no idea where he was. The dreams were too real.

He had dreamt of her. And what dreams they were!

Eyes wide and unfocused, he ran his hand through his hair, noting the unsteadiness of the action.

_Bloody hell._

Rapidly and forcefully, the memories of where his mind had led him in sleep came crashing through. The suppleness of her lips, how her hair spilled around her shoulders like gold, the salty sweet taste of her skin, her softness and strength, those gasps of pleasure so silken and vulnerable, he never would have thought her capable of the sound. Killian knew he had a fantastic imagination, but these dreams were a completely different level of achievement for him, and it was torture to face the fact that it was only a dream.

Lying back down, Killian breathed deep in an attempt to slow his heart. How long had it been since it had worked so hard?

_What are you doing, mate?_

He would be a liar and a fool if he said that he had never appreciated Emma Swan's beauty before. Truly, it was the main reason he flirted with her so mercilessly. The fact that it seemed to cause so much irritation for her was secondary pleasure. She was a pretty lass, and that was putting it lightly, but he had had _many _pretty lasses and very few of them had commandeered so much of his thoughts and _none_ had been the subject of such vivid and erotic dreams as he had just experienced.

Eyes closed, he sorted through every interaction they had ever had, finding his favorites, smiling at the memories of her stubborn refusal to let her walls down, her deadpan deliveries and no nonsense gazes, her calm fury in the face of her enemies. Little Henry's rescue struck him hard. It was possible that he had never seen her more stunning than when she faced down Tamara. Killian had been trying to focus on Henry, to find an opening where he might be able to snatch him from Tamara, but Emma had been a distraction. She was deadly, she was fearless, and she was bloody beautiful.

His heart stopped its flight and his eyes snapped open.

_What. Are. You. Doing?_

He couldn't be developing feelings for Emma Swan. That would not do at all. The only woman he ever loved was Milah.

_That was a long while ago._

The actual number of the years finally hit him. It _had _been a long time and now that he had given up his revenge on the Crocodile, what was his life? Now it was helping bring Henry and the rest of the makeshift crew home. But then what?

Giving himself permission, Killian's heart was soon swelling again with the thought of _opportunities. _A new start. New seas. A return to Killian Jones, ship and crew, the sway of the Jolly Roger on foreign waters, and the stars guiding him to anywhere. He thought he should feel some guilt, like he was betraying Milah's memory, but for the life of him he could not. He would always love that woman, true, but in over three hundred years he had not allowed himself to make any other plans besides revenge and that poison had blackened his spirit and wasted his years. She would probably flog him for it if she could.

Chewing on the inside of his cheek, Killian rode out the tumult of emotions that washed over him. It was a long overdue moment for him, he realized, finally reflecting and sorting it all within him rather than burying it all with his quest for vengeance.

Suddenly resolved, Killian shoved himself from the bed and made his way to his map strewn desk and opening a well-known drawer, withdrew the aged picture he kept of his first love and tucked it into the waist of his trousers. The urge to breathe in the cool night air hurried him and he quickly pulled a new shirt over his head, leaving his vest for the time being, and headed to the deck, already beginning to feel lighter, in fact, he practically skipped up the steps to the quarterdeck.

Taking the last step, his heart stuttered as his eyes met the reason for his sleeplessness. The darkness was heavy even with moonlight, but there was no mistaking the figure leaning against the rail, gaze ensnared by the sea, golden hair softly floating with the occasional breeze over smooth shoulders.

* * *

Emma couldn't sleep. Adrenaline still coursed through her body right alongside the joy of having her son safe again. Sleep was impossible after such a day so she stopped trying to convince her body to rest. Rising quietly so as not to wake her family, she made her way to the hammock where Henry slept. He seemed untroubled and content in his sleep and Emma reached to lovingly brush the hair away from his forehead. Pride welled in her chest for the child she had carried for nine months and brought into the world. Satisfied that her little boy was safe and sound, she slipped out of the crew quarters in search of fresh air.

Gold was on deck, keeping watch, his eyes locked on the island before him. The ship was still cloaked but they had all agreed that a lookout was needed for anything or anyone that might get too curious. Gold immediately offered to watch the whole night saying he neither needed nor wanted the rest. Emma suspected that Neal/Baelfire, was the reason. He had his grandson back but the loss of his son was still hanging in the air. Flatly refusing to think about Neal's death, Emma focused instead on how much safer she would feel if they weren't stuck on land. The palm trees swaying nearby seemed to mock her.

_Cross that bridge tomorrow._

Turning from yet another unhappy thought provoker, she made her way to the back of the ship where she could watch the waves. It was then that Emma noticed that she could hear faint wailing coming from the island behind her and when she recognized it, she shuddered. It was the sound of crying children. Neverland just had to keep reminding you where you were. However, if there was one thing Emma could do, it was shut things out. She had just had two other instances to warm up with!

Leaning against the rails she breathed deep, focusing on enjoying the saltiness in the air and the white noise of the gently rolling water before her. Lost in her temporary happy place, Emma realized with some spark of excitement that she couldn't wait to experience the ship actually in the water. Being stuck on land, only being able to watch the sea, was suddenly a gigantic tease. It occurred to her that if she was feeling that way, how the hell did Killian feel?

_Oh, so now he's Killian?_

She had never attempted to use his real name out loud even though he _had _introduced himself with it initially. 'Hook' was only offered as a sinister option. He gave her both, the man and the villain, and she, being cynical as ever, latched onto villain without a second thought. (Though, to be fair, he _was_ lying and working with Cora at the time.) The thought dawned on Emma that he probably hated being called Hook. After all, that was only the name given him after his brush with Rumpelstiltskin which _had_ to be related to the death of his Milah given the beanstalk conversation. Killian Jones was who he was at his core, but who exactly was that?

_And why are you thinking about him so much?_

Dodging that thought, she stared into the sea and began to list off what she knew. Crude? Flirty? Most definitely. She added nosy and cocky for good measure. The man could definitely hold a grudge. What else? Intelligent? Sure. Brave? She had no doubt. Reliable? Initially she rejected that one, remembering all too well how he had stolen the bean and sailed away, leaving everyone to meet their end. However, for whatever reason, he changed his mind and came back. Killian Jones showed up when it counted.

The thought was formed easily enough but Emma was suddenly aware of how big a deal that fact was and her thoughts were suddenly tripping over themselves as they sprinted to the forefront of her mind.

She knew he didn't have to be here and that he had volunteered without anyone asking him to. She knew that he chose to come back and be a part of something, putting aside his revenge. She knew that he sacrificed himself to protect Henry. She knew that when Snow and Regina spooked them in the jungle he had placed himself in front to defend. She knew he liked strange, purple, sweet fruits and that when he really let himself laugh, his entire face lit up. She knew he didn't like her to be worried and seemed to know exactly what to say to comfort her. He could read her like no one else could, and when he was angry he damn near boiled over with it, and he had loved deeply and lost, and he said the most outrageous things to protect himself, and, just because she _was _being honest, he had the prettiest eyes she had ever seen on a man.

Emma was smiling now, despite herself. She couldn't lie to herself. They had a rocky start, true, but she was starting to like Killian Jones.

"I think the sea suits you, lass."

_Speak of the devil._

Emma turned her head to see the man occupying her thoughts not five feet behind her. She had been so lost in her musings, she hadn't heard him approach.

"May I join you?" he asked and at her nod he copied her leaning stance, looking out to the sea.

Emma noticed the loose, untucked, black shirt that he wore and watched as the wind tugged it around his stomach, which was, as Emma knew from previous encounters, flat and solid. Paired with the deep cut of the front and the way his hair was tousled from sleep, he was sex on legs.

_Pull yourself together, Emma, _she thought, squeezing her eyes before commanding them to watch the ocean, the sky, something other than the man beside her.

"So, what did I miss?" he asked her.

Emma was glad for a safe topic. "Not much. Henry said they were spit out of the portal somewhere in the jungle and that Greg and Tamara really didn't talk to him much. He says they had a map but he could never get a good look at it. Says that they kept mentioning a 'him' but never said the name 'Pan' until we caught up to them. Gold and Regina don't know anything about Pan. We were going to ask you since you're the resident expert."

Killian sighed and it was not a happy sigh. "Pan will be a problem."

"So, this is like Peter Pan? Little kid, flies around with the lost boys, friends with Tinkerbell?" Emma asked, knowing from experience that this fairytale was probably told wrong as well.

Killian shook his head. "Pan is shadow. He is literally a shadow. He was never more than a bully while I was here, never liked me and the crew sailing _his _waters. The Lost Ones, not boys, work for him. However, rumor has it that there are lost boys, boys that were kidnapped from other worlds, hence the crying from the island. Seems Pan has always been looking for someone in particular." He shook his head again, eyes dark. "If Greg and Tamara are working with Pan, we should expect the lot of them before long. And Tinkerbell would never be friends with that bloody bastard."

Emma would have loved to hear the story of how he knew Tinkerbell but that wasn't the most important item right now. Priorities.

"So was Tamara right? Pan wants Henry so he can steal his body?" she asked, confused.

"Well I suppose he'll have to remove Henry's shadow first. I imagine that isn't pleasant," he said grimly.

Emma swallowed, digesting the new shit-storm of information. Whatever the little shadowy punk wanted with her son, Pan would have to get through her first. But as she returned her gaze to the water, seeking its comfort, worry mixed with her determination as she tried to imagine how the hell they would be fight a creepy shadow person who wanted to possess her son. Lost in thought again, she failed to notice she had attracted Killian's attention.

"I told you. You'd make a hell of a pirate."

She snapped back to him, eyes wide, questioning what made him say that.

"I can see it, Emma. You look at the sea like you wish to see every inch of it, like you refuse to believe it stretches beyond the horizon and must see for yourself." He smiled, knowing he was right and he gave her a nod of approval when she returned his smile. "Aye, once you get the sea in your blood it'll never leave you. You'll long for the sway of the ship and the salty spray from the waves. The first time you sail straight into a sunrise will only be rivaled by the first time you see a million stars reflected on a calm sea, no land in sight." He was getting excited and Emma was enchanted, not only by the pictures he was painting for her, but the way his face opened up with obvious pleasure. He was sharing his joys with her, the things that made him happy. Emma would kick herself later, but her heart melted, ever so slightly, for the pirate.

"Aye, love, I would show you wonders you could never have imagined if we weren't stuck in the damn sand," he finished with a low growl; it wasn't enough to take the spark from his eyes.

Shaking herself from his spell with an internal curse for her rebellious emotions, Emma asked, "Do we have a plan for that?"

"Actually _we_ do," he smiled at her use of the word. Leaning in conspiratorially he continued. "It involves an impressive cache of treasure, a really, extremely, irate mermaid, and yes, I'm afraid that is my fault, a narrow escape, and a chance that the entire plan will fail and we'll be dead."

Emma stared in amazement. If that was a plan, it was crazy. It was stupid. It actually sounded like a lot of fun.

_Fun? _

_Yeah! Just like that time we picked up that __drug lord__ from that sleazy hotel in Miami._

_God, that car was __awesome__ to drive!_

_I know! We're just lucky we turned him before he woke up and found himself in the trunk._

_He would have been so pissed!_

_Good times._

"And don't you dare try to hide the excitement from your eyes, Swan. It'd be a bloody crime." He growled the words at her, interrupting her internal conversation.

Knowing she was caught, she let herself laugh. She couldn't help but notice that Killian's face softened as he watched her.

"I suppose I should get some sleep then."

"I suppose we both should. We won't go tomorrow. I have a fairly good idea of where we are but it _has_ been a while so I'll check my maps tomorrow. The crew needs a break anyways." Glancing down into the water he waited a moment before asking, "You are coming with me, aren't you?"

Emma hesitated. Their whole conversation was undertaken with the understanding that it would be the two of them. That was odd. She didn't even think about it until he asked her. It just seemed natural that she would be the one to go with him. David or Snow might go but Gold and Regina were out of the question. Someone would definitely die or at least get conveniently left behind. Besides, she reasoned, he was right, she was excited, a little worried maybe but honestly, she had already done crazier things. He couldn't keep her here if he tried.

_Just admit that you don't trust anyone else to watch his back._

"Of course I am. Who else is going to save your ass when your plan fails?" Humor was always a safe way to answer potentially dangerous questions.

Killian laughed low, playing along. "I wouldn't trust anyone else on this ship with the job, lass."

The echo of her earlier thoughts quieted her jokes. "You trust me?" she asked incredulously.

Killian turned and looked her in the eyes, showing her he was absolutely serious. "Aye."

Warmth spread to her toes despite her best attempts to stop it. She could not be won by a pair of pretty eyes and a few sweet words. But then again, how would she know? She had only ever given Neal the chance and he had been smooth with his words too. The lingering honesty from her earlier internal thoughts let her see another layer, that where Neal had offered her impossible dreams and promises, Killian had only ever given her truth. True, not initially, but when it mattered. And now he gave her his trust.

"Of course, you should probably leave any of those handcuffs here, lest you be tempted," he teased, glancing at her from the corner of his eyes as he faced the water once again.

Emma's face locked into one of non-amusement and Killian chuckled to himself. Not having anything nice to say to him for the comment, she turned and headed downstairs before she let an argument ruin the evening. Her anger was already gone by the time she reached the last step to the main deck and she turned to get one last look at the pirate. He was unaware of her attention and she watched as he pulled a folded piece of aged paper from the waist of his pants and desperately tried not to enjoy the flash of skin that accompanied the motion. Drawing a resolved breath he pressed his lips to the item, eyes closed, taking a moment. Something in Emma's heart clenched though she didn't understand what she was watching. Opening his eyes again, he flicked his wrist and flung the paper into the sea.

She turned quickly to continue her exit, not wanting him to know she had witnessed the private moment. The noise of pounding feet reached her ears and Snow came spilling onto the deck with David close behind her. She had been sleeping soundly when Emma escaped their room but now she was drenched in shock.

"Neal's alive!"

Emma was stunned. It shouldn't have been possible for her emotions to be any more complicated than they already had been this night, but so they were. Henry came running from below deck, a huge smile on his face.

"Mom! Dad's alive!" he cheered as he ran to hug her.

Still too stunned to speak, she watched as Gold snaked his way to the group, his eyes serious.

"And how do you happen to know this?" Suspicion and doubt were heavy in his voice.

"The burning room," Snow breathed, her excitement making her breathless. "I was there again and Aurora was there. She said that they had found him on the beach, wounded, that with Mulan and Philip they were able to patch him up! He's fine! And when he mentioned us, Aurora knew she had to go back to the burning room so she could tell me!"

Killian slowly made his way downstairs to listen and Regina finally emerged from below deck on the tail end of Snow's story. Gold, meanwhile had developed a frightening look of contemplation as he heard the truth of her words. Snow and David looked to Emma, all smiles. It was apparently her turn to speak.

"Hook thinks he knows a way to get the ship in the water," she offered. She really had no idea what to say.

Henry's joy reached new heights at her news and came crashing into her arms once again.

"This is great, mom!"

Silently she wondered why she couldn't match his enthusiasm.


	5. Chapter 5

Emma was stretched out next to her mother, soaking in the warm wood of the quarterdeck beneath her and the sun blazing above her. Killian urged everyone to take the day and rest while he worked out his plan to get the group in the sea and, eventually, in Storybrooke. Having nothing else to do but wait, Snow and Emma decided sunbathing was a more than acceptable option for the day. Emma's lack of sleep was quickly catching up with her and she desperately needed the opportunity to relax. She hadn't been able to go back to sleep after learning of Neal's survival and had spent the remainder of the night staring at the bunk above her, trying to sort her feelings.

She _was _glad that he was alive, no doubt, but couldn't help but fear that her parting 'I love you' would come back to haunt her. It wasn't a lie. A part of her would always love Neal. He had been her first love, first everything. They had made plans for the future. He gave her Henry. What scared her was the idea that maybe Neal would want to pick up where they left off. Tamara wasn't a viable option for him anymore. They had a son together. They had a history. Could she do it?

The light poofing and crackling sounds of magic drifted constantly from the front of the ship. Ever since Snow broke the news, Gold had retreated there, especially intent on creating some sort of spell that he couldn't seem to get right. Always secretive, he made no attempt to communicate with anyone on board and no one bothered to ask him what he was doing.

Mixed with the magic sounds were the clashing and clanging of swords and David's patient voice as he guided Henry through another of their lessons on the main deck. Having no wooden swords on board, they had to settle for the real thing, much to Henry's delight and the concern of everyone else. David was a good teacher, however, and after strongly warning Henry of the seriousness of treating his blade with respect, he led him through a series of instructions and exercises. Regina perched herself nearby to watch, pride taking over her face as she watched her son improve his technique. Emma watched for a while in the beginning and found herself just as proud. Henry was definitely learning quickly. He made her smile as she took note of how intent and focused he was. Watching his progress, she thought about taking some lessons from her father herself. All of her sword fighting skills came from the desperation of needing to defend herself in the moment. She could probably do with some actual knowledge of the weapon.

Killian had made himself a makeshift desk near the helm with a couple of loitering crates. A collection of maps were strewn across one, held down by a mismatched pair of smooth gold and silver weights. Lost in her enjoyment of the day and the comfort of her stretched out position on the deck, Emma found it too easy to just watch him work. Abruptly rising from his crate, she watched as he made his way below deck and had the crazy idea to call out and ask him where he was going, but quickly squashed it, reining in her mind. She still couldn't get their last conversation out of her head. It was a side of him that she had never really seen before, open and excited eyes, the tenderness as he kissed whatever memento he gave to the sea, the clear as the day honesty he gave her when he said he trusted her. Emma couldn't make sense of it all.

_What? The unexpected personality traits or your newfound soft spot for him?_

_Hush._

Still unable to turn Killian Jones from her thoughts, she saw him return with a bottle under his arm and two small glasses clinking between his fingertips which he placed, along with the bottle, between her and her mother. No word came from him, only a brief smile and then he returned to his maps.

Snow looked at Emma with mischievous eyes, remarking that they _did _have a lot to celebrate, and poured two shallow draughts before making a toasting motion to Hook in appreciation. It was rum, of course, and strong rum at that. It had both women coughing and then laughing after their first taste, knowing they would have to sip more slowly. Emma reclined once again on the wooden deck and watched the clouds overhead. The fire of the rum danced in her veins as the sun warmed her skin. It was a small spot of paradise, but she was determined to have it.

* * *

Snow struggled to continue her story through her laughter.

"So, he sees my face and says, 'You're a girl', so I smiled and said, 'Woman' and I grabbed a rock and hit him right in the chin!"

"You hit dad with a rock?" Emma exclaimed amidst her own giggles.

Snow nodded. "Yup, and it was a good hit, too. I drew blood. He knocked me off my horse! He deserved it!"

Emma took another sip of her rum after her laughter subsided, casting a glance at Killian. He was still searching his maps, occasionally glancing into the sky and making mental calculations, but the smile on his lips indicated that he had been listening to and enjoying Snow's stories.

Relaxing onto the deck again, Emma asked, "So how did you two manage to get together after that?"

"Oh, it took a while. The next time I saw your father he had set a trap for me, made me go with him to go get back the jewels I had sold. His mother's ring was in that pouch." She sighed a happy sigh, her eyes faraway with memories. "So, I went with him and the first chance I got, I threw him in a river."

Emma erupted in a fit of laughter, joined by Snow. Emma had expected the story of her parents, the story of Prince Charming and Snow White, to be cut and dry, boy meets girl, kiss, marriage, the end, just like the fairytales. She never would have expected it to be so alive. So _real_.

"And then he saved my life from Regina's soldiers and I just had a moment. I think that's when I started to fall in love with him." She smiled and Emma watched in wonder at the glow that spread across her mother's face as she talked about her love story. "And then we had that nice awkward goodbye and I tried on his mother's ring, the one that was for his fiance, and it felt _right_."

"That's when I knew!" David shouted from the main deck. He was teaching Henry some rudimentary swordplay drill but obviously he had been keeping an open ear for their conversation.

Snow pulled herself up on her elbows to look back at him, meeting his smiling eyes with her own and Emma was struck again by the enormity of their mutual affection. It was a thing of wonder, that two people could be so in sync with each other, so in love. Emma shook her head, not understanding the whole notion of the four letter word. Her only experience with it hadn't turned out so well. Not wanting to think about it, she cleared her mind for the thousandth time that day and unconsciously began watching Killian again.

A small smile still played out on his face as he concentrated on his work. She noticed that whenever a particular problem burdened him, his eyes would narrow and he would tap his heel in irritation until he worked it out in his head. His good had traced paths on the maps in front of him and occasionally he stopped to watch the sword lessons as if to make sure that David was doing a proper job of teaching.

"It's too bad we don't have some music," Snow said wistfully, drawing Emma away from her study.

"Well mom, you're Snow White, can't you sing?"

Snow laughed at her daughter's snappy retort and immediately started singing. The song that Snow chose was a love song, of course, but upbeat and happy and Emma found herself joining in at certain parts, albeit at a lower volume. They both sang well, having good voices, and knew the song well enough to be able to tap out the music either with their hands or heels. It definitely helped their friendship before they knew they were family to have similar tastes in music.

"Now, you sing a song for your mother," Snow said with a smile when she finished the tune.

Emma stuttered. She was no singer. "I can't sing," she argued.

"Oh please, Emma. You sing in the shower all the time! Sing your mother a love song"

Slightly embarrassed, Emma tried to think of songs; love songs weren't usually readily available in her head. When one came to her that she remembered the lyrics to, she sighed, blaming the rum. She would never do this sober.

Closing her eyes, she sang, adjusting the song as needed to fit her unaccompanied status. She took her time with it, more interested in the poetry than the tempo and meter. In the darkness of her closed eyes she focused on the words, suddenly remembering why she could recall them: she loved this song.

With the last line of the song hovering in the air, Emma opened her eyes and caught Killian's. He must have been watching her as she sang. He looked back to his maps quickly but not before she caught him snap his mouth shut and unsuccessfully try to clear the stunned expression in his eyes. Confused by his reaction, she turned to her mother. Surely she wasn't _that _bad of a singer.

Snow had tears in her eyes and Emma's confusion grew.

"Mom, what are you crying for?"

Snow smiled and wiped the unshed tears from her eyes. "It's just a mom thing. My daughter's such an amazing woman."

Huffing a sarcastic laugh, Emma responded, "I don't know about that."

"Oh, stop," Snow said, lightly smacking Emma's hand. "You have fabulous genes. Of course you're amazing."

The laugh they shared was cut short by Regina's screech.

"How the hell did you do that?"

Emma and Snow picked themselves from the deck and made their way to the action on the main deck. Gold walked to Regina triumphantly, holding a bright red apple in his hands. The vividness of the color was marred in places by black scorches, like it had been electrocuted or burned. Snatching the apple from his hands, Regina turned it over in hers, unable to understand how an apple from her tree in Storybrooke was in Neverland. Gradually, the rest of the group realized where the fruit came from as well.

"What did you do?" Emma asked in disbelief.

Gold looked shocked and pleased at the same time. Slightly out of breath he answered them all. "I made a portal."

The stunned silence didn't have the time to settle before Regina answered him scornfully. "That's impossible."

"Not impossible, dearie, just _unnatural_ and requiring an enormous amount of energy. Without a bean or anything else to create the portal, it's extremely unstable." Pausing here for breath and effect, he scanned the eyes of those around him. "I want to pull Bae through. I'll need your help, Regina. The apple only required a small opening, this project will take a bit more power than I posses."

Since Regina seemed to be the only one capable of speech, she had no problem arguing the details with Gold. "If the portal is so unstable, what's stopping us from pulling his dead body through?" A cruel smile accompanied her words. Regina obviously wasn't getting enough excitement on this trip. She was practically drooling over the thought.

"If I thought it would kill him, I would not do it. He'll be just fine," Gold answered with a dangerous tone to his voice.

Regina shrugged, unconcerned really with the end result. "Nothing else to do on this boat. Might as well play with impossibilities."

Nodding, Rumpelstiltskin waved his hands, shooing everyone away to create an empty space on the main deck of Killian's ship. Killian had descended the stairs from the helm, positioning himself closer to Rumpelstiltskin. Catching his eyes, Emma could see the motive. Should he put the ship or anyone in danger, Killian was going to take him out.

Flicking his wrist and reaching his hand out, Rumpelstiltskin created a small, vertical disk of swirling purple magic. The outline of the disk wobbled and snapped with electricity. Stepping up, Regina, with boredom in her eyes, took in a deep breath and focused her power on the small portal that Rumple had created. The portal grew larger, though still too small for a person to pass through, unless of course, you got creative. The wind picked up around them, responding to the magic being brewed aboard the Jolly Roger and the two powerful sorcerers began to show the signs of their exertion on their faces. Henry inched closer to Emma and she instinctively pulled him to herself, protective arms around him.

Rumpelstiltskin and Regina both doubled over at the same time and the portal collapsed into nothingness with a loud pop. Gasping for air, the two looked at each other. Regina's face was solidly in the not-a-chance-in-hell camp while Rumpelstiltskin's was twisted in frustration and determination. Quickly righting himself, he walked to Emma and, grabbing her roughly by the arm, he dragged her from Henry's hold to where Regina was, ignoring the loud protests of her family.

"You have more power than either of us," he raged, almost meeting nose to nose they were so close.

"You're crazy!" Struggling she yanked herself from his hold and shook her head minutely at Killian who was headed towards them. She'd hold off bloodshed as long as she could.

In a sing-song voice he viciously stomped out any argument she might make. "You mean to tell me, dearie, that you won't help reunite your son with his _father_?"

Knowing there was no winning this particular battle and sighing in defeat, Emma nodded and rolled her shoulders, trying to prep herself for whatever was to come.

Rumpelstiltskin began again, Regina joined in, and, breathing deep, Emma focused her attention on the made-from-scratch portal. She felt the tendril of her magic, a slight tug on her chest and then a hum in her blood, when it connected with the portal. Instantly the disk grew in size, but still it wasn't enough.

"What did I tell you, girl? Stop thinking!" Rumpelstiltskin's voice was raised to cut through the agitated wind which was slowly building again.

Irritated with his nagging, Emma shifted her head to Killian and rolled her eyes. The worry in his face was suddenly overtaken by an agreeing smirk and Emma watched the change with fascination, taking a particular interest in the humor that invaded his eyes and curved his lips.

Suddenly, the wind took a serious turn and the portal exploded in size, large enough that Neal could have driven through it. Seeing his opportunity, Rumpelstiltskin dashed to the portal and reached in, crying out with the effort. Emma focused despite the suddenness of the change and felt like her energy was being sucked dry. How much longer could she hold it? Exchanging worried glances with Regina, she silently wondered if this was going to be their thing from now on, tag team magic partners.

The voice of an angry and shocked man echoed from the inside of the portal and Rumpelstiltskin jerked back, hauling a flailing and cursing Neal with him. As the two toppled onto the deck, Regina and Emma let the portal snap shut, flipping the switch on their magic. Emma sunk to the deck, exhausted from the amount of power that had left her. She felt a hand on her arm and dragged her gaze upwards to meet clear blue eyes.

"Are you alright?" Killian's expression was worried again.

"I'm fine," she breathed. "That was just...a lot."

"What. The. Fuck?" Neal was yelling the question of the afternoon.

Emma, still sitting on the deck with Killian kneeling beside her, watched as Neal, now on his feet, turned in circles trying to figure out what had just happened, repeating his new catchphrase in a variety of decibel levels. She noticed that his clothing and was singed in places as were bits of his hair and skin. Definitely not the safest way to travel. He favored his side and Emma remembered that he was nursing a gunshot wound. Bad week for him.

"Dad!" Henry broke from the arms of Snow and ran to embrace his father.

Neal winced from the pain but embraced his son, finally beginning to come down from his panic. Emma stood with Killian's help and Neal's attention was drawn to her. Leaving Henry, he walked purposefully towards her and she felt Killian move away. Reaching her, Neal placed both hands on the sides of her face, gazing into her eyes like a man who couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Hey," he whispered.

"Hi," she returned, suddenly uncomfortable with how public their moment was.

Neal leaned in closer and Emma caught on, ducking her head to his chest, opting for embrace rather than kiss. Too many things were unsaid and unsettled between them for that to be a viable option for a greeting.

Moving away from him, so that the hug wasn't too intimate, Emma let Neal's eyes appraise his situation again. He looked around him, taking note of the sky, the palms, the ocean, and finally resting with familiarity on the ship. Neal found his target and gave a quick nod to the pirate captain.

"Been a while," he said simply.

"Aye, lad, it has," Killian answered just as simply, but Emma thought she heard the slightest note of sadness in his tone.

Running a hand through his hair, Neal tipped his head back and sighed. "Fucking Neverland."


	6. Chapter 6

"Wait. You never did tell me how you know him," Emma said, subtly maintaining the distance between her and Neal. He looked like he wanted nothing more than to hug her again but his face tightened after her question.

Gold stepped forward, eyes hard, obviously wanting to know the answer to her question just as much, if not more.

Taking a deep breath, Neal explained. "When I went through the portal the first time as a kid, I landed in London. I was taken in by a family called the Darling's."

Emma mentally sighed. She knew enough of the tale to recognize the name.

"Pan came one night. He was going to take one of the kids. I gave myself up instead. I struggled and Pan dropped me in the ocean. Hook and his crew fished me out." It was listed like he had told the story a thousand times and was bored with it.

"Well that's all very interesting," Gold sneered. "What did you do, pirate? Toss him back to the sharks when you realized whose son he was?"

Emma looked to Killian, interested in the answer and his reaction, and picked up a smudge of hurt behind otherwise defiant and angry eyes. She wondered if anybody else saw it.

Neal stepped in before Hook could speak. "I left on my own." His eyes met with the pirate's and Emma could almost see the invisible wave of understanding that passed between them. Shrugging and with a roguish grin, he continued, "I wanted to see some more of Neverland than just the water."

Gold accepted the answer with a slow nod but something in his eyes let Emma know that he didn't quite buy it. She didn't either. Something else had happened between the two men but since they seemed to have a mutual agreement about the details of that particular story, she decided to give their history privacy until someone wanted to include her.

"So, why are we in Neverland?" Neal finally got around to asking the important questions.

Henry drew his father's attention, eager to explain. "You see dad, Tamara and Greg kidnapped me when Emma and Regina stopped the trigger. Hook brought back the bean he stole and brought everybody here to find me. Emma and Hook rescued me. Tamara held me with a knife and mom threatened to shoot her." It all sounded much more exciting when he told it.

"Yeah, that sounds like your mom," Neal laughed through his surprise, hugging his son again in relief.

"And now we just need to find a way out of this sand infested hell and back to our own," Regina added, voice slick as a snake.

"Hook thinks he has a plan," Emma replied, voice neutral. She couldn't remember if she had said that before. Seriously, her emotions were a wood chipper of nonsense at the moment.

Killian interjected here. "A plan I would discuss with you now, Swan." Abruptly he turned and made his way below deck, leaving Emma to the questioning stares of the group. No doubt they were all wondering when she had become such a confidant for the captain. Neal's eyes held more suspicion than anyone's, not accusing, just _very_ curious.

Quickly and without a word, she followed Killian, escaping before anyone could ask any questions she didn't want to answer. The truth dawned on her that somewhere along the line, from the beanstalk to Neverland, they _had_ become a bit of a team. The damn pirate had been right the whole time.

Closing Killian's door behind her, she slumped against the wooden slats feeling like she had just sprinted from the scene rather than the cool and calm exit she managed to perform. He was waiting for her, leaning against his desk with arms crossed. A slight twinge of irritation had worked its way into his brow for some reason, but he managed to smirk at her when their eyes met.

"Fleeing with a pirate? What will your parents think?"

"There is no telling," she sighed unhappily.

Dropping his teasing eyes from her, he nodded his head and the purr in his voice disappeared.

"There's a cave hidden in a lagoon about a day's journey from here. The timing is tricky with the tide but if we leave now we can make it without having to wait for the next window. There's an item inside that will help get my ship back to her sea." He was all business now and Emma digested the details he gave her, wondering what possibly could move an entire pirate ship back into the water.

"Are you still going with me?"

Emma's head snapped to him. "I told you I would," she said, somewhat confused that he felt the need to ask again. Something in his tone made her wonder what else he meant by his question. Did he think she would want to stay now that Neal was back? Did he think she would worry about what everyone would say about her going with him?

Accepting her version of 'yes', he strode to the aged wooden trunk at the foot of his bed and, slipping his hand to the bottom, he withdrew a simple dagger in a black leather sheathe.

"What's this for," she asked as he placed the weapon in her hand. Simple it was, but beautiful and sturdily made. Black leather, embossed with an intricate vine pattern covered the handle while the heel was smooth, unadorned silver. Drawing it from its sheathe, she ran her finger lightly down the blade, testing its sharpness.

"It isn't terrible practice to have another weapon for a tight spot," he answered plainly, his eyes following her as she examined the weapon. "You can't always hit your man with a magic compass."

Emma thrust the blade back into its sheathe and met his laughing eyes and infuriating grin. It amazed her how quickly he could change from cold, commanding captain to flirty, teasing, marginally alluring, but still frustrating, man.

"Don't tempt me, Hook," she said, using her best threatening growl but that only seemed to encourage him because he laughed.

"Get your sword, lass. You still have to tell the crew where we're going," he said as he maneuvered her to the door.

"Me?"

"Aye, love. _You_." And with that he closed the door between them, leaving Emma wanting nothing more than to test her new knife.

A few moments later and she was definitely plotting his demise.

"Emma, honey, are you sure?" Snow asked gently.

Emma had brusquely given the particulars of Killian's plan, which, while met with the same questions about what in that cave could help move a ship, was accepted as fine and necessary. Then she told them that she was going with him. That little detail went over like a lead balloon.

Her parents were worried, David more vocal about it than Snow. Regina's mouth quirked like she found something terribly funny and Neal's curious gazes began to take on more of an edge, almost mirroring those of his father.

"So you'll just abandon your son here and run off with the pirate," Gold accused and venom seeped from his tone. Neal visibly flinched at his father's charge.

"I'm not _abandoning _my son, Gold. He's got family everywhere on this ship and, bonus: I'm coming back! Besides, Neal's recovering from a gunshot wound, I'd rather not make either of my parents put themselves in danger while I wait here, twiddling my thumbs, and you and Regina would probably _kill_ Hook, or at the very least, leave him behind!"

Killian, standing apart from the group, shot her an eyebrow, reminding her that she wasn't exactly innocent of that last charge. Emma wanted to throttle him. Making her deal with the crew was one thing, offering smart-ass, silent commentary was another. She continued to glare daggers at him as Gold, Neal, and David all offered their views on her departure with him, their voices just static in her head.

Men.

_You're going to pay for making me do this, Hook._

A slight smile graced his face like he had heard her.

_Jackass._

Abruptly dismissing the concerns and opinions of everyone, she hugged Henry goodbye, kissing him on the forehead before turning him to Regina. It was a weird truce they had developed since their save-the-day move back in Storybrooke. The queen was a lot of terrible things and Emma would never trust the woman, but she knew Regina would give her life for Henry if it came to it and that helped lessen any concerns Emma had about his safety.

Crashing into the arms of her parents she told them not to worry and to keep an eye on Hook's ship. That suggestion made David laugh and he threatened to burn the ship down if anything happened to her. Neal was next. Another quick awkward hug was the mode of their goodbye and with that bit of business over with, Emma bounded for Killian who was, unfortunately, already making his descent to the beach.

Shame, that. She was going to push him over.

* * *

They had been walking a long time and were now miles deep into the jungle of Neverland. Emma had given Killian a proper verbal thrashing for the stunt he pulled on the ship which only had him laughing at her colorful language. He told her that a "pirate must learn to handle her crew" and that, for her first time, she didn't do too bad. It was a poor excuse for an apology but Emma had already worked out most of her anger, so she let the matter go.

"Okay, so cave that fills up with water when the tide's in, treasure inside along with whatever thing we need to get your ship in the sea, what else?"

"You forgot Adella," he answered.

"Who the hell is Adella?"

A sinister chuckle escaped him. "The extremely irate piece of fishtail who guards the cave. It's her treasure after all."

"Ah, I remember. You said that was your fault," she reminded him.

_Can't imagine how that happened._

"I may or may not have expressed some tender feelings for her and may or may not have made some promises I did not intend to keep in order to to learn when the tide left the cave and for how long," he answered with a shrug.

Emma stopped in her tracks. "You flirted with a mermaid?" Had he not told her those things were deadly? Was the man insane?

Stopping a few feet ahead of her, he turned, a wicked grin on his face. "Now, love, jealousy does not become you. Besides, she's not my type. I happen to like my pretty faces to have equally pretty legs." That last bit was matched with one sweeping gaze over her body which made Emma wish she had more clothes on, even in the jungle heat.

Sputtering she tried to ignore his flirting. "I'm not jealous. I'm wondering why you'd do something so stupid!"

"It was necessary," he said defensively as he began to make his way through the jungle again.

"Why?" Emma was pressing. The man had dug into her life mercilessly when they first met, opening old wounds and reading secrets no one dared to assume. The least he could do was answer her damn question.

Sighing, he gave in and told the story as he continued moving through the vines and trees.

"I lost a lot of crew here, lass. Either by means of their death or their desire, my men left. Neverland took a toll on my numbers and I was soon ready to exact my revenge on the Crocodile." Emma caught the bitterness in his voice despite his best attempts to hide it. "Of course, upon arriving in Neverland I had learned that there was no way to leave the land, so I pursued some local magic. The fairies in Neverland are a powerful bunch, mischief makers, that's for certain, but I was desperate. So, I sought out one, Tinkerbell, and she promised to show me an exit if I would rescue her sister. Long story short, mermaids have a fondness for sparkly things and nothing sparkles quite like a fairy. Adella caught her, Fiona was her name, I think, and hid her with the rest of her treasure. Enter this poor pirate to sweet talk the mermaid out of her secrets, rescue the fairy, and return her to her sister. Tinkerbell fulfilled her end of the deal and then enchanted my necklace." He picked up the silver around his neck to dangle over his shoulder for her to see. "Lying fairy said she made it lucky," he grumbled.

"Well you survived a car," Emma said tartly, trying to draw him from the melancholy that his story had awakened.

"Ha! The hell with the car. I survived you!" Killian managed a laugh. Her plan worked.

"Well don't get too excited. I'm not done with you yet." He threw a glance over his shoulder at her and Emma felt a rush of heat that had nothing to do with the weather.

The banter and story telling continued throughout the rest of the day and Emma eventually found the courage to share some of her own adventures. Killian had taken extreme enjoyment in the fact that she used to be a bounty hunter, remarking that it explained a lot. She told him about the last skip she had picked up, how she had set him up to think he was meeting a woman who was interested in him, causing Killian to raise his brows and say, "My, my, Swan. Way to crush the poor bastard's hopes," a comment that only earned him rolling eyes.

The horizon was just beginning to tinge with the first signs of the approaching darkness when Killian finally eased his no-nonsense pace.

"We need to rest for the night. We'll need to be alert tomorrow if we want to live." Glancing around him he picked out a thick, hanging vine tucked amongst the monotony of green vegetation. "Emma, lass, cut me down some of those leaves, would you?"

Looking in the direction he indicated, she saw a group of trees with low lying branches. Their leaves were reminiscent of those of a banana tree, waxy and broad. She suddenly knew what he was thinking and began to saw at the thick stalks to free the leaves. Gathering a decent number, they notched the stalks together and laying them over the vine they were able to make a very small, tent like structure that blended in well enough with the surrounding plant life to go unnoticed to the average eye. Killian immediately stripped out of his leather vest, removed his sword from around his hips, and slipped inside, leaving Emma dumbfounded.

"Oh, so I help you make yours and you leave me to fend for myself?" Darkness was rapidly swallowing up the sky around her and she poked her head into the entrance of the shelter to glare at him. He had wasted no time making himself comfortable on the moss and fern bedding he had gathered. Hook, hand, and vest made a pillow for his head and his long, leather encased legs were crossed at the ankle.

"Come on, Swan. I don't bite." A pause. "Unless you ask me nicely." The grin that spread across his face could only be classified as sinful.

Huffing with irritation, Emma frantically looked around her, noticing how quickly darkness was setting in and knowing she wouldn't have time to escape it by building another hut. Tightening her fists and eyes, she tried to cork the anger that was telling her to drag him out by the ankles and steal the tent for herself. Of course, he wouldn't hesitate to climb in next to her. Swallowing hard, she removed her own sword and ducked under the leaves, ignoring the victorious chuckle that bubbled from his lips as he made room for her.

Settling herself onto her back, she realized too late that the shelter was so narrow that there was no way to maintain space between their bodies. They touched from shoulder to wrist and Emma tensed her body to keep any other contacts with him to a minimum. He seemed to notice her discomfort and rolled to his left side, presenting her with his back.

_That, or he's just trying to hide his stupid smirk._

Forcing herself to relax, she discovered that she was enjoying the softness of the green bedding and silently thanked Killian for thinking to do it. It was just a necessary survival technique, but it could have been a pile of sticks or something equally uncomfortable. She stared at the leafy ceiling above her and found that in certain areas, small openings allowed her to see the stars beginning to twinkle in the darkened sky.

_Okay, so it could be worse._

_Yeah, we could be sleeping with Hook. Oh, wait..._

Gradually she began to win her relaxation battle so she shifted her focus to winning the one in her head, but trying to ignore any thoughts regarding the man beside her only allowed in thoughts of the man she left on the ship.

"Neal and I were thieves," she said aloud. Emma really had no idea why she was going to tell this story to Hook of all people, but something inside her knew that he was the one person who wouldn't judge her. He might even understand and she desperately needed someone to talk to besides herself. Too many arguments recently.

Feeling him shift his head slightly beside her, she took it as her cue to continue.

"I was young and stupid and fell in love with him pretty quickly. We were always on the move, always stealing. He said he wanted to quit and settle down with me." An unhappy laugh left her throat at the memory, her voice becoming a whisper. "We chose Tallahassee." She was giving him the abridged version, sure, but Emma didn't think she was capable of all the gory details and now that she started, she couldn't slow down. "We had one last job. Watches." The word was bitter on her tongue. "He was supposed to meet me after he sold them but he sent the cops instead." She felt Killian tense beside her. "I gave birth to Henry in prison."

Her voice almost broke with that last statement but she held it together. It wasn't painless, it wasn't easy, but she had succeeded in finishing her story. The overwhelming urge to cry beat at the doors of her heart, either from the pain of the memories or relief at releasing them from their cage.

"What made him betray you?" Killian's voice was low and lacking in any identifiable emotion.

"Pinocchio," she sighed, tears threatening to fall. She refused them any freedom. "Threatened to tell his daddy where he was." Her tone was just as low and deceptively calm.

A moment later and Emma realized that was to be his only question. Killian gave her space. Where others would have bombarded her with sympathy and a million questions, Killian waited for her, understanding, no doubt, how difficult those few sentences had been and she found herself truly relieved and touched that he instinctively knew what she needed.

Focusing on the now bright stars peeking through the leaves, she breathed deep, exhaling the hurt and returning the tears to their ducts. The nighttime temperature had fallen with the sun and a cool, stealthy breeze slipped through their shelter to meet the sweat lingering on her skin. She shivered.

"If you weren't so bloody proud, we could keep each other warm," Killian muttered into the dark.

_Oh, hell no._

But, shivering again from the persistent breeze, she began to reconsider. There was no way she was going to sleep when she was freezing and the warmth that radiated from his body was far too tempting. He would never let her live it down if she were to give in, but, dammit, she was _cold_ and she really wanted to sleep after the few days she had suffered. A shaky breath escaped her and, biting the bullet, she surrendered, knowing the morning would damn her for it.

"Don't make me regret this, Hook."

She felt his body lock when she touched him and she smiled smugly to herself, glad that she could shock him for once. Her arm went around his side as she molded her body to his back and curved her legs into his. Somewhere in the back of her head was a frenzied note-taker who was archiving every bit of new knowledge of Killian's body, surely saving them to torture her with later. Emma ignored and deflected a lot of things, but she wasn't blind and she could definitely appreciate a handsome man. Although, with this one, too much appreciation may have been happening lately. Wisely keeping silent as she eased herself around him, Killian pulled her hand to his chest so that he could cover her bare arm with his, shaking her train of thought with the gesture.

Emma grasped for a possible complaint, fiercely trying to regret her decision, but she was warm, she was comfortable, and, oddly, she felt safe. It was a weird thing to feel at night, in Neverland, lying with a pirate. Ducking her head to the base of his neck, she inhaled the scent of the ocean that clung to him, flirting with notes of sandalwood and spice, and she smiled in secret enjoyment. No one knew but her; it was fine. In the dark she hid from the voice in her head that surely had some killjoy comment for her and allowed herself to savor her position, welcoming the oblivion that began to quickly lace itself into her tired muscles and mind. Tumbling deeper and deeper into sleep, she never noticed the content-as-a-kitten sigh that left her lips or how her fingers entwined themselves with the hand near hers.

But Killian did.

* * *

**- Thanks to everyone who is reading. Means the world to me, indeed it does. Leave me a review and let me know what you think? See you next time. -_D_  
**


	7. Chapter 7

A whispering voice was saying her name.

Retreating from the sound, Emma tucked her mind deeper into slumber, not wanting to leave the blissful resting place she was lounging in, and snuggled closer to the warmth that radiated somewhere near her. The voice persisted and she pried open a single eye to find the culprit, only to find Killian leaning over her, inches from her face.

"Morning, love," he whispered, a smile in his voice.

The smallest streaks of dawn were stretching across the sky, all pink and orange. Still drowsy, the details of the previous evening slowly made their way to Emma's brain and she became flustered and embarrassed with how familiar she had been with him, sharing personal history and body heat. What the hell had she been thinking? Internally she groaned at her own stupidity. Funny how morning sheds light on more than just the earth.

Killian smirked, blue eyes dancing with humor. "I wasn't sure if my normal method of waking a pretty woman would be the safest out here. I have no idea how loud you get. Yet." As he spoke, the curve of his hook traced an invisible path from her belly, upwards.

When she realized what he was referring to, her eyes widened and she shoved him away before his hook could make it over her chest, hoping to push him completely out of the leafy tent, but the lack of caffeine kept her usual strength absent.

_Sure. It's just a lack of coffee._

_Shut up. _

Killian chuckled low and made his exit, offering her a hand as she dragged herself from the bed. Rising to her feet, she stretched her arms to the sky, mentally noting the muscles that were sore and aching from the previous day's journey. Killian ran his good hand through his hair before strapping his sword back around his hips and Emma's sleep-soaked brain was distracted by the activity. Catching her rebellious mind before it ran away, she began to get nervous. Copying his actions and nodding at him to indicate she was ready, she followed behind the pirate as they began traveling again, maintaining a wary eye and anxiously waiting for some teasing comment about what had happened the night before.

She waited a full hour before she realized that nothing was coming. He never taunted her about the sleeping position she chose, nor did he mention anything of the secret she had told him. He just walked, occasionally hummed some song, and pointed out dangers for her. Emma's relief washed through her like a strong wave. Embracing the feeling, she allowed herself to be massively thankful for being able to sleep as well as she did. Snuggling with Captain Hook on the forest floor of Neverland, who knew it would be the best sleep she had had in a very long time?

His pace was slower than the day before, allowing both of them to shake the sleep from their bodies, and she was tossed another of those strange, purple fruits that the pirate loved so much when a question struck her.

"How come I haven't been hungry?" They had been in Neverland for a couple days and not once had she felt hunger, despite the fact that she hadn't had a meal.

Killian offered a tight smile at her over his shoulder. "No time moves in Neverland, Emma. The sun rises and sets but it's just a meaningless cycle. You won't age, you won't change, so you don't need the food. Doesn't mean you can't enjoy it, though."

Emma wasn't sure how she felt about not aging, being stuck and suspended. It was a weird feeling but she tore into the fruit anyways, knowing the sugar would help get her through the day. As she ate, she sadly contemplated how long Killian must have been in Neverland to be so familiar with it.

"Are you okay?" The question popped from her mouth before she could stop it.

A curious glance was given. "What do you mean, love?"

She faltered, realizing too late that she was betraying the fact that she cared about him. And, yes, somehow she _had_ come to give a damn about the captain. No amount of lying could hide that fact from herself. "I just know that you hate Neverland and you're stuck here again," she explained, lamely.

Stopping, he turned and looked at her, face still curious and a touch shocked, before she watched him hide behind a mask of teasing. He didn't want to show that her concern had meant anything to him. That fact was clear as day.

_Gotcha, buddy._

Sauntering towards her, a leer in his eyes, he stretched a lazy grin across his face. Had she not known what he was up to, she might have been led astray by how much she enjoyed the sight.

"Well I can think of a few ways that you could cheer me up, love. I had no idea you cared so much."

Emma raised an eyebrow that could almost outdo anything he could give, refusing to let him play this game. She had expressed genuine concern for him and the bastard was running from it! Seriously, the amount of clarity she had this morning was like having another superpower.

"I do," she answered with honesty in her eyes, willing him to see the truth of her words and stop hiding from them.

His facade faltered ever so slightly and that's when she saw it. He didn't think he was worth it, didn't think anyone should care about him. Emma, unable to see herself as well as she was seeing him, couldn't understand why the knowledge caused a thump of pain in her heart or why she suddenly wanted to close the short distance between them and wrap her arms around him. However, she resisted and remembered his mercy towards her that morning. Dropping her steady gaze from his, she gave him room to save face.

"Hmm," he finally managed, drawing her eyes back. Thoughtfulness had taken over his face and he gently tapped her nose with his forefinger before turning from their moment to continue cutting his way through the jungle. Emma exhaled slowly, not entirely sure what had just passed between them, and followed, focusing her thoughts on what awaited them in Adella's Pirate Honey Trap.

* * *

The continuous green color of the jungle gradually began to subside. Splotches of sand began to appear on the ground beneath Emma's feet and she could feel daylight breaking through the forest canopy more and more. The sound of the ocean urged her forward and she picked up her pace, almost overtaking Killian. The urge to escape the oppression of the forest was strong and when the last tree was finally behind them, she took in the fresh, salty air, stepping out onto the sandy beach and marveling at the postcard view that was before her.

A high, rocky cliff face stood a decent distance opposite them in the cove they discovered. The sparkling, turquoise water was littered sporadically with jagged rocks, heaviest especially at the mouth of the lagoon, making it well protected from any pirate ship that might have been curious. At the base of the light colored cliff, Emma caught a glimpse of a shimmering yellow-green tail that flicked before ducking underneath the water.

_Just stay away from me, lady, and we won't have a problem._

Killian looked at the sky, making notes in his head. "Tide should be out in a few minutes. Now listen, Swan." The captain's voice was back. "When the tide does fall we need to get to the other side of the lagoon. That's where the cave is. Get in, get out. Easy."

"How much time do we have?"

"Twenty minutes, give or take," he said before taking a swig of water from the skein he carried. "I didn't really measure it last time."

"Okay, so what are we looking for when we're in there?" His seriousness was starting to make her antsy.

His eyes slid to her, obviously deciding on whether or not to tell. "Brown leather pouch."

Emma's face scrunched. "I thought you said you trusted me," she argued.

"I did and I do, Emma. But I'd rather you yell at me _after_ we escape and survive." His confession came with a sheepish grin.

"Oh, dear God," she breathed, rolling her eyes to the sky and slumping her shoulders. It must be bad if that was his answer.

"Trust me, lass," he chuckled.

At his words, they both noticed the water slowly receding to the sea beyond the rocky guards and in a few minutes the cove was nothing more than wet sand studded with rocks, shells, seaweed, and puddles. Killian immediately strode across the new ground. Emma stayed with him, picking her way through any hazards in her path, the adrenaline slowly building in her blood. It was hard to tell with the excitement in her head but she figured it took about three minutes to get to the cave, the opening of which was approximately five feet high and only wide enough for one person to squeeze through at a time. Killian went in first, offering his hand to her when it was her turn to step through.

Neverland, with all its downsides, would never cease to deliver on beauty. The cave was magnificent. Natural light seeped in from above, drawing Emma's eyes towards the source. She found that the ceiling went all the way to what must have been the top of the cliff where a thin jagged crack ran the length of the narrow cavern, not big enough for anything but light to get in. Killian had begun to leisurely rifle through the treasure, pirate through and through. It was an impressive haul. Not as great as the giant's treasure atop the beanstalk, but glittering and stunning nonetheless.

"I thought you said we needed to get in and get out," she reminded him. He held a large emerald up to the light before smiling and tucking it into his vest.

"Do not tell me, Emma dearest, that the pirate in you does not get a little excited by all this before you," he gently chided, turning to smirk at her.

She tried to look stern but a smile fought the battle with her face and won. She gave in with a chuckle, nodding as she spoke. "Alright, fine. Yes, it's pretty, Hook. Can we just get what we came for now?"

A derisive laugh escaped from him. "Pretty. The lass says 'pretty'." Shaking his head he picked up a particularly interesting bit of sparkle and approached her, using his good hand to drape it over her shoulder, appraising the piece against its prospective new owner. "Far more than just pretty. I think you're going to have to consider bloody beautiful." His eyes were no longer on the jewelry.

She froze at his compliment, unused to receiving them. It struck her then, the faces that he wore. One moment Hook was cold and demanding, another and he was playful and teasing. He swapped between them so quickly, it made her head spin.

Eager to move on and escape the feelings he was stirring in her, she plucked the necklace from him, a golden rope with a single, clear blue topaz hanging from the center, and fastened it behind her neck. It mingled with the silver she wore all the time.

"Come on, Hook. You did this last time! Let's go!" Emma hoped that her acceptance of the bauble would get him moving.

"Alright, woman. Brown leather pouch," he said, sighing dramatically.

The length of the cavern made up for its narrowness and Killian and Emma picked through the treasure resting on the natural stone shelves of the cave. Gold and precious gems weren't the only thing the mermaid hoarded. Emma found water logged books in languages she didn't recognize, rusted swords, and unfortunately, a neat pile of stacked human skulls. An ornate hourglass caught her attention and she turned it over as she continued searching for the pouch. Not one grain of sand fell to the other side and she turned her surprised expression to Killian. Who simply said, "Welcome to Neverland, love." Not liking the reminder of that particular detail of their tropical paradise, she quickly left the useless timekeeper behind her.

They followed the cave as it took a hard corner, which turned out to be the end of the line, when the bad news revealed itself and both Killian and Emma noticed that their footsteps were splashing through water at the same time. Two sets of widened eyes met in horror.

"I thought you said twenty minutes!" Emma shouted.

"I said give or take," he growled back at her. "Found it!" Of course the thing they needed was at the very end of the cave. Stuffing the pouch into his vest, he grabbed Emma's hand. "Time to leave, lass."

"Oh, you think?"

They ran for the exit but a piece of sparkling treasure caught Emma's eye and, pulling her hand from Killian's grasp, she snatched up the find and stuffed it in her pocket before continuing after him. Damn man was rubbing off on her.

The tide came in fast and by the time they reached the cave's halfway point, the water was to their waists, hindering their progress.

"Emma, please tell me you can swim."

"I can swim." The adrenaline was coursing through her at lightening speed now.

"Well do not let her catch you. If she does, stay away from her face!" Killian voice was starting to rise with anxiety.

Reaching the entrance, the water now up to their necks, Killian motioned for her to go first. "Head to the beach. I'll be right behind you." And taking a deep breath, Emma ducked under the water, slipped through the tight entrance, and swam like her life depended on it, because it most certainly did. A few strokes in, she looked behind her to make sure that Killian was following before she broke the surface for air. Arm over arm, she pushed her way to the beach, getting herself only a few yards away, when she was abruptly yanked beneath the surface by a firm grasp on her ankle.

Looking down into the blue water, she got a good look at her attacker. Raven hair swirled around a face contorted with rage. Yellow eyes matched the chartreuse of her tail, the scales almost iridescent under the water. Small shells seemed to grow from her tinted skin in patches on her arms and stomach and the snarling face had delicate boning and long eyelashes. Emma thought that if she wasn't so angry, she'd probably be gorgeous. Clawed hands made their way to Emma's throat and she pulled away with all her strength, lungs beginning to burn, and pushed the finned broad deeper into the water with her feet. A familiar hand grabbed her shoulder as she stomped a boot on the pretty girl's face.

Breaking the surface with Killian, they both continued to swim and finally reaching their destination, collapsed onto the beach, the water lapping the shore around them. Their breathing and the wash of water over sand were the only sounds in the air. They both turned their heads to look at the other, silently asking if they were alright, breathing heavily, before bursting into laughter. The relief and the rush of fight-or-flight that still hummed in their veins had made them giddy and a touch insane, but the outburst was sweet release for it.

Killian reached into his vest, withdrawing his flask, and took a long pull on the rum before passing it to Emma. She took the drink without hesitation. Passing it back to him she fingered the claw marks around her neck, thankfully no more than shallow scratches.

"Bitch stole my necklace." Emma's breathless remark drew another round of throaty laughter from the pair, still allowing the cool surf wash over them.

Coming down from their amusement, she remembered the item in her pocket.

"Here," she clipped, suddenly self-conscious, as she passed him the item: braided gold twisted with black leather, shaped in a small hoop. "A pirate should have a gold earring."

Killian took the gold from her, rolling it between his forefinger and thumb, appraising his new piece. Looking at her from the corner of his eye, he suddenly grinned like a kid with candy, biting his lower lip, a move that Emma wished she could un-see simply for the sake of her sanity. One-handed, like a pro, he traded out earrings, placing the old one in his vest pocket. He turned his head to her and opened his mouth to speak but any words he had were swallowed by a strong wave that washed up on shore and completely submerged the two of them. When it subsided, Killian was gone.

Bolting to an upright position, she cried out for him, "Hook!"

Adella had taken advantage of the wave, using it to snag Killian, and was playing the seriously-pissed-off-woman card, choosing to toy with the pirate rather than kill him quickly. She held his head under the water, laughing with sick glee at his flailing limbs. She was smart enough to immobilize his hooked arm but not smart enough to take him farther out in the water. Emma was upon her in seconds, reflexes still chugging on the natural chemicals shooting through her body. Withdrawing her new blade, she twisted her hand into the ebony hair and plunged the silver into the fish's chest, thick black blood gushing from the wound. Adella froze from the pain and shock before death shadowed her face. Her lifeless body sunk backwards into the water and dissolved into foam.

Emma helped Killian haul himself out of the water and led him a safe distance from the water where he flopped onto the ground on his back, coughing and cursing. As he sucked in much needed air to his lungs, she sunk to her knees beside him, panic etched into her features.

"Hook, are you okay?"

No answer, just breathing, so she tried again. Still nothing. Placing her hands on either side of his face, she forced him to listen to her. "Did. She. Curse. You?" The alarm she felt was working itself into her voice now, making her yell at him.

"No, love. I'm saving myself for you," he managed to gasp, smiling in enjoyment of his own humor.

The frustration and alleviation clashed together inside Emma violently and she punched him square in the chest, drawing a pained grunt from him and effectively wiping the smile from his face. Uncaring about what comments he might lay at her feet, she lowered her head to his chest in emotional exhaustion, wavering between wanting to hit him again and wanting to throw her arms around him in relief.

"You really need to stop flirting with women who can kill you," she muttered.

He paused, no doubt hearing the shakiness of her voice, and stroked her hair with his hand.

"Emma, lass, I'm fine. Truly, she didn't get me." The teasing in his voice was replaced with genuine honesty. She lifted her head to see him tell the truth with his eyes and satisfied, she pulled herself to her feet, offering a hand to him. Killian accepted immediately and once on his feet he reached into his vest and removed the leather pouch they took from the cave, putting it into her hands. She unlaced the closure and peeked at the contents. It was a bag full of soaked, golden glitter.

"What the hell is this?"

"Pixie dust." Killian's eyes were wide with feigned innocence.

"Pixie dust?" She paused, trying to take it all in. "Are you seriously suggesting that the way to get your ship into the sea is to _fly _it?" Emma was yelling at him again.

"Ah, good. You know how it works. Let's go then." With that he turned and left her staring at him, mouth open.

"Wait a minute! I thought you needed a happy thought to fly? What can a ship possibly have for a happy thought?"

Killian turned, walking backwards as he cocked his head and spread his arms, a smug smile on his lips, before facing his path again. Emma hurried after him.

"You're her happy thought?" Her tone was thick with derision.

"Oi, don't sound so surprised, love. Someday, I might even be your happy thought," he teased with his trademark libertine grin.

A frustrated groan was the only response she could offer that didn't involve her hands around his throat.

Killian stopped short, surprising her, and quickly brushed a chaste, saltwater kiss on her brow before she could register what was happening.

Drawing back from him in surprise she asked, "What was that for?"

"You saved my life, Emma. Don't think I didn't notice." Any previous lightness was gone and was replaced by a heated intensity. Killian didn't wait for her to respond but resumed his walking, leaving a stunned Emma trying to pick up the crumbles of her walls from the ground. Had he just shot her, she would have been less shocked.

The sensation of cool, soft lips on her face was like a brand on her skin and she pushed to keep up with the pirate while trying to kill the nagging wish in her head that he'd do it again.

* * *

**-This is one of two scenes that initially made me start writing this fic, so I hope you all enjoyed it. Thanks again for reading. Let me know what you think about this chapter! -_D_**


	8. Chapter 8

A storm was quickly brewing on the horizon when Killian and Emma found shelter for the night. Thankfully, this time they stumbled across a low, rocky alcove hidden amongst the trees and brush. Had he not been so exhausted, Killian actually might have managed to smile at their good luck. The day playing with Adella in the lagoon would have been enough to drain anyone but when combined with his complete lack of sleep from the night before, it was a miracle he had managed to travel as far as he did. Sleep had proved to be impossible with Emma pressed against him.

Killian cursed himself for his loose tongue. If only he hadn't baited her, he might have actually slept. But no! He had to go and offer her a challenge, paying the price when she met it head on. It wasn't that he disliked the feeling of her next to him. Quite the bloody opposite! It nearly drove him mad. Never would he have thought that she would give in to his teasing so quickly, nor how damned comfortable and relaxed she would be while doing it. The sigh from her mouth and her hand locking with his had been the final blow. No sleep. The result being his poor attention in the cave, nearly killing them both.

Lightning began to spider across the darkened sky, followed by impressively loud thunder, as heavy drops of cool water made their rapid descent. Eager for rest, Killian immediately stretched himself out on his side, using his folded vest for a pillow, blessing his stars that they had managed to grab more green leafy bedding before the rain struck. Losing precious body heat to the ground was not the way he wanted to spend the night. Emma was apparently in no hurry to sleep and she sat beside him with her chin on her knees, watching the storm.

"Can you not sleep during a storm, lass?" he asked her and he felt her start. Obviously he had interrupted the thoughts in her head.

"Yeah, but I really love thunder. I always stay up and listen." Her voice was wistful, making him curious as to what had made her so pensive. Their trek during the day was no different than it had been. They joked, told stories, walked in comfortable silence, nothing to suggest she was out of sorts.

"Storms at sea are bad news. I suppose I can't understand the sentiment."

"Well, listen," she prodded. "It's awesome."

She was right of course. The sound was dark and heavy, foreboding while also exhilarating. Free from having to worry about a turbulent sea, Killian could begin to see where her appreciation for the phenomenon came from. Leave it to his Swan to find so much enjoyment in something that shook the earth and broke the sky. There was that phrase again. _His Swan_. It rolled through his brain easily although he knew it shouldn't.

It was getting far too difficult to crush the feelings the woman stirred up. This trip with her had been a bad idea and Killian found himself almost wishing he had taken Regina. That idea, however, nearly made him gag in disgust. Even the constant, wearisome vigil he had to keep over his own rebellious thoughts was better than dealing with that harpy. Throughout their short stay in Neverland, Emma had effectively disrupted all his valiant efforts to feel nothing even marginally affectionate for her. Being adept and uncomplaining as they journeyed. Being strong and canny during their raid of the mermaid's cave. Saving his life! Entrusting him with her history with Baelfire! Cuddling into him in the night! It was a full assault! He could almost hate her for it.

The storm began to quiet, departing as quickly as it had arrived, and Emma finally laid out on her back, sighing in relaxation. He, however, was tense, simultaneously wanting to feel her arms around him _and_ wanting to kill her if she touched him again. Because, in what world would he ever be able to have Emma Swan? And if he couldn't have her, what was the point of the torture? He was Captain Hook. Deviant. Murderer. Outlaw. He wasn't a man that was good for any woman, not Milah then, not Emma now. And look where loving him got Milah. The pain that spread throughout him was due more to applying that same result to any relationship with Emma, rather than the memory on its own. He had already given that hurt, that history, to the sea. He needed to get on with his life. Whatever that was.

The unthinkable happened then. Emma rolled, breathing a somewhat defeated sigh first, and wrapped herself around him, identical to the night before. The rigidity in his muscles died and had he been standing, he would have collapsed in relief and welcome. He felt her relax and the sound of her now pleased sigh was no less earth shattering than it had been the first time he heard it. He suddenly wanted nothing more than to turn around, pull her closer, and bury his face in her hair.

_Dammit, man. Have you lost your bleedin' mind?_

_Most assuredly, I think I have._

Flinging her arm from around his waist, he knocked her back gently with his shoulder, flipped to his other side, rolled her over, and wrapped his arm around her protectively, expertly wielding his hook so as not to nick her. He was so quick with the change that Emma only had time to yelp a surprised "What the hell?" before she was curled into him, her back pressed to his chest.

"Not a bloody word, Swan," he grumbled, swearing to himself that he would fight her to keep the new position.

She paused, surprise making her body unyielding. "Just watch your hand, sailor. _And _the hook," she growled low before accepting her new place, stunning Killian as she nestled into him.

All at once he knew how much of an idiot he was. Soft skin and golden hair were now on perfect display for him, making Killian want nothing more than to press his lips to the curve of her neck and drink in the scent tickling his nose, daring him to find a way to be closer, as if he wasn't already close enough. Clenching his eyes shut, he tried to calm the riot inside him. If it had been just lust, Killian had no doubt he could handle it, only too familiar with the emotion, but he felt alert and giddy and completely unprepared for the onslaught of _feeling_ that was trying to break through his walls.

"You lied about Regina's trigger," he said, needing a distraction. It was a topic he wanted an answer to, anyways. He had seen her work magic on the ship at the Crocodile's goading and could see that the skill was not new to her. Plus, Henry's conversation with his father had revealed that Emma played an important part in saving their town.

She froze, knowing she had been caught, but eventually answered like she had been a part of the conversation in his head. "I don't know what I'm doing with it," she admitted. "It _feels_ amazing, but it scares me. I really don't want to turn out like Regina or Gold."

Killian was beside himself with shock. Three sentences and Emma had taken down another wall for him. First she had shared the story about Baelfire and now she was revealing another deeply personal detail: a concealed worry, a nagging fear. His heart swelled before he had the chance to halt it and he took a minute to kill the joy he felt, reminding himself that any hopes he might be secretly entertaining for an intimacy with Emma Swan was simply an idle fantasy, never to come to pass.

Recovering finally, he reassured her simply, "Lass, I really do not think that's possible."

"Well they've both screwed you over and I've screwed you over. Maybe, it's already starting." She was being purposely contrary, trying to cover the vulnerability she must have been feeling.

"Yes, love, but when you do it, I consider it foreplay."

She broke with bubbling laughter and relaxed into him again, in thanks for his vote of confidence, and Killian again hitched his breath and tried to remain impenetrable to her unintentional charms.

_Just admit you're in love with her, you __idiot._

One errant thought was all it took to make everything come crashing down around him. All the walls that he had been frantically building around his heart to keep out the woman, crumbled to dust and rubble. He _did_ love her and the fire of that admission burnt him to his very soul. He hadn't allowed himself to even _think_ the word but now that it had slipped through his defenses, there was no going back. It wasn't a happy revelation for the pirate, though. Agony coursed alongside euphoria as he reminded himself, almost making a chant of it, that whatever love he had for her, could never be expressed. He was Captain Hook and she was Emma Swan.

_Bloody royalty, you halfwit! _

Not to mention her shining goodness, or the fact that she had been recently reunited with the father of her child, or the fact that she would _never_ look at him in the same light! It was an impossible and stupid dream that sprung in his heart, and Killian punished himself for it, thinking of all appropriate names for himself to hurl inside his mind.

Unable to stop himself, he pulled Emma tighter to his chest and dipped his head, resting his forehead on her shoulder, as he tried to hide from the reality that this would be the only time she would ever lie in his arms. He expected her to pull away, to finally put distance between them, both physical and otherwise, but she didn't. Emma allowed herself to cuddled against him and the realization of that fact put a small dent in his internal hopelessness.

Eventually calming his thoughts, he could see everything so clearly. Their first meeting was the end of it all for him, damning him and saving him at the same time. His respect and admiration for her grew with every encounter. Somewhere along the line, they had grown to trust each other, a little anyways, and she had been right: they did understand each other. Emma set the final trap for him with her sleepy abandon as she laced her hand with his that first night in the jungle.

A new strength grew inside him as he continued his musings with a resolute spirit. Aye, he loved her. He loathed himself for it, but he loved Emma Swan and would continue to do so, though it kill him, though she never return any of it, though she return to Baelfire with open arms, because he would _not _interfere in that family again. Had he not already done enough damage there? He valued Emma's happiness far too much to make the mistake of separating a family again, least of all, hers. Though loving her would very well be the thing to haunt Killian throughout the rest of his miserable life, he would not be selfish with her. He'd get her back home and see her safe and happy, see that Bae and her family were safe as well, and that would have to be enough for him.

Emma Swan, safe and happy.

Resolved at last, he slipped easily into the blackness of sleep.

* * *

Stepping out onto the beach where they had begun their journey, Killian and Emma were huffing with exertion. The morning had them both agreeing to pick up the pace, both eager to return to the ship, and Killian was thankful that he had been able to sleep, even if that sleep had brought him more dreams of the woman that rested beside him.

Emma immediately headed for the ocean and kneeling in the surf, began to wash the sweat from her arms and face with the cool water, the relief blatantly apparent on her face. The day had been particularly hot, the nighttime rain raising the humidity level an alarming degree, but their fatigue was beautifully rewarded with an early arrival. The only thing left was to actually find the still cloaked ship.

Answering his searching eyes, the spell dissolved from around his vessel which was revealed to be situated only a short distance from where they had exited the jungle. Interiorly, Killian patted himself on the back, a self-satisfied smile on his face at his never-fail navigation skills. The Charmings were leaning over the rail, waving them closer, along with Baelfire and Henry, smiles all 'round. The queen and the Crocodile obviously weren't interested in being part of the welcome party. Trotting to his ship, he motioned for Emma to climb up the rope ladder first and shamelessly enjoyed the view it gave him as he stayed below, knowing full well that she'd hurt him if she knew where his eyes were. Upon waking, he had laughed at himself for actually feeling awkward around her and, per his usual tricks, had whispered a few colorful suggestions in her ear to wake her, just another ploy to keep his true emotions hidden. Emma gifted him with a quick jab to his ribs before she rolled away from him. He did so enjoy her reactions to his flirting.

As his feet settled on the wood of his ship, Killian felt the relief wash through him. He was home and soon he would be back in the water, complete at last. After the days, no, make it weeks, that he had endured, he knew that the sea had the cure for all his troubles. Emma had made her way from the arms of her parents to the arms of her son and was hugging him tightly while Killian scanned the deck and found Regina and the Crocodile sitting on a couple of crates, keeping away from the happy reunion. Regina at least managed a small smile for Emma's return, a smile that Emma ultimately returned. Meeting the eyes of his semi-antagonistic first-mate, he waited for a report, effectively stepping back into captain's boots.

"Nothing too exciting," David offered, knowing what he was looking for. "Some scary looking boys were out on the shore last night, looked like scouts, but they didn't seem to notice anything out of the ordinary."

"The Lost Ones," Killian explained. "It's good that we're back. We need to move before they return. If they're out searching, they're already suspicious."

"Greg and Tamara must have found them and tipped them off," Emma chimed in.

Nodding his head at her astuteness, Killian's attention was suddenly claimed by his love's son as the boy placed himself before the captain, a demanding and frighteningly familiar pose.

"So, how are we going to move the ship?" Henry queried with a seriousness that belied his age.

Killian was extremely amused at the little swan's directness. It was remarkable how much he reminded him of Emma. Had they not had an audience, he would have teased her for it.

Keeping a hard face, he pulled out the pouch from his vest and handed it to Henry. "Well, I have some pixie dust..."

"We're going to fly the ship!" Henry's shout interrupted him and not being able to wear his stern captain's mask any longer, Killian let a burst of laughter leave his throat.

"Aye, lad. That's the plan."

Baelfire, familiar with the native magic, piped in, "You need a happy thought to fly, Hook."

"Don't. Ask. Trust me." That came from Emma, shaking her head and hiding her smirk as she met Killian's eyes.

Reaching into the now open bag that Henry held, Killian withdrew a handful of the stuff and raised an eyebrow at the boy. "Think you can dust the deck for me, mate?"

Henry nodded eagerly before taking off, peppering the deck with showers of the golden powder. Killian approached the main mast and looking to Emma he saw that her eyes held the perfect combination of doubt and curiosity that she was so good at. Grinning at her he warned, "Watch your eyes, lass," and threw his handful of pixie dust into the sail which billowed instantly with the magic. Excited now, he sprinted to the helm, and gauging that Henry was making good progress with his task, he lovingly stroked his hand over the wood of his ship, whispering encouragement to the old girl. She responded immediately, a loud groaning sound filling the air as she stretched into life, already eager to move because of the enchantment in the sail. Killian knew the moment she lifted from the beach and snickered to himself as he watched his crew wobble from the new unsteadiness in their legs.

Henry made his way to the quarterdeck, a worried frown on his face. "Hook, I'm out of pixie dust!"

"It's alright, lad. We only need enough to get her in the sea. I'd much rather sail than fly," he explained with a reassuring smile for the boy.

The ship managed to hover a comfortable distance over the earth, most likely somewhere in the area of twenty meters high, and feeling like he was getting as much altitude as he was going to get, Killian spun the wheel hard to starboard. Gentle creaking accompanied the motion as she answered his instructions, gently and gradually turning to face the sea, her bowsprit just missing the palms. Straightening out the wheel as they faced the correct direction, Killian flashed a cavalier grin at Emma who had come to stand near the helm, watching the action with her son. The real wind filled the sails, quickening their progress to deeper waters, and under his breath, he verbally willed his ship to make it that far. The pouch didn't really have enough dust for a something the size of the Jolly Roger and he could feel the slight descent of the ship as the magic began to weaken. Almost on cue, it gave out all at once and the vessel came crashing into the water, large waves shooting into the air and soaking the crew on deck. Picking himself up off the wooden floor, Killian ran to the side and, looking over, he relaxed, knowing all was finally well.

"Good enough, sweetheart," he murmured as he leaned to kiss the wood of his ship in appreciation and relief.

Henry was cheering and sprinted down the stairs to share his joy with those on the main deck while a soaked Emma came and leaned her hip against the rail beside him, wringing out her hair.

"Good enough, Captain," she smiled wryly, her tone both approving and impressed but her eyes narrowed suddenly. "You had no idea if that would work, did you?"

_Dammit. _

"I knew it would work in theory. I've just never had the opportunity to try it before now," he defended. He thought he had played his cards better than that, but then, of course _she _would know the truth.

Leaning her head back to the sky, she chuckled low. "You've got to be the luckiest bastard I've ever met, Hook."

He laughed good and hard at that, bobbing his head in agreement. "Aye, lass, in some things."

Shaking her head, but smiling, Emma gave his shoulder a friendly squeeze and made her way back to her family on the main deck. Killian's eyes followed her down the stairs with a bitter joy in his heart. It was a feeling that he was slowly becoming accustomed to. Reluctantly returning his face to the sea, he closed his eyes and inhaled the salty ocean air that seemed to welcome the sailor back like an old friend.

* * *

**- Thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing. One hundred follows! That's amazing! It is so awesome that so many people are reading this. Never would I have thought to get such response! Please continue to let me know what you think and I hope everyone keeps enjoying the story! -_D_**


	9. Chapter 9

It was impossible to express the extent of Killian's happiness upon sailing again. Being in Neverland was a gigantic black cloud for him, but the roll and sway of his ship was the calming balm he had needed to soothe his mind. Though he had yet to share the plan with any of his crew, Killian knew that there was only one major task left, to find the fairies and find the portal to take them all back to Storybrooke.

Stars speckled the black sky and the ship was quiet as the crew had taken to their beds for the night. He was all alone at the helm, peacefully so, and churned his thoughts over with the motion of the ship. It was truly medicine for any ailment, even that of seeing the woman he loved in Baelfire's arms. The man was certainly looking to stake his claim to her, eagerly seeking her out after they had landed in the sea, bestowing a lingering embrace with possessive hands, but Killian had thought he saw a touch of reluctance in Emma's eyes.

_She doesn't like an audience. Don't get your hopes up, mate._

The creaking of a hinge drew him from his thoughts when he saw her step out on the deck. Emma shot a quick smile at him with a nod and headed to the fore where she leaned over to watch the ship cut through the water, her hair unbound and flowing freely, a fitting figurehead if there ever was one. The comforting warmth at seeing her was rudely interrupted by the person that followed. Baelfire. Spotting Emma, he purposefully walked towards her and copied her stance at the rail. There was no possible way to hear their conversation from at his position at the helm, but Killian could tell from the body language and facial expressions that this was a serious talk. A twinge of jealousy tugged at him as he realized that Baelfire was no doubt making his case to be a more steady fixture in her life.

More creaking announced the arrival of Henry but he wasn't looking for his parents. Eyes settling on his mark, he bounded up the stairs to the wheel and put on a smile for the pirate.

"Hey, captain," he began timidly.

Eyeing the boy suspiciously while maintaining watch over the couple out of the corner of his eye, he questioned him. "Shouldn't you be sleeping, lad?"

"Can't sleep. I don't think I'm used to the ship yet."

Killian offered the boy a sympathetic smile. "It will come in time."

"I wanted to tell you thank you, for everything. You helped rescue me and now you're helping get everybody home." He paused here, deciding whether or not to continue. "I guess that sort of makes us friends."

He laughed in good humor at the boy's cheek but it was tainted with bitterness. "I don't believe villains make good friends, Henry."

"Please," Henry said dryly. Killian was struck again by how much the boy resembled his mother. The capability for deadpan deliveries ran in the blood apparently. "My mom, Regina, is the evil queen and my grandfather is the Dark One. You're not as villain as you think you are." An eye-roll accompanied his words. "Besides, I've read your story."

It wasn't the first time Killian had heard about the supposedly magic storybook that had everyone's history in it. The thought was a little unsettling that someone, somewhere, knew his story and wrote it down. And without his bloody permission, too.

Appreciative of the boy's words, though still not believing him, he offered him the helm with a sweep of his hand. "Care to steer, m'boy?"

He knew what the response would be: bright eyes and enthusiastic nodding. And just like that, Killian had set himself up so that he could enjoy the boy's company while keeping his vigil over the parents. Using his hook, he tapped the scratched out, ancient carvings in the wood and gave the only instructions Henry needed. "Port. Starboard."

* * *

Insomnia was becoming a problem for Emma. Decent rest had been infuriatingly hard to come by, minus the two nights she had slept next to Killian. Those memories hit her like a sledgehammer and she twisted in her bunk like she had physically been struck. There was no way in hell she would seek him out just to be able to sleep, not here on the ship with everyone else. Though, she couldn't deny the fact that she really, really wanted to. What the hell was that about? Internally shouting at the voice in her head, she admitted begrudgingly that she liked it. The cuddling, the warmth, the security, she liked all of it.

Giving up, she gingerly rose from her bunk, so as not to wake her parents or her son, and tiptoed to the exit.

"Where are you going, mom?" Henry was awake in his hammock.

"I just need some fresh air. Go back to sleep," she whispered and placed a kiss on his forehead before heading to the deck.

Killian was there, looking relaxed and even slightly happy, steering his ship, and she smiled and nodded a greeting to him before escaping to the front. She wanted to get a good view of the sea, sure, but she was also forcing herself to stay away from him, knowing she would have a hard time not asking the pirate to take her to bed.

_Whoa, girl._

A deranged giggle burst from her mouth at the idea of the look on his face if she were to say such a thing. She just wanted sleep but Killian probably wouldn't hear it that way. She heard someone approaching behind her, and thinking it was him, she put a friendly smile on her face as she looked over her shoulder.

It was Neal.

_Oh, fuck. Here it comes._

Her muscles locked in nervousness as her former love made himself comfortable beside her.

"Em, I think we need to talk."

_Never a good beginning._

Somehow she managed to keep her face neutral. Years of practice apparently paying off at last. "What about?" she asked innocently.

Neal gave her a look that told her he wasn't buying any of the B.S she was selling. "You know what." He took a moment, letting his face convey how serious he was. "Emma, I'm not going to beat around the bush. I know and you know that we still love each other." He paused to gauge her reaction. "Or, do you not remember what you told me before I fell into the portal?"

"I remember just fine." She was starting to get annoyed that he was suddenly demanding her to settle their tab, but she reigned it in and focused on being civil.

"Look, I meant what I said. I still love you. After all these years, Emma, I love you like it's the very first day. And, we've got a chance to take another shot at this. We have a _son, _sweetie! We can be a family! I told you that I'm sorry for what happened and that I wish I had gone to prison for you. I made a huge mistake! But, we've got this opportunity in front of us, Emma. We have to take it."

Neal's tone was pleading and borderline rehearsed. He had obviously been planning this speech for a while. The amount of time he had spent thinking about her made Emma uncomfortable, knowing she hadn't spent half of that time on him. Hell, she spent the last two nights in precarious positions with another man! She stayed quiet for a while, taking it all in while trying to think of an appropriate response. Neal was waiting for one with bated breath.

She knew that she owed him an explanation for her 'I love you'. It was only right for her to explain that she wasn't able to give herself to him or to anybody anymore, and that despite the fact that a part of her did still love him, it would never be the same as it was. Their story had broken her too badly, made her distrustful and hard. But even as she thought this, a small nagging part of her began to weigh the possibility that perhaps she was _supposed_ to be with Neal, maybe for old time's sake. Henry loved him, so that would be a good excuse for a renewal of their former connection. She'd do anything for that kid. It would be easy. Neal was certainly willing and Emma wasn't too believing in the idea of soulmates outside of her parents, so maybe this time it would work out. It might even be the right thing to do. So, what was the big deal? The warning swirl of unease in her belly was the only response she received for her thoughts.

Taking an unsteady breath, she began. "Neal, I meant it too. I will always love you, but..."

"That's all I needed to hear," Neal interrupted, breathing a sigh of relief, and he grabbed her by the shoulders, putting his lips to hers.

Familiarity flew through her at the contact. A thousand memories, both good and bad, tumbled around in her brain like shoes in the dryer. It wasn't a bad kiss, they never had been bad kisses, but Emma immediately felt like a stranger in her own skin. The memories of the girl who used to kiss this man everyday clashed with the personality and temperament of the woman who existed now. She dumbly responded to the kiss, eyes unable to close, and frantically willed herself to feel _something _romantic for the man she had a child with, but there was nothing. No spark, no sizzle, none of the feeling that used to be there so long ago. The arms around her felt wrong and with all her might she had to fight off the thoughts of a certain pirate that sprinted through her brain, uninvited.

The ship pitched suddenly, pulling her away from Neal as they both landed on their butts on the hard deck. Emma glanced towards the helm, wondering what had happened and saw that Henry was steering the ship under Killian's direction.

"Hey, you said _don't _jerk the wheel," Henry complained loudly.

Whatever Killian's comment was, it was too low to hear from where Emma sat. He stared out over the ship's starboard side, his expression unreadable. It clicked for her then. Killian had just given her an exit.

Picking herself up from the deck and hurriedly making for the confines of the ship, Neal moved to hold her hand and walk with her, obviously unaware of her feelings about their little moment. She snatched her hand closer to herself.

"Neal, I can't right now." His face fell. If he didn't have an inkling of her thoughts before, he was getting it now. The dead kiss combined with her borderline martyr-thoughts about the possibility of attaching herself to him again, made her want nothing but escape. Emma had no desire to hurt him but she was locked in full self-protection mode and needed him to back off. "I... I just _can't._"

"Well, when then?" he asked, frustration creeping into his tone and features.

Waving him off with a hurried hand, she fled to the darkness of the ship and the safety of her bunk. Slumping onto the sorry excuse for a mattress, Emma let herself decompress. All the tension and anxiety that she had just kept in check with Neal, came pouring out of her, causing her to physically shake and twitch.

_You knew that was coming, Emma. You're okay. Breathe. It's over now._

The coaching helped and she forced herself to take slow, deep breaths, calming her racing heart and slowing the jitters ever so slightly.

"Emma, are you okay?"

Snow was awake and delicately removed herself from David's arms. She came to kneel at Emma's bunk, eyes seriously worried.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up." Emma clenched her eyes shut, knowing she was in a perfect position to actually cry from the exertion of fighting her body's panic attack.

"I was already awake, honey," Snow whispered as she smoothed her daughter's hair.

All those years of never having her mother there to talk to, to comfort her when she was hurt or afraid, hit Emma hard and she reached for her mother's hand, clutching it like a lifeline, knowing that she was fixing to make up for lost time.

"I must have really fucked up somewhere, mama." The whispered admission was heavy with hopelessness and voicing it, nearly shattered her.

"What? No, Emma, no." Snow's voice was still low but managed to still be adamant and fervent. Moving from her spot on the floor she sat on the bunk and moved Emma's head into her lap. "Why would you think that?"

A solitary tear traced a path down her face and Emma let herself be consoled while Snow continued to stroke her face and hair.

"Neal wants us to get back together. He kissed me. I didn't feel _anything_. I mean, I guess I'm supposed to honor our past, to be with him for Henry at least. You know?" Snow nodded in understanding and Emma sighed. "I used to be so in love with him, so ridiculously in love with him. I think a part of me _still _loves him, but I don't know if I can do it all over again. I don't know if I can go backwards."

Emma was impressed with herself. Jumbled though her explanation was, she had kept her voice even and low and David still slumbered undisturbed in his bunk. Snow continued her soothing ministrations, listening patiently as Emma spoke, a concerned look on her face.

"Emma, listen to me. You are brave and beautiful, hard-headed and tender-hearted, and I am so proud of you. You're so strong! You've endured so much! And you're such a good mother! I'm sorry life was so hard on you, sweetheart. I'm sorry I wasn't there for it all, but listen to me now, Emma: you are doing fine. You didn't screw up! You have lived your life and overcome every obstacle it's given you. And if you aren't in love with Neal anymore, if he's not your true love, it's okay. Don't you dare settle. You don't be with someone for convenience, or to commemorate stale memories, or any of that crap. You be with them because you love them, because they make you whole. Your true love is your other half, your partner, and, you know, it's okay if you haven't found him yet."

Emma listened to Snow's speech somberly, letting the words soak in and make repairs in her soul where necessary. Huffing a small laugh and skirting past thoughts of a black-clad man with a hook, Emma spoke up. "Maybe I don't have one."

A small, derisive chuckle left her mother's chest. "Not possible, daughter of mine. Have you forgotten who your parents are? Though, I expect your story will be even grander than ours."

Emma smiled up at her. "Thanks mom."

Snow bent and placed a kiss on her forehead and Emma, knowing she wouldn't be able to sleep, suddenly knew where she wanted to be, though she wasn't sure of the why.

"I think I'm going to go get some air."

* * *

Emma wasn't exactly sure why she sought out Killian after such a riotous evening, but something about the way he didn't pry and didn't criticize was extremely comforting. Approaching the helm, she noticed the circles under her son's eyes and kissing him on the head she told him to go back to bed. Being the good kid that he was, and no doubt as exhausted as he looked, Henry immediately headed below deck, being sure to thank the captain on the way. Emma propped herself near the helm and gazed out into the black sea, enjoying the gentle roll of the ship as it cut through the water. The conversation with Snow had done much to relieve the weight on her and the night air helped clear the rest of the worries from her head.

Killian took the wheel again, maintaining the almost sacred silence, and passed her his flask of rum. The burn was oh, so welcome.

"I hope Henry wasn't bothering you," she offered, handing him the liquor.

"Not at all, lass. He's as much fun as his mother."

She returned his smile before she lost herself in the sea again.

"Something on your mind, love?" The question was gentle and undemanding. No pressure to give in, but an offer just in case.

"Aye, captain, but I don't think I have the words for it all." She gave him a small grin as an apology.

Killian only nodded in acceptance and both of them focused their attentions on the hypnotic water, comfortably residing in their mutual silence.

"You were right," Emma stated a few moments later.

A light chuckle came from the pirate. "It happens sometimes. What about, exactly?"

"This," she said, sweeping her eyes across the brilliant view of ship and sea. "It's fantastic." Taking in his agreeing, yet tired smile, she lowered her eyebrows at him. "When do you sleep?"

He shook his head. "Can't. No point in trying."

"I understand." She ventured further. "I suppose that's one of the reasons we're friends." Emma knew her statement tripped him up. It was an adjustment for her too but the truth of it rang in the air like a bell.

Killian was grave. "You sure you want to be friends with a pirate?"

"You say that like you're a bad guy." Emma knew different.

He sighed and a darkness clouded his face. "I feel like I should tell you what happened between Baelfire and myself."

She watched him as he smoothed the scruff on his face, obviously not wanting to recall the story.

"When I realized whose son I had pulled from the water, my only thought was how I could use him as a pawn in my quest for revenge. I kept him hidden from the Lost Ones and I saw him as my key to destroying the Crocodile." Killian paused and Emma nodded for him to continue, unafraid of this story. "Baelfire found the drawing I had of his mother and confronted me. We argued and he said he wanted off the ship so of course, I didn't hesitate to turn him over to Pan and the Lost Ones. I never knew what became of him." A tight smile indicated that they had reached the end of the story. "I don't have the best reputation for a reason, love, and you don't want to be friends with me."

She gave him an unimpressed eyebrow before speaking. "I know you wanted to keep him because of his mother, not just because of his father."

Emma thoroughly enjoyed the wave of shock that quickly passed over his face and laughed at him. "You keep forgetting my lie detector," she said as she tapped her ears with her fingertips. At his almost defeated sigh she sobered and told him seriously, "Everyone has a history, Hook, so just shut-up and accept that we're friends."

The bluntness made him laugh, relaxing the darkness of his mood. It wasn't long before his teasing grin was back. "Aye, aye, Captain."

Brightening, she played along, running her hands over the wood of the ship. "Oh, so she's mine now?"

"I never said that," he warned.

"Too late, pirate." Emma was coming to love these moments of theirs. The joking, the back and forth, the give and take. They had developed their own rhythm and she was promptly comforted and terrorized by that fact. "How much longer before dawn?" she asked abruptly.

Killian took a minute to check the sky before answering. "A good while, I would bet. This is going to be one of the long nights."

"Are you going to sleep at all?" she asked, still worried about him.

His eyes slid to her, provocatively. "Are you waiting on me, lass? Did I spoil you by lying with you for two nights?" Killian chuckled at his own tricks.

"Maybe."

His head snapped to her, the humor gone, and the heat the passed between their locked eyes could have set the ship on fire. Emma nearly choked. The word had burst from her mouth before she had time to consider the consequences. Swallowing her nerves, she played it cool and smiled at the still stunned pirate, before casually wishing him goodnight and strolling away. She could feel his eyes on her the whole time.


	10. Chapter 10

**- Welcome to the chapter that launched an entire fic! This is where it all began and it is by no means, the end! I had debated sitting on this chapter for a few days to draw it out but I confess, I am far too excited and eager for you all to read it! So, I hope you like it and if you feel so moved, leave me a note with your thoughts! **

******Note: The rating is most likely M for the language. Sorry, I curse like a sailor. Killian would be so proud. -_D_**

* * *

It took a while, but eventually Emma passed out. It was a fitful sleep, however, as a series of dreams had played back to back and not all of them were good. One minute she was home in Storybrooke, eating breakfast with Henry as he read her stories from his book, and another she was watching him disappear through a new portal, lost for good. In some dreams she was living in a restored Enchanted Forest with her family, happy and free, while in others, her brain replayed memories from her years of loneliness. As if those weren't enough to make her sleep less than restful, Emma also had to contend with dreams about Killian. Dreams of _that_ kind were usually only reserved for teenaged boys.

Sitting up, she realized that she was alone in the cabin and had the feeling that everyone else on board had probably been awake for sometime. Emma slowly made her way up to the main deck, noticing the sounds of clashing swords and curt instructions as she neared. The voice wasn't David's. It was Hook's.

Emma squinted as the blinding light of a midday sun met her eyes and noticed that Killian was indeed giving sword lessons to Henry, holding the bulk of his power and skill back, but still giving her son a challenge as he relentlessly struck and issued commands. Moving to the rail, she half sat, half leaned next to her mother, arms and ankles crossed, to watch the session.

"Henry said he wanted some lessons from a pirate," Snow explained with a smile to greet her. "Your father is trying not to sulk."

Emma looked up to David, who was manning the wheel, and sent him a sympathetic grin. Searching the deck, she located the other passengers. Regina was sitting quietly, keeping to herself, on the opposite side of the deck from Emma and Snow. Neal sat a few feet away from the queen, shuffling a deck of cards in his hands to keep them busy. They looked old and Emma suspected he had gotten them from Killian. He didn't bother to meet her eyes; no doubt he was still angry from the night before. Gold leaned against the mainmast, maintaining his statuesque manner and cold regard of the rest of the crew.

A disappointed groan came from Henry and Emma returned her attention to the match to see that Killian had effectively disarmed her boy. "Ah, lad, I warned you about that," was the pirate's response and he tapped Henry's defeated chin, smiling only slightly. "Take a break, Henry. We'll try again later." His eyes lifted to Emma and narrowed to a threatening level. "How nice of the princess to finally grace us with her presence. Are you sure you want to be up? It's only been daylight for some hours now." Killian's tone was mean like his eyes but he slyly winked at her, indicating he was kidding.

Unable to hold back, Emma played along, raising a defiant eyebrow. "I'm sorry, Captain. I didn't realize you'd need help with the sword lessons." Shifting her eyes to her son who was smiling at their play, she said, "Henry, just punch him in the jaw. He usually walks right into it." Sliding her eyes back to Killian, she gave him her best self-satisfied grin. He broke character for her and grinned back.

"Oh well this _is_ an interesting development," Gold sneered, slowly snaking his way to where Emma stood.

"What exactly?" Emma clipped, eyes darkening at him. He was in a mood and it wasn't a good one. For a moment, she wondered if Neal had told him what had passed between them the night before.

Gold's voice became sing-song and mocking, a voice that perked the memories of some of the ship's passengers. "Well, dearie, the fact that you and our captain seem to have formed a bit of a partnership. Careful, Emma. Pirates are notorious for a reason." He cackled at the trouble he was brewing.

Maintaining her pose at the ship's rail, as it added to her contempt for him, she let a warning look pass over her face. Taking a page from Killian's book, she let her voice turn dangerous and simultaneously indifferent. "I don't see what business it is of yours."

If possible, Rumpelstiltskin's smile became even more menacing. "Oh calm down, my girl. I'm only trying to help."

"No, you're not. You're trying to start shit." She was getting mad now and it made her tone biting and cold. "Cut it out. That pirate is the only reason we were able to rescue Henry. Is gratitude too much for 'the Dark One'?" she mocked.

"Emma." That warning came from Neal.

"What?" she snapped, eyes flashing his direction, daring him to say another word.

Rumpelstiltskin tapped his fingers together, chortling with glee. "I would just hate for you to meet an untimely end because you got too close to Captain Hook. It wouldn't be the first time he's signed someone's death certificate with his _friendship_." He spat the word.

The pent up frustration in her snapped like a twig. "Oh for fuck's sake! Milah's not dead because of Killian! She's dead because of you! Or did you forget?"

_Quickly. Tell me the two mistakes you just made._

_One. I just called him Killian out loud._

_Good. What else?_

_Only three people on this ship should be familiar enough with Milah's name to actually speak it._

_Okay, just making sure you knew._

Emma had effectively wiped the jeering from Rumpelstiltskin's face. All that remained was rage. He charged her and, before anyone could form a thought, he shoved his hand into her chest, wrapping his long fingers around her heart.

Panic was such a tame word for what washed over the crew.

Emma, nose to nose and eyes locked with Rumpelstiltskin, heard the shouts from the men on deck and the shuffling of feet as everyone made their way to the scene. Snow, remembering how this played out the last time, managed to hold David and Henry back, knowing Rumpelstiltskin could take them out with a flick of his wrist and that her daughter had an ace up her sleeve. Killian managed to get past her, sword ready and eyes wild with shock and horror, but Emma halted him with a raised hand. She had a handle on this.

Rumpelstiltskin, with a good hold on her, jerked Emma closer and purred the response to her question, obviously enjoying himself. "Oh, I didn't forget, dearie. In fact, it's all coming back to me right now."

Smirking at Rumpelstiltskin, Emma mocked him some more; the hot anger pulsing in her veins made her feel invincible. "I told you, Gold. It doesn't come out. Your girl, Cora, already tried." She lazily rolled her head to Killian, who had inched closer to her side. "You were asleep," she teased with a wink, before focusing foreboding eyes on her attacker again. "Tell me something, Gold. How did it feel to kill your own wife, the mother of your child?" she taunted.

A greenish darkness magically rippled over his face, accompanied by leathery scales, and though Emma had never seen him that way, she knew she had just caught a glimpse of his true face. The vision vanished almost as quickly as it had appeared.

Completely incensed now, Rumpelstiltskin squeezed his claws around her heart and Emma momentarily doubted her wisdom for wrangling with him as she cried out in pain. She felt the magic in her stir up and before she knew it, Rumpelstiltskin had yanked his hand back and fell onto the deck. His hand was red and blistered like it had been burned. He wasn't finished though, and attempted rising to attack again. Regina stepped in and stretched out her hands. Her magic formed wooden shackles for his wrists and feet, strapping him to the deck. Emma nodded at her in appreciation as she rubbed her chest to ease the pain that still lingered and moved to stand over him.

"Oh, Regina. Finally choosing a side in this?" he sneered, straining at his restraints. Neal had come to kneel beside his father, unable to hide from the concern he felt for his only living parent.

"She could have let me die in Storybrooke but she helped me," she shrugged. "I owe her one." A smug smile played out on the queen's face and Emma was glad that Regina was finally having fun on this trip.

Hands on hips and glaring at the Dark One at her feet, Emma released some more anger as she growled out her words. "You like deals, Gold. Let's make a deal." His eyes raised in curiosity. "You keep your hand out of my chest and your mouth shut and I won't throw you overboard to the sharks." He had the audacity to laugh.

Finished, Emma nodded at Regina, giving her the okay to release him. Neal helped his father up and cast a baffled look at Emma.

"Are you really defending Hook, Emma? She'd still be alive if not for him." Neal's voice remained calm but Emma wasn't sure how long that was going to last.

She was shocked by his loyalty to his father and inhaled a deep breath to ready herself. He was _not_ going to like what she was about to say, but she had just been attacked! The adrenaline fueled her forward. Things would get said today that otherwise would have just slipped through the cracks of delicacy and politeness.

"Neal, your mom made her own bed. She knew what she was doing when she ran away." Emma sighed and watched as his face hardened with anger, taking a step towards her. Undaunted, she continued trying to reason with him, shaking her head in sorrow. "Hell, I'd bet the woman was a bit mouthy too. She gave your father lip one time too many and he killed her for it. But," she scoffed unhappily, "I bet there was probably some small part of her that _never_ thought he would turn on her like that." Sympathy for the dead woman weighed heavily on Emma as she pleaded for Neal to see sense, but he grew increasingly agitated as she spoke and an angry tic had developed in his cheek.

"You don't know shit about my mom, Emma, so just do me a favor and shut up," he snapped, the thick derision in his voice shaking her patience with him.

"I think one betrayed woman probably knows another," Emma returned darkly.

She had tried nice and nice didn't work, so Emma's response was 'fuck it'. She would play hardball with him if that's what he wanted. Neal rolled his eyes at her blow and Emma bristled, fury etched into every word that gritted through her teeth. "And I think one mother probably knows another, too. I'm sure that she would tell you how every day she regretted leaving you behind but right now she'd tell you to man the fuck up and put the blame where it belongs!"

Neal huffed in frustration and turned his back, ending the conversation and stalking his way to the front of the ship, far away from everyone else. Emma exhaled, puffing her cheeks and itching to pass her fist over the man's face, when she was suddenly cradled to her father's chest.

"Emma! Emma? Are you alright?" David's voice was tight and breathless with worry as he repeatedly stroked her hair.

Wriggling herself free from the almost painful crunch of his arms, Emma tried to reassure him. "Dad, I'm fine. It's okay. Seriously, I'm fine." David passed a hand over his face, unable to tuck away his panic. Emma glanced at Snow, smiling at her tightly. "Mom, take care of dad?"

Snow returned a knowing smile and pulled David away, attempting to soothe her husband, when Emma's elbow was grabbed roughly and she whirled her head around to face the new assault, only to meet the coldest and angriest blue eyes she'd seen since the beanstalk.

"A word, Swan," Killian snarled, and without waiting for her to agree, he dragged her below deck to his quarters. Pushing her inside and slamming the door behind them, he crossed his arms over his chest and glowered at her. "What in the seven hells was that about?" His voice was low but the evidence was clear: He was furious.

Taken aback and slightly miffed by his unexpected mood, Emma played dumb. "Um, Rumpelstiltskin tried to take out my heart but he can't because I'm special. I burned his hand with my magic." Shaking her head suddenly, she asked, "I'm sorry, which part did you miss?"

"I bloody well saw what happened, Emma!" Killian exploded.

Emma met him head on, yelling right back. "Well, what the hell do you want from me?"

"I want you not to cause disruptions on my ship!"

"I was just defending you, you ungrateful son of a bitch!"

Killian shook his head hard and quick, not lowering his voice one bit. "Do you think I care what that bastard taunts me with?"

She returned the volley, just as loud. "Do you really think so little of me that you think I'd be okay listening to that bullshit?"

"Emma, you are _not _torisk yourself for me!" he ordered.

"Well, too fucking bad, Hook!" Both of them had given no ground in their argument and had gradually moved to stand toe to toe, in each other's faces. Emma shook her head scornfully. "All I did was speak up for you..."

"To Rumpelstiltskin!" Killian interrupted with an exasperated shout.

"And now you're angry with me!" she finished, her volume reaching a level she didn't realize she was capable of.

"I'm angry because I thought I was about to witness your death! Do you have any idea what that would have done to me?"

The accidental admission had the same effect as a bucket of ice water and Emma sobered abruptly, the ring from his hollering hanging in the air. Suddenly it all made sense. The anger, the frustration, the fire in his eyes: She had scared him. Thinking clearly, she recognized that she could have gone exactly the way Milah had and Killian was _not_ okay with that. Emma's anger was completely wiped out and she softened her eyes and face. Seeing her drop her fight, Killian finally realized that he had made a mistake and closed his eyes in defeat, releasing a pained breath. Obviously he hadn't wanted her to know the depth of his concern for her.

Still stunned from the new information, Emma was barraged with memories of their every interaction, every laugh, every battle, and all the emotions that had accompanied them along the way. The awareness that the pirate harbored genuine, soft feelings for her, was startling, and she felt a hum in her chest as she reflected on it, letting the knowledge feed on the secret tenderness for him that she hid in her heart.

Whispering a curse, Killian reached for her face and dipped his head, softly and sweetly pressing his lips against hers. Emma relaxed into him immediately only to have him pull away, stepping back with eyes averted as he ran a shaky hand through his hair. There was a feeling dancing in the corner of Emma's brain that the kiss had awakened, but she couldn't put her finger on it. All she could feel, with the distance between them, was a terrible sense of loss, and she wanted to kick herself for it.

"Killian," she whispered, and he flinched at the sound like she had hit him. Stepping closer, she gently pulled him nearer by means of the tall collar of his shirt, and returned her lips to his, kissing him slowly and tentatively, praying that he wouldn't pull away again. After a moment, Killian gave in and wrapped his arms around her, returning the gentle pressure of her lips.

Home. That was the feeling she couldn't place. Kissing him felt like one gigantic homecoming and Emma felt the tendrils of panic begin to set in. The terrifying 'L' emotion was hovering somewhere in the recesses of her brain and she hid from it, knowing she could never give her heart to anyone. It was too risky, but in her current position, she almost wanted to try it and _that_ was dangerous. The level of fear and desire was something that she had never encountered before and she wanted to run, but she immediately shoved the thought away, knowing she'd never forgive herself if she removed herself from the haven of his arms and the sensation of his lips on hers.

Unsatisfied with the chasteness of their kiss, Killian lightly ran the tip of his tongue over her bottom lip, requesting entrance to her mouth. It was a good thing the man was holding her because her knees felt weak and she released a small moan that was both surprised and welcoming. Opening her mouth for him, his tongue met with hers and they clutched each other closer as the kiss deepened. Her nose was filled with the intoxicating scent of him and the feel of his well toned body was enough to make her tremble.

Their tempo remained lazy and tortuously slow as they fused together, the pace of two people becoming acquainted with each other and enjoying every moment of it. Killian's fingers traced invisible maps on her side as his hooked arm kept her pressed firmly to his chest and Emma's arms had slid over his shoulders, one hand curling into his dark hair. She couldn't get any closer to him and that fact was slowly frustrating her. He changed the game again and the stroking of his tongue became increasingly erotic while he expertly kept her from rushing him. Emma briefly considered the possibility that she was far too inexperienced to handle the new level he was leading her through, and the pleasure that coursed through her caused her to gasp as her mind exploded into delicious chaos. He squeezed her tighter and Emma realized happily that he thoroughly enjoyed the sounds that escaped her.

Three quick, staccato knocks sounded on the door.

"Emma, is everything alright? We thought we heard shouting."

Snow.

Dammit.

Killian began to step away, but Emma refused him, pulling kisses from his mouth between her words. "Yeah, mom. I'll be up in a minute." Her voice was perfectly normal, a feat that Emma was particularly proud of.

Snow's footsteps indicated her departure and Emma forced herself to stop kissing Killian and met his eyes.

"I better go before David comes," she said, breathless and reluctant.

She only received a nod and Killian removed himself from her arms. Turning his back on her, she watched as he braced hand and hook on his desk before hanging his head.

Emma slipped out of his room before she could change her mind about leaving.

* * *

Emma was starting to memorize the wood grain pattern of the bunk above her. It was sure to be another sleepless night as the day's highlights replayed over and over in her mind.

After leaving Killian's cabin, the day had been frustratingly uneventful. Gold and Neal wisely steered clear of her and each other, her parents spent the day sitting and talking amongst themselves like no one else existed, Regina escaped to the solitude of her room while Henry alternated between napping and climbing the crow's nest, and Killian eventually reemerged and took his place at the helm. Barely a glance was exchanged between the two and no words were spoken between them for the rest of the day. Having nothing to do but look out into the ocean, Emma had been bored and knew that in other circumstances she would have sought him out and at least had a decent conversation, but she had kept her distance. The fire of their kiss had scalded her and, though she knew it was silly, she had no idea how to approach him.

Closing her eyes to the worn wood, Emma let herself remember the feeling of the kiss, electrified and pained by the memory. She found, however, that she didn't miss the physical sensation near as much as she did their ability to talk to one another. The lack of interaction with him after their heated session had been unbearable and it had only been a few hours.

Ensuring that the other occupants of the room were asleep, Emma rose from her bed and wandered through the darkened ship to a familiar door where she stopped and double checked her courage. She knew David had taken the wheel for the night and that Killian should be in his room, sleeping. Hand raised, Emma hesitated before she knocked, promising herself that if he didn't answer immediately, she'd return to her bunk. Breathing deep she tapped the door lightly, almost too lightly to be heard.

"Come in." His voice was neutral and clear. He was definitely awake.

Emma eased through the door and closing it behind her, she rested against its panels as she took in the scene. One solitary candle was lit on the bedside table but provided enough light that she could see that the average-sized and wood framed bed contained Killian on his back, shirtless, and with eyes that regarded her with curiosity. They continued to stare until he motioned for her to come lie next to him with a crook of his finger, no doubt knowing that she hadn't been able to sleep either. Emma went to him instantly and made herself comfortable, her back into his chest and his arm tucked around her waist. He had removed his hook for the night and it rested beside the candle on the table.

The silence between them was almost tangible.

"We can't just _not _speak to each other," she finally said.

At her voice, she felt him relax and a small burst of laughter left his mouth. "Well your kiss damn near keeled me over, love."

She smiled, relief that they were returning to normal filling her features and easing her tense muscles. Emma focused on the feel of his body next to hers and the generous amount of bare skin that touched her, and was hit again with the immobilizing fear that was becoming a normal side effect of her interactions with him. She couldn't succumb to the feelings that were bombarding her! She had given in too much already! She was too broken and scarred to give him her love and she suddenly felt guilty at the possibility that she was leading him on.

"Killian I..."

"Shh, lass." He interrupted, no doubt hearing everything he needed to know in her tone. "I know. It's alright."

Her heart thudded painfully in her chest. Why did he have to understand her so well? It only made it harder for her to _not_ to feel. She closed her eyes, trying to shut out the worry, and snuggled closer to him only to be met with a hearty chuckle from the pirate.

"What's so funny?" she asked, seriously curious.

"I finally have you in my bed and we're only _sleeping._" He said the word like it was the worst thing imaginable.

Emma giggled. "Maybe you're just losing your touch."

Killian growled seductively. "Oh, love. You should know better than to issue me a challenge." His arm tightened around her waist and he playfully nipped at her shoulder.

Emma froze from the jolt of pleasure that shot like lightning through her body and brain.

Leaning over her, he blew out the flickering candle as he laughed low. Tucking his head to its place on her shoulder, Killian calmed her. "Rest easy, Emma. Tonight you're safe from this wanton pirate."


	11. Chapter 11

The earliest signs of dawn were peeking over the horizon when Emma felt Killian roll away from her, pulling his boots on before standing. The urge to drag him back and never let him leave was far too strong, and Emma expected to feel the panic that she always felt when her thoughts were too tender towards him, but in the early morning fog, she didn't. She tried to attribute the strange calm she felt to the belief that whatever was brewing between her and Killian, it was going nowhere, so there was no need to worry. Her special talent emitted the soft, dull thud that signaled a liar. Emma's common sense screamed for her to get out of bed instantly and repair the walls that she had let slip, but she was distracted by the pirate as he moved about the room.

Using his good hand, Killian managed to quickly tame the bed hair that he had developed during the night, before quietly opening the trunk at the base of the bed. He withdrew a new shirt, black of course, and, with the pink and orange light of dawn filtering through the windows, Emma was in the perfect spot to watch with her breath held as he pulled the shirt over his head. The play of muscles as they stretched across his back and ribs made her blush and tuck her face into the pillow to hide the idiotic smile that suddenly took over her face. S_eriously, __Emma? _she thought. She'd seen him without a shirt before. What was the big deal? Wasn't she past the age of blushing? Apparently, not when it came to Killian. Controlling her face, she turned her head to watch him again as he shrugged into the high collared vest, leaving the fastenings for the moment, and strode to the bedside table to collect his hook. Clicking it into place, he looked down and, meeting her eyes, he smiled at her in greeting.

"Go back to sleep, love. It's early yet," he whispered. As he spoke, he took a seat on the edge of the bed beside her and began to button his vest one handed.

Emma shook her head and kept her voice low. "I'm already awake. I probably should get up before someone wonders where I am." Sighing and reaching her hands above her head, she arched her back off of his bed, letting the morning stretch work all the way to her toes.

"Sink me, Emma!" he gasped and quickly averted his eyes.

She realized then, just how that little move might have looked to the pirate and blushed again. It was definitely an accident and Emma suddenly felt a twinge of shyness at the unintentional tease she had given him. However, as soon as that passed, she found the whole thing extremely funny.

"Don't look at me if you can't control yourself," she stated smugly as she curled back into her sleeping position, not quite ready to rise and shine.

"Oh? Remind me who watched with curious eyes as I tried to dress this morning. Lecherous woman," he snickered.

Frustrated that she had been caught, Emma groaned and closed her eyes. Reaching behind her, she grabbed his pillow and swung it at his exasperating face. Springing into action, Killian caught her arm and the pillow before it connected and, pushing her into the mattress, he pinned her to the bed with his body weight.

Emma kicked herself for forgetting how quick the man was. He laughed at her, clearly enjoying how things had turned out as she tried to wriggle out from underneath him with no luck. Giving up, she raised an irritated eyebrow at him, though she felt farther from irritation than she ever had in her life.

"You don't have to stop. I was quite enjoying that," he purred.

Rolling her eyes, Emma swore. "You would!"

"I'm an opportunist with a beautiful woman underneath him. So, yes. I would."

Emma tried her best glare but knew it was worthless. It was getting more and more difficult to not smile at his antics, which was a good warning that she should get around to putting some more distance between them sooner, rather than later. But, Emma found herself distracted once again by their proximity. Enchanted by the clarity in his eyes and the memory of what he could do with his mouth, she forgot to reinforce her walls, forgot that she should ignore every instance she felt anything other than mild civility for the pirate, forgot that she was _not_ supposed to want to kiss him again.

The footsteps of someone walking down the narrow hall outside the door, alerted the two tangled in the bed. Someone was up and around and Emma knew it wasn't long before one of her parents or her son asked the question of where she was and she'd rather not have to explain where she spent the night, even if she didn't regret her decision one little bit.

Though she did try.

Sparing the door his glare, Killian turned back to Emma and sighed in obvious disappointment, still making no attempt to move off of her.

"If you're insistent about leaving my bed, would you do a poor pirate a favor?" he ventured.

"It depends on what it is," she said warily.

He laughed. "There is a large red trunk in the main cargo hold that has some maps I need, if you would be so kind. I'll save my more interesting requests for another time." With that last threat/promise, Killian lowered his head and lightly traced the tip of his nose down Emma's neck. She responded the only way she could and roughly shoved him away before he could feel her shivers.

Leaving him laughing, she quickly slipped out his door and ducked and tiptoed to the lower decks and the cargo hold. Relaxing only once she was finally amongst the barrels and stacked crates of her destination, Emma breathed a sigh of relief. No one had seen her escaping Killian's room and she was safe from the emotional powder keg that had been cooking inside her as she flirted with Captain Hook.

_I wasn't flirting!_

_Like hell, Emma._

Running from herself now, she dove head first into her task, climbing around the cluttered room looking for the trunk. An occupied mind was a safe mind, and busy hands couldn't dwell on the things they could have been doing if she had just stayed in bed with Killian, like undoing all the dressing he had done, or...

"Ahh!" she yelled, palms flying to her temples, trying to derail the train of thought she had been on.

What was he doing to her? She never had this much trouble ignoring a man before. Why should he be any different? Emma knew instinctively that it _wasn't_ just lust and that fact had her clutching the nearest crate to steady herself. It was true that she cared about him and that she had come to enjoy their odd brand of friendship, but if her heart was trying to feel anything more than bland affection, she'd consider helping Rumpelstiltskin in finding a way to yank it out.

Had that part of her not learned its lesson? Killian was a pirate! His life was ship and sea! His M.O. was to go wherever the wind blew him, opportunistic just like he said. Constancy wasn't in a pirate's nature, was it? She knew that he cared about her from their confrontation the day before. He was a decent person despite his best attempts to prove otherwise, but Emma knew the minute she succumbed to the more tender feelings that were so eager for her to fall, it would be the minute he left her, bored at last. That acknowledgment nearly brought her to her knees with the pain it inflicted on her less than stone-cold heart, and Emma knew more than ever that she needed to curb her emotions for him. She had already given herself enough slack to hang herself with.

Forcing her body to move, Emma continued picking through the brown, wooden containers that littered the small, cramped space. The lack of windows and the snug spaces, barely big enough for her to fit through, were stifling. Combined with the cool, damp air that hung like a really uncomfortable blanket, Emma was sure that she was developing a mild case of claustrophobia. She was suddenly wondering why Killian would store maps in such a place.

_Well, he wouldn't. _

Replaying his instructions in her head, she could hear the lie as clear as day. Apparently, her talent went to shit with the very distracting man on top of her.

What was his game this time? Determined to have an answer, Emma stalked her way to the deck, where Killian was already at the wheel, and caught his eye. It was unfortunate for him, because the look she gave was not a nice one. He grinned anyways.

"There you are!" Snow exclaimed, coming towards her. "You were gone already this morning but your father said he hadn't seen you on deck. You're all dusty. What have you been up to?"

The bastard had given her an alibi.

"Um, I couldn't sleep. I was exploring the cargo hold," she lied, casting a less accusing glance on the captain. Snow began talking but Emma missed it all as she shook her head at Killian, trying to hide the grin that was threatening to show at his wide-eyed, innocent look. The least he could have done was given her a head's up.

Neal came out on deck, looking a bit like hell warmed over. He obviously hadn't slept well and he avoided looking at her, forcing Emma to remember that she still owed him an explanation for where they stood romantically. It wasn't something she was looking forward to, but she knew it needed to be done and over with. However, after their very public skirmish the day before, Emma thought with a bit of hope that maybe he'd just keep avoiding her.

Looking to the captain, Neal asked, "So, what's the plan for getting us home?"

Killian left the helm and leaned on the railing overlooking the main deck. "We need to find Tinkerbell."

Neal nodded, agreeing. "She's the only one that seems to know how."

"Aye, she does. I take it she had you fly home?"

Neal nodded. "I didn't know there was another option. How'd you leave?"

"Pixie dust isn't the only treasure Tinkerbell and her sisters have." Killian paused, unsure whether to reveal his secrets. "They have a portal."

Emma, already engrossed in their conversation, was even more interested now. If Killian had taken a portal to leave Neverland, then maybe there was hope that they would be able to leave too.

"I think I've had enough of portals for one lifetime," Neal mumbled.

"No amount of pixie dust can fly an entire ship home, Baelfire. Even if it _is_ made of enchanted wood."

The small, decidedly feminine voice startled Emma and Snow while Killian and Neal smiled in recognition. Walking along the side of the ship like it was a balance beam, was a lanky female that could only be the pixie in question. Tinkerbell stood a towering foot tall and her limbs were long and skinny to an exaggerated degree. Two semi-transparent wings on her back stretched along her height and sparkled as they caught the sunlight. The blonde hair was coiffed around her tiny head in equally tiny and intricate braids and green leaves were cut and sewn into a simple and short dress. With her abnormally large eyes, she was awkward and beautiful at the same time and Emma wanted to laugh with sheer delight at the novelty of her.

Nodding a small greeting to Neal, Tinkerbell turned her attention to the quarterdeck and put on her brightest smile. "Hey, Hook." The giggle that came from her sounded like tiny bells.

Giving the pixie a lazy smirk, Killian skipped right to the questions. "How did you know I was in Neverland, m'dear?"

"Oh, Captain Hook back in Neverland is big news. The trees have been gossiping. Which one's Emma?"

The abrupt question startled Emma. She thought she was just going to be a spectator for this exchange. Killian's grin grew and he nodded in her direction. Tinkerbell fluttered over immediately, hovering in front of her, full of curiosity.

"You're so pretty!" she finally exclaimed, her eyes sparkling.

Stunned by the unexpected compliment, Emma smiled at the pixie. "Um, thanks?" she shrugged.

More bell-like laughter ensued and it caught the attention of Henry and Regina, just arriving on deck. Henry's eyes lit up at the magical creature, curious and excited. Regina, however, regarded Tinkerbell the same way she did everyone else, with distrusting and unimpressed eyes.

Killian brought Tinkerbell back on topic. "I'm going to need use that portal again, sweetheart."

"Can't."

"Why not?" Killian returned, his eyes darkening under his brows.

"Pan took its magic. It's dead," she said with a pout and Killian hung his head. Emma knew that he had been placing all his hope in that exit. "He hunts the pixies for their magic too," Tinkerbell continued sadly. "We have to stay hidden."

"Why does a shadow need to steal magic?" Snow asked.

"Tamara said he was looking to destroy all magic everywhere," Emma remembered out loud, a question mark in her tone.

"Oh I doubt that very much, dearie," Gold said, spooking everyone with his sudden appearance. "Hard thing to let go of, power, and if he's taking all he can get his hands on, I don't think he has a mind to do anything but keep it. Although, he'd need a body to ground all that power and make it usable."

Neal was thoughtful. "I'd bet that's where Peter comes in." Recognizing that everyone had turned to look at him in confusion, he drew his head back in surprise. "What? You guys didn't know about Peter? Come on! It's Peter Pan! 'Cept, turns out the story should have been Peter _and_ Pan."

Slightly irritated that he had been holding out on them, Emma pressed him. "I think you need to share what the hell you know."

"Well, I've never seen him," he backtracked, spreading his hands. "I ran with the Lost Ones, sure, but Peter's got an inner circle and they're the only ones that have ever seen him. Rumor had it, he got a hold of some curse that trapped him here. Pan could leave to _our_ world but for some reason that wasn't good enough. I don't know the details!" he yelped suddenly at Emma's increasingly annoyed eyes. "Pan grabbed the kids and brought them back! If they weren't the kid Peter wanted, they just became part of the gang! We didn't know anything about anything!"

Emma took in a steadying breath, looking to the sky for patience. "Okay," she began calmly. "Let me see if I got this straight. Evil, shadowy..._thing_, flies around snatching kids and collecting magic like a big warehouse for Peter, who can't leave Neverland." She paused before moving on. "Tamara said that Pan needed to attach himself to a body so he could travel to other worlds and destroy all the magic in them, but we're going to assume he lied to her and he's just greedy." Another pause. "Am I missing anything?"

"Isn't that enough?" Neal replied with dryness.

An uneasy and contemplative silence fell over the group as they absorbed the information. They had no portal to get home, a creepy kid in the jungle that was beginning to sound like some sort of diabolical mob boss, and a shadow on the loose that wanted to kidnap Henry _and _suck the power out of anything and everything it could. With three people of magical persuasion on board, that was just the cherry on top of it all.

A new idea sprang into Emma's head and her eyes brightened out of their pensiveness. "Gold, you pulled a portal out of thin air. Can you recharge a dead one?"

The faces of all on board lit up with hope but Gold shook his head gravely.

"There's no guarantee, dearie. You saw yourself how unstable it was. We could have casualties."

"You said it wouldn't kill Neal and it didn't!" she argued, desperate for the plan to be possible.

"I was fairly certain then. I am not, however, so sure now. That was one person. This would be eight _and_ a ship," he said impatiently.

Silence cloaked the ship again. No one else seemed to have any other ideas and the tendrils of despair began to creep around each person on the deck.

"Tink," Killian said somberly, breaking into the quiet. His face was hard and resolved. "Fly them home."

Tinkerbell perked up and fluttered around in excitement, glad to be useful. "No problem! We'll be seen if we leave during the day, but at night we can get away unnoticed!"

Henry cheered with excitement at the upcoming adventure, Regina groaned slightly, too dark for flying via pixie dust, Snow's eyes relaxed with glowing hope, but Emma was still hung up on the captain's choice of words.

"Them?" she asked, cocking her head to the side. She knew him. She knew that face. He wasn't planning on going with them.

He met her gaze with stubbornness and flint in his eyes. "You heard me, Emma."

Leveling a dangerous glare at him, she bolted up the stairs to where he stood, not wanting anyone else to hear the discussion that was about to happen.

"You are _not_ staying behind," she emphasized, her voice low and serious.

He growled at her insubordination, anger igniting in his eyes. "Emma, go home. Take your family, take your son, and go home. I'll find another way."

"And what if you don't?" she hissed, managing to keep her voice down. "I am not leaving you in Neverland! You brought us here for Henry and you're coming back with us!"

Killian looked away, shaking his head, frustration making him grind his teeth.

"I know you won't leave this ship, Killian, and I would never ask you to." That got his attention. His head snapped back to her, eyes intense. "But I am not leaving you behind. We will _all _find another way."

Recovering from the slight stun, he shook his head once more, his voice no less angry. "Emma, don't be difficult, please. Take the exit, lass."

"I'm not leaving you behind," she restated fiercely and something desperate in her stretched beyond its limit. The idea of actually leaving him in the place he hated most as she went safely home, never to see him again, was enough to bring uninvited tears to her eyes. Thankfully, a long history of holding it all in kept her from shedding them. Trying to reason with him while he was quiet, she softened her tone. "If we can't get the portal to work, we'll take the other option," she bargained and a small tug inside her knew that if it came to that, she'd send everyone else home and stay behind with him to find an alternate exit.

Taking in an irritated breath, Killian stared her down for a moment looking like he was about to argue more, but when his eyes began to clear, Emma knew she had won.

"Captain," he said gently, obviously trying to reign in his anger, and swept his hand towards the group on deck, indicating for her to take over.

Without breaking eye contact she spoke. "Tinkerbell, help the Captain set a course. Mom, if you and dad want to get out..." An offhanded 'are you kidding me' was Snow's interrupting response to that. Emma smirked and continued, still lost in the stormy blue eyes before her. "Gold and Regina, get some rest. We're going to jump start a portal."

* * *

**- Just wanted to thank you all again for following my story and for all the lovely reviews! You are all wonderful and I love hearing from you! See you next time!**_** -d**_


	12. Chapter 12

The sun was just beginning to set when Emma reemerged on deck. Taking her own advice, she had taken a nap, trying to get in as much rest as possible to brace for whatever magical nonsense awaited her at the portal. Initially and accidentally, she had headed straight for Killian's room, only realizing her mistake when she was at the door. That was _not _her bed! Quickly correcting her error, she had forced herself to find and sleep on the uncomfortable bunk that was hers.

After the morning plans, Tinkerbell had given Killian the location of the portal and left just as quickly as she had arrived, mentioning that it was too dangerous for her to be out and about with Pan lurking. The captain had then skillfully set their course, mentioning that the trip should take about a day, depending on the night and day schedule Neverland decided to follow. Obviously still simmering at her refusal to leave, Killian had said very little to Emma, offering only one word responses and noncommittal sounds, and she had finally given up trying to start conversation.

Hoping that he was finally done sulking, Emma had ventured to the deck to try again, only to see that Neal was manning the wheel and Killian was nowhere in sight. Her first thought was to turn around immediately and resume her search below deck, but the memory of her showdown with Neal and their tense conversation from before that, reminded her that she still owed him a proper response to his questioning. Squaring her shoulders, Emma took in a strengthening breath, and marched her way up the stairs to her former love.

"Hey," she began carefully, noticing the wariness in his eyes.

"Hey."

An awkward pause hung around for a moment until Emma finally dove head first into the duty she had to perform. "We need to finish our talk," she began. Neal's eyes remained void of any emotion. "When I told you that I loved you before you fell into the portal, I did mean it, but it doesn't mean the same as it used to."

Neal scoffed lightly at that, lowering his head, but she ignored him and continued.

"I'm not the same girl anymore, Neal," she emphasized. "We used to be really special but I don't want you to think that we can just pick up where we left off, because we can't. _I_ can't"

Not used to making speeches like this one, Emma wasn't sure if that was enough explanation or not, but having nothing else to add and feeling like that should be plenty, she waited on Neal to respond. To his credit, he hadn't tried to interrupt her and after taking a moment to digest her words, he shook his head gently as he spoke. "I never should have let you go," he admitted.

"No," she agreed softly, "but it's too late to go back and change things. Regret won't get you anywhere."

He looked at her suddenly, with a desperation in his eyes that didn't make it into his tone. He was hoping. He was trying. "You could never trust me again, could you?"

Emma hesitated, knowing it was not the answer he wanted."No, not with that part of me," she replied gently.

A long silence stretched between them before Neal spoke again, this time with a forced resolve. "I just want you to be happy, Emma."

She knew he wasn't lying and she smiled briefly in thanks.

"You were right, you know. About my mom," he offered abruptly. "I don't like it, but you were right. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize to me," she said, not wanting any part of that mess.

He coughed a laugh. "Think I'm going to apologize to Hook? He doesn't care."

She defended Killian again before she could think better of it. "He took you in when he didn't have to, Neal."

His eyes regarded her suspiciously and Emma knew she had said too much. She really needed to start reinforcing her walls with that pirate. Not only because their relationship was starting to attract attention, but because that road only led to more heartache for her and she sincerely didn't want to go through all of that again. With nothing else to say and her feet itching to leave, she said goodnight to Neal and removed herself from the quarterdeck to hide amongst the shadows of the narrow corridors below deck. Relieved that she was done with that bit of business, there was nothing else to do but resume her original task: Find Killian.

Easing open the door without a sound, she found him sitting at his desk, writing. Killian didn't seem to notice her presence so she leaned against the door to watch him like she had done the night they recovered Henry. The leather bound book he was writing in was open somewhere towards the middle and tall, thin lines of elegant script covered the page he was on. Emma's guess was that they were his captain's logs and as she watched him, she was suddenly very curious to read the years and years of history he had lived. Emma wondered what details he would have thought important enough to write down and what his style was.

"You're making a habit of that," he grumbled without looking at her.

Apparently she wasn't as sneaky as she thought. Scrunching her face in disappointment and admitting defeat, Emma went to him and half sat on the desk beside him. He never glanced up from his writing.

"You're still mad?" she asked incredulously. The man could definitely hold his resentment!

"Aye," he growled into his book, ignoring her still.

Emma breathed a curse and tipped her head back, rolling her eyes. The man was being childish, but, she thought suddenly with a sparkle of mischief in her eyes, two could play that game.

Leaving her perch, Emma wandered aimlessly around the room, running her hand over the furniture and fixtures, eventually poking her nose into the well loved and polished wooden bookcase that was built into the wall. Not caring what she picked, she grabbed a book and tucked it under her arm. A drawer under the mini library revealed a stash of rum and she grabbed a bottle too. Looking back at Killian, she could tell that he was still trying to ignore her but he couldn't help but to watch her from the corner of his eye with curious frustration. Recalling one of his own moves, she bit the cork of the bottle and spit it out somewhere on the floor before taking a good drink as she headed to the bed. Emma propped up a pillow before making herself comfortable with her rum and her book, determined to stay put until he broke.

She got three pages into her book before she won.

"Emma, lass, why are you so bloody stubborn?" he finally sighed, resting his head in his hand. He looked like she exhausted him.

Refusing to let him talk her into anything, she kept reading and replied, "I've already said everything I need to say about it. You're coming back with us whether you like it or not."

"I told you not to risk yourself for me," he griped, the anger beginning to return.

Emma shrugged, setting her drink on the table beside her. "And I told you 'too fucking bad, Hook'."

The sound of chair legs scraping across the floor, alerted her to his approach.

"Why is it so damned important that I come with you? Why do you care whether I stay here or not?" he asked.

There was no longer any trace of anger in his face or his tone. Instead there was a seriousness and intensity about him that scared Emma. She didn't want to play this game! She didn't want to be called out on her barely concealed concern for him. She wasn't supposed to have borderline feelings for him! All day she had told herself to back off, to check herself, but instead, she had flirted with him in his own bed, she had publicly begged him to come with them, she had sought him out just for the hell of it. Truly, Emma didn't have the faintest clue of why she had been looking for him in the first place!

"Forget it, love," he said quickly, giving her a bland smile and releasing her from his fervent eyes.

No doubt he had seen the panic on her face and was trying to give her space, but as he went to return to his desk, a rebellious thread inside Emma didn't want space. That tiniest, quietest part of her wanted him to push her, to demand her confessions, to make her say words she swore she'd never say again.

Without warning, Killian spun on his heel and hauled Emma to her feet. Somehow, some way, he had to have heard her thoughts. His mouth was on hers before she could register what was happening and the kiss was vastly different than the last. Killian was insistent and unrelenting, fanning fires inside her immediately with the deep kiss. Emma could handle passion. What she couldn't handle and definitely wasn't prepared for was the amount of emotion he was radiating. It was too much for her shell shocked heart and the icy fear that clenched her heart had never been stronger.

Before she could pull away, the noisy clanging of the bell near the helm was heard and Killian stopped kissing her, casting a leery look at the ceiling above him. The noise was cut off abruptly and Emma knew that something was terribly wrong.

Brushing his hand down to her hips, Killian rebuked her before turning to his desk. "Swan, if I ever see you unarmed on this ship again, you better be naked."

Emma caught the sword he tossed her direction, too spooked to be able to dwell on his comment for long. She cursed herself for the false sense of security she had fallen into. They were still in Neverland. Greg and Tamara were still out there and in cahoots with Peter _and _Pan, and it had been far too calm lately. Drawing the blade from its sheathe, she followed Killian out the door and onto the deck.

Two teenaged boys circled with Neal near the helm, their swords crude and mean looking. Another boy was crumpled on the floor, obviously the source of Neal's weapon. A few more Lost Ones were climbing over the side of the ship.

"Boys! Quite the welcome party, I must say. Had I known you had missed me so much, I might have come back sooner!" Killian bantered while maintaining the deadly calm in his blue eyes.

"Oh, that's just great, Killian," Emma whispered. "Fucking rile them up, why don't you?"

He chuckled low and dangerously. "Let me have my fun, love."

Snow and David emerged behind Emma and Killian, swords already at the ready, and took in the scene just in time for yet another group of Lost Ones to board. The four assumed the defensive, their backs forming a circle, not needing to discuss plans or strategies.

"Where the hell is Gold and Regina," Emma breathed, eyeing a ballsy Lost One that was getting a little too close for her liking. In fact, all of the boys seemed to be enjoying their offensive position. None of them made a move to strike. They just circled around the group, sick smiles on their dirty faces. It reminded Emma of a pack of dogs closing in on their prey, looking for the perfect opportunity to reach in and bite down on something fleshy.

The two sorcerers came out on cue, each appraising the problems on board and reacting with hard eyes and outstretched hands as they called forth their power, but nothing happened.

"Anytime today would be great!" David suggested as he deflected a toying lunge from one of the Lost Ones. They were beginning to pick their opponents.

"Something is blocking me!" Regina shrieked. "I can't do anything!"

Gold, equally powerless and realizing it, let his face cloud with fear before he quickly retreated to cower below deck. Emma looked at Regina's panicked face and their wordless communication was easy: Protect Henry. Eyes now full of purpose, Regina followed Gold to the recesses of the ship, but unlike him, she had a job to do.

A tall, blonde boy stepped closer to the group and smirked at the pirate captain. "_He_ wants the boy, Hook."

"Always the same story with you lot, isn't it?" Killian responded flippantly. "You need to get a new hobby, mate."

The blonde was undaunted, his grin growing with his bravado as he laid down a barely concealed threat. "We'll take the boy, Hook, one way or another." As he spoke his blade danced a little too closely to Emma and Killian swatted it away with his own.

"Well, you better get ready to kill me," he leveled darkly and in that moment, Emma was truly terrified of him. Killian exuded confidence, fearlessness, and a cold ferocity that would shake the very gates of hell.

The boy smiled in acceptance of the pirate's terms. By this time, the Lost Ones on board were biting at the bit and a single nod from the blonde leader was all they needed to begin the attack in earnest, rushing their chosen partners, the explosion of clashing swords echoing painfully through the evening air. The Jolly Roger crew was severely outnumbered, two to one at least, but each managed to hold their own. Emma didn't know what she had expected of the Lost Ones. Smaller boys, definitely, but not swordsmen. She reminded herself that time didn't move in Neverland so there was no telling just how old they actually were. They could have spent hundreds of years perfecting their skills.

The deadly game of attack and deflect, thrust and dodge, rapidly played out on the deck of the ship and it wasn't long before the tight defensive circle was shattered as each individual battle took their own dangerous turns. Emma found herself being pressed towards the port side of the ship and cursed herself for not taking proper sword lessons, but where she lacked as a sword hand, she made up for with her strength and penchant for being a bit of a brawler. Locking swords with one of her attackers, she threw all her body weight into him, pushing the boy back and unsettling his balance. Her second attacker misjudged his timing and met her fist, causing him to stagger backwards. It was then, with the small window she had for breath, that Emma saw David engaging a particularly large Lost One on the other side of the ship. The forgotten member of the attacking pair was at his back and, lifting his sword high, he swung for her father's back.

"David!" she yelled, swiping viciously at one of her own foes.

Just when it appeared far too late to save him, a silver hook caught the rusty blade and flung it away before it connected with David's back.

"Bad form, mate," Killian scolded before planting his boot in the Lost One's stomach and kicking him overboard.

"And here I didn't think you cared," David quipped as he continued fighting his young-looking adversary.

"Oh, I'm a fool for a pretty face, Charming," Killian returned dryly as he battled, completely focused on the Lost Ones in front of him.

Assured of her dad's safety, Emma returned her attention to her own action. The two boys began to play with her, knowing they were better and throwing lazy swipes, laughing when she growled in frustration. She had been keeping her back to the side of the ship, feeling more confident when she could keep the danger in front of her, but it ended up being her downfall. Tiring of their game, one of the boys rushed her and they locked swords again, both straining and glaring at each other. The boy kicked her foot out from under her and Emma tried to regain her balance but was hip checked by the boy's partner. Already unsteady, her legs hit the rail of the ship and she immediately toppled over, falling the good distance into the black ocean below.

The sea was a frightening level of darkness and the coolness of the deep water almost matched the cold dread that washed over her. Recovering from the shock of her fall and the solid smack of her body hitting the water, Emma pushed herself towards the surface. A gasp of air was all she had time for before she was roughly hauled into a rowboat parked alongside the Jolly.

"Hey girl. Long time no see," came a sickeningly sweet and familiar voice.

Greg held Emma down for Tamara to land a solid fist across Emma's jaw. Greg released her but before she could get herself together, Tamara finished her off with a long jolt from a taser. The electrical charge shot through her body and Emma immediately blacked out.

* * *

Though Killian had an enormously long history of handling a sword and a natural talent for winning a fight, the little Neverland bastards were not so unskilled themselves and he had to keep himself from underestimating them. It was impossible to focus on anything other than the two boys with swords that had ganged up on him and it was lucky indeed that he had been able to save the prince from certain death. His temper had flared with the Lost One's underhanded attempt and when he returned to his original dance partners, he had had enough of light swordplay. Using his hook, he caught the boy closest to him in the neck, an instant kill. The boy's partner had a moment of panic when he realized that the pirate was no longer playing their game and dashed for the quarterdeck where Baelfire was still holding off his own attackers.

Stopping when he ran out of ship, the boy turned around and the small smile on his face should have been Killian's warning. Preparing to lunge for the Lost One, Killian was suddenly assaulted by a cloud of golden dust thrown in his face, making him sneeze and lose focus. The momentary lapse in concentration was all the Lost One needed and he took full advantage of it. To Killian's surprise, the boy threw a right hook that only his Swan could top, causing him to faceplant on the wood of the deck. Before he could recover from the blow, his sword was kicked a good distance away from him by the boy. The fluttering of wings and the thud of tiny feet drew his attention as Tinkerbell landed in front of his face, a deeply sorrowful look on her face.

"I'm so sorry, Hook," she whimpered, large tears falling from equally large eyes. "They've got Fiona. I'm so sorry."

Before he could throttle the tiny troublemaker, the hilt of the Lost One's sword met the back of his head and Killian slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

Blackness had taken over Emma's brain and flickers of consciousness came and went like her head was getting bad reception. She registered small things, the creaking of the rowboat, the choppy water, silence. Her hands and feet were bound and she wasn't sure, but there may have been a gag in her mouth. At her feet she felt someone nudge her. Maybe? Maybe not. No, there was definitely a nudge. Her next brief glimpse: another tied up bundle with dark hair and frantic eyes. Her heart skidded weakly before she succumbed to the next wave of darkness.

They had taken Henry, too.


	13. Chapter 13

**- Warning: This chapter takes a bit of a dark turn. That's just me, though. I like dark and gritty. So, if you're sensitive to that stuff, consider this your head's up. In other news: I really appreciate all the lovely reviews. Thank you all! -_D_  
**

* * *

Killian groaned as he awakened painfully on the hard deck of his ship. Lately, there had been far too many occasions on which he kissed the floor and he smirked as he placed the blame for that squarely on Emma. Creative and enjoyable ways to punish the lass sailed behind his closed eyes until he realized that someone was talking to him, trying to rouse him from his stupor. Killian eagerly opened his eyes, hoping to see the blonde hair and green eyes of the woman he loved, only to find her mother. Noting the look in Snow's eyes, he bit back any lewd comment he would have normally teased her with. Something was wrong.

"David, he's awake," she called, a shakiness in her voice.

Charming appeared and knelt beside his wife, commanding Killian's attention with the mirrored look of dread on his own face. "Don't freak out," he began smoothly, the calm of someone who knew better than to panic in the face of terrible situations. "They took Henry and Emma."

Killian was not prepared for the tidal wave of emotion that hit him and silently he cursed Emma for awakening his heart to the full range of feelings that loving her produced. Springing to his feet he scanned his darkened deck, hoping that the prince was lying and Emma would be leaning on the rail somewhere with the wind in her hair. Instead, he only saw Regina sitting with a forlorn expression on her face, tears streaming down her cheeks as she gazed out into the black sea.

"What happened?" he gritted, coming to accept the truth of the situation.

David remained cool and collected but Killian knew that the man was probably just as shaken as he was, if not more so. "Looks like somewhere in the mess, two boys snuck below deck. Greg and Tamara are definitely with them because they stun gunned Gold and Regina to get to Henry. Regina managed to kill one before she went down." The prince paused to pass a worried hand over his face. "They were able to get Henry out, unnoticed, and once he was secured they all scattered. Took us a minute to realize what had happened." David swallowed here, his eyes hardening. "No one saw them take Emma. We're thinking they pushed her overboard."

White hot rage flashed through Killian like lightning. He'd carve all their little necks into flutes if one hair on either Emma's or Henry's head was harmed. "Where's Baelfire?" he snarled. "He would know..."

"One step ahead of you, Hook," Baelfire said, flipping through a stack of maps near the helm. "What the hell did you do with the one of the southern..."

It was Killian's turn to interrupt and anticipate, reaching into the stack for the exact map that Bae had requested.

"Ah, thank you," he said, immediately running his finger across the aged and detailed map of Neverland's southern most point, not far from their current location. "Here," he said quickly, pointing out a place slightly inland from the coast. "That's home base, or at least, it used to be. Hopefully, it still is."

"I wouldn't worry yourself, lad," Killian responded brusquely, already processing the calculations in his head and checking the stars for guidance. "The Lost Ones aren't really known for their fondness for change. We're not far," he clipped and immediately took the helm, steering his ship towards her new destination. "Baelfire, Charmings, give her some more sails," he ordered quietly, trying to contain the violence of his emotions.

The three scrambled to do his bidding, the prince and his wife looking to Bae for instruction. Feeling that he was about as alone as he would get, Killian doubled over with his hand gripping the wheel for dear life, and ground his teeth as the pain of Emma's kidnapping wracked his body. He never should have admitted to himself that he loved her, he never should have kissed her, either time! He should have shooed her back to Baelfire each time she came near him. Her hold on him had grown so strong, Killian was seriously considering rescuing her and then promptly giving up his earlier noble plans to see her happy with the father of her child, should that be her choice. He was certainly selfish enough to steal her away and never let her leave him, but the fact that he _did_ love her dearly, meant that he must let her choose her own happiness.

_What if she chooses you?_

Killian bit his tongue until he tasted blood, afraid to let his heart pin hopes on that particular sail. Not bloody likely, would have been a weak response to such a question. Despite the wonderful moments that had passed between him and Emma in the past few days, they were in a sort of limbo, their own stagnant Neverland. No words had been said by either party regarding any softer emotion, no promises or staggering declarations, just a strange vintage of suspiciously close friendship. He saw her panic every time they neared something grander and he knew she was fighting tooth and nail to maintain her emotional distance, obviously terrified to have any tenderness for him. He chastised himself for not giving her space. Their last kiss had been his attempt to set her ablaze, to hear her admit some sort of affection for him and Killian felt slightly ashamed for demanding such impossibilities of her. Remembering how his jealousy had flared when he saw Baelifire kiss her and his childish move to pull them apart, was only another reminder that he was supposed to be letting her go where she would, despite his own longings.

The memory of her lips, however, and the press of her body, the sight of her in his bed and the sound of his name in her voice, taunted Killian. He missed that woman already.

_Dammit all to hell and back._

"Here," Charming broke in, his voice curt.

Looking up, Killian saw the bottle of rum in the prince's hand. Accepting the libation from the man, he took a long pull on the bottle before passing it back, appraising him suspiciously.

"Is it that obvious?" Killian ventured carefully. This _was_ Emma's father, after all.

David managed a small laugh but no smile. "Not really, Hook, but I know the face of a man who thinks he's just lost the woman he loves. I've had to wear it myself a time or two."

"There's no understanding..." Killian began, prepared to excuse Emma from any involvement.

"I didn't think there was. Unfortunately, my daughter has reasons to drag her feet." Killian watched the prince as he glared at his daughter's once love. "I'm going to have to kick his ass," David sighed.

Pleasantly stunned by Charming's calm violence, Killian let out a small burst of laughter.

"Don't make me have to do the same for you, Hook," David threatened and Killian grew serious again.

"There's a very slim possibility of me ever being in the position to make that mistake," he admitted honestly and the prince looked at him curiously, like he was seeing him for the first time. Finally he nodded in acceptance and made his way back to his wife. Killian watched him leave, a newfound respect for the prince, before returning his attention on the sea before him, letting his mind shift into deadly focus on the task at hand.

* * *

Consciousness returned to Emma in grand fashion and she swore that it was worse than any hangover she'd experienced in her life. Stretching her bound legs out from underneath her, she noted the stiffness of the muscles rivaled the ache in her head. Hopefully Henry wasn't feeling as bad as she was.

_Henry!_

Emma's eyes flew open, eager to find her son, only to find him tied up in a similar fashion nearby.

"Mom!" he whispered urgently. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, kid. Are you okay?"

Henry nodded and relaxing slightly, Emma took in their surroundings. She and her son were locked in twin bamboo cages near a semi-circle of large boulders, spaced evenly and framing a small clearing of sandy ground. A modest circle of smaller rocks sectioned off the center of the sand and burning torches were littered across the scene, providing the only light, save the moon. Emma figured from the lack of brown earth that they were closer to the beach than it appeared from the thick circling of trees. Wherever they were, it seemed they were near the source of Neverland's constant wailing. The sound was louder and clearer here than it had been anywhere else on or around the island. Goosbumps flared across her skin as she focused on the sound until a rustling in the darkness alerted her to someone's approach. She watched as a lone Lost One, appearing to be the age of fourteen, brought forth a small cage. As he neared, Emma recognized the form of two pixies inside the box, one of them being Tinkerbell who was yelling at the boy carrying her.

"He said we'd be able to go! Where is he? I need to talk to him!" she hollered in her high voice. The boy dropped the cage of fairies unceremoniously next to Emma's cell and had it been under different circumstances, their shrill screams of protest might have been funny.

"Tink! What the hell is going on?" Emma hissed watching the boy as he silently returned the way he came.

Untangling herself from her red-headed companion, the pixie took a good look at Emma and promptly burst into tears. "I had to," she sobbed. "They had my sister! He said we could go free!"

Emma sighed. Betrayal. Great. It was a shitty situation all around, so Emma tried not to blame the tiny girl too much. A small, light voice snaked from the darkness of the jungle and her goosebumps returned with a vengeance. Nothing good could come from that voice.

"I did let you go! I never said I wouldn't catch you again!" the voice answered Tinkerbell, laughing with glee.

Drawing her eyes to the tree line, Emma saw a tall, thin teenager sauntering towards them. His ears were large and stuck out in a boyishly charming manner and his smattering of freckles and soft, russet hair added to his non-lethal appearance. Emma, however, knew instinctively that this boy was trouble. He walked like a leader, spoke like a crazed dictator, and had two bodyguards hovering close behind him. This was Peter.

His shadow appeared, creeping across the moon and fire lit clearing to hover near his counterpart. Peter smiled at him in welcome before reaching the cages, where he knelt in front of Henry, the dark shadow floating silently behind him.

"Hello, Henry. I've been waiting a long time for you," he beamed, friendly as any neighborhood kid.

Henry, definitely proving his parentage, jumped right to the heart of things. "What if I don't want to get attached to your shadow?"

Peter's face became playful and cajoling. "Oh, come on, Henry! You would be doing me a great favor! All I need is for you and Pan to bring back all the magic you can find in other worlds. We're going to be best friends!"

Emma interrupted. "What do you want all that magic for anyways?"

Peter's eyes slid to her in annoyance and loathing, obviously not thrilled to be addressed by her. He was truly a terrifying boy, creepy as all hell. "It's mine," he seethed, shaking his head like she had asked a stupid question. "I want it because it's mine!"

Every thing made sense to Emma then. It didn't matter how long the boy had been in Neverland, living hundreds, even thousands, of years. He was stuck in the childish mentality he had undoubtedly arrived with. The skill for giving orders and organizing his followers had developed with the years, but he was still a spoiled little brat, demanding and uncaring, impulsive and unruly.

"And if the Dark One hadn't trapped me here, I could get it myself," he pouted angrily.

Emma snapped out of her thoughts. "Wait. Rumplestiltskin is the one that trapped you here?" The kid was a punk so she couldn't say that she'd fault him for imprisoning Peter in Neverland, but she could fault him for not being more forthcoming with what he knew.

Gold was, however, saved from any repercussions as Peter answered, his eyes narrowing dangerously at her questioning and the memory. "I don't know that name. Zoso is the name of Dark One!" He spit every word.

Not wanting a history lesson and assuming that the name was only a predecessor to the Dark One she knew, Emma quickly moved on. "Greg and Tamara seem to think you want to destroy the magic."

The borderline temper tantrum vanished and Peter giggled like a sugar-crazed toddler. "I had to get their help somehow!" Leaning closer to her, he pressed his finger to his lips, grinning. "Shh, it's our little secret."

Just in time, the two adults in question appeared from the jungle, holding hands like the twisted lovers they were. Emma noticed that they carefully steered clear of the marked off center point of the clearing. Realizing that she had seen all the others do the same, she made a mental note for later.

Greg and Tamara approached the cages, victorious and self-satisfied smiles on their faces.

"How are you feeling, Emma?" Tamara simpered, tilting her head. "You had quite a shock."

_Oh, you're just fucking hilarious, bitch._

"Why don't you come a little closer and find out?" Emma suggested, glaring at the woman.

Tamara laughed and inched closer, no doubt trying to prove her dominance. "It was easy to take Henry once we turned off Regina and Gold's power." She gloated as she produced a small black device from her pocket and waved it at Emma. "Pretty neat thing. Emits a pulse that will shut down any magic in a fifty yard radius and that includes whatever brand of power you've got," she pointed out.

"You better hope you've got more than that," Emma growled. She hadn't really figured out the magic part of her yet and maybe she never would, but she knew a good handful of ways to kill the woman in front of her without any special help.

The woman snickered. "Oh, I am _so_ glad you fell out of that ship. Capturing you is a bonus! See, you can watch Henry fulfill his destiny as Pan's vessel and then we can kill you slowly for fun." Tamara looked to Greg, motioning him closer. "Greg, did you know that the mermaids have a very interesting curse? I think we should watch them test it on Emma."

"You know that Peter isn't planning to actually erase all that magic, right?" Emma questioned with serious eyes, refusing to ruffle at her threats. "He's using you," she finished with a mocking smile.

Tamara laughed at first but something in Emma's eyes must have piqued her curiosity because her face fell slightly. Looking to Peter with a slow growing despair, Tamara stumbled through her disbelief.

"That's not true, is it Peter?" Greg asked, his voice small and hopeful.

Peter sighed dramatically and rolled his head to Emma. "It was supposed to be our secret!" he emphasized.

Tamara gasped like a fish out of water and Greg looked at the boy with horror, snapping in anger. "You promised! We had a deal!"

Peter shrugged nonchalantly and smirked at his shadow. "Why would I destroy all that power? That's stupid."

Tamara screamed in anger and looked like she was on the brink of losing her mind. "Why, Peter? You said that you hated magic just as much as us! You were stranded in this place because of magic! Why wouldn't you want to get rid of it all?"

Peter threw his hands up to cover his ears. "Ugh! You people ask so many questions!" he whined. "I'm so bored!" Beckoning his shadow closer, he leaned in and whispered to him, giggling once he was done.

Emma's stomach dropped and she knew something terrible was about to happen. "Henry, don't watch," she whispered urgently and he obeyed, immediately turning his back to the scene, knowing just as well that the argument was about to get ugly.

Pan slithered his way closer to Tamara who was foolishly not paying him any attention. With her back to the torchlight, her natural shadow stretched out on the ground before her and Pan, with extended arms, sunk his claws into it. That got her attention. Panicking, Tamara sunk to the ground, grasping at her shadow like she could pull it closer to herself, coming up with only fistfuls of sand. Greg panicked too but before he could reach Tamara's side, he was stopped by one of Peter's bodyguards, a warning blade resting against his throat.

"Peter! No! I'm sorry!" she moaned frantically.

Peter only chuckled at her expression and she sunk deeper into hysteria. With flourish, Pan peeled her now tangible shadow from the ground as it mimicked its owner's desperate struggling like it had a life of its own. Pan tugged backwards in a swift motion and the most terrifying sound that Emma had ever heard reverberated through the air. It was a long, painful ripping sound, thick and guttural, and the piercing scream that followed was no less frightening. Only, it wasn't Tamara that screamed. It was her shadow. Free of its body, Tamara's shadow swirled in the air, lost and confused, while wailing and mewling, the mourning sounds joining those already resounding in the Neverland jungle. Hearing its brethren, the shadow instantly flew off, disappearing into the trees and darkness, crying and grieving the whole way.

On her feet again, Tamara stood still as a statue, eyes alert and empty, a shell of her former self, while Greg wept bitterly, still held back by the Lost One with the sword. Peter rocked back on his heels and clapped his hands together, laughing with genuine amusement, before he made his way to Tamara's side.

"Tam, I'm sorry you made me do that," he nearly crooned.

She turned to look at him, a small smile on her lips. "Its okay, Peter. I understand."

Emma thought she was going to be sick. Peter's inner circle must be full of these lifeless drones, blindly worshiping the boy while their lost and forgotten shadows howled in the forest, lamenting for the rest of forever. She had thought of a lot of creative ways to deal with Tamara, but this almost seemed like too much, even for her.

Peter smiled back with staged regret and leaned in close to Tamara's ear, whispering orders again. Her eyes widened and leaning back, looked at the boy in mindless gratitude.

"Thank you, Peter," she breathed, her eyes glazing over in obedience.

Still smiling, Peter withdrew a gnarled dagger from his belt and placed in into Tamara's open hands before standing back to watch. The second bodyguard moved to help his partner restrain a now seriously struggling Greg as the man realized what was about to happen. Emma checked to make sure Henry was still turned around before closing her own eyes to the scene. She had seen too much already. Greg's horrified scream broke through the air as he called Tamara's name and Emma heard a heavy thud as Tamara's limp body hit the ground, never crying out herself. Peter's cackle disrupted the heaviness of the atmosphere and Emma hesitantly opened her eyes. Tamara was lying on her stomach, a good amount of blood soaking the sand around her, dead eyes open, staring into nothingness. Released from his human restraints, Greg had finally made his way to her and knelt beside her body, crying and wanting to touch her, but overwhelmed by all of the blood and the cold reality of her lifeless corpse, he didn't seem to know where to touch her or if he even wanted to.

Laughing with his comrades, Peter and the Lost One bodyguards left for the cover of the trees, leaving the distraught man and the dead woman behind them.

"Mom, is it over?" Henry asked shakily. With his hands tied behind his back like Emma, he had heard everything and probably had a good idea of what happened.

"Yeah kid," she whispered, finally noticing the whimpering of the two fairies huddled together in their cage. "It's over. Peter's gone. Try to relax, okay?"

Henry nodded and leaned his head against his knees, closing his eyes once more, trying to relax despite the atrocities that had passed over his young ears. Emma leaned back, noting the keen edge of fear that gripped her and keeping her eyes watchful on the treeline around them.

It was a long time before she allowed any muscle in her body to relax and her mind to wander. Despite her nap from earlier in the day, the sword fight, the fall from the ship, the punch and the stun gun, not to mention the pulsing terror in her blood, had her exhausted again. Closing her eyes, she programmed her brain for catnap, and wished with every fiber in her being that she had strong arms around her to chase away the images in her mind and the loneliness of her captivity. Only one set of arms would do and it didn't matter to Emma after the day that she had endured, that she wasn't supposed to yearn for Killian Jones.


	14. Chapter 14

Emma jolted out of her short nap and scanned the area to ensure that they were still out of immediate danger. It was an old skill she had picked up from her life as a runaway child, sleeping in small amounts here and there, always moving, and her work as a bail bondsman, late night stakeouts and research sessions, forcing her to sneak her sleep in wherever she could get it. Tamara's hollow eyes still stared from her resting place on the sand and Emma forced herself to look away and relax, knowing that she would eventually need all her focus and strength to escape. Focusing on the bright stars above, she let her mind wander.

_Wonder_ _what Killian's doing._

_Okay, you weren't supposed to wander __there_.

Emma was no dainty female in need of rescue by a big, strong man, a fact that she took pride in, however, that didn't stop her from wanting Killian to come get her anyways. She closed her eyes as the warm and fuzzy feelings crept through her heart. No, she didn't necessarily _need_ the rescue, but she'd be more than okay with it. She'd be okay with Killian taking care of her. Her eyes flew open at that admission and she frantically searched around her, afraid that someone would be nearby listening to her thoughts. Henry still slept. The fairies behind her were quiet, probably sleeping as well. Tamara was still dead. She was relatively safe from eavesdroppers. Breathing deep she reasoned that it was just her captivity talking, however her nagging mind still wondered if he would come. Emma released a breathy laugh at the question. Of course he would. He was probably fuming that someone had dared to steal two members of his crew from under his own nose. It was a matter of pride!

Resting against the bars of her prison, Emma let her eyes return to admiring the stars. She felt gross. She had always had great beach hair, the salty water bringing out her natural waves, but Emma knew she'd pay a ridiculous price for a hot bath, despite her well-behaved hair. So many disasters had interrupted her that, lately, she hadn't really done herself up like she was used to doing. A mischievous smile played out on her lips at the thought of Killian's reaction if she ever got to some fresh clothes and a curling iron. She'd rock his world. The look on his face would be priceless! Though not nearly as entertaining as his face would be whenever she got around to telling him that she lo-

Emma froze, her brain flying into panic mode. If there had been an eject button, she would have pressed it.

She couldn't lo...

She wouldn't lov...

_Oh, dear God. _

_No, Emma. Do not even __think_ _the word._

She wrestled for control of her mind and, finally subduing the rebelling thoughts, she breathed in calming breaths while she simultaneously cursed herself. The emotion was there, singing softly in her veins and in the thudding of her heart. There was no doubting it now. It was too late, but that didn't mean she couldn't bury it. There would be no point in indulging something that was going to end once they returned to Storybrooke, she argued. After all the trouble connected with their acquaintance, Killian would probably want to go home to the Enchanted Forest, to get on with his life now that he had given up his revenge, and in a few months, he'd be just a memory for her. She wouldn't even remember the taste of him, like chocolate covered strawberries, dark and sweet, laced with a bit of rum. She wouldn't remember the warm shelter his arms provided as she slept, nestled safely in his arms. She had slept alone for a very long time, so it shouldn't take long for her to revert back. Yes, a few months from now and she'd be safe from her memories and the terrifying emotion that she was frantically burying in the farthest recesses of her heart. A bitter laugh escaped her.

_Fat chance._

"Psst! Emma!"

Turning her head towards the sound, Emma found Tinkerbell in her cage trying to get her attention.

"What's up?" she whispered.

Tinkerbell, a trace of shame etched permanently into her eyes, pointed to a spot behind Emma's hands. Emma strained around to see and found that the pixie had pointed out a sharp, broken edge of one of the bamboo bars. She felt her eyes light up and chuckled at her luck, thinking Killian would need to hurry if he was going to beat her to her own rescue. Working behind her back proved difficult, but she managed to position her bound hands over the sharpened point and began carefully sawing the rope restraints.

"Tink? How much time do you think has passed since we got captured?" she asked suddenly as she worked.

"I don't understand," the pixie offered, sounding seriously confused.

Emma rolled her eyes. She had forgotten about the no time thing so, she tried another way. "Do you think that the Jolly Roger could be close by, I mean, if they knew where we were?"

An excited flutter of wings answered. "Sure!" she whispered excitedly. "Baelfire would know where this place is and Hook's the fastest sailor ever to sail in Neverland."

Stomping out the swell of pride for her pirate, no... _Killian, _Emma focused on the loose plan that was forming in her head. If she could get her hands free, she could undo her feet, release her son and the pixies, and head for the shore, where she could hopefully catch a glimpse of big, white sails. As she smiled at the thought, the sawing finally paid off and Emma pulled her newly freed hands in front of her, rolling her aching shoulders before reaching for the rope at her feet.

Just as she finished untying her ankles, Emma heard a group of boys approaching and she scrambled to put her hands back behind her back and angle her body so no one could see her freedom. Peter emerged from the trees with a pack of five boys behind him, their eyes cruel and dark even as they snickered and joked with one another. Behind her Emma grabbed a handful of sand and waited as the boys came closer, their whooping and excited hollering successfully waking Henry. His scared eyes flew to her.

"It's okay. Just keep your eyes open," she whispered calmly.

Stopping near the prisoners, Peter gave a large smile and spread his hands. "Well, mother, I'm afraid I must tell you that Henry won't be needing you anymore."

His followers laughed and one of the larger boys came forward to kneel at her cage. Emma was mapping out her backup plan rapidly. If she could get out and get to Tamara's fancy device and destroy it, she could maybe do something magical, she just didn't know what, or if it would even work.

_Great plan, Emma. _

Horrible idea or not, her moment came as the boy eased open the door to her cell and Emma flung her handful of sand into the boy's face, pouncing on him as he shouted and rubbed his eyes. Stealing his sword, she made a mad dash for Tamara's body, hoping that the surprise would keep the boys slow. She was not so lucky. The boys tackled her within a foot of her goal, wrestling her to the ground and pressing her face into the sand as they tied new lengths of rope tightly around her feet and hands, though she gave them every bit of hell they could ask for.

Tightly restrained now, Peter approached, obviously not one to get his hands dirty, and tsked her failed escape. "Shame on you, mother. Now your punishment will be even worse." The boy's voice was mocking and patronizing as he danced his cruel looking dagger in front of her face. "How did you get out of your ropes?"

"I did it, Peter! I showed her how to get free!" Tinkerbell yelled from her cage.

Peter's face contorted with a snarl for the pixie. "You were supposed to be on my side!" he roared in a great Jekyll and Hyde moment, making his way to Tinkerbell's cage. "You've done it now, _fairy_. I'll show you to betray me," he spat.

Pan appeared, his darkness washing over the ground as he flew in from over the tree tops. Emma panicked for the pixie, not wanting her to get hurt even if it was her fault they had been captured in the first place. The two Neverland fairies pressed their backs against the rear of their cage as the shadow slipped through the bars, heading straight for Tink's red-headed sister. Pan's lack of physical form was revealed to be a serious weapon as he began to seep into the pixie's nostrils, mouth, and ears until nothing of the shadow remained in the air. Tinkerbell screamed but kept her distance, smart enough to know that it was too late for her sister whose large eyes had turned solid black. Her filmy wings beat once, twice, before she collapsed to the ground, dead. As she hit, a cloud of black smoke mixed with golden glitter burst from her tiny body and it floated towards Peter, where it reformed into the recognizable shape of Pan. The flecks of gold from the fairy slowly disappeared as the shadow's blackness solidified, its job complete. Tinkerbell cried softly and Emma's fear grew tenfold. Shadow ripping? Check. Magic stealing? Check. Was she a candidate for either method? Yes ma'am.

Peter had obviously reached his tolerance level for the day. He didn't even laugh at the new death. "Get Henry," he clipped at one of his boys. "Let's finish this now."

Emma began to struggle again as they yanked Henry from his cage, undoing his bindings. Two of the largest boys came to Emma, one grabbing her feet, the other, her shoulders, and lugged her to that ominous sandy center of the clearing, surrounded by its low rock fencing. She twisted and pushed, snarling like any captured wild animal. Whatever that circle was for, she did not want to find out. Laughing, the two boys swung her body back and forth to give her momentum before launching her into the center of the circle. Emma landed on her back hard, smashing her bound hands underneath her and waited with dread for whatever punishment awaited her there.

Nothing happened.

_What the hell?_

She turned her body, trying to look around her and realized abruptly that she was in a shitload of trouble as she felt her hands sink into the sand beneath her along with part of her right hip.

_Quicksand? That's not even supposed to be a real thing!_

It was just the icing on the worst cake ever and Emma wanted to laugh at the complete insanity of it all. Henry's angry protests snapped her back into focus as he was dragged to stand in front of Peter and Pan. He was giving a good fight but the size of the boys kept him in check. The Lost Ones not actively holding Henry stood back slightly, either respecting the ceremony that was about to happen or instinctively harboring fear of the boy and his shadow, somehow recalling when their own shadows had been stripped from them.

"It'll only hurt for a second, Henry," Peter began calmly, an evil smile spreading across his face.

Emma struggled again. Mistake. She sunk deeper into the devouring sand, her entire right shoulder and more of her hip now completely submerged. The panic was taking over and she yelled for Henry, not knowing what else to do.

Just in time, an arrow whizzed through the air and caught Peter, slicing open his cheek. Emma tried to turn her head behind her to see, knowing that the sand would pull her deeper but also knowing that help had finally arrived. David, Neal, and Killian emerged from the shadows of the trees, swords drawn, and engaged the Lost Ones. Emma knew that Snow was playing sniper from the trees and that if they brought Regina and Gold, they were going to need a little bit of help first. Turning to her son, Emma proudly noted that the boy was already one step ahead of her, taking advantage of Peter's surprise and dashing for Tamara's magic blocker. Digging it from her pocket, he hurled it at one of the large boulders nearby and it shattered instantly. As soon as the device broke, a large fire ball flew from the darkness headed for the shadowy Pan who immediately flew off as if terrified. A new burst of magic followed, this one like a freight train of purple smoke. It crashed into the bleeding face of Peter, knocking the boy to the ground, unconscious. The Lost Ones lost their nerve when they noticed their fallen leader and took a page from Pan, all of them fleeing into the darkness of the jungle.

Regina came running from her hiding spot, crashing into Henry and holding him close. Snow was on her heels but came to where Emma was not so casually sinking farther into the sand.

"Are you okay?" Snow asked before laughing at the look that Emma shot her.

"I'm wonderful," she grumbled, though her tone was nothing but relieved.

"Proper princess, you are, lying around while the rest of us work," Killian interjected teasingly as he wrapped a length of rope around his left bicep, tossing the end to her father. "It's a good lashing for a lazy crewman, Emma."

"I dare you," Emma growled at him, eliciting the wicked grin that she enjoyed so much. Her relief was rushing through her now at the sight of him.

_If we didn't have an audience, I'd kiss you, you beautiful son of a bitch._

With David and Snow as his anchor, Killian carefully stepped towards her, linking his arm underneath her left shoulder. With a gentle and steady pull they were able to ease her from the sand's clutches and once on solid and safe ground, Emma, in a spectacularly inelegant moment, toppled over because of the tightness of the ropes around her ankles.

"I must say, lass," Killian began as he knelt to cut through her restraints, "it's nice to see you tied up for a change."

"Nice to see you take your sweet-ass time getting here," she said, returning a gibe of her own as she rolled over to her back, hands free again. Their eyes met and Emma could see the barely concealed concern behind all the teasing in the clear blue of his eyes. "Hi," she breathed, instantly feeling foolish as butterflies fluttered in her belly.

"Hello, love," he answered, his voice caressing the word like he had never said it before. His hand brushed alongside her jaw and she winced. No doubt she had a lovely bruise blossoming there from Tamara's punch. Killian's eyes hardened as he gently grabbed her chin and tilted her face to get a better look.

David cleared his throat causing Killian to drop his hand away and lower his eyes. "We need to get back to the ship. The Lost Ones will regroup before long," he stated, back in business mode.

"I think Gold's already headed that way," Snow added. Looking to her daughter she explained, "He's been moping and licking his wounded pride ever since he was completely useless during the Lost One attack."

"What about him?" Regina asked pointing to Peter's unmoving body. Henry had moved into his father's open arms.

Everyone looked to Killian. He was truly their captain, whether anyone would admit it or not. Narrowing his eyes, he cautiously debated his options. "Leave him," he finally said. Regina began to protest but Killian stopped her with a shake of his head. "Let him live out his captivity. We have Henry. Let's go."

"Wait," Emma said, stopping Killian's exit. "Henry, get Tink." Killian's eyes darkened dangerously and she shook her head at him. "She helped, Killian." That was all she needed to say. His eyes eased slightly and he nodded, accepting her judgment on the matter, without question.

The fairy fluttered over tentatively to Emma, her eyes larger than normal. "Thank you, Emma."

Emma gave her a tight smile. "Did you give us the correct location of the portal?" she asked, wondering if the pixie had made a contingency plan for their demise. At Tinkerbell's nod, Emma let the fairy have a real smile. "We'll meet you there, then." Turning back to Killian, she exhaled a big sigh. "After you, Captain."

* * *

Swinging her legs over the side of the Jolly Roger, Emma swore that she'd never been more happy to be on that ship. Killian followed, the last one of the group, and immediately headed for the helm. They needed to put as much distance between them and the Lost Ones as possible. The clearing Emma and Henry had been held captive in was close to the shore, like she had suspected, and they and the rescue team had quickly darted through the trees and made it back to the ship before anyone stirred to come after them.

Emma watched Killian as he expertly maneuvered the ship to its new course with a sharp concentration in his eyes and she reflected on how much she enjoyed just watching him in his element. She caught herself before she could stare at the man too long, a slight ache in her chest when she recalled her earlier thoughts. She was going to need more than a few months to forget Killian Jones. Swallowing the small lump in her throat, Emma turned back to the others.

"Hook, how long until dawn?" David called from the main deck.

Killian gave the sky a brief glance. "A good few hours, I'd say."

Clearly relieved that he would be able to get in some sleep, David reached for Snow and the two immediately left for their bunk below deck.

"Kid, go get some sleep," Emma bade, noticing how her son was swaying on his feet and it had nothing to do with the motion of the ship.

"I'm not sleepy," he argued weakly through half-lidded eyes.

Emma chuckled at the obvious lie, as did Neal. Closest to their son, Neal lifted the boy in his arms and Henry fell asleep instantly on his father's shoulder as he was carried below deck. Emma followed, casting a glance back at Killian alone at the helm, staring out into the ocean. She needed to talk to him, to thank him for once again saving the day, but she'd rather do it somewhere safe from eavesdroppers. Finally deciding to catch him in the morning after he finished his night shift at the wheel, Emma left the moonlit deck.

Reaching the cabin, Emma helped Neal lay Henry in his hammock. A bomb couldn't wake the boy and Emma smiled in adoration at her dead weight child.

"Glad you're okay, Em," Neal offered, finally easing out of his son's grasp.

"Thanks, Neal," she smiled at him, not failing to remember his own contribution to their rescue.

He gave her a small smile before making his exit. Like Henry, her parents were already out, David snoring slightly, and Emma envied them for being able to relax so quickly. She was exhausted but she'd never have such luck to fall quickly into sleep, unless...

A brief argument with herself ensued as she contemplated sleeping in Killian's bed. Her face bounced between variations of 'maybe, maybe not' as her open palms moved like a swaying scale. If anyone saw her, they would have thought she was crazy and Emma knew she _was_ when she spun abruptly from the room, heading for the captain's quarters.

Stepping inside, she felt wrong being in Killian's room without him there and debated on whether or not to go back to her own bunk. One glance at the bed, however, which she knew to be comfortable, and she flew to it, tossing her boots off onto the floor along the way. A small laugh escaped her as she threw herself onto the bed. He'd be sure to tease her for her choice in the morning and Emma looked forward to it. She had wanted to catch him in the morning so she could say her thank you anyways, so why not wait for him in his own bed?

The oppressive heat of Neverland still clung to her skin, so she opted for no blankets and lying on her back she stretched her arms out wide, taking full ownership of the bed. Closing her eyes, she breathed in the smell of him that lingered on the sheets. It proved to be an instant cure or a magical remedy for Emma because she quickly and happily fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**- Small warning: rated M. Okay, so probably, big warning. I imagine a few of you are shouting, "FINALLY!" As always, thanks for reading and for all the support. You are all wonderful. Now enjoy and let me know what you think! -_D_**

* * *

_The Neverland jungle was drenched in darkness and sticky heat as Emma ran for her life, darting through trees and tripping over vines on the ground. Pan was lurking, one with the shadows, and he was after her, payback for thwarting Peter's plans. _

_The forest was a never ending maze of trees and plants and a faint, echoing cackle seemed to follow her as she ran. A sudden change in direction had her running straight into Killian, nearly knocking the both of them down to the ground. He didn't seem to understand why she was running or why she was so scared. _

"_Emma, lass, what's the hurry?" he asked gently._

"_Killian! We have to go, like now!" she urged, pulling him with her as she began to run again but he was grounded to his place, stubborn as usual._

_He grinned at her like she was being too dramatic and opened his mouth to speak, but before any words could leave his mouth, Pan appeared from out of the darkness. Latching onto Killian's shadow, his featureless face seemed to smile as he ripped Killian's shadow away with one quick pull. _

"To what do I owe the extreme pleasure, lass?"

Killian's velvet voice succeeded in pulling her from the nightmare just as her scream for him caught in her throat. Emma inhaled deeply, calming her pounding heart and letting the early morning light chase away the darkness in her head. Seeing the act in person had given her bad dreams an extreme amount of fuel and Emma was grateful that she hadn't watched Tamara's suicide as well. Shadow ripping was bad enough.

"Emma, are you alright?" Killian asked, worry creeping into his voice due to her lack of response. He moved from the door to the bed where he sat and drew her legs over his lap, looking at her curiously.

"I'm fine," she managed, still slightly spooked. "Bad dream."

He said nothing, he only picked up her hand and rubbed soothing circles into it with his thumb, letting her calm and move the sleep out of her brain. It didn't take her long to wake up, not with him in the room, and she watched his face, noticing the heavy circles under his eyes. He hadn't slept since the night before, Emma realized, and since then he had dueled with the Lost Ones twice, orchestrated a rescue mission, and then stayed up all night on high alert as he guarded and guided the ship. The gratitude welled up within her again, reminding herself why she had wanted to speak with him. Getting up abruptly, all but sitting in his lap, she threw her arms around him and buried her face into his shoulder. It was an impulsive move, one she hadn't taken the time to check.

_You were supposed to just say 'thank you'._

_Oops._

He laughed once in surprise. "Oi, love, what's this?" he asked as his own arms slipped around her, holding her close.

"Thank you," she sighed, her voice muffled by his shoulder. "You came back for me again," she added with a light laugh to cover up just how much that little fact meant to her.

She could feel him shaking his head before she had finished speaking. "I've told you before that I don't require your thanks," he said.

Without thinking the action through, she picked up her head and, placing her hands on the sides of his face, gently kissed his lips. "Thank you, anyways," she murmured, enjoying the way that his blue eyes became even clearer when they softened.

She recognized her mistake too late. The contact successfully reminded her of what it was like to _really _kiss the man and she danced briefly with temptation. Finally, unable to find one good reason why not, Emma leaned in again and languidly traced light kisses across his jawline, relishing in the feel of the scruff on his face, before taking her path down his neck. The kiss she placed just under his ear, still wearing the earring she stole for him, made his body lock and she smiled at the fact that she could elicit such a response as she continued to taste his skin. Her brain tried to interrupt her a few times, naturally, but something inside her was determined to ignore it, so ignore it she did.

"Love," he breathed unsteadily, "you are sailing me through waters I will not be able to come back from."

Emma smirked, pressing a kiss near his collarbone. "Always a gentleman."

"I'm serious, Emma."

She paused, not moving from her spot, and realized what she was doing: teasing and seducing Captain Hook, Killian Jones, cocky pirate, notorious marauder, and all 'round infuriating and thrilling bastard, and it only took a split second for her to decide that she wanted to. She wanted _him._ No, she wouldn't think, say, or even spell the word for what she felt, it was too risky for her already damaged heart, but she could show him. She could give herself to him and attempt to scorch her memory onto him the way his was to be forever scorched onto her. If she couldn't give him her heart and if their imminent arrival back in Storybrooke meant goodbye forever, then at least she'd have this, even if the remembrance of it would probably ensure she never slept again. The firm calmness inside of her hinted at the rightness of what she wanted to do and, locking up the negative voice inside her head, Emma focused on nothing else but shaking him to the very core. Oh, yes, he'd remember her as he lie awake at night somewhere far away on some foreign sea. She was going to make sure of that.

Resolved and barely containing the nervous jitters that rippled through her, Emma pressed her lips to the sensitive spot on his neck that she had already found. It was her 'please', her 'it's okay, just let me'. Waiting on his response, she slid her hand over his shoulder and slowly down his chest, undoing the clasps of his vest and easing it off of him. Killian finally gave in at this point and, exhaling her name and the breath he had been holding, he pulled her face to his and kissed her with so much urgency and passion that Emma almost despaired of being the one doing the branding.

Almost.

Forcing herself to break away from the onslaught of his mouth and the lure of his tongue, she pulled herself from the bed to stand between his legs. Locking eyes with him, she stripped the black tank top from her body, dropping it somewhere behind her. Killian, blue eyes entranced, hooked her by a belt loop and yanked her closer with her favorite grin on his face, using his mouth to make a path across her stomach, each swipe of his tongue across her bare skin making her shiver with the sweet, searing pleasure it gave. Her hands went down his back to remove his shirt, and once he knew what she was after, he swept the garment off for her before returning his attention back to her skin.

His hand crept up her back and unhooked her bra like he had done it a thousand times, drawing a surprised laugh from her that quickly turned into a deep moan as his mouth moved to her breasts, lightly running his tongue over a nipple before sucking it into his mouth. Absolutely on fire, her body moved closer on its own and Emma ran her hands appreciatively over the bare skin of his back. His body was perfect, the smattering of scars only adding to the wild charm of him. Lean and toned, the man was glorious and Emma could scarcely believe that she was getting to touch him. Snapping her from her internal musings, his wandering hand traveled up the inside of her thigh and, reaching the end of the road, his thumb purposely trailed over her pants, lightly raking the sensitive spot hidden there. Her sharp intake of breath was practically a scream in the quiet of the cabin and she pulled him back to her mouth, kissing him for all she was worth.

They both lost patience at the same time and Killian sprung to his feet, the two of them quickly doffing the rest of their clothes, sneaking in kisses and gropes as they worked which had Emma giggling with joy. And she _was_ happy. It felt like the most natural thing in the world, foreplay with Captain Hook, and she couldn't, for the life of her, take the smile from her face.

Killian slipped a strong arm around her waist, intent on getting her to the bed, but Emma wriggled free, laughing at the confused expression on his face. Taking him by the shoulders she shoved him playfully onto the bed and immediately crawled over his stretched out body to straddle his hips.

"Have I told you, love, how unbelievably beautiful you are?" he breathed, reaching for a lock of her hair as she settled into her new spot on top of him. Blushing slightly at the compliment, she rewarded him by rocking herself against the length of him, watching as his eyes ignited. A moaned curse escaped his lips. "Or how spectacularly wicked you are?"

She grinned at him using the same grin that he always used on her, and leaned over, her blonde hair and morning sunlight forming a golden curtain around their faces as she kissed him, nibbling at his lower lip before slipping her tongue inside his welcoming mouth. Never breaking away, Killian ran the cold curve of his hook down the center of her back while his hand wandered south, finding the softness of her, teasing and drawing sighs of pleasure from her throat.

Emma was quickly burning to cinders under his skilled fingers and couldn't wait any longer for him. Killian, of course, reading her body perfectly, aided her prowling hand in navigating him to her entrance and in a slow sweep, she slid him home. The breathing in the room stopped abruptly as they connected, both instantly finding each other's eyes and realizing that in that moment their carefully constructed walls were gone. There was nothing between them but the rubble of their own defenses, a fact that no doubt terrified and overwhelmed both of them. Emma finally let herself breathe a short gasp of bliss and Killian waited for her to adjust, his thumb finding _that_ spot again. She whispered his name, pressing her lips to his throat, and they began to move together, lazily undulating along with the gentle rocking of the ship. His hand and hook were on her, guiding her rolling hips.

Already more fired up than was probably prudent, Emma was closer than she had realized. Her hips pressed with more urgency into his, and, God bless him, he let her control the pace and gave as good as he got, thrusting up as she stroked down, the pressure building in her at a blinding pace. Killian knew when she was reaching her cliff edge and he shot up to a sitting position, pressing wanton kisses to her neck and encouraging her to go deeper as she continued to grind against him. Emma's arms were wrapped tightly around him, her breathing ragged, when finally, she released a strangled cry. Her vision blurred out as the ecstasy washed over her and she mumbled his name over and over again, collapsing against him, her limbs completely useless.

"Good girl," he purred, stroking her back as she rode out her climax for a moment, himself still hot and hard inside of her.

Resilient as always, Emma chuckled low in her throat, already ready to go again. "No, not really," she said, wiggling against him provocatively.

Killian growled and in a quick move, tossed her onto her back, her head finding her pillow.

_His pillow, Emma. His pillow. _

_No, fuck it. It's mine._

She smiled as she effectively shut down her internal reality check, but one glance at Killian and her eyebrows rose in a bit of trepidation at the look she saw on his face. The seriousness in his eyes was her first clue; the fact that he felt the need to remove his hook was another. A tremble of anticipation shook through her body. If she had thought to sit in the driver's seat again, she was about to be persuaded to abdicate.

Kneeling over her, he grinned mischievously and tapped her legs. "These, up here," he said motioning to his right shoulder.

"You've _got_ to be kidding me," she laughed.

He returned her laughter and it was a borderline giggle for the pirate captain. Emma was enthralled by the sound and by how the action opened up his face and made his eyes bright.

"Love of mine, put your bloody legs on my shoulder," he ordered as a raised eyebrow dared her to fight him on the topic.

Biting her lip as a wide grin spread across her face, Emma scrambled to comply, proud that her legs were long and slender enough to hook over his back and that she was flexible enough for him to press them towards her chest with his body, close enough for her to still reach up and kiss him. Emma bubbled with laughter as his hand lightly skimmed her legs. No experience could have ever prepared her for this. Her occasional one-nighters had all been wham-bam-thank-you-ma'am's, simple and meaningless, quick and hardly memorable, and here she was making lo- fooling around with Captain Hook in broad daylight, in a scandalous position, laughing and enjoying every second of their heat as well as their play.

Without warning, Killian pushed, and Emma cried out in surprise. He filled her completely. There was literally no possible way for him to go any deeper and the sensation and knowledge of that made her shudder pleasantly and curl her toes. After giving her a moment, he began to move with long strokes, each one returning him to that deepest part of her. It was sweet and delicious torture as the position had him hitting the perfect spot and kept him in complete control. Emma could do nothing but hold on to him and try not to die from the pleasure washing over her. Moan after moan and whimper after whimper escaped her mouth; she no longer had any sort of restraints for them.

Vaguely remembering her earlier commitment to be the one blowing his mind, rather than the other way around, she focused everything she had on tightening herself just in time for his next thrust. Killian yelped and froze inside of her, breathing hard.

"Emma, my love," he panted, eyes wild and unfocused, "I cannot... If you don't stop..."

She chuckled low in her throat, refusing to relinquish the squeeze she put on him and a smug smile graced her lips for him.

_Gotcha, sweetheart._

His eyes closed in defeat and with a heated curse he thew himself into her over and over, the pace no longer measured as carefully as before. The knowledge that she made him lose control and the new furor that exploded between them had Emma at the edge again, higher and hotter than before, and she threw her hand over her mouth to muffle the scream that burst forth as her whole body shook, coming harder than she ever had in her life. Killian followed soon after, his cry of release ringing through the otherwise quiet cabin as his body quaked as violently as hers.

Eventually regaining some semblance of control, Killian placed a soft and lingering kiss on her lips, the sweetness of it warming Emma's heart and making her blood sing with more than just the afterglow of their tryst. Releasing her from the hot embrace, he maneuvered her to her side and reclined beside her. They faced each other, his fingers working through her hair as their breathing tried to return to normal.

"You're a hell of a woman, Emma Swan," he said finally, a grin tugging at the corners of his mouth.

She laughed happily and leaned in to press a kiss to the scar on his cheek. "Too much for you, Captain?"

He closed his eyes at her touch, a chuckle coming from his chest. "Hardly, madam. Shameless hussies are my specialty."

Emma's jaw dropped in comical outrage at the implication and she punched him in the arm before erupting into a fit of giggles. Killian pulled her close to place another sweet kiss on her lips, the tenderness never failing to cause her heart to stutter.

"Too much of you would still never be enough, Emma."

The murmured admission crunched her heart painfully and she suddenly wanted to tell him all the words and secrets of her heart that she had been effectively hiding from him and herself, but she knew she couldn't put that weapon in his hands. This was supposed to be her goodbye, her only taste before losing him as he finally moved on with his life. She could never let herself forget that one day he'd leave her, just like everyone else.

Not knowing how to respond, she opted for just staying quiet. Killian didn't demand anything of her, however, he simply closed his eyes and pulled her hand to his chest, lacing their fingers and Emma sighed in relief, remembering that he gave her space and never asked her for impossible things.

His lack of sleep, rescue mission, and morning work out caught up with him and before long, Killian crashed. Emma smiled at the boyish vulnerability that settled on him, running her fingers lightly through his hair. It was amazing, the many aspects of his character. He was an unyielding and fierce captain, a tender and warm gentleman, a lusty and fiery pirate, a deadly and calculating swordsman, and Emma knew that she could easily return his compliment. Too much of him would never be enough. It was just too bad that she would never get the opportunity to test that theory.

Breathing in a tight breath, she carefully removed herself from the bed and located her clothing, dressing quietly with a bittersweet smile on her face. Emma would have loved to stay with him, to be there when he woke, but it was morning, the crew was awake, and she'd be damned if someone would discover them. An idea struck her and she went to his desk, finding a loose piece of yellowed paper and eyeing the quill hesitantly before snatching it up. She'd seen movies, quill, inkwell, write, ta-daa. Finishing her quick note, she blew to set the ink and placed it next to her pirate.

_Emma..._

_Oh, shut up and let me have that one._

He was hers. Even if she was only to lose him soon. Until then, he was hers. Not that she'd ever tell him or anyone else. It was her secret.

Sparing a final glance behind her, Emma slipped out of the cabin, the door clicking shut behind her.


	16. Chapter 16

**- So, rated M again. I may just up the whole fic rating because I have a terrible time of censoring myself. Oops. Anyways, thanks again for all the reviews. I love writing this fic and I'm so honored and flattered that you like reading it! Let me know what you think! I'd be happy to hear from you! -_d_**

* * *

A proper satisfied smile stretched across Killian's face as he gradually roused from sleep and deepened when memories of his romp with Emma Swan came to the forefront of his mind. She was silk and spice, soft and willing, tempting and demanding, simultaneously seducing him and begging to be ravished. The little minx had pushed him over the edge, making him lose control, and _no _woman made Killian Jones lose control. _He_ was the captain in and out of bed, laying down the rules and setting the course, but he should have known that lying with that woman would be enough to turn him completely inside out.

Determined to hear his name again in that beautiful little moan of hers, he reached out, only to find an empty space beside him, no longer holding her warmth.

_Not another dream. I won't survive it._

His eyes snapped open to search for her, the sunshine pouring through the windows brightly illuminating his room. He knew he hadn't dreamt it all; there was no possible way. She had been here! She had almost bloody killed him with his own damn release! A scrap of paper near his head finally caught his attention and he snagged it, bolting up to read the neat, no-frills handwriting.

_Killian,_

_It's broad fucking daylight. I can't stay even though I wish I could. I'll see you when you wake up._

_ -Emma_

Breathing a sigh of relief, Killian let himself collapse back onto the bed, his heart thudding softly in his chest as his mind raced with the joy that hummed through him. He laughed to himself as he imagined her deadpan voice saying the words of her note, knowing that her green eyes would have been sparkling with mild impatience before trying not to smile at whatever teasing he would have sent her.

Grinning like a fool, he let his mind be completely occupied with her. Their lovemaking had been incredible; the fire between them enough to reduce his bloody ship to ashes. Never had Killian been with a woman that could so effortlessly match him trick for trick, kiss for kiss, thrust for delicious thrust, and whose laughter mixed seamlessly with her deeply erotic sighs and groans. A shiver coursed through him as he recalled the details.

Damn him, if he didn't love that woman. He should tell her. He wanted to tell her. Well, at the moment, he wanted to hold her pretty little wrists above her head, slip inside and _show _her, but the need to voice the words that could only scratch the surface of his feelings for her still prodded him. She wouldn't believe him at first but he knew he'd gladly take any amount of time necessary to convince her of the truth.

_Were you not supposed to be letting her return to Baelfire?_

That unwelcome question sobered his joy quickly and Killian realized quite painfully that he had broken his own rules. He wasn't supposed to interfere! He had said that he wouldn't trespass in that family again, so of course he had gone off and made love to Bae's woman! The mother of Bae's son! A frustrated groan escaped him as he smoothed his beard. He was a villain, a blackhearted, irredeemable bastard. He would never forgive himself if Emma was hurt because of his meddling. The thought that she might have to regret lying with him knocked the very breath from his lungs. He wanted her to be free to choose a path that would make her happy, even if it didn't include him, though that option would most certainly break his heart. What could he do?

_A man unwilling to fight for what he wants, deserves what he gets._

"Oh, bloody fucking hell," Killian growled into the mattress as he twisted away from his own motto. He knew the truth of those words; he swore by them, but now he couldn't begin to understand them. How could he fight for her, his heart, his love, and respect her decision that might very well remove him from her life forever?

A thought struck him. Had he not seen her face when Baelfire kissed her? Her eyes had been open like she was looking for an escape and she didn't return the kiss like Killian _knew_ she was capable of. Was that simply wishful thinking on his part? His mind flitted to times he had seen an embrace between the two and found nothing but Emma's constant hesitancy. Was it simply her dislike of the public display? Doubt and hope wrestled in his mind until Killian's fist clenched suddenly, reigning in the violent argument inside of him.

Dammit, it was _his _bed the woman came to! _His _arms she nestled in! And it was _his _kisses that had her whispering _his _name! Baelfire or no Baelfire, Emma Swan was his until she told him to go!

Killian launched himself from the bed to find his clothes, smirking as his muscles protested the sudden movement, the aching a pleasant reminder of the morning rendezvous, as he dressed. He had to see her, not to demand anything from her, not to corner her with words and promises that he longed to give her, but simply to see her face, hoping that the sight would be enough to calm his turbulent mind. Hurrying, Killian tossed his leather vest aside in favor of another: double breasted, the color still black and the collar still tall, and clicked his hook into place. Strapping his sword around his hips, he took a final look at the bed with a lopsided smile before rushing out the door to find his lover.

The sound of swords greeted him as he appeared on deck, taking note of the sunlight of a Neverland late afternoon. The deck was unusually empty for daytime, only four people present, one of them being Emma, finally taking the time to learn the sword from David. Killian's eyes found Henry up in the crow's nest, adventure in the lad's blood from his mother, no doubt. Snow was sitting on a barrel watching the lessons between father and daughter and Killian made his way to her side to watch with her.

"Have we run across some good luck and lost Regina and the Crocodile?" he asked her lightheartedly, crossing his arms and leaning against the rail.

Snow chuckled. "I think they're all getting bored," she replied with a sympathetic grin.

They sat in silence for a moment allowing Killian's mind to wander as he watched the duel. It was almost unbelievable that the beautiful blonde woman in front of him was _under_ him not but a few hours prior, and he found himself looking her over, admiring the long legs encased in black pants and boots and the generous display of skin from the poor excuse for a shirt she wore. A wayward vision of Emma in transparent muslin and a snugly laced corset, just tight enough for her to spill over the top, crashed through his mind and it took every bit of focus to keep his face neutral, although his heart raced and his mouth watered.

Dragging him back into reality, Killian noticed on the edge of his vision that Snow kept sneaking curious glances at him. Facing her, he cocked an eyebrow. What was the lady after?

She grinned abruptly, knowing she had been caught, and he could easily see where the mischievous streak came from in the family. "David can't help but to go easy on his little girl but I think she needs to be pushed," she said, her voice trailing off like someone up to no good. "Maybe a pirate would be able to challenge her a bit more."

If possible, his eyebrow shot up even higher. "You're not very subtle, m'lady. I see there's been pillow talk," he said dryly. Of course Charming would tell his wife about their conversation when Emma had been kidnapped, but why was she not threatening him to stay away? Killian briefly considered the possibility that he was going mad for no other conceivable explanation would do for why Snow seemed to be pushing him towards her daughter.

"You should be happy," she laughed. "David's actually been pretty calm about it."

"Calmly plotting my demise, no doubt." It was said with a smile for Snow, meant to be teasing, but the forever shrewd side of him seriously counted it as a likelihood. "I could be wrong, but I don't think that pirates are the traditional choice for royal daughters," he said.

Emma's mother scoffed. "Please. David was a shepherd before he became a prince and I was a princess who became a thief. Royalty's just a matter of dates and accidents."

The comment surprised Killian, never expecting to hear such a comment from noble blood, and a new respect for Snow blossomed in him. He stared at her for a moment, still in shock, before she nudged him playfully, stunning him even more. What was it with the women in this family? They never ceased to astound!

"Go on, Captain. Go flirt with my daughter."

A laugh burst from him at the total disregard for being inconspicuous and he nodded at Snow in appreciation before promptly moving to the swordplay. Far be it from him to refuse a lady, after all.

"Mind if I cut in, Charming?" he asked, his eyes meeting Emma's for the first time since their tryst. Did he imagine the small blush that gently washed over her?

The prince was about to argue but out of the corner of Killian's eye he could see Snow lean in and whisper something in her husband's ear.

"You've got the wheel, Hook," David said quickly, grabbing his wife's hand and pulling her below deck. Emma rolled her eyes and Killian chuckled at the amorous couple and at Snow's tricks, his eyes never leaving Emma's face.

Alone, aside from Henry still playing in the crow's nest, Emma swept her arms out, a smug grin on her lips. "Are you sure you want another round, Captain?"

He knew she was referring to their last duel at Lake Nostos but he deliberately ignored that and promptly invaded her personal space, his lips grazing her ear as he spoke. "My love, you have absolutely no idea," he growled low, feeling her shiver as she realized his meaning. Sneaking a glance to make sure that Henry wasn't watching, Killian brushed a light kiss on her jaw. "Good morning, Emma."

"Good _afternoon_, Killian," she returned sardonically, but she leaned into him ever so slightly.

Backing away while he still could, he winked at her and began to teach, though, not the things he would have rather taught her...

_Easy, mate. _

"Let me see your stance, Swan," he said. She complied and he focused on her feet, correctly placed already. "Move towards me." She did. "Now backwards." Error. "Roll the forward heel when you move, Emma. You'll fall on your arse if you don't."

"Better?" she asked, trying again.

"Aye," he nodded. He drew his sword after she had performed the step a few times accurately. "Now, you, my love, have a terrible habit of defending and not giving yourself striking opportunity."

"Huh?" she asked, confusion on her pretty brow.

"Think parry, not block. You'll block all day and wear yourself out. Set yourself up to attack." He briefly demonstrated what he meant as he spoke before sheathing his sword and moving towards her, wrapping his hooked arm around her waist and his hand around hers on her sword.

"This is the oldest trick in the book, Killian," she laughed.

"Emma, lass, believe it or not, I am actually just trying to teach you something. Besides, you should know I don't waste my time with elaborate excuses. When I want to touch you, I will," he said, nuzzling her shoulder. "Now, focus. Tip of the sword forward. It's a conversation. Parry, attack. Receive, respond," he said, leading her body through the motions. Once he was satisfied she understood, Killian moved away. "On your own, m'dear." He circled around her, watching for mistakes and noting with a good amount of pride that she was quick to learn and meticulous about her actions.

"Good for you, Captain?" she asked, a touch of humor in her eyes at the borderline provocative question.

He nodded with a smile, ignoring the bait for the time being. "Good. Now, you're strong but you don't need to be. Be quick and use your opponent's strength against him. Stand straight. Don't lean into your foe. Listen for his footsteps; it'll help you with timing. Now," he said, drawing his sword once more, "forget everything I just told you and fight."

He lunged at her unexpectedly, trying to catch her by surprise, proud once again that she was ready for him and, after momentarily reverting to her bad habits, she recovered and corrected herself. Killian held back his skill for a while until he was confident that she was feeling more comfortable and then began to attack in earnest, just to see how she would handle it. With many years more experience, he quickly managed to maneuver her to the side of the ship. Knowing that she had trapped herself, he charged and in one quick flourish, disarmed her, her sword clattering on the ground as he pinned her against the ship with his body.

"Always leave yourself an exit, Emma." He smirked at their proximity. "What's your move now, love?" he breathed, attempting to distract her with some lust.

After struggling unsuccessfully, Emma raised an eyebrow and leaned in, a challenging grin on her face. Would he never remember how many times the woman had bested him? He could feel her breath on his ear and she moaned low, sighing his name and adding in a ravished gasp for good measure. He froze at the sounds, remembering them all too well from when she was naked and moving against him.

Her distraction almost worked. Emma moved to push him away and go for her sword but Killian recovered quickly and kept her pinned. He met her eyes and saw them sparking with adrenaline and mischief.

"Vixen!" he gasped before growling low at her. "Emma, behave or I'll have you right here on the deck."

The devilish woman laughed. "Promise?"

"Mom, have you seen Regina?"

Henry's voice broke through their moment, effectively surprising both of them. Killian hadn't even noticed the boy's approach, too distracted by the blonde jezebel pressed up against him, being completely tantalizing.

"Yo, kid! Who? What?" Emma was scrambling through her shock.

"Regina," Henry repeated, not seeming to have a problem or a question as to why the two were still standing so close.

"Um, I think she's in her cabin. She said she was bored."

"'Kay, thanks!" he smiled, scampering off happily.

Emma's wide eyes returned to him for a beat before she started laughing. It took Killian a moment before he could join her, far too preoccupied with how pretty she was. Her laughter was so rare and the sight was staggering.

"You let me win that damn fight, didn't you?" she asked suddenly, her face becoming serious.

"Aye, I did," he said with an unashamed grin.

Whatever her response was, it was lost as the creaking noise of someone emerging from below deck alerted them. Killian quickly stepped away and retrieved Emma's sword. Casual and sly, he knew that Emma could play along and that whoever was trespassing on their moment would never be able to assume anything.

"Hook, how long until we get to that portal?"

_Baelfire._

"Hey, Em," Bae said, nodding her direction. She returned the greeting before making her way to the quarterdeck, snatching her sword back along the way.

"Depending on the night, we should get there tomorrow morning," Killian finally answered. The sun was beginning to rapidly descend and stars were slowly appearing, Neverland again refusing to adhere to any steady rhythm. Killian tried to focus on the phenomenon rather than the softly swaying hips of Emma as she climbed the stairs to the helm. He should probably teach her to steer and navigate. She would need to know for future voyages...

_Hardly in a position to make plans with her, Killian. _

"What will you do when we get back?" Baelfire interrupted.

_Speaking of plans._

Killian sighed. He truly hadn't the faintest clue. He wanted to go home; that much was certain. It had been far too long since he had sailed those waters and seen those shores without the blackness of his hatred hanging over him, but he realized that unconsciously he had built all his plans around Emma. She would be the one to decide it for him. If she cast him off, he'd bow out gracefully and return to his homeland, but if with some stroke of luck she wanted him, he'd go wherever the lass led him without a second thought.

"I haven't decided," he shrugged, noticing that Emma was listening carefully from the rail of the quarterdeck. His open book was suddenly very difficult to read and Killian wished he knew her thoughts.

Not that interested in conversation, Baelfire headed to the fore, leaving Killian to climb the steps to the helm where Emma was. She held a pensive bent on her brow and was obviously trying to build a wall, for what reason, he wasn't quite sure.

With her new reinforcements in place, she managed a teasing smile and moved into her stance, swinging her sword dangerously in front of him. "Care to continue, Captain?"

* * *

Night had enveloped Neverland for some hours and the ship was deadly quiet as the entire crew had bedded down, leaving Killian awake, steering the ship. He and Emma had spent the remainder of daylight dueling and once they had stopped for a break, it had not taken her long to curl up between some crates and fall asleep. It was strangely comforting just having her on deck with him even though she was just a presence.

"You really haven't decided what you'll do after we leave Neverland?" Emma asked hesitantly, lying awake now. Killian turned to smile at her and noted the way she was keeping her face neutral.

She was obviously digging for something. Unsure of why she was suddenly so curious, he leveled his eyes at her and tested the waters. "Where would you have me go, lass?"

Emma stumbled with the question for a moment. "I thought you might want to go back to the Enchanted Forest. Home, you know?"

"It's an option," he sighed, still not answering her question.

A sad smile stretched across her face, confusing him again, and she picked herself from the deck, stretching before attempting to make her exit. Killian didn't want her to leave.

"Emma, I..." The words were there on the tip of his tongue but fear that she would fly from him kept him silent. She had not given him any indication that she _wanted_ to hear them. Had she?

Shaking his head, Killian reached out to her, drawing her into his arms gently, leaving her an escape if she wanted it, and kissed her softly. It was bloody middle-ground but it would have to do. Emma, however, was not playing the same game he was and let him know it as she wrapped her arms around him tightly and made the kiss serious. She was too tempting and he didn't have the willpower to resist her, nor the desire to.

Cutting to the chase, he pointedly unbuttoned the top of her pants and slipped his hand to the juncture of her thighs, enjoying the way her breath hitched in her throat. Killian nearly sank to his knees, overcome with his own need for her, when he felt her already wet and ready for him. Emma's fingers were working on the buttons of his vest and shirt as she pressed fervent kisses to his chest, ever the seductress, and he quickly scanned the deck before giving in to her.

Taking cover behind a loitering crate, Killian laid out his discarded vest and with her eager help it didn't take long to remove her clothes and stretch her out on the deck. Helping her with his laces, he settled between her parted thighs. She was so close to pulling him in, her hands reaching into his pants to grip his hips, but it just didn't feel right if he didn't tease her, no matter how much he loved her. He stopped at her entrance, only just touching her, and Emma writhed in vexation when she couldn't get what she wanted.

"Killian, don't make me hurt you," she breathed.

Laughing low, he pressed light kisses to her lips, relishing in her irritated eyes. "Say please, Emma."

"Oh, you're such a bastard!" she laughed.

"I'm sorry, that wasn't quite what I was looking for. Try again." She would probably try to kill him but Killian just couldn't stop himself. He moved to nibbling his way down her neck, varying the pressure to see which she responded to more. "Ask me nicely, Emma lass."

A brief moment of frustrated and blissful gasps and sighs passed before she finally gave in and Killian was not prepared for their effect.

"Please, Killian. Please, please, please."

The whispered, honeyed words hit Killian hard. His body trembled, his soul shook, and he complied immediately, forever at her beck and call. Never would he get over how well they came together or how amazing she felt or how just simply overwhelming she was. The woman had sunk her claws into his heart and Killian never wanted her to let go.

"Emma love," he half-breathed, half-groaned, moving inside of her, "I want you in my bed always. I want to make love to you until you can't walk. I want to make you smile. Say the word, Emma, and I'll follow you to the edge of the bloody earth."

The words tumbled out of his mouth before he could think better of them and it occurred to him too late that he may have said too much, but Emma only pulled his face to hers so she could look him in the eyes, not stopping their lovemaking, and held him there as they continued stoking the fire between them.

A good handful of moments later found the pair completely sated and exhausted, still tangled together, his body draped over hers.

"Am I crushing you, love?" he mumbled into her shoulder.

"No," she whispered. "Don't you dare move."

"Whatever you say, darling," he sighed with a smile as her soothing fingers ran through his hair.

It occurred to him that he couldn't remember a time he was happier. Granted, it had been a long, long time of nothing but hate and revenge in his heart, but Killian was a man who knew himself and he knew that the joy he felt with her was something new, something different, and that nothing would ever exceed it. Emma was his world, his light, and his home. How would he leave her when she finally told him to go? How would the days make any sense? How would there be a point to anything he did?

A soft splash echoed through the otherwise silent night and Killian snapped his head up to listen. Emma froze underneath him, instinctively knowing something was wrong. Another splash had Killian cursing and scrambling to his feet and Emma quickly donning her clothes, questioning him with her green eyes.

"Bit of a problem, Emma love."

"I'm getting that," she said, keeping her voice low.

Cautiously peering into the black, sparkling water, he caught the iridescent shimmer of a fishtail as it flipped into the water. Emma saw it too.

"Shit."

"Aye, lass." Another tail splashed, a different one this time. Flickers of light shot through the water, moon and starlight catching sets of scales. "Mermaids and a good lot of them at that."


	17. Chapter 17

"They're not singing," Emma stated softly, helping Killian repair his minor state of undress. "Isn't that what they're supposed to do?"

"Doesn't seem like they're interested in toying with us. Plus, they know this ship and its captain. They know those tricks won't work on me," he replied, keeping close watch over the dim flickers of color that sped underneath the water. He had known mermaids to hunt in packs, but never, in his hundreds of years in Neverland, had he seen this many of them together at one time.

"What do you mean they won't work on you?" Emma asked, crinkling her brow.

He hadn't even realized what he had said, his attention definitely elsewhere. "It's just a quirk. Mermaid song doesn't affect me," he shrugged still trying to monitor the mischief makers circling the Jolly. "Something to do with my mother, I'm not really sure. My father never really stuck around long enough to explain."

Before Emma could ask him more, the deck pitched suddenly causing both of them to struggle to keep their footing on the deck. A low thud and a guttural groaning from the bowels of the ship signaled yet another abrupt and violent motion, but this time in the opposite direction. The assaults continued, loud, dull blows meeting the keel from both sides causing large waves to roll outwards from the floating epicenter. The bloody fish-breath dames were rocking his ship.

"What the hell is their problem?" Emma gasped, a new state of alarm in her face as she gripped the rail, holding on for dear life.

"Well, they never liked the fact that they couldn't catch me lass, but I'm placing the blame for this one on you," he quipped as he latched onto the wheel, trying to keep himself steady. "Next time you decide to kill a mermaid, remind me to hasten our departure."

"Oh so it's my fault?" she sassed. Another thing for him to love about the woman: she stayed cool and saucy even in the most dangerous situations. "If your stupid ass hadn't gone in to play with Adella, I wouldn't have had to kill her!"

He chuckled through his struggle to maintain balance as the sirens continued to viciously attack and rock the ship. The rest of the crew should be appearing any moment if they could escape the ridiculous sway in the narrow hallways. "I've told you about the jealousy, love," he tsked, able to join her in levity in the face of danger. It dawned on him that the strange little trait that they shared was anything but normal and sane. Emma must have heard his thoughts because she caught his eye and gave him a brilliant, adrenaline high smile.

An extra savage hit jolted the ship harder than any of the previous attacks and Emma stumbled, finally losing her footing and headed for overboard. Panicking, Killian dashed forwards to catch her but she had already corrected herself before he got close, her obviously strong sealegs impressing him.

_Bloody pirate already._

The moment of pride for her was short-lived, however, as the very next sway caught him distracted and already unbalanced from his rush to save her. His hip hit the edge of the rail and the momentum he had brought with him as well as the tilted angle of the deck successfully threw him into the blackness of the sea.

Crashing down, the cool water eagerly embraced him, almost physically pulling him deeper and deeper, but Killian fought back at once, desperately pushing himself towards the surface. Nothing good could come from Captain Hook overboard in Neverland's ocean.

A firm grip on his ankle yanked him down before he could come close to reaching his destination and he kicked at the fish, but to no avail as she craftily evaded his boot. Deftness and speed were the mates of the mermaids and it took no time at all for a good handful of tails to arrive and surround him, mocking and dangerous smiles on their pretty lips.

He felt one at his back, reaching for his arms, and he lashed out with an elbow, catching her in the mouth. A beautiful brunette went for his face only to meet his hook as it caught her in the heart, gushing thick, black blood into the salty ocean before her dead body slowly began to dissolve into seafoam. It was only one kill, however, and he would have to dispense a lot more if he wanted to get to safety. Angered even more now by the fresh death, the pack of mermaids pounced and managed to quickly pin his arms down behind his back, keeping clear of his hook. For looking so delicate and soft, the ladies definitely had an intense amount of strength. His feet still thrashed and another set of mermaids helped the one to hold him still.

A flash of serious alarm hit him finally. His lungs burned with the need to breathe and he was completely trapped, at the mercy of mermaids who would and could kill him easily, but he knew a quick death wasn't a mermaid's card of choice. If they had gone through all this trouble for a catch, he was surely staring their curse dead in the face. Killian bucked and twisted, refusing to give in, refusing to quit, all wasted effort in the end. They held him too fast.

A particularly sensual looking, raven-haired mermaid came into his vision and he pulled his head away, his last and only defense, and a worthless one at that. Long, sharp nails raked his face before clutching him roughly and the black haired beauty winked and smiled sweetly before planting her plump lips solidly onto his struggling face.

It was over.

He was over.

The fight left him immediately as the darkness of knowing death was near washed over him. He almost welcomed it. He had lived an unnaturally long life, fought the whole bloody way, and he was exhausted. Surely, death wouldn't be too bad. He almost smiled but he remembered his Emma. He couldn't leave Emma.

Another mermaid swam to him, interrupting his thoughts, and he wanted to laugh bitterly as she too placed a firm kiss on his lips. Two kisses for Captain Hook. They felt the struggle leave his body and the ones restraining him began to leave, their work and play done. One lingering mermaid, this one grey eyed with swirling auburn hair, stayed to be his final kiss, taking his grand total to three curse laced lip-locks. He'd be lucky if he survived the bloody day rather than the many days of agony that one kiss brought. It was almost a gift. He let her have her fun, and fun it was given the bubbling giggles that left her pretty face, but as she pulled away he lashed out with his left arm, fish hooking her underneath her jaw, the tip of the weapon protruding from her full lips. Her shocked eyes sparked through rage, then fear, then nothing, and as her body died and dissolved like her dead sisters before her, he ripped out his hook and pushed to the surface, refusing to let the growing panic take over.

Frantic yelling met his ears as he broke the water's surface and, gulping in the air, he noticed immediately the traces of water gurgling in his lungs. The curse was already working.

"Killian!"

Emma's voice drew his attention. She struggled out of her father's restraining arms and leaned over the rail demanding that a rope be sent out to haul him in. In no time at all, Killian was dropping to his hand, hook, and knees on the deck of his ship, his eyes staring at the wood grain as he battled with the dread, pain, and fear in his chest. Emma was talking to him, worriedly asking him if he was alright but he couldn't face her just yet.

He was a dead man. Nothing could save him. A heaviness hit his heart as he acknowledged that fact head on. It was a cruel and harsh knowledge that only a few moments prior, he had been in heaven, lying in the arms of the woman he loved with his entire black soul, and now he was headed straight for hell and in a hurry. All that was left to do was pay the ferryman.

The water in his lungs was serious and he coughed and tried to clear his throat several times, the cold grip of death working through his veins, but Killian knew he still had a job to do. He had to get the crew to the portal and until then he'd keep his rather inconvenient dying to himself. If he could just convince Emma. She was kneeling beside him, waiting on him to finally answer her and Killian knew that he needed to lie better than he had ever done in his life. She couldn't know.

Rolling over onto his back in a quick motion, he gave Emma a wicked grin and a wink. "Bloody wenches just can't keep their hands off of me," he laughed, noticing how difficult speech was already becoming for him.

That little sentence took all the air and focus he had but it worked. Emma bought the lie and, breathing a large sigh of relief, she lowered her head to his chest reminding him of when she saved him from Adella. The memory hurt him. He wanted more adventures with her, to sail and find new seas, to flirt with trouble and laugh as they made a daring escape, partners through it all. She was so close and his arms itched to hold her in what was definitely his last few hours, if that, but he knew if she found out he was dying, she'd be trying to find a way to save him rather than doing what she was supposed to: focusing on getting home with her son and her family, not on the loss of some pirate.

* * *

Emma was very aware that she had an audience but couldn't care less. Her head rested on Killian's chest because that's exactly where she wanted it. He hadn't been under for long, but as the rocking of the ship subsided and she could catch no glimpse of him through the dark water, Emma was left to think the worst. David had appeared on deck just in time and it had taken all of his strength to keep her from diving in after Killian.

_As if I needed another reminder that I don't want to lose him._

"Wait. _Hook?_ Are you for real right now?" Neal yelped, finally putting two and two together. It wasn't that they were obvious; they were far from that, but Emma hadn't exactly been this close to Neal when they found out _he_ was alive and she and Killian were known to be friends at the very least.

Picking herself up from the deck quickly, Killian doing the same and heading for the helm, Emma put on her best neutral face. "What are you talking about?" she asked lamely, glad that Henry was below deck with Regina and that Gold was absent as well, not caring one bit who went overboard.

Neal took two steps towards her before David warned him. "Back off, Neal."

"It's more than just a friendship, isn't it?" he asked, keeping his volume low, his voice thick with unbelief.

"What?" she asked incredulously, trying her hand at denial before she let her irritation out. So much for Neal just wanting her to be happy. "You know, it's none of your business whatever it is."

Neal laughed once, it was a harsh sound, and snapped in anger. "Fucking hell! What is it with you women and pir-"

He couldn't finish because David had finally had enough and punched him squarely in the nose. To his credit, Neal didn't go down but he held his nose like it would fall off of his face and sulked to the other side of the ship, cursing the whole way.

"Thanks," she sighed, smiling lightly at her father. Usually she had to do the punching all on her own. It was nice to have someone else stand up for her for a change.

"Anytime, Emma," he said, smiling back at her.

Breathing deep, she headed to the front of the ship to collect her thoughts and save her face. All she really wanted to do was rush back to Killian and have him hold her. The man had scared the hell out of her and now that he was safe, she was still terrified, but this fear was familiar. She cared far too much about him.

_Ugh, Emma, this is not good._

She had said just once, she would sleep with him just once, but no! She went and did it again! And on the deck of the damn ship too! A wicked smile spread across her face at the memory, however. Nope, she was not about to regret it one little bit. On her back with Killian draped over her, coming down from another stupidly fantastic climax with a view of a billion stars twinkling in the black sky and the soothing sounds of the ship moving through the ocean, Emma had never felt more happy, more cherished, more _right_.

And the words he had said! Just replaying them in her mind made her heart beat wildly in her chest, flatly refusing to listen to her head. Emma hadn't heard a lie but her special talent had been wrong many times before. Besides, she calmly reasoned, people will say anything when they're getting some. Oh, but she wanted to believe the words! A sliver of hope snuck past her defenses and she found herself thinking that if he really did feel that way, maybe, just maybe, she could ease her tight grip on her heart. Quick to write the reality check, however, her brain turned her natural cynic back on. He couldn't possibly mean the things he said!

Could he?

_Come on, Emma. You are not that naïve anymore. _

True, they had become friends, granted, friends that were really good in bed, and she could believe that he cared about her, but more than that? Surely she was the only one flirting with dangerous emotions and surely, Killian, with the years he had lived, would know how to perfectly sweet talk a woman in the sack.

Shaking the thoughts from her head before she could dwell on the twinge of disappointment that crept in, she finally took note of her surroundings and heard Regina, Gold, and Henry emerge from below deck. Snow had brought them up. They were close. Gazing out into the darkness, Emma began to make out a nearby coastline and after a few minutes of the ship sailing closer, a large, almost perfectly round cove revealed itself, white gleaming sand that reflected the moon surrounded the dark water and heavy trees gathered just beyond the narrow beach, eerily swaying in the light sea breeze. In the depths of the forest, a glowing orb lit up and flew quickly to the ship. Tinkerbell.

"You made it!" she squealed, flitting around Emma in welcome.

Emma smiled at the pixie, wanting nothing more than to leave Neverland but her heart was heavy. The place sucked but too many memories were made under its sky.

"So the portal, where is it?" she asked.

"In the middle," Tink responded simply. "Its a whirlpool."

_Oh, wonderful. A whirlpool._

Emma laughed low and shook her head. Of course Killian would keep that tiny detail to himself.

It only took a few moments longer and he had expertly pulled the Jolly in, just out from the center of the cove, and dropped anchor.

"Okay, let's get this over with," Regina sighed.

Gold made his way to the edge of the ship, peering darkly into the water, a crease in his brow and Regina and Emma moved to stand behind him, ready to jump in when they were needed. Stretching his bony hand out to the sea, he paused there and the entire ship seemed afraid to breathe.

After a long moment he abruptly dropped his hand. "I'm afraid there's some bad news."

"What bad news?" Regina griped.

Gold turned from the water to face everyone, clearly bored and losing patience. "I told you, dearies, that this was nothing but a longshot."

Emma stubbornly flew to the rail and stared the water down, trying to put any amount of non-thinking, feeling she could come up with into the portal. There was no connection. No matter how much she made herself feel 'I want to go home', the magic stirred within her but never attached itself to the water. It was like the power hit a brick wall and bounced right back. Sighing in frustration, Emma turned from the dead end and found her mom nearby, a sympathetic smile on her face.

"We still have a backup plan, Emma," she said, her arms around a hopeful looking Henry.

Unwillingly, Emma remembered her original promise to Killian. If this didn't work she was supposed to fly off with Tinkerbell's help, leaving him behind to fend for himself. Of course, she had lied when she told him that and, now more than ever, she knew she was staying with him after everyone else got out. They'd find another way and if not, maybe they could abandon ship and she'd help him find another, however, the thought of leaving the Jolly didn't sit well with her. It was bad enough that she had a soft spot for the captain! Was she forming one for the damn ship as well?

Bracing herself for the argument that was no doubt coming, she looked back at the helm to find Killian.

Something was wrong.

Gripping the wheel, white-knuckled, Killian was doubled over. Immediately, Emma bolted towards him, brushing past everyone in her way and as she came near she heard him coughing, the sound wet and painful, and breathing hard almost to the point of a wheeze. He wouldn't look at her, though he knew she was there, and it didn't take long for Emma to add it all up.

"You lied," she whispered, her heart sinking and shattering. "You son of a bitch, you lied!" Emma turned away and threw her hand over her mouth to hold back any of the emotion that was threatening to burst forth. Her body shook with the effort and tears welled in her eyes. This couldn't be happening! He couldn't die!

"What's wrong?" David asked and Emma turned to see her parents and Henry at the stairs, worried looks on their faces. Neal was behind them, looking curiously towards Killian who had sunk to sit on the deck, his back against the wheel and his arms on his knees as he hung his head, still struggling to breathe.

Reigning it in, Emma tried to keep her voice low and level as she explained, recalling the waterfall, and the fruit, and him when he had first told her about the hex. "Mermaid's curse. He's drowning." Her voice broke on the last word.

"What can we do?" Henry asked gingerly after a heavy pause.

"Nothing _to _do," Neal chipped in. "Sorry, Hook," he offered, receiving a small nod of thanks from the dying pirate captain before he moved away from the scene.

"Too bad your True Love isn't here," David said flippantly causing Snow to elbow him and glare into his eyes.

The statement startled Emma as she wondered what the hell her father meant by that. David didn't like the pirate, true, but he wasn't cruel. Behind her, still tucking his head, Killian managed a bitter and slightly insane laugh at the comment before having to stop and resume his coughing and labored breaths. Was she missing something?

Gold interrupted from the base of the stairs with his trademark sneering tone. "It's all finally catching up to you, isn't it Hook?"

Emma spun towards him and pointed a finger at him. "Not another fucking word, Gold!"

"Touchy, touchy, dearie," he simpered.

She couldn't cry. She couldn't scream. She couldn't beat the ground in despair, but she did snap. A burst of power flew from her body like a black freight train and headed straight for Gold. She had no idea what she sent out and never would because Gold instantly evaporated into purple smoke and reappeared near the mainmast, cackling like the troublemaker he was.

Forcing herself to calm down, Emma took in heavy breaths before feeling guilty as Killian still couldn't get a decent bit of air in his lungs. Snow caught her eyes.

"Let's take him downstairs," she said low.

Emma nodded and she and her mother moved to take Killian by the arms and help him up but they were stopped by his outstretched hand, strongly waving them off.

"No," he managed, his voice raspy but still firm in his command.

Snow put her hands on her hips, at a loss. "The least we can do is try to make you comfortable," she persuaded gently.

For the first time since they had discovered the tragic news, Killian lifted his head, his clear, blue eyes finding Snow and smiling for her slightly. "And I appreciate it, dearest, truly I do, but I will die on the deck of my ship and not lying in bed like some bloody noble." His eyes moved to David. "No offense, mate."

David shrugged. "None taken."

Killian lowered his head again and Emma's parents gave her sad smiles before returning to the main deck with an equally sad Henry. There was nothing to do. She remained, standing still and staring out into the night, her heart in turmoil.

"Get Tink, Emma," he said between breaths. "She'll take you home."

She shook her head hard. "I'm not leaving you," she said quietly, somehow maintaining the taut strand of control she still had.

He coughed as his anger rose, ignoring his protesting lungs to growl at her. "Dammit, Emma, not this again. It's done, sweetheart. Take the exit."

Emma shook her head again and swallowed the tears back for the hundredth time. Her thoughts were a mess but somehow her father's jab about Killian's True L- - - managed to swirl clearly in her brain.

Was she?

No!

Surely not.

Maybe?

Impossible!

Another painful, wheezing breath reached her ears and Emma flew to him, the action so sudden that she surprised herself, and sinking to her knees and pulling his face to hers, she kissed him full on the mouth without hesitation.

After a moment, she pulled away, her eyes wide. Emma searched his eyes for any sign that it had worked but she knew what _that _kiss was supposed to do, what it felt like, and nothing had happened when she kissed Killian.

He smiled sadly at her. "Thanks anyways, love."


	18. Chapter 18

Devastation was a serious and cruel understatement for the wave that washed over Emma. It was a desperate move, kissing him and thinking that it would break the mermaid's curse, but she hadn't thought it through, she simply reacted, unable to hear him suffer any longer.

Killian's eyes sank, no doubt disappointed that she couldn't save his life, and he lowered his head, focusing on his labored breathing again and releasing himself from her bewildered and grief-stricken gaze.

Emma's brain was numb; she couldn't form a thought. All that raced through her was the anguish, the despair, the fucking pain of knowing that she was going to lose him. She had prepared and braced herself for him to leave her of his own free will once they escaped Neverland, but she had never thought about him being _taken _from her. He was Killian Jones! Nothing should have that much power over him! Not even death! The reality, however, was blatantly clear. He would die. And she would be alone.

Emma ran.

Flinging her hand over her mouth, she tried to hold back the crying until she reached her cabin but large, hot tears were already streaming down her face as she ducked into the ship's darkness. The sobbing came loud and hard and, finally reaching her destination, she tried to silence her cries with the clamp over her mouth, but with no luck. High pitched shrieks mixed with low, mourning tones from her chest filled the cabin as Emma, unable to calm herself, cried her heart out. The tears flowed freely now and her free arm clutched her waist as she tried valiantly to hold herself together, for she was truly and spectacularly falling apart.

Killian Jones was as good as dead and she would never see him again. She'd never feel his strong arms around her, never see him raise another stupid eyebrow at her, never hear another teasing bit of flirtation, never lose herself in the blue of his beautiful eyes, and she would never feel his lips on hers again!

The thought of kisses brought on a whole new round of tears from Emma. The damn kiss didn't work! A part of her had wanted it to be true! To prove her wrong! To force her to free the emotions buried in the very bottom of her heart, feelings and words that she had exiled there to protect herself from getting her heart broken in the end. That plan was working out _great_ so far! She knew her heart was more than broken; it was shattered into tiny little pieces.

Behind her she heard the creaky door open and she, well practiced in the art of the cover up, sucked in air, squelching the body wracking sobs as she ran her palms over her face to wipe away the tears.

"Emma, sweetheart," David began, treading with caution.

"Um, we need to get Tinkerbell," she barreled through, voice thick with her tears, swallowing hard and refusing to turn around. "Second star the right, right? Um, I've got a contact in London that should be able to help us get back to Storybrooke since we don't have passports on us."

"Emma, we'll worry about it later."

"And I want you guys to go first," she continued. "I'll stay with K... with Hook. I don't want him to be alone." The hold she had over her sorrow was weakening and she started to do that choking hiccup as she spoke.

Her father's hand on her shoulder was enough to break her fragile restraint and she immediately turned into his open arms, crying once more.

"Shh, honey, I know. I know," he murmured, gently rocking her and stroking her hair.

It took a good while before she finally ran out of tears and Emma figured she should probably fill her father in on what the hell her deal was, but he beat her to it, betraying just how much he had caught on to.

"Did you kiss him?"

She nodded into his chest. "I don't know why I thought it would work," she said dejectedly.

David sighed heavily. "I'm not an expert, Emma, but I know True Love's kiss is a tricky thing."

"Dad, I don't think we're-"

"Just hear me out," he cut in gently. "It's tricky. I mean, your mom and I, we've used the damn thing so many times and it still surprises me every time it works because I always remember the one time it didn't."

Emma pulled her head back her head to look at her father's face in confusion, wondering where he was going with his story.

"Yeah," he nodded into her questioning eyes. "Scared the hell out of me. Your mom took a potion that made her forget me and when I kissed her to break the potion's effect, nothing happened. Her memory block put a bit of a block on True Love's kiss as well."

"What are you saying?" Emma mumbled, shutting her eyes. It wasn't making sense. Neither she nor Killian had forgotten who the other was.

David paused for a moment, debating on whether or not to continue. "Do you love him?"

She stuttered. The words wouldn't come to her brain or her mouth. She wouldn't let them out of her heart. What was the point now? It was over!

"I... I can't."

He surprised her by laughing, good and rich. "Hook had to pick_ the_ most difficult woman in the world to fall in love with him, so really this is his own fault."

Emma's brow knitted in confusion. What the hell was he talking about? _Pick_?

"Has it occurred to you that maybe you just won't let it work?" David asked suddenly, coming down from his laughter.

The question stunned her and had her stuttering again. "I can't lo... I can't feel that way about him, Dad," she managed finally. "I _like _him, but I don't-"

David butted in again. "Do you want him to die?"

"No!"

He got his answer from the quick response to his question and he smiled tightly. "I'm not saying he _is _your True Love, Emma. Maybe he isn't, but, sweetheart, you won't even let yourself find out."

The accusation had her so pegged, it could have pegged her right to the wall and she could do nothing but breathe and roll the statement around in her mind. David waited for her for a moment to see if she would say anything but she was frozen and her brain refused to work.

Rubbing her shoulders, he finally spoke. "I'm going back up. We'll start putting together a plan for our escape."

Emma nodded dumbly and before she knew it, she was alone again in the quiet room.

_Do you love him?_

The words played over and over again, beating her over the head with the need to respond. She twisted and turned from the demanding and damning question as memories flooded her. All of them. Right from the beginning.

_Good for you! You bested me. I can count the amount of people who've done that on one hand._

_Is that supposed to be funny? Who are you?_

_Killian Jones._

As each remembrance smashed through, she gripped the nearby bunk to steady herself, unsure of the steadiness of her legs.

_I was hoping it'd be you._

_Just get on with it._

_Try something new, darling. It's called trust._

_Hey, beautiful. Here I didn't think you noticed._

_Quite passionate, Swan. Why are you really doing this?_

_I thought you didn't care about anyone but yourself._

_Maybe I just needed reminding that I could._

Emma tightened her grip on the wooden bunk and squeezed her eyes shut, floundering through the flashbacks. It was too much. A whole little history between them, casually written off by a freak encounter with some mermaids. Who would fight her, push her, tease her when he was gone?

_Do you love him?_

The eyes. The hook. The smirk. The eyebrow. The teasing. The fearlessness and the intensity. The cleverness and the intelligence. The softness of his lips and the strength of his arms. Everything hit her at once.

_Yes! I love him! I love the bastard!_

Her body shook with the sudden and silent admission and a few silent tears fell down her cheeks while, inside, her blood sang and her heart thumped rapidly, finally free of its shackles. The warmth of her love for the pirate curled through her like a climbing and flowering vine, eagerly breaking free and flourishing in the brilliant sunshine of her soft spot for him.

She loved him.

With her whole heart and soul, she loved Killian Jones.

Gasping and throwing her eyes to the ceiling, she tried to adjust herself to the power of those words. She had been fighting them for such a long time that it was almost a relief to fail. The love she felt had been a slow burn that had finally engulfed her walls in flame, leaving her charred and smoking, suffering regret and misery now that it was too late.

Was it too late? Her natural inclination towards distrust tapped the brakes on her hope. She might be able to save him because she was 'special', because she was the 'savior', but Emma still didn't know if she bought the whole True Love thing. Sure, her parents were a shining example of its existence and, yes, she had saved Henry because he was her son and love didn't get any truer than that, but Killian _her _True Love? Sure, he'd said some sweet things and definitely went above and beyond when he was needed, but he had never given her any indication that he _loved_ her.

_Well, maybe because he doesn't._

That hurt and her lip pouted briefly at the thought and she wondered with bittersweet longing, what it would have been like to be loved by him.

_Too late now._

A small knock sounded on the door before Snow gently pushed through, worry written on her face.

"Emma, you might want to come up here."

"What's wrong now?" she asked, exhausted.

Snow hesitated and bit her lip before answering. "It's Hook. He's not doing too well."

Emma's jaw clenched and she instantly made her way to the deck, wiping away the traces of tears on her face as she went. The sun was beginning to rise when she emerged from the darkness of the ship and the meager light bathed the entire sky in a rich blood orange color, saturating everything it touched in the rich tone like she was viewing Neverland through a filter. It was a beautiful scene to see Captain Hook off. Speeding past that thought, Emma climbed the stairs to the helm and firmly brought herself under control, although deep inside she was terrified. She needed to be strong, for him at the very least. She could continue falling apart later.

Killian was still sitting in the same place that she had left him but his breathing was far worse and Emma began to doubt that she could hold it together. A faint smile graced his lips when he saw her but it never reached his eyes and he weakly waved her closer. Kneeling beside him, Emma noted how strange it was to look on him with lover's eyes. No longer shutting down the feelings she had for him, she let herself drink in the sight of him, committing everything to memory while she still could. For a dying man, he still looked good, and Emma wanted to tell him, knowing that he'd smile and maybe even laugh, but she held back, unsure if she could do it without breaking into tears again. A defiant flair clung to his brow as he stared down his end with all the disdain and fight he could bring with him and Emma felt a familiar stroke of pride for her pirate.

"Hey, beautiful," he whispered low.

"Hey, yourself," she managed, feeling her calm facade wobble.

"Can you do me a favor?"

She nodded eagerly.

Killian took a moment to cough and take a few pained breaths. "When this damn nonsense is done, just throw my body to the sea, but..." He paused to catch his breath, or at least, try to. "But not in Neverland, if you can manage it."

Emma nodded solemnly understanding that he didn't want his final resting place to be in the godforsaken place. She took his hand in hers, focusing on playing with his rings and tracing his fingers.

"Get back to Storybrooke, lass, and take care of Henry." Another hard breath. "Don't worry about the Jolly. Just let her go." Coughing. "Until then, keep the crew in check. You're the Captain now." A smile but still more painful wheezing. "And keep your father from burning her down."

He was killing her, breaking her heart all over again. "Killian, I..." The words caught in her throat, fear still strangling her, but he interrupted her anyways.

"One last thing, Emma." He met her eyes, giving her the full force of the crystal clear blue. "Port," he whispered with a slight tip of his head in the direction. "Starboard."

One final smirk and his eyes closed, his head slumped against the wheel, and the steady grip on her hand relaxed. Emma panicked, tears streaming down her face like twin rivers. She thought she had more time! She let him go without telling him!

With a strangled cry she reached for him and pressed her lips to his, never to feel them respond again. He was gone and she never told him that she loved him.

An explosion of power burst from their lips, speeding outwards across land and sea, effectively knocking Emma a good few feet from Killian, her back slamming against the side of the ship. The iridescent tidal wave of magic was so large and so quick that it broke the sound barrier, causing the sky to scream with a tremendous and deafening crack that reverberated in the air, and as the force of the magic hit the trees, it bent them over to such a degree that they nearly snapped in two. Blue lightning crackled across the orange sky as dark clouds moved in with the tempestuous wind of a serious storm. Bucking from the now riotous sea, the ship tossed and tugged at its anchored state and the sound of water slowly churning began to build into a loud roar.

"The portal!" Snow shrieked over the noise, pointing to the center of the cove. There, the water had begun to slowly spin, the vortex gaining speed with every turn. A glowing teal color radiated from its depths.

Henry careened up the stairs to where Emma was still sprawled in a tangled heap from the blowout, an edge of fear in his otherwise excited eyes.

"Mom! What happened?"

"I don't know, kid," she breathed and, truly, she didn't. True Love's kiss was one thing. This amount of chaos was another, and Killian was still dead.

On cue, Killian's eyes snapped open and he gasped in a full, healthy breath, clutching his heart as the steady beat resumed. If Emma hadn't been so shocked to see him alive, she would have laughed at the confused and astounded look on his face. A rough shake of the ship caught him off guard and his body toppled over, his head meeting the deck with a solid thwack. A grunt and a heated curse left his mouth as he sprung to his feet and took the wheel, assessing the situation and barking commands over the noise in the air.

"Charming! Bae! Haul the bloody anchor in!"

His voice was clear and strong, no trace of the curse to be found, and Emma sat dumbfounded and relieved to see him so absolutely alive.

Henry's eyes bounced between Killian and her a few times before, eyes wide, he figured it out. "Mom, did you kiss him?" he yelled, barely making himself heard over the rushing water and peals of thunder around them.

Emma froze. How do you tell your son that you kissed another man besides his father and that man may or may not be your True Love? Nodding weakly, she told the truth and prayed that Henry wouldn't hate her for it.

Her son laughed, eyes dancing. "That's why!" he exclaimed excitedly.

"I don't follow, kid," she yelled over the commotion, taking a few quick glances at Killian, reassuring herself that the conversation was out of his earshot.

"You're special, mom!" Henry cheered. "You're _the_ product of True Love! What did you think was going to happen when you found yours?"

She had no response for that and her mouth hung open in surprise until her instincts took over and she grabbed Henry by the shoulders and leaned in close.

"Can we keep this a secret?"

"What? Why?" Henry cried.

"Just, please, let's keep it between you and me for now," she begged.

Henry eventually nodded and rolled his eyes and Emma thought she heard him say something about 'grown-ups' before he tumbled his way back down to the main deck.

"Swan! What the hell happened?" Killian's fiery eyes were on her as he shouted over the roar of the atmosphere.

Emma was still struggling to believe that the pirate in front of her might be her True Love and until she could work it all out inside her head, she decided to keep the idea to herself. There was no reason to tell him until she knew for sure. Even if he _was_ her True Love, the title wasn't a magic handcuff that would keep him with her always! He was a flesh and blood man, in love with the sea, at the beck and call of adventure. He could, and most likely would, leave her when he got bored or just got a wild hair to move on. Besides, maybe it was just the 'savior' thing at work again. After all, she had kissed Graham and he got his memories back, she reasoned, but deep down she knew this was _not _the same thing.

"I... I did some fucking magic!" she yelled back, not lying, just not giving him the whole truth. "Things got out of hand!"

"Bit of a bloody understatement, lass!"

"You're complaining a lot for someone who was dead a few seconds ago!"

A flash of nearby lightning punctuated that emotional sentence and their eyes locked. Emma wanted nothing more than to rush forwards and destroy the distance between them, but Tinkerbell flew up before she could follow through.

"Hey, Hook! Nice to see you!" she giggled.

"No offense, dear one, but I'm looking forward to _not _seeing you!" he teased her with an easy wink. "Hopefully this thing will land us in Storybrooke, but anywhere is better than here!"

"You still have the lucky necklace I enchanted for you, right?"

"Oh, yes," he said harshly, spinning the wheel and angling the ship towards the pull of the whirlpool. "About that. It's bloody worthless!"

The pixie's eyes ignited in outrage and her hands were on her hips as she landed on the helm to properly gripe the pirate out. "Take that back, Hook! It is _not _worthless! I charmed it so it would always help you get where you needed to go! How the flip do you think you got back to the Enchanted Forest the first time?"

Killian's face lit up as he threw his head back and laughed, the crashing waves spraying salt water across the scene. "Oh, Tink. You're a good lass."

A smug smile spread across the tiny face and she patted her blonde hair playfully. "I know it," she said. Fluttering up again she gave him a genuine smile, ready to take off. "Take care, Captain." And with a goodbye smile for Emma, the pixie flew off towards the island, glowing in the stormy, dim light.

During the almost sibling-like spat, Killian had successfully steered the ship into the fringe of the swirling current and the Jolly began to sink her teeth into the motion, riding along the outer edge in a large, slow circle, gradually making her way to the center where the glowing light that signaled the portal awaited them. Feeling the new course of the ship, the crew all latched onto something sturdy in order to survive the ride home, but Neverland was not yet behind them.

A group of Lost Ones climbed over the rail of the main deck, swords drawn and triumphant looks on their faces, and immediately, they were engaged by Neal, David, and Snow. Bolting into action, Emma snatched her sword from where it remained when Killian had stripped her down, and she dashed down to Henry. Ushering him below deck, she firmly instructed him to stay down there and hide. It was Peter and Pan's last shot to snatch her son back and they and their goons had already known where to find the Jolly, no thanks to Tinkerbell's earlier betrayal.

Turning to pick a foe, Emma found the same punk that had pushed her overboard from the first ambush. Recognition passed over both of their faces and Emma saluted him slightly with the tip of her sword before lunging for the boy. She felt more confident than last time as a little more experience under her belt, as well as a few pointers from Killian helped to give her the upper hand and keep herself from falling into the same trap she did before. Gold and Regina were blasting magic over the sides, more Lost Ones no doubt trying to make their way up the escaping ship, and it wasn't long before the sorcerers could return their attention to the battle on deck. By this time, Emma had pushed her opponent to the edge and threw a solid right hook to the boy's face before planting her boot in his stomach and sending him over. She glanced over her shoulder and saw that the remaining Lost Ones were being disarmed and tossed overboard as well. No trip to Storybrooke for them.

The blue glow of the portal was quickly getting closer and the Jolly's circling path became smaller and tighter as they neared the center of the whirlpool. Leaning over the side, wanting a better look, a surprise fist connected with Emma's jaw and she stumbled backwards, landing on her butt, her sword skittering away from her because of the blow as well as the angled ship. Greg had finally made a comeback and after he thew himself over the side, he leveled a gun at her, the rage of a man at his wit's end in his teary eyes. Before Emma could scramble away, he fired.

White hot pain seared through her left shoulder, and Emma, simultaneously cursing him and blessing her luck that the man was a worthless shot, launched herself from the deck. Colliding with Greg, she tackled him to the ground and knocked the gun from his hands before she had Neal and her father take him off her hands, quickly tying him up with some length of rope.

Numerous voices cried out to her, all asking if she was alright and she yelled back in the affirmative. Palming the bloody wound, Emma knew she would live. She'd probably scar, but right at the moment her adrenaline was keeping the pain down, so really, not the worst gunshot she'd ever had.

The deck tilted another few degrees, snapping everyone back into hold-on-for-dear-life mode and a hard turn from Killian had the bowsprit sinking into the blue of the open portal. The Jolly was slipping easily into the light, the salty spray of the ocean everywhere as the storm continued to rage in the air. Linking her right arm around the rigging near the main mast, Emma braced herself for the world jump, scanning the deck to make sure that everyone else was doing the same.

A deeper level of darkness flew over the sky drawing Emma's attention upwards.

_Pan._

As she thought the name, the shadow made a beeline for her and in one quick swoop, it sucked into her mouth, invading her body just as the ship plunged the final, short distance through the portal, which snapped shut, leaving Neverland behind them.

* * *

**- You guys are so smart. :D I didn't answer a lot of reviews this time because I didn't want to confirm or deny anything, but I very much appreciate all the support and I love hearing from you guys, whether you are cursing me or praising me! Much love, -_d_**


	19. Chapter 19

**- Welcome back! As much as I hate to admit it, the end is in sight. I, however, am not looking forward to letting go just yet so expect for me to have some fun in these remaining chapters. I am so happy and thankful for all of the lovely reviews and the large amount of readers. Thank you! This has been a blast and I think I will go ahead and let you know that I am anticipating a sequel, but the details will come later! Thanks again. Now, enjoy. - Dani**

* * *

The Jolly Roger came crashing down into the ocean under a familiar New England cloudy sky, sending torrents of chilly seawater onto the deck, effectively drenching every person on board. The jolt knocked Emma from her anchor and she landed hard on her wounded shoulder, crying out in pain.

"Emma!"

She heard pounding feet and felt hands on her. Someone had their arms around her. She couldn't focus properly, but she knew it was someone she should know.

Her body was hijacked, an oily blackness seeping and slithering around inside of her, flowing in her blood and nestling itself into every corner. She could _feel_ it move. Her vision came and went, moments of clarity alternating with darkness, like a cloud passing over her eyes, and every violent, angry, empty feeling she had ever experienced conquered her thoughts, amplifying themselves to an extreme degree and making her relish in the blackness, wanting nothing more than to sink further into it. Loneliness, despair, disappointment, and hopelessness, they all used to be bad things but now they were precious, soothing even.

"What the hell's happening to her?"

The voice shook her from the evil swimming inside and curiosity made her latch onto it, a glaring light interrupting her gloom.

"Pan's trying to take over," she heard an indifferent voice say. "He must have honed in on the magic she wrought. She might as well have put up a sign that said 'come and get me'. She's fighting it though."

"Of course she is," the interesting voice growled.

Coldness gripped at her, a blessed oblivion, a mindless eclipse, and she felt herself being dragged down into its depths again only to be once more led back up by the quiet voice speaking to her.

"Emma? Emma, lass? Come on, sweetheart."

Unable to remember why anymore, she knew she wanted to stay with that voice. Familiarity and even a bit of joy stirred as a foggy memory of who the voice belonged to tried unsuccessfully to break through.

Somewhere deep inside of her a battle began, a disconnect between her heart and the rest of her body. That stubborn part of her was holding out. Suddenly, it wasn't willing to go down with the rest of her and she couldn't figure out why not. The nothingness that swirled inside called out for her to find peace.

Her heart, however, distracted her as it forced her to feel the set of arms around her, holding her up to lean on a solid chest. There was a scent too, one familiar, damned pleasant, and enticing. The void enveloping her tried desperately to keep her away, tempting her with rest and relief, but the salty, sweet rum and wood smell lured her and hooked her. Memories tumbled through: cold steel, black leather, a scar on a cheek, a cool saltwater kiss on her brow, fingers running through her hair, and a taste that was dark, decadent, and absolutely delicious. Her vision cleared as she was abruptly very interested in finding the source of all this and stumbled upon clear blue, stunning eyes.

_Killian._

Emma's heart struggled harder at the name, finally making progress, and her body began to shudder as the evil fought back, causing Killian to tighten his hold on her. She loved that feeling! She loved him!

In an instant, a soft flash of light pulsed from her chest and Emma's back arched against Killian's chest, a large yawn expelling black smoke from her body. Vision steady now, she saw the crowd shuffle away from her and all eyes watched in fear and amazement as the smoke drifted into the air above them, where, rather than reshaping into the shadow they all knew, it gradually dissipated into nothingness, until not a wisp remained.

Pan was gone.

"What the fuck?" Emma breathed, coming back to herself before unleashing a scream. Pain swept through her as a glittering, golden sheen crawled over her skin, flecks of sparkle seeming to be embedding themselves in her pores, and an aura of the stuff hovering just over her flesh. She felt like she was on fire.

"What the hell's happening to her, Gold?" David roared, kneeling beside her as she writhed and gritted her teeth in Killian's arms.

The resident expert on all things magical stood behind the circle of her family plus Neal. Behind him was Regina, arms around a concerned Henry. Gold debated in his head for a moment as he watched the scene. "She destroyed Pan. All that magic had to go somewhere, I suppose. Problem is, it seems to be too much at once."

"Wonderful!" Emma growled, her breathing hard and short as she rode through the ridiculous amount of pain shooting through her. Sweat broke out on her skin with the effort.

"How in the hell did she do that?" Neal asked breathlessly, more than a little stunned at what he had just witnessed.

"Light versus dark, son," Gold smirked. "Emma's magic comes from being the product of True Love and I very much doubt that Pan knew what to do with it." An agonized shout drew his attention back to Emma, smirking even more at her anger and her fight. "I told you, dearie," he said in his sing-song voice. "Power's a hard thing to let go of and all magic comes with a price."

"Save the lecture, asshole," she groaned into Killian's shoulder, twisting away from the torture inside of her.

Gold's smile became even more infuriating. "Oh, you're going to want this lecture, Emma dear. You see, you don't let go and the price will be your life," he crooned, seeming to enjoy the new alarm that must have shown on her face.

"Emma, honey," Snow soothed, kneeling closer to Emma and stroking her face. "You just have to let go. Let go, baby."

"Easier said than done!" Emma huffed, gasping and biting down through the assault inside of her. Gold was right, the bastard. It was _impossible_ to let go of something that felt like it was sewing itself into every cell of her body with a big dull needle. She wanted it gone but it didn't want to go.

"'Course," Gold said thoughtfully. "Releasing all that magic at once will probably kill you as well. Quite a lot of power for one little body."

Emma clenched through another searing shot of agony before screaming out with the effort. "Damned if I do and damned if I don't! Great!"

Snow absorbed the information with a determined look on her face and, turning to Emma, tried to calm her. Emma was never more grateful that that strong woman was her mother. "Okay, honey. How bad's the pain?"

She tried to laugh but it came out like a growl. The magic felt like it was burning her and tearing her apart at the same time. It flowed through her like heated shards of glass and, not finding a place to settle in, it ripped up whatever it found. Another scream escaped her lips, her nails digging into the wooden deck. "Childbirth! Times a thousand!"

Snow's eyes lit up, finding something she could give advice for. "Oh, okay! So breathe! You have to breathe, sugar."

Emma tried. In through the nose, out through the mouth, a few times before she knew that wasn't going to help at all and her strength faltered a little bit. A whimper broke through her mouth and a single tear escaped from her eyes. "I can't. Mama, I can't."

Snow's eyes filled with tears and Emma felt Killian rest his forehead against the top of her head, his arms still holding her together.

"Could _we_ survive it?" Regina interrupted reluctantly, her lips pursed as she rolled the idea around in her head, not quite convinced she wanted to lend a hand. A spark of hope lit inside of Emma but she was more than a little baffled that the woman she'd had nothing but trouble with since they met, was offering to help save her life.

Taken aback for a moment, Gold shrugged. "I'm sure I have no idea, but you could, perhaps, even out the load between you."

Brushing past him and handing Henry off to Neal, Regina knelt beside Snow, everyone's eyes looking at her, shocked to say the absolute least.

"You sure you want to risk yourself for me?" Emma breathed, eyeing her suspiciously.

"No," Regina answered quickly, a hardness in her eyes and tone proving that she was still the same woman. "But it's the right thing to do."

They stared each other down for a moment before Emma nodded eagerly and reached for her hands, knowing that if this worked and she survived, she'd have to send Regina birthday and Christmas cards for life. "Good enough," she said shakily.

As soon as they latched hands, Emma felt the flow of power filter over to her counterpart, the sharpness of the pain subsiding slightly. It shocked the hell out of Regina, a startled gasp and a curse leaving her mouth, but instantly Emma could breathe easier, focus, and the panic began to ease just slightly. Regina's skin began to glow as well, starting from where they crunched each other's hands and spreading up her arms, and her face twisted as the magic began to try and claim her as well. More than a little eager, Emma locked onto Regina's eyes, trying to silently ask if she was ready to try to get rid of the stuff and immediately the power kicked up a notch like it had caught on to the plan. Both sorceresses cried out at the same time, fingernails digging into backs of hands. Coming down from that painful spasm, they both quickly nodded at each other and Emma closed her eyes, trying to think the magic out of her.

Killian dipped his way to Emma's ear, and she focused on the sound. "Emma. Let go, darling."

Blinding light engulfed the deck, obscuring everything from view before Emma collapsed into his arms, muscles loose, with the peace only a blackout could give.

* * *

_"She's breathing."_

_"Regina?"_

_"Out."_

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

_"… need to get the bloody shot out of her shoulder."_

_"Old fashioned way it is, then."_

_"… thread in the desk drawer. And bring some rum."_

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

_"Dock her and let's get her home."_

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

_"... the hell was that?"_

_"Welcome back to Storybrooke. Here's a damn earthquake."_

_"… bed's upstairs, Killian."_

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

_"She's burning up."_

_"Ruby, get Whale's ass over here."_

_"... drunk off his ass."_

_"Forget it. I don't need him. Get me some cool water and some rags."_

_"... temperature down before she fries."_

_"Lass, if you die I will personally drag your arse back from the Netherworld. Don't make me come and get you."_

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

_"… been too long. Something's wrong."_

_"She should just need some rest."_

_"Is that your sober opinion, doc?"_

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

_"I miss you, love. Wake up."_


	20. Chapter 20

Emma's eyes fluttered open gently and she took a moment to push the sleep from her brain. The room was dark and she turned her head to read the clock on her nightstand.

5:15

She wanted to groan at the ridiculously early hour but her mouth was dry.

_Wait!_

Recognition hit her like a truck. She was in her bed, in her room, tucked into cool sheets, wearing soft cotton shorts and a tank top, and some wonderful person had washed the salt from her hair! She was comfortable, safe, and alive! If it wasn't for the exhaustion and the dull ache in her shoulder, she would have gotten up and bounced on the bed.

They did it! They escaped Neverland! She turned Pan into vapor! Peter was trapped in his prison for the rest of forever! Henry had been rescued! And Killian…

She found him in the darkness, sitting in a chair near her bed, his arms crossed over his chest and his head tilted back, staring at the ceiling. He didn't know she was awake so she just watched.

Her heart picked up at the sight of him. Someone had found him some clothes and Emma wanted nothing but to hug that person, send them flowers, a fruit basket, anything to say 'Thank You'. The man looked luscious. Dark-wash blue jeans with a simple black, leather belt sat comfortably on his hips, accentuating just how trim and narrow they were, while a plain, deep blue, long-sleeve t-shirt stretched across his chest and the well-muscled arms.

_Geez, Gun Show._

A huge smile spread across her face at the thought of calling him that. He'd cock his eyebrow and look at her with those pretty blue eyes like she had lost her mind.

The curling, fuzzy feeling that Emma was learning to attribute to Killian, warmed through her, catching her off guard. She really did love him, there was no hiding that fact from herself anymore, and it wasn't _just_ that the man was gorgeous and sexy as all hell. Killian Jones was a good man, sure, maybe not always, he was still a pirate after all, but he had proved himself to her more than once. Underneath the anger and leather there was quality and a good heart. She loved him for that duality in him. The dark and the light, the fury and the joy, the rigidity and the tenderness. He was Hook _and_ Killian, the culmination of the years of pain and the spots of joy, and she loved him so much that her heart felt like it would swell from her chest, the feeling both exhilarating and terrifying.

He still hadn't moved from his spot, only blinking every now and then, his chest gently rising and falling as he breathed, and Emma knew she could watch him for a long time, completely enchanted by the contentment she felt just being around him.

_Is this __t__he True Love part?_

Emma sighed internally. There was still that little detail to work out. She absolutely loved him. And she kissed him and brought him back from the dead. Neat trick, but she hesitated to call it True Love's Kiss simply because she'd done_ a lot _of neat tricks since coming to Storybrooke. Plus, she knew that a good amount of fear was holding her back. She could see it plain as day. The emotion had protected her for a long time. Fear was a warning. Fear was damn near a premonition. People came and they went. Nothing lasted and fear always reminded her of that important fact.

Her heart was starting to hurt along with her shoulder so she finally spoke up.

"How long have I been out?"

Killian's head snapped up and he stared at her for a beat before scrambling to sit on the bed beside her, immediately lowering his head to hers and kissing her softly. Unable to resist, the love inside of her refusing to let her, Emma's arms went to wrap around him but Killian pulled back too soon, a hurt in his eyes that she didn't understand as he shifted his gaze and sat back up. Her brain, ever the pessimist, began to think the worst. Something was off. Instinctively she reached for her walls, beginning construction once again, bracing herself for anything and everything.

"Few days," he said finally.

"Oh, hell." That explained the stiffness she was feeling. "Regina?"

"Same," he sighed before smirking. "Storybrooke has been enjoying the peace." His humor sounded forced to her ears and Emma instantly recognized that he was also putting his defenses back up. A crunch of pain hit her in the chest, almost enough for her to physically react as she realized that everything she had already predicted was coming true. Neverland was gone. Henry was recovered. Storybrooke is where they would part ways and he was cutting ties as gently as he could.

"Oh and you cracked the sky," he said matter of factly.

"Excuse me?"

He smiled then, a smile that she knew was really him and her heart ached even more.

"Well, lass, when you and Regina released Pan's stolen magic the bloody world shook. Apparently the magic holding Storybrooke together took a blow and is starting to fall apart. Now everyone is looking for a way to return to the Enchanted Forest before the town implodes."

_Shit._

Emma sighed. That was just great. Right back where they started. She and Regina almost kill themselves trying to stop the self-destruct trigger just to come back, almost kill themselves again, and put Storybrooke back on the cutting block. Her eyebrows creased as she tried to think her way through it all. How would they get everyone back with no beans to make portals?

"Will you stay or will you go?" Killian asked her simply, looking towards her window.

Her attention clicked back to him. There was something in his question that she couldn't place and of course her brain jumped in with the worst answer she could think of. What? Did the man think she wouldn't take the hint and go away? She wanted to cry. She wanted to punch him in his pretty face.

"What?" she asked, trying to keep a hold on the two reactions.

"Well," he said. "You, Henry, and Baelfire were never affected by Regina's curse. You could stay here if that's what you wish."

_Stay with Neal? No, thank you. _

But it wasn't just that. She had spent her entire life looking for her family, twenty-eight years of being alone. How could she voluntarily separate from them now? Sure, she wasn't looking forward to the ogres or no electricity; she knew the Enchanted Forest was in shambles, but to never see her parents again? No way, no how. Emma knew exactly what her decision was.

"You'll go back?" she asked suddenly as the idea hit her and instantly her brain scolded her for the burst of hope that they'd be in the same world.

Killian focused on the floor, his eyebrows lowering dangerously. "I suppose I should."

This dance they were doing, speaking to each other without actually speaking to each other, was seriously hurting her by this point. This wasn't them, or at least, this wasn't the _them_ that had formed lately. They played, traded snark, he flirted and she shut him down. They argued, confided in each other, and challenged each other. They _knew_ each other! And not just in the biblical sense! They were just starting to trust each other and now there was so much brick and mortar between them that they couldn't even figure out how to have a conversation! It was getting to her so she turned her face away, feeling the tears prick her eyes.

Killian took in a troubled breath. "Emma, I…"

_Oh, great. This is it. _

_It's been fun, Em, but I'm out. _

_Don't you dare cry._

"Mom?" Henry's sleepy voice shook her from the doom and gloom in her head and the boy pushed past Killian to tackle her. Her shoulder protested but she squeezed her son anyways. "Killian, you were supposed to tell me!" he complained.

"I'm sorry, lad," he returned with a genuine smile. "She hasn't been awake for long. I promise."

Henry snuggled next to her, still half asleep, and she brushed her hand through his hair, smiling softly at Killian. He was breaking her heart but he was still the main reason she got Henry back safely and she would always be grateful to him. She wanted to thank him again, knowing that he'd just brush it off, but more than that, she wanted to tell him how much she loved him, how much he meant to her, how even when he was being an obstinate, cocky, vengeful, and brutal sonofabitch, he was still the best _man_ she'd ever known. She wanted to ask him not to leave her, to tell him that there was a chance that she was made for him, but more than anything she wanted to kick his ass for making her love him so damn much and then running off. Pride and the gunshot wound kept her from doing any of those and they sat in silence as Henry fell back asleep in her arms.

"Mind if I have a word?" Neal asked quietly from behind Killian.

"Go ahead, lad," Killian offered, reaching for and squeezing her hand briefly before quickly stepping out, leaving Emma speechless at how easily he left her.

_Toughen up, Emma. You knew this would happen._

As she inhaled deeply, Neal made his way over and sat in Killian's chair, his eyes on his sleeping son as he tried to figure out how to begin whatever speech he was about to make. It took a while and Emma shifted her focus to the clock more than once, watching the minutes go by before he could begin, almost falling back asleep herself.

"I wanted to apologize," he finally said, honesty and regret flooding his features. "For everything."

She smiled slightly at him in acceptance. She'd been angry at him for so long; it was exhausting. Another long pause stretched out between them. Neal seemed just content to sit and watch his son sleep and since she had her own thoughts to contend with and the silence wasn't awkward, she was okay to go without conversation.

"I guess Hook told you about Storybrooke?" he asked a little later on.

She nodded. She knew what he was after. He had the same question Killian did: Stay or Go?

"I'll go. I won't give up my family and I'm pretty sure Henry would want to go as well."

Neal laughed quietly. "You are definitely right there. That's all he's been talking about lately." His face clouded with reluctance for a moment. "I'm not looking forward to it. Spent all this time trying to forget the place, stay away from my father, but I'll go back for Henry."

Emma smiled. He was a decent person despite some of his less than shining moments. The fact that he loved his son and accepted his son as much as he did was definitely a credit to his character. Another long pause in their conversation followed as she stroked Henry's hair and tried to imagine what the hell kind of life she would lead in the Enchanted Forest. What kind of life would they all lead? Whatever happened, it would definitely be interesting, Henry would be happy, she'd be with her family, she'd be _home_, and maybe between rebuilding everything destroyed by Regina and dealing with the culture shock she'd find enough to distract her from thinking about how much she was going to miss Killian.

_Ugh._

"So, you and Hook, huh?" Neal ventured with narrowed eyes and he shook his head slightly as he continued. "I don't like it."

"Doesn't matter if you do or don't," she answered quickly. "But nothing's been said between us." She paused, letting that wave of hurt glide under her stone features before realizing she might need to clarify. "But that doesn't mean that there's a chance for us, Neal." She knew she had hit the nail on the head as the light died in his eyes.

Neal nodded, adjusting that truth inside of him for a moment before meeting her eyes again. "Friends?" he asked.

"Yeah, Neal," she said, agreeing with soft smile, relieved. "Friends."

Another nod and a pause came before he cracked a wry smile. "Guess at least we won't have to deal with any custody lawyers in the Enchanted Forest."

Emma got a good chuckle from the thought. "Nope, I guess not. We'll figure it out as we go," she said smiling softly at him. Truly she was glad that he was still going to be around for Henry and she realized happily that she was finally beginning to heal from her history with Neal Cassidy.

"So that's that," he sighed, the sound relieved and even a bit pleased. Rising from the chair, Neal leaned over to place a gentle and lingering kiss on her forehead before brushing a loving hand over his son's head and leaving the room.

* * *

Killian's heart was barely holding itself together as he left Emma's room and made his way downstairs. The last few days had been hell, to the point where he sometimes wondered if he was still dead. First, he had to watch helplessly as she struggled in pain on the deck of his ship, fighting for her life, her strength managing to still surprise him and each hurting scream piercing him through. Then there was the fever that took her, claiming her body that first night at home. The doctor, Whale, was worthless, drunk when they needed him most, and Snow had snapped in frustration, scaring the hell out of Killian. He reminded himself to never ever cross that woman, but after the outburst, Snow had remained level and strong, bless her, calling all the shots and slowly and carefully getting Emma's body temperature down. Then there were three days of absolutely nothing. Emma didn't move, she never opened her eyes, her head rested on her pillow and she breathed. Whale didn't have much to say other than she needed rest and Killian had quickly come up with a few ways to cut him open with his hook.

But when her beautiful green eyes finally opened, things just became worse.

Emma awake had simply awakened all the emotions he had been putting off since his little dalliance with death. It was one thing to die and be ripped from his love, it was another to _live_ and know that no matter how much he loved her, and he loved her till his heart ached with it, that he was in fact not for her. He was not her True Love. There was someone else in the world made for Emma Swan and Killian wanted to find the bastard and kill him.

He had gone to his death with the words on his tongue to express how much the woman was a part of his very soul but had to choke them back. What kind of selfish cad would he be to complicate matters for her? If she held any softness for him at all, he didn't want to jeopardize her ability to quickly move on with her life. He'd be dead but she could still be happy.

Killian cursed the fates, cruel sodding whores that they were, deciding that eternal sleep was too easy and instead choosing to have him live as a cursed man, forever loving a woman he could never have.

_Is it Baelfire after all?_

His lip curled at the suggestion. Surely not! Milah would have to forgive him but her son turned out to be a bit of a twit to say the least. At the thought of the woman, a small voice in his head tried to whisper to him that maybe he'd find love again but he quickly rejected it. He didn't care a whit if he had his own True Love somewhere in the world! No offense to the lass, but if she wasn't Emma, he didn't want her.

The Charmings were up already. David had been filling the role of town sheriff, the panic spreading through the town due to its instability causing a few problems, and early morning departures had become a bit of a routine. In fact, there were a few things that had become routine in the few days he had lived in the house.

"Morning Kil," David said, passing him a cup of coffee which Killian accepted just like he had every morning, the significance of the scene still trying to dawn on his tired mind. Snow smiled at him before busying herself in the small kitchen.

"She's awake," Killian stated simply, trying to figure out why there was a new ache in his chest. The Charmings both perked up with surprise but before they could run up the stairs he warned them. "Baelfire wanted a word."

The disgruntled faces almost made him chuckle.

"How is she?" Snow asked.

"She's alright. Tired," he said, focusing on his coffee as he sat at the bar. The warmth and strength of the stuff had quickly become a favorite of his.

Before he could dip back into his thoughts, a plate slid in front of him and he froze. Snow had fed him every morning he had lived in the house waiting on Emma: scrambled eggs, a bit of cheese, and, once she realized he had a taste for them, a peach. She remembered the fruit every morning. They _did _this every morning. Coffee and breakfast, worrying about Emma, discussing plans and ideas to put everyone back in their homeland, and it damn near bowled him over when he put it all together. David and Snow had taken him in, welcoming him without question or a second thought, setting him up in their home. They treated him like a bloody son.

At that realization, Killian snapped his eyes to Snow as she worked, taking David's already empty plate to the sink, and he suddenly wanted to rush and hug the petite woman. Once Emma was out of immediate danger, Killian hadn't wanted to go far from her side and Snow had procured fresh clothes from some willing donor in Storybrooke. She also immediately set up a makeshift bed for him on the couch, which he never used, preferring to catch bits of sleep in the chair beside Emma's bed instead, but both actions still touched him more than he wanted to admit. Snow had put him to work too, his favorite job being when she wanted to wash Emma's hair, saying it would make her feel better when she woke up, and he had obediently carried and held Emma's limp body to the bathroom sink, letting Snow take care of her daughter's golden tresses. It was the most intimate thing he'd ever done for anyone and _that_ was saying a lot. The slight annoyed pucker in Emma's brow had relaxed with the warm water and Killian swore if he didn't already love her, the scene would have sealed the deal for him. Afterwards, with Emma back in her bed, still sleeping like a bloody angel, Snow had thanked him with a gentle smile before ordering him about again: comb and another towel, please.

Even Charming had been hospitable and even damn near affable! After the fever broke, both men were in need of a good drink and the prince had produced a bottle of whiskey, saying that he'd buy Emma another one as they proceeded to drain the thing. The liquor was smooth and smokey and Killian was proud that the woman had such brilliant taste. She tasted brilliantly too, but he valued his life too much to share that with her father, no matter how companionable their drinking was.

Henry was in the house from time to time. He was an active boy and when he wasn't checking on Emma, he was visiting Regina, his father, or a lass named Grace, the Hatter's daughter apparently. He was familiar with the title and Killian had quirked an eyebrow at the little detail, chuckling to himself that the boy had best be careful with the daughter of that nutter. Henry had surprised him with his easy acceptance even while they were still in Neverland and that had continued upon their return to Storybrooke. The boy was clever and bright, respectful of his elders and mature, but a mischievous streak ran through him that made Killian laugh. A teasing grin played on the lad's face when he saw Killian and often he resorted to playing a game of "I know something you don't know" prompting Killian to playfully suggest that they duel for the secret. Henry only rolled his eyes, so much like his mother, and scoffed, claiming that he had been practicing and was confident he could take the pirate.

It had only been a few days and surely he was too hardened by the world and his life to be affected, but nonetheless heavy emotions ran through Killian's heart. He had never really had a family but his crew, and these days of living in the Charming Household was the closest thing he'd ever experienced to a real one. He was going to miss it, dammit if he wasn't. The domesticity, the comfort, the bloody happiness, all of it. Trying to squelch the hum in his blood, he focused on eating, occasionally taking glimpses of the stairs leading up to Emma's room and wondering how long Baelfire was going to commandeer her time.

"Would you relax?" David grumbled into his mug and Killian chastised himself for being so obvious. "You have to let her work it out."

Snow sent him a sympathetic smile. "Have you told her how you feel?" she ventured gently.

_Excellent, mate. So much for bloody subtlety._

Killian regarded the two Charmings with a raised eyebrow over the edge of his mug for a moment before giving in and answering them truthfully. "While I wish it were otherwise, your daughter hasn't really given any indication that those words would be welcome."

"Are you shitting me right now?" Snow blurted out, a hint of exasperation mixing with the dryness of her tone.

David choked, nearly spewing his coffee as he laughed at the unexpected outburst from his wife and Killian wished he could join the prince but the seriousness of the topic kept him on edge.

"And what if she wants to stay here with Henry and Baelfire?" he offered.

David huffed in frustration. "Okay, that's it. Emma is y-" Whatever he had to say was silenced with an elbow jab from Snow and the short woman glared at her husband to keep him silent before turning back to Killian.

"I don't know Killian," she said, softly shrugging her shoulders. "I _hope_ she wants to come back with us."

No one felt like speaking after that and David grabbed his keys from the counter before leaning in to kiss his wife goodbye, promising to be back shortly before striding out the door to respond to whatever catastrophe was happening that day. Snow flitted off to her next task and Killian was left fixed to his seat, sitting in silence and rolling the conversation around in his head, his brows lowered in thought.

What bloody good would it do to tell Emma that he loved her? If he wasn't her True Love, what was the point? He wanted her happy, and while he would have definitely preferred her to be happy with him, he was not about to stand in her way.

What would he do now? Thankfully he had Slowly Imploding Storybrooke to keep his mind partially busy, but that was only a temporary distraction. He had asked himself a thousand times what to do when Emma finally cast him off and, never wanting to face it, he had never actually found an answer. A heavy sigh left his tight chest.

Drink, he finally decided. He'd crawl up in some tavern and drink until he blacked out and maybe then he could escape the memories of Emma Swan, even if only for a brief moment, and when he came to, he'd damn well start drinking again. Killian knew any level of consciousness would always let him remember the taste of her, the smell and feel of her, the sound of her damn laugh, and all the sodding memories they had made, and maybe after a few _years_ of drowning in his cups he would successfully achieve a permanent level of drunkenness that would let him sleep at night without seeing her in his dreams.

It shouldn't have been possible for him to feel so much pain. He'd gladly die all over again if it meant he could escape it.

_Coward._

He squeezed his eyes shut. What was he supposed to do? Throw himself at her feet and offer his heart for her to use with the full understanding that once she found her True Love she could toss it out?

The brash question made him pause. It was a terrible idea and a good deal pathetic but he was considering it anyways, knowing full well that it would only hurt him more in the end. What if she had some love in her heart for him? Unlikely, yes, but if she did? Could they at least be together for a little while? The truth would always be there, that Emma Swan was not his True Love and he was not hers, but if she wanted him, even just a small amount, he could stay by her side until she was ready to move on.

Springing from his seat, resolved to carry out the worst plan he'd ever had, Killian made a mad dash up the stairs only to come to a complete stop as the sound of her light laughter reached his ears, his eyes just seeing over the top of the stairs into her room, catching the genuine joy on her face, as well as Baelfire's.

"Nope, I guess not. We'll figure it out as we go," she smiled happily.

"So that's that," Baelfire sighed, sounding sickeningly content and satisfied.

The man leaned over her and their son to place a loving kiss on her forehead and Killian turned away abruptly, quietly and quickly making his way downstairs and out of the apartment, heading for his only remaining home.

He had forgotten. For a brief moment he had forgotten about Baelfire, the father of her son. They were a family despite their tumultuous history. Killian might not have been too daunted by another of Bae's advances, but Emma looked so happy, so content, like everything was finally right in her world and Killian would let her enjoy it without a pirate darkening her door. Though it kill him, her happiness and freedom was the only thing that mattered to him.

It was over.

No more golden-haired, green-eyed, brilliant, beautiful, strong, and fascinating Emma Swan.

No more sugared kisses and silken hips, unimpressed gazes and passionate spirit.

The end.

_I'm going to need more rum._


	21. Chapter 21

Hook was right. She and Regina's stunt upon returning to Storybrooke put a crack in the sky, several of them in fact. Golden fissures spidered their way across the cloudy sky over the town, pretty, but a constant reminder that a complete evacuation of Storybrooke was more than necessary. The break down of Regina's curse was slow, thankfully, but it had already been over a week since their return and everyone was starting to worry. The small tremors that rippled through occasionally, the scarred sky, and the fact that a handful of buildings had disappeared was not helping to keep panic low.

Many town meetings were called, ideas had been thrown around by everyone, but no one had _the _answer. The bean fields were burnt to a crisp, Regina's stolen plant wouldn't produce new beans quickly enough, the nuns/fairies had nothing helpful to offer, and Jefferson and his hat were suddenly suspiciously absent along with his daughter, which Henry was bummed about. Most likely the Hatter already scooted off. Gold still couldn't be convinced to try another scratch-made portal and Emma was pretty relieved. She remembered exactly how much power drained from her to get Neal through to Neverland. This was an entire town they needed to ship out and she'd had one too many brushes with death in the last few... well, the last _year_. They couldn't expect Storybrooke to hold forever. They needed to find something soon. Two weeks had almost already passed them by.

It had been a week solid since she had seen Killian.

Emma had played her game perfectly since his abrupt disappearance. With a face of stone and a heart of steel, she blocked out everything as she easily went through the motions daily life. Her voice never wavered and her expressions remained neutral and clear. The organ in her chest thumped normally, her brain steered clear of memories and no-go topics, her eyes were trained to never look at the ocean, she ate regularly, and at night she slept soundly. She was flawless.

For about five days.

On that day, after a particularly long town meeting where once again absolutely nothing had been accomplished, Emma walked to her yellow bug with a small disquiet in the back of her head, like the feeling you get right before hearing bad news. Her expression never changed, her heartbeat never altered, but with the key in the ignition she pulled away and headed for the liquor store. Smiling at the shopkeeper as she went in, she beelined for the tall, glass bottles of warm, amber happiness where her hand automatically found a bottle of El Dorado. It marked her very first mistake and she froze for a split second before calmly replacing the rum and moving on to the MacCutcheon's, mind carefully blank. The card was swiped, the receipt was signed, the brown paper bag was placed in the seat beside her, the car was started, and Emma made for the police station. After a moment inside, a box of 9mm's joined the liquor in the passenger seat and the yellow bug was off again, making for the outskirts of town where Emma parked on the side of the road and, grabbing the ammo, leaving the booze, she trekked into the woods. When she finally stopped, a good two hours had passed and her feet ached, but she was a decent distance from civilization.

With her face still perfectly detached and her brain activity only giving out enough signals to control her movements, she immediately drew her gun, aimed, and unloaded into the ground a few feet in front of her, never blinking, never flinching, never thinking. A hollow click signaled the end of the clip and she had propped herself on a nearby stump, dispassionately loading another before going again. And again. And again. And again. In fact, the sun was setting and the box only had enough bullets for Emma to refill her clip one last time before the weapon was placed back in its holster and cool and calm Emma made the walk back to her car, darkness swallowing her by the time she had reached her destination and she pulled away, headed for the apartment.

Thankfully the place was empty. David and Snow out somewhere, Henry spending the night at Regina's, and Emma stoically made her way upstairs, whiskey in hand. The sight of her room was the trigger and she sunk to her knees beside her bed, finally giving in. She cried, she drank, she cried some more. His name came out in broken whispers between her sobs along with a few "why's" and "please's" and she began a rocking motion, desperately and unsuccessfully trying to calm herself down. It had been one of the longest nights of her life. The whiskey ran out long before her tears did and it was the wee hours of the morning before exhaustion finally claimed her and she passed out.

Emma was broken again. Hell, she hadn't even properly put herself back from the last time, but Killian's departure had smashed her fragile heart so much, she wasn't quite convinced she would be able to heal. He just left! She woke up, they talked, sort of, and then he left! No one knew why and no one, including Emma, had seen him or heard from him since! She knew the Jolly was still docked in Storybrooke and that he was sure to be there, but it would be a cold day in hell before she would be so pathetic as to go to him. He obviously didn't want to have anything to do with her anymore. He had made that fact abundantly clear and Emma wasn't sure what hurt more, the fact that he left or the fact that she knew he would and she let herself fall in love with him anyways. More than likely it was a heady combination of both.

Her breakdown was kept to herself. Snow and David had no idea when they saw her the next morning. They just continued their curious glances, no doubt wanting to talk to her about the whole pirate business, but Emma shut them out, revealing nothing. Her pain was her own and alone was the only way she knew how to take care of herself. The walls were up and thicker than ever and she hadn't felt so shielded since before Henry first found her, a realization that somehow depressed her even more.

And now day seven, a full week since Hook delivered the killing blow. Emma awoke in her bed trying to shake the vodka induced sleep from her brain. The crying wasn't as bad as that first night, silent tears being her method of choice once she found the privacy of her room, and another stop at the liquor store had her increasing the strength of her drink as well as the volume of it. She didn't fear a dependency, she had more control over herself than that, a control that she put to good use once again as she rose and began to dress, ignoring the cheery sunshine that shined through the window with her mouth set in a hard line.

Another day to face.

She had promised Henry she'd pick him up from Regina's and that they'd go do something. Emma didn't care what they did as long as she could get away from Storybrooke's problems, or at least, from hearing all the dead-end solutions to their problems. With that joining the motivation to see her son, she quickly finished her stunted morning routine and skipped out the door, her feet much lighter than her heart.

"Hey, Mom," Henry smiled at her as he climbed in the bug.

Emma threw a small wave to Regina who was watching from the front door, catching the queen off guard. "Hey, kid," she smiled back. "What's the agenda for the day?"

"Um, I thought maybe we could hang out at the castle," he offered.

A strong 'no' immediately flashed through her brain. Too close to the water. "Yeah, but Regina destroyed it. Remember?" she said, trying to weasel her way out of it.

"I know," he said. "But it's still my spot and I won't have it once we leave Storybrooke."

_Dammit._

She sighed. It _was_ his spot and she knew how special it was to him, so she managed a small smile and started the car. "Alright. Castle it is."

"What are you going to miss most about this world?" he asked brightly when she parked the car and the two made their way to the remnants of Henry's castle. She kept her eyes down, refusing to look at the ocean until she could turn her back on it, leaning against a piece of wood.

"Um, indoor plumbing," she said with a grin, ignoring the fact that their exit wasn't looking too good at the moment. "What about you?"

He chuckled. "I don't know. It's just exciting!" The smile on his face was about two miles wide.

Emma regarded her son curiously as he climbed over the broken down castle. "You're _really _looking forward to moving to the Enchanted Forest, aren't you?"

A set of rolled eyes came her way. "I don't know, mom. Land with magic, fairy tales, happy endings, _and_ I'm kind of royalty? I'm totally depressed," he said snappily, making Emma laugh.

"You _are_ royalty," she enthused before wrinkling her nose as the next thought hit her. "_I'm_ royalty. Huh, weird."

"And my step-dad will be a pirate, so it gets even weirder, but cool!"

Her eyes went wide as she faced him. "Oh, Henry. I, um, I don't think... Just don't get your hopes up on that one."

Henry's face became serious. "But he's your True Love. Wait!" he said suddenly, too smart for his own good. "You mean you haven't told him yet?" At her silence, he practically exploded. "What are you waiting for?"

"Maybe it wasn't True Love's kiss that saved him! Or, maybe it's just one-sided!" she argued, panicking slightly at being confronted about it all. "Look, I kissed Sheriff Graham and he remembered who he used to be! Maybe it's just the savior thing!"

_Trying to convince Henry or yourself, there?_

Henry climbed down from his perch to stand in front of her, prepared to lecture. "Mom, did the sky explode when you kissed Graham? Did the wind go crazy? Did a _portal _open up?" His excitement was making him yell.

He was right. Of course he was right. Henry was always the one who knew how this stuff worked and Emma's breathing quickened as the truth tried to make a home in her, but she shoved it away, terrified to hope. "Okay, but what if he doesn't want me to be his True Love?" she asked, all but begging for a way to explain the pirate's absence. She was grasping at straws. She had to keep from getting her hopes up! She didn't think she could endure another breakdown because of him.

Confusion washed over Henry's face as he tried to fit that complicated idea in his head. Emma was sure the thought had never even crossed his mind, but more than likely he was just wondering why she was resisting so much.

"Well," he began with a small shrug and a smile that hinted at trouble. "There's only one way to find out. We're going to need a name for this one! Something piratey. Operation... Kiss the Gunner's Daughter!"

"No!" she said firmly before knotting her brow in confusion at the unfamiliar phrase. "Wait. Where the heck did you hear that?"

"Killian said it once when he was teaching me to steer the ship. Had something to do with Neal," he shrugged before quickly moving on. "But I could go talk to him and-"

"Whoa there! I don't think so!"

"Mom," he pleaded. "You need to tell him! It'll be alright!"

Emma was stunned into silence at his faith. Her son. Her little believer. He was light and joy and hope and Emma wished she could be more like him. She used to be like him. Too long ago now.

_Do you know what this is, Emma?_

The voice crept into her head and she flinched at the memory and the oh, so familiar sound.

_This is a symbol, something that was once magical, full of hope, possibility. Now look at it. Dried up, dead, useless. Much like you._

Her heart twisted painfully in her chest but the words triggered something extra, a much older memory and the barest hint of an idea.

_They say there's something special about this well. There's even a legend._

Emma cocked her head, her eyes distant, as she forced the memory of August's words through.

_It says that if you drink the water from the well, something lost will be returned to you. _

Lightbulb.

"Henry," she breathed, digging in her pocket for her phone and dialing. "The well! It's supposed to be special, right?"

"Huh?"

"The well water is- David!" she hollered into the phone when her father answered. "Listen, go to the well, get some water, and meet me in the bean fields." She hung up before he could say anything and swept Henry into her arms for a tight squeeze.

"Good idea, mom!" he cheered, already knowing where she was going as he hugged her back.

"Let's wait and see if it works before we get too excited," she warned before tugging him towards the car, the two breaking into a run. "Come on. Let's go!"

* * *

"You think this will work?" David asked, jumping out of his truck and heading towards Emma and Henry. Snow was right behind him carrying a cheap, plastic bottle full of well water. Emma and Henry had been at the bean fields for a while waiting for them and the destroyed plants were starting to weigh on her small glimmer of optimism.

"I don't know," Emma shrugged reaching for the water. "It was just a thought. Not really like we have anything else to try."

"Well, let's find out," Snow chimed in, her hope like Henry's.

The group of them moved to one of the charred rows of bean plants, the black leaves crispy and brittle, easily falling to the ground, and the beginnings of beans, dead and gone.

_Dried up, dead, useless._

_Just shut up for a minute, okay Hook?_

Kneeling to the ground, Emma unscrewed the cap on the bottle and sprinkled water all over the dead plant before soaking the soil surrounding it, quickly emptying the bottle. All eyes were locked onto the spot and nobody dared to breathe or even move as they waited for something, anything to happen.

After a couple minutes of nothing, Emma stood abruptly, groaning as she tipped her head back to the annoyingly happy and bright, cracked sky.

"Shit," she breathed. "Now what?"

No one had any answer for her and she hadn't expected one.

"Emma! Look!" Snow cried suddenly, bringing her attention back the ground where a tiny curl of green was slowly poking it's way out of the black dirt.

Rapidly returning to her original spot, Emma hesitantly cupped her hands around the baby bean plant as it grew and uncurled a single green leaf. She was trembling at the sight, hope dashing through her like lightning.

_Dried up, dead, and useless, my ass, Hook. _

"Magic from an Aquafina bottle," she breathed, a smile working its way to her face. "Un-fucking-believable." Looking towards her family, her smile blew up into something brilliant. "We're going to need some more water."

David and Snow returned her joyful face and pulled her and Henry into an embrace, as all four of them cheered their good luck.

"Come on, then!" David cried, pulling Snow behind him as they turned back to the truck.

She hesitated. "Uh, I have to do something first. Can you guys take Henry with you?" Emma asked, a terrifying plan forming in her head. At their eager nods, she took a knee to look Henry in the eyes. "Gunner's Daughter," she said quietly with a small nod. Henry's eyes lit up, knowing that their operation was a go, and he was about to speak, no doubt ready to clarify his part in the plan, but Emma shook her head firmly before he could begin. "Your mama's got to do this one on her own, okay? And I know we were supposed to spend today together but-"

"It's fine, mom. Go!" Henry laughed and Emma immediately pulled him into her arms again and held him tightly.

"You're the best, kid," she sighed, placing a kiss on his forehead before pushing him in the direction of his grandparents and sprinting for her car, keys in hand, and a nervous flutter settling in her stomach.

* * *

Bolting inside the empty apartment, Emma peeled the clothes from her body on the way to the shower, jumping in before it had a chance to warm up. She tried not to dwell too much on what she was going to do, but one thing was certain: She was done, done with avoiding, done with silence. She was going to march right onto that ship and stop being a coward, taking her son's advice to tell the pirate the truth, that it was True Love's kiss that brought him back from the dead. She'd tell him and then if he still didn't want to stay with her, if he didn't love her and the power just came from her love and her special magic, then at least she would know, at least she would get a goodbye. She could close their chapter and then start the healing process.

And if she _was_ going over there to say goodbye and get her heart thoroughly broken, she was going to look fucking good doing it.

The nerves hit her like a ton of bricks, jitters chugging through her like a train. She had forgotten about her gunshot and quickly ripped the soaked bandage off, letting the water sting the still healing wound. Quickly doing her hair only led to getting soap in her eyes which stung worse than her shoulder and a stream of angry curses flew from her mouth. When she got a razor in her hands, she finally forced herself to slow down, not wanting to miss a spot or kill herself.

_Thought we were going over there to talk, not get naked._

Emma shoved the thought away as she finished the job and stumbled out of the tub, snatching a towel from the bar and scrambling for her room. She _was_ going over there to talk, but shaving her legs just added to her confidence, as did the matching black lace bra and panties she slipped into before running back into the bathroom to blow dry and curl her hair. It was just a girl thing! Even if no one saw the work, if it boosted your morale then it was a good thing to do.

Curls set, she dashed back to her room and slipped into a good pair of jeans and her maroon, form-fitting sweater, adding her low brown boots and a simple belt. Her hurry was actually fairly hilarious she presumed, wishing that she could take the time to laugh at it but she was far too tense. Successfully clothing herself without falling over or getting tangled, she moved on to makeup. Emma went for the minimal black eyeliner, touch of blush, and a sweep of chapstick, not feeling comfortable with anything more; it just wasn't her style. Neither was the perfume, which she forced herself to put back down on her dresser, remembering her earlier commitment: talking, not seducing. Besides, if she wanted to seduce him she'd just show up in a long coat, heels, and nothing else. A bitter smile hit her, not having much hope that she'd ever get to try that one on him.

Taking a deep breath, Emma steadied herself as she appraised her appearance in the mirror. She never had any grand illusions that she held anything but an average prettiness and that was good enough for her, but she couldn't deny that even flying around like a mad woman she had done a good job. Hopefully, she thought, that knowledge would give her the boost she needed to face the man that had called her 'beautiful' more than anyone else ever had, whether he meant it or not.

Exhaling finally, she made her way to the car and drove to the docks, shaking like a leaf the whole way. She loved adrenaline but right at that moment it was being a major bitch. Quickly parking the car, she made her way towards the Jolly, forcefully reigning herself in, her steps projecting confidence by the time she strode up the gangplank. It was with some more bruising to her heart that as she swept her eyes over the deck she realized that it might be the very last time she set foot on her. She had grown a bit fond of the vessel and, unable to help herself, Emma bent and placed a kiss on the wooden rail, trying to hide from the memories that were made aboard her.

Taking one last breath, Emma plunged the depths of the ship, taking the well known path to his room where, without bothering to knock, she eased open the door.

He was there, leaning against his desk with arms crossed, the jeans he had kept but his black pirate's shirt was back, untucked and unbuttoned, a fact that Emma desperately tried to ignore. Their eyes locked, clear blues meeting brilliant greens, but none of their effortless, silent communication came. The walls between them, built from both sides, were too thick and too strong.

"Hey," she managed as casually as she could.

He nodded, his eyes briefly sweeping over her. "Hello, lass."

A pause almost as wide as the space between them followed and Emma leaned against the door, her escape route if she needed it.

"I'm going with everyone to the Enchanted Forest," she said, still trying to figure out how to drop the True Love bomb on him.

"I've heard," he drawled, keeping his eyes on her, his expression unreadable.

More silence and staring.

That is, until her frustration intervened.

"Where have you been?"

* * *

**- Don't hate me for where the cut is. I'll try and make it up to you! Thanks for taking the time to read and if you could leave a review, I'd love you forever. I absolutely love to hear what your favorite parts are! See you next time! -Dani**


	22. Chapter 22

**- I'm sorry about where I cut it the last chapter but I hope this one and the next make up for it. Took me a while, but I wanted to get it right. Hopefully, I succeeded. Let me know what you think! And as always, thanks for reading! -Dani**

* * *

"_Where have you been?"_

The question was out of Emma's mouth before she could reconsider and her tone was not nice. She had basically growled at him. The conversation was just supposed to be 'Hey, by the way, I'm thinking that it might have been True Love's kiss that dragged your dead ass back to the land of the living. What are your thoughts on this?'.

_Whoops._

If he knew what her plans were as far as leaving for the Enchanted Forest, it meant that he had been out and about, talking to people or spying, and the fact that the pirate couldn't even be bothered to come see her and end whatever it was that they had, seriously pissed her off. Killian instantly reacted at her change in tone. His eyes closed and he dipped his head, his cheek giving away that he was grinding his teeth.

"Here on the ship," he answered finally, a hard edge in his eyes when he reopened them. "Where else would I be?"

Hurt swirled with her anger, her own self-made explosive, and she snapped, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "I just thought you'd have the common decency to say goodbye before disappearing."

Killian's face was like stone. "And why would my goodbye mean anything?" he asked with a shrug.

"Oh, I don't know," she began caustically. "Maybe because we were partners in Neverland, you saved my life and I saved yours, you helped get my son back, and I mean," she gave a hard, humorless laugh, "I know we only fucked twice, but I thought we were at least friends! My mistake!"

His eyes narrowed at her crudity, clicking into a scary level of pissed off. "What, lass? Are you saying you _missed_ me? Please! You damn well knew where I would be if you wanted to see me _and_ I know for a bloody fact that you've been running around this damn town all smiles and laughter, happy as could be."

He _had_ been spying!

Emma apparently played her game too well because for the last week she had been nothing but miserable inside. Killian, however, was the only person who could have seen the truth and the fact that he hadn't, bothered her more than she thought it would. Verging on incensed, she launched herself from the door, taking three strides toward him before shouting, a pointed finger emphasizing her words.

"Happy? You're supposed to _know_ better! You're _supposed_ to know!" His eyes clouded with a smudge of confusion and she spread her hands as she explained. "Open book, remember? Did you forget how to read?"

He cocked his head to the side. "Are you saying that-"

"You know what? Forget it!" Emma interrupted, shaking her head and taking a hard sigh to calm herself. She couldn't take anymore of the heartache and she kicked herself for her stupid plan, for hoping, for loving, for dreaming. He didn't want her and she needed to stop fighting it. "When we get back to the Enchanted Forest we won't have to see each other ever again." Her voice cracked as the emotion of that statement washed through her. "And all the words, and the kisses, and the adventures, they're just nothing! I imagined it all!" The anger drained from his face at her words but she was far too deep in her broken heart to notice or relent.

"Emma-"

"You said you'd follow me to edge of the earth," she whispered with a quick and humorless laugh, tears gathering in her eyes for a moment before she veered back into her anger, groaning at the ceiling. "God, I'm so stupid! I should know better! People lie, especially when they're getting laid!"

"Emma, how the hell am I supposed to do that when you want Baelfire?"

"I beg your fucking pardon?" she gasped.

"How am I supposed to be with you when you want Baelfire? When he could very likely be your True Love?" His voice was hard but his eyes were pained as he seemed to be fighting some internal battle.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Bloody hell, Emma," he groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I distinctly remember a certain kiss meant to break a mermaid's curse that didn't work. I also very clearly remember seeing you and Bae together after you woke up a week ago, making plans for your future."

His pause was the prime opportunity for Emma to butt in but she was completely stunned by his words, a state that left her totally unprepared for what he said next, as his blue eyes pinned her to her spot.

"You didn't imagine it, lass, I didn't lie, and it will _never_ be nothing," Killian growled low. "But, though you correctly have me pegged as a villain, I will not indulge that side of myself and hurt you by stealing you away from the father of your son, from your happiness, from the man who may be your True Love, even if I _have_ spent a good amount of the week seriously considering it. I _could_ selfishly hold you to myself, but Emma, if you want Baelfire, I will not stand in your way and complicate matters."

Deafening silence followed his words as he had run out of them and she had no idea what to say return, but she felt the stubborn traces of hope begin to whisper to her as she replayed his words, trying to make sense of them without reading into them. Damn near impossible task when you're afraid to even trust yourself! Could it be possible that he had _only_ backed away because he thought she loved _Neal_? The man was smarter than that, he'd proved it time and time again, but if that's what he was thinking then he was just being fucking stupid! But then again, her brain offered, maybe he was just using it as an excuse and he really was just trying to leave her as easily as he could. According to Henry: There was only one way to find out.

"Are you insane?" Emma breathed quietly after a long moment, breaking the silence and causing his eyes to narrow in confusion. "No, listen," she pleaded before he could answer her. Bracing herself with a deep breath, her hands went to her hips and she tilted her head back, asking the ceiling for help as she bit the bullet, the words coming out in a rush. "Neal can't be my True Love because you are."

"That kiss didn't work!" Killian snapped immediately, brows lowered, fury sparking in him, quick as could be.

"Because I wouldn't let it!" she shouted back at him. "But I kissed you again, Killian!" His eyes widened at the admission, his jaw falling open slightly. Meanwhile, Emma's tears were back and a lone, silent drop slid down her cheek as she continued, voice shaky and broken, terrified that he still wouldn't want her and that all his words about Neal and her happiness were just nice excuses. "It _was_ True Love's kiss. You and me. You're mine and... and I'm yours, or," she shrugged, "at least I think that's how it works." Emma paused and softly fixed her eyes on him, her aching heart unable to stay silent any longer. She was already drowning in her confessions; she might as well go the whole way. "I love you, Killian Jones."

It was the first time she had ever said the words out loud and though she barely whispered it, the sound rang in her ears like bells. Her heart thumped harder and quiet tears found their way down her face, which she frantically wiped away while trying to gauge Killian's reaction. He hadn't moved from his spot, he just stared at her, his eyes soft and absolutely drenched in disbelief.

Breathing deep, Emma tried to steady herself but more secrets flew from her mouth, unchecked and running free, emotion causing her voice to crack along the way. "I hid it from myself for a long time but I love you. I do. Dammit, I really, really do. I love that you're the only one who sees what I'm really thinking. I love it when you tease me and you do that _stupid_ thing with your eyebrow. I love how when you're angry, you're scary as hell, but when you're happy and you laugh, you're absolutely gorgeous. I love how you're a complete hardass one moment and then in the very next, you're a total sweetheart. I love that even when you try your hardest to prove to everyone that you're a bad guy, you still show up when it matters. And dammit," she breathed, closing her eyes to the memories and the fact that she was talking too much, "I love how you kiss me like I'm the best thing you've ever tasted, and how it feels when you wrap your arms around me, and how even though I don't need you to, I find myself wanting to let you take care of me!" That sobbing hiccup was back, and she struggled to continue. "Killian, I tried so hard not to fall for you. I fought the whole fucking way. I _hated_ every bit of tenderness I felt for you. I was _miserable_ this week without you, even though I had already told myself that this would happen. I knew you'd break me beyond repair. I knew you'd leave me." Her tears finally broke through in earnest and Emma covered her face with her hands as she softly cried, embarrassed and heartbroken.

Instantly a hook and a hand were gently tugging on her wrists, trying to coax them from her face, but Emma resisted and continued to weep into her hands.

"You love me?" Killian breathed, voice soft and pained.

Abruptly pulling her hands away and roughly wiping at her tear-stained face, she glared at him. "Why do I have to say it again? Do you _want_ to kill me?" The questions squeezed more tears from her eyes and she sobbed her demands. "It's fine! I'll get over it! Just leave me alone!"

"Emma. Emma, love," he soothed, refusing to let her duck her head or pull away from him. His hand was gently gripping her arm and his hook was under her chin, forcing her to look him in the eyes. "I'll never leave you, lass."

She snarled at him. "Don't you dare try to-"

"Emma, you never gave me any clue as to your feelings!" he argued hotly, interrupting her. His eyes were wild and intense, begging her to listen to him. "My love, how was I supposed to hope? Why would you love a pirate? It's not as if I've been on my best behavior, especially at the beginning of our acquaintance. Emma, I've tried and failed countless times to tell you. I love you, Emma. I love you." Killian's forehead met hers and the words continued to tumble softly from his lips, pleading her to hear them.

She did. She heard them, but being the woman she was, she couldn't believe them and she took a step back, the hurt in his eyes knocking her breathless. A determined look replaced the pain and he stepped towards her, destroying the distance she had created. His words were firm and heated and he didn't bother to check the emotion in them.

"Do you think I could ever leave you if I knew you wanted me, if I knew you loved me, even the smallest amount? True Love be damned woman, if I had known you harbored such feelings for me I would have tossed Bae out on his sodding arse and anybody else who tried to come near you claiming some hold on your affections! Do you doubt me?" At her stunned silence he huffed an exasperated sigh and ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. "Emma, I love you more than my very life, more than this ship, more than the sea she sails in! You have this pirate completely at your mercy! I would steal the very stars from the sky and place them at your feet if you so much as asked me to! With the slightest crook of your finger I would fly to you and put my life in your hands, yours to do with what you liked! Do you not ken the power you have over me? I'll never leave you, lass, and for the bloody record I _never_ _fucked_ you! Both times I loved you. With my whole heart and my entire body, I loved you. Did I do something wrong, Emma, that you couldn't tell the difference?"

Emma couldn't process the words she was hearing and she stood there dumbly, struggling with joy, doubt, hope, and fear. She couldn't meet his eyes anymore and dropped her gaze to the floor. It wasn't possible!

"Emma, look at me. Have I told you a lie?"

Her eyes shot up to meet his, remembering the words from the first time he had asked her. She had been wrong then, fear making her run, making her lock him out and lock him up, but as she lost herself in the blue of his eyes she shoved the fear away and found only truth staring back at her, the recognition of it simultaneously stopping her heart and making it fly. He wasn't lying, but it was more than just truth that she found in those beautiful eyes that she loved so much. In them she found devotion, and loyalty, and love, more love than she knew what to do with! Love like that wasn't supposed to be real! It was the love for fairytales, her parents, Snow White and her Prince Charming! How could it happen to her? How could Killian Jones, Captain Hook, love her with so much promise in his eyes to be her lover, her partner, her forever and ever?

"You... you love me?" she stuttered, completely dumbstruck.

Killian, cupping her cheek, placed gentle kisses where her tears still lingered. "Emma Swan, I love you, you beautiful, maddening, fierce, soft-hearted woman. And, as I am aware of your natural inclination towards distrust, I'll have you know that I'm willing to tell you everyday until you believe me."

His arms went around her, gently pulling her closer, as he continued to place light kisses on her face and she closed her eyes and let herself be soothed. It was impossible but somehow it was all true! He loved her! The realization shook her, destroyed every bit of sadness and loneliness that still clung to her, and she stood in his arms, feeling his lips on her skin, stunned and amazed.

"Killian," she said, drawing a shaky breath. He stopped to meet her eyes and she began to tremble from the emotion inside of her. "Please don't leave me," she whispered.

His eyes went incredibly soft at her request. "Never, madam. I'm afraid you're stuck with me."

Emma managed a small laugh, still unable to take it all in. It was too wonderful. Twenty-eight years of loneliness, hurt, and no place she could call home, all finally gone. She found her family, she had her son, she picked up a pirate along the way that loved her. Emma Swan found her home.

One birthday wish and now all this.

"I love you, Killian," she said, a smile taking over her face. Her pirate smirked the way she loved him to but before he could speak, Emma threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Killian's arms squeezed around her as he kissed her back, the act slightly more frenzied than their normal pace, but both were running high on about ten thousand different emotions. His tongue dove deep and she responded in kind as little gasps and moans escaped both of them, and Emma's hands slinked down to slip inside his open shirt and run over his bare skin, his body responding with the slightest tremor. His good hand moved up her back and twisted into the end of her hair, tugging her head backwards gently so that his mouth could travel down her neck, sucking, biting, kissing, and driving her wild.

"What are you doing this afternoon, love?" he breathed as he lavished attention on her throat.

Emma giggled before a particular swipe of his tongue turned the sound into a low moan. "You, hopefully."

Growling playfully, Killian, with hand and hook, gripped her hips and rocked them against his. "I'm glad you feel that way, lass, because this is going to take a while."


	23. Chapter 23

**- Warning: Earning the M rating this chapter. It picks up where last chapter left off but I separated it in case anyone wanted to skip it. I may have gotten carried away, but I figured since I killed Killian, shot Emma, and then stabbed them both in the hearts, they earned this chapter! Feel free to let me know what you think. - Dani**

* * *

Smiling like a fool and biting her lip, Emma coaxed the shirt from his body, running her lips along his shoulder before nibbling her way across his collarbone as Killian's hand ran through her hair, down her back, and finally to her ass, a firm squeeze drawing another giggle from her mouth as he snuck in his own kisses. She was so happy! Nothing could compare to this! Each stroke of his hand, press of his lips, squeeze of his arms, made her feel like something precious, something cherished and _loved_, and she wanted nothing but to make him as happy as she was. Their lips met again for another deep kiss and Emma began to lose patience.

Pulling back from him, she immediately stripped the sweater from her body, her curls falling over her chest and shoulders in disarray. She heard him gasp ever so slightly, the sound making her skin tingle, as did his hand as it lovingly and reverently toyed with her curly hair before lightly skimming the skin over and between her breasts with his fingertips. His eyes were steeped in awe.

Swallowing hard, his voice came out a whisper. "Emma love, you are staggeringly beautiful."

She blushed at the compliment and looked away, a scoff finding its way from her chest. "Come on, Killian. It's not like you haven't seen me naked before."

"I simply cannot believe that I can have you and keep you," he breathed, still tracing paths across her bare skin.

It was then that Emma could finally see just how much her revelations affected him. Killian was beside himself with astonishment, wonder, and still struggling with a smudge of disbelief that she loved him and wanted to be with him. The realization of that suddenly made all his actions clear to her. He had come back from the dead thinking that she was not his True Love and had drawn all the natural conclusions, that she was meant for someone else, the result being that he had spent the last week hurting just as much as she did, both thinking that their love wasn't returned. Determination sprung up inside of her. She would prove it to him. In that moment she promised herself that the pirate in front of her would no longer have to suffer loneliness. He would no longer have cause to doubt her love. She'd spend every day making sure of it. No more hiding herself from him. He was her other half. She'd give him everything she had.

Leaning into him, Emma placed her hands gently on the sides of his face and kissed him softly on the lips, hoping he could feel the love there. He must have because he returned the tender kiss and held her, time slipping away unmeasured, until he finally decided to remind her just who she was kissing. In an instant, her feet left the floor and Killian, while being mindful of her hurt shoulder, tackled her to the bed, crushing her underneath him, knowing she could handle the weight. Their laughter rang through the cabin as Emma kicked her feet a few times to rid herself of her boots. Still giggling like a fool, she reached behind her to unclasp her bra, letting him remove the thing with his hook, and Killian's lips wasted no time and began to travel down her neck to her breasts, kissing a wet path between them and continuing on, another destination on his mind.

Reaching the waist of her jeans, he lifted his head and grinned wickedly at her, _that_ eyebrow doing _that _thing that made her giddy, as he deftly unbuckled her belt and unbuttoned her jeans single-handedly. Emma's heart was racing as fast as her brain, the two finally in sync when it came to loving that man, but before she could dwell too long on the treasure of soft fuzzies in her chest, the cold edge of a hook and a warm hand snatched her jeans and panties down and off in one fast, fluid move, a surprised noise coming from her throat. Her socks were gone just as quickly but before she could fully process anything, Killian spread and bent her knees, planting her feet on the bed before putting his lips to her knee and moving higher along her inner thigh. The awareness of where he was headed was enough to make her feel like passing out and when he was within inches he hit a particularly ticklish area of skin. Instinctively, Emma's legs tried to snap close but he blocked the crunch with his arms, seeing the danger coming, and burst into laughter.

"Oi, love, I think I may have found a bit of an interesting spot," he smirked, teasing the area while keeping her legs from clobbering him. After a few more tickles and open-mouthed kisses he moved on, still intent on his original destination, where all it took was one brush of his nose against _that_ spot and Emma was gasping and trying to scramble backwards, stopped by his arm linking around one of her bent knees. Another of his happy laughs reverberated through the room as he pulled her back to him. "Emma lass, you act as if no one has ever done this for you."

Trembling from anticipation, Emma didn't say anything in response. It was true. No one had ever got so close! Like she would let them! Quick sex and a quicker goodbye. That was what she knew. Foreplay wasn't really something she had a lot of experience with, although, with him she was already getting more that her share. It only took a brief moment before Killian finally realized that his comment was actually the truth and his eyes flashed up to her with the look of someone who had just received the best gift or piece of news they could hope for. Instantly, that wicked grin was back and he was dipping between her thighs.

"Oh love, I shouldn't be allowed to have this much fun," he chuckled, the sound dark, and sinful, and enough to send another, more violent round of tremors through her body.

Emma's breathing was as rapid as her heartbeat and she tried to focus on the ceiling, an impossible task when Killian Jones was between her legs, and he hadn't even started yet! It, however, did not take him long and his nose nuzzled into that sensitive bunch of nerves again, making her gasp, but with a flick of his tongue against the same spot he destroyed any sort of control she thought she might have. The sound that came out of her mouth could only be classified as a squeal and Emma clapped her hands over her mouth in a hurry, trying to keep it together.

"Emma, take your bloody hands off of your mouth. I want to hear," he demanded with a growl and she complied, the command only turning her on more.

_Oh dear God, Emma. Bit freaky are we?_

The smile that spread across her face was shameless and unapologetic, but short-lived as Killian finally got serious and licked a long stroke between her soft, wet folds, making her cry out in complete ecstasy and surprise. He sunk into it, his tongue sweeping deeper and deeper with every delicious lick, making her back arch and her hands dig into the bedcovers. If the sounds were any clue, Emma wasn't the only one enjoying the act. Small grunts of satisfaction resonated from his chest, the vibrations only adding to the pleasure of his never relenting, stroking tongue, reaching depths she wouldn't have thought possible. Killian wasn't about to let her get comfortable, however, and he began to suck, the sensation shaking her senseless and drawing a loud yelp from her. She was suddenly so close, so ridiculously close to the edge, and wanted nothing more than for him to keep going and finish her off.

"Killian," she managed, the gasp high-pitched and pleading.

It was all he needed and he moved back to her special nub, licking it with his tongue a few times before completely covering it with his mouth and sucking hard. Her back arched high off the bed, her moan long and loud echoing through the room as her body was overtaken with the jitters of her climax. Collapsing back onto the bed, still shaking and feeling like a boneless puddle, she felt Killian place a quick kiss on her thigh and move off the bed. The sound of clothes hitting the floor reached her ears but she didn't move, choosing to stay sprawled out on the bed trying to regulate her breathing.

"That shit should be illegal," she managed unsteadily.

Killian snickered and bit his lip as he crawled over. clothes gone. "Fortunately for you m'dear, I've never been what you could call 'law-abiding'."

"Mmm, thank God," she mumbled, reaching her arms around his neck and a slender leg around his hips, pulling him down and kissing him soundly.

His hand went to her hair, working his fingers through it as he moved his kisses to her eyelids, brows, and cheekbones. "My lovely corsair," he breathed with a small smile.

Unsatisfied with being the only one barely holding onto sanity, Emma confidently slid her hands down his solid torso until she got what she wanted and wrapped both hands softly around him and stroked, the action making Killian close his eyes and draw a sharp breath.

"I thought you said I was a shameless hussy," she teased, both with her words and with her hands as she continued to stroke and fondle, completely loving the look on his face.

"Both, my love," he gasped, the sound becoming a groan as she continued. "You're both and more."

"Oh, really?"

"Aye, love, you're-" He stopped abruptly, his breath catching in his throat before whimpering the tiniest bit. A thrill shot through Emma that she could cause him to make that sound. Recovering enough, he continued his thought. "You're pirate and princess. You're tempting vixen and soft lover. You're strong and fragile and absolutely enchanting, and if you don't stop that thing you are doing with your hands, you can add thoroughly ravished."

"Not really an incentive for me, babe," she laughed, placing a kiss on his lips without stopping her hands. "I love you."

Killian, even when drenched in lust, was no slouch. At her words, Emma's hands were quickly brushed away and before she could even process what he was doing, he was crashing into her, burying himself deep. Both of them cried out at the suddenness, frozen in shock and ecstasy.

"What was that, Emma?" he asked, breathing hard.

"I love you," she gasped.

He withdrew and immediately dove into her again, just as quick, just as hard, and just as deep. Emma was nothing if not a fast learner, so she repeated the words over and over as Killian rewarded and punctuated each one. It didn't take long for the words to dissolve into nothing but deep moans and groans from both of them. They moved with purpose, their thrusts desperate and passionate as they still hummed with the emotions uncovered by their earlier admissions. Killian was setting an urgent and solid pace, brooking no refusal as he put himself in up to the hilt every time. His control was intoxicating and Emma flirted briefly with calling him 'Captain', but though he _was_, she was his match. She kept up with him perfectly and gave back every push, gripping his shoulder blades to give her leverage as she loved that man the best she could. Knowing he'd enjoy the view, she arched her neck back, exposing her throat and he obediently took the bait, his open mouth instantly working its way across her skin and a sultry groan escaping him. The sound and his tongue, not to mention the fullness of him inside of her and the fierce collision of their hips, had her muscles clenching as she stumbled near another climax and small shrieks burst forth with every shove.

"Emma," he panted. "Emma, come for me, darling."

That was _not_ going to be a problem. Smiling wickedly, she lifted her head to meet his pleading eyes and managed to breathe out a response. "Aye, aye, Captain."

No sooner were the words out of her mouth, the tension coiling inside of her finally snapped and she threw her head back again, screaming his name as her body clenched, fluttered, and basically went crazy around him. One, two, three fast and hard thrusts had Killian following her over the edge, crying out like she had hurt him, and he collapsed on top of her, his body shaking as much as hers. Emma ran soothing hands over him and through his hair as they both came down, the only sound in the cabin being their heavy breathing.

"Are you going to live?" she asked with a spent smile.

Killian gave her a short laugh. "Honestly, right at this moment, I'm not entirely sure," he joked, his voice muffled by her shoulder.

Gingerly, he rolled away, making her whine in disappointment, but he drew her with him, letting her make herself comfortable beside him, her arm and a leg draping over him and her head on his shoulder.

He toyed with her hair and she stroked his ribs, both just completely satisfied and content to be with the other.

"Damn," Emma finally said, drawing a 'Hmm?' from Killian. "I just thought that the first time would be the only time and now I'm up to three," she laughed.

"Well, keep your tally going, darling, because I mean to have you _several_ times today. Just give me a minute."

She could handle that. An idea struck her and she sat up, poking him in the ribs. "Roll over, Captain."

"I beg your damn pardon?" he questioned, a quirk of his brow sat over his closed eyes.

"Roll. Over. _Captain_."

Confusion still on his face, he behaved himself and complied. Emma straddled his back and began to gently, but firmly, knead the muscles in his shoulders, being careful where he still bore the marks of the thorns she had pulled from his shoulder. That memory seemed like forever ago. It shouldn't have surprised her so much, but he was tight; far too much tension in his life was putting it lightly.

Killian groaned appreciatively. "Seven hells, woman, I love you!"

"You act as if no one has ever done this for you," she joked, returning his words to him.

"It's been a long, long time, love," he sighed.

A twinge of sympathy for her pirate hit her in the heart and she bent over, kissing him between his shoulder blades, before returning to her task. As her hands worked, her brain got busy, still floored from everything that had happened. It was unbelievable! Emma wasn't sure she could handle just how happy she was. Was this going to be her life? Loving Killian Jones in and out of bed? Living in the Enchanted Forest with her family and... Wait! What _would_ their life be? She wanted to be with him, to stay by his side, but she had her family too! A family that had their own damn _castle _on _land,_ while her pirate's home was the sea! What would they do?

"Oh, hell. This isn't going to work!" she said suddenly, panic setting in.

"What?"

"You and me!" she stressed and Killian rolled over underneath her to search her eyes.

"What the bloody hell are you going on about?"

"Killian, I can't make you give up everything for me! The sea, this ship, they're your life! And I love this ship too and I want to go with you, but my family, and Henry! They'll be on land and you-"

He shot up to sit, Emma in his lap, and kissed her to shut her up. Gaining the silence he needed, he locked onto her eyes and spoke. "Emma lass, for once, listen to me. _You_ are my life, my home, my love. I will go wherever you do. The Jolly's been my lady for a long time, but she's nothing next to you."

Calming down, a bit, Emma chewed on the honest words he gave her. They made her happy, that he loved her so much, but a big part of her couldn't dream of giving up the ship. Too many memories had been made on board, sailing through Neverland and she liked it! The ocean and the spray, the wind and the rolling motion of the ship cutting through the water, it was fun! Plus, listening to Killian tell her about how much he loved it or just seeing him in his element, were some of the reasons her heart began to soften for him in the first place.

"Could we do both?" she finally asked.

Killian's eyebrows raised and he chuckled. "Did you get a touch of the sea in you, love?"

She smirked. "Maybe a bit."

He shook his head, smiling. "Emma, I will go wherever you lead me. If you want to stay with your family on solid ground among the trees and mountains, we'll do it. And if you want to sail the crystal waters and feel the salt on your skin, we'll do it _and_ we'll take Henry with us."

She didn't need to hear anything else and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly. The love and hope that burst forth overwhelmed her.

"We just need to find our damn way out of Storybrooke," Killian mumbled against her shoulder.

"Oh, Henry and I figured that out this morning," she laughed.

"Now you tell me!"

"Shut up. I've been busy," she said, leaning back in his arms. "We got beans."

His eyebrow shot up. "I thought the fields were destroyed."

Emma shrugged. "There's a well with some special water, restores things lost, or something like that."

Killian laughed good and hard and that. "You do realize that is exactly how I got here the first time." At her confused expression, he explained. "That dried up bean I stole from the giant wasn't quite so useless after all with some water from the lake."

"Yeah, about that. You were an asshole when you left me in that cage," she snarked, still tender from that conversation between them.

"I'm sorry, Emma," he sighed. "I was angry. You bloody well crushed my hopes! I met a blonde in the forest who bested me easily, was tough and interesting, who made my dried up heart start to beat again, and she chained me up and left me behind."

A press of her lips against the scar on his cheek was her apology, and she let her head rest on his forehead as she stroked his back. "Are you trying to tell me you fell in love with me climbing that damn beanstalk?" she teased.

A derisive laugh answered her. "No, not on the beanstalk. I'm fairly certain I fell in love with you the moment you held a knife to my throat. Took me until after our skirmish with Adella, however, before I could admit it."

Emma groaned in shame. "And I had to wait until you were as good as dead before I could."

"Lass, I would do it all again if I needed to. Don't worry yourself about it."

"Mmm, but I just love making it up to you," she teased, wiggling in his lap, feeling him stiffen beneath her.

Their lips met and blended together, sealing the apologies and the love between them as they snuggled into a more intimate embrace, drowning again in bliss and pleasure.

It was going to be a long afternoon.

Hours later Killian and Emma lie together in silence and comfort with the light of an early setting sun pouring in the windows. Their more _cozy_ moments were interspersed with quiet ones where they spoke about anything and everything, their favorite topics being their memories together. When they weren't speaking, they dozed, or simply cuddled, enjoying the nearness of the other. It was bliss.

At the moment, Emma was tucked against her pirate, her back against his chest. The hook had been removed during an earlier session when it became a touch too dangerous, along with the brace, the first time he had ever removed it for her, the trust between them complete on both sides.

"You know, had you simply told me in Neverland that it was True Love's kiss, we could have skipped the past week of hell," Killian stated smugly, breaking the silence.

Emma snorted. "Well maybe if you had just told me how you felt, I would have. You died and your last words to me were 'port' and 'starboard'!"

He sighed and placed a kiss on her shoulder. "I promise to do better next time."

"Killian, I don't want to think about 'next time'," she said with a wince. She knew the day would come around eventually, but she hoped that it was a long way off.

"Trust me, Emma. I will keep death waiting as long as I can," he vowed. "I suddenly have something precious to live for." He paused and squeezed her tighter, his lips finding her ear before a small chuckle left his chest. "I suppose we could always go back to Neverland to extend our time."

"No, thank you," Emma laughed. "I think I've had enough. Though, if you happen to know of another tropical paradise, you can take me there."

"I'm yours to command, Captain," Killian said, a smile in his tone.

Content, Emma sighed and closed her eyes, planning on taking another cat nap but was distracted by the tune that Killian was softly humming, the sound happy and light.

"What are you singing?"

Killian chuckled mischievously. "You don't want to know, love."

"Dirty pirate songs. Could you be any more typical?" she drolled, rolling her eyes. "Well, come on. Sing to me."

"_My mistress is a hive of bees_-"

"What?" Emma laughed.

"Swan, shut up and let me sing."

She laughed again but zipped her lips, listening to the rich voice of her pirate half-sing, half-speak the words.

"_My mistress is a hive of bees in yonder flow'ry garden. To her they come with laden thighs to ease them of their burden._" His voice became husky and low as he continued, sending shivers up her spine, and his hand began to wander with purpose, over her breasts and down over her belly. "_As under the beehive lieth the wax, and under the wax is honey, so under her waist her belly is placed and under that her..._" Rather than singing it, he showed her and his fingers finally reached her softness, deliberately stroking her. Her brows shot up as the pleasure coursed through her. The song just got interesting. In a quick move, Killian flipped her over and settled between her legs, a devilish grin on his face as he moved on to the next verse. "_My mistress is a mine of gold. Would that it were her pleasure, to let me dig within her mould and roll among her treasure._" Emma's eyes were wide as she bit her lip, unable to look away from the seducer on top of her. He leaned down and licked her lips with the tip of his tongue. "_As under the moss the mould doth lie, and under the mould is money, so under her waist her belly is placed and under that is her..._" Again he preferred to show her and before she knew what was coming, he slid into her without warning. Her gasp was smothered by his kiss, hot and demanding, as he began to move in long strokes.

Emma was sure she was about to spontaneously combust for the fifth, sixth, seventh, hell, she couldn't even remember how many times that day. It almost wasn't fair how good he was at making love and, while he had made sure every time that she thoroughly enjoyed it, she was more interested in his pleasure and wasn't going to let him take the reins this time. Bucking hard, she threw him off his rhythm and before he could recover, flipped him onto his back and straddled his hips, guiding him back inside of her.

"Emma, you bloody brilliant woman, I'm going to-" His words were cut off with a loud groan as she rose and slowly lowered herself on him.

"You're going to what?" she asked with a teasing grin.

He clenched his eyes shut as she repeated the move, this time adding a bit more force. "I'm going to love you till you beg for mercy," he breathed shakily.

Emma got a good laugh from that. "Pirate, I think you're the one about to beg for mercy." A hard drop onto him emphasized her promise and Killian whispered a curse, his back arching ever so slightly. Yeah, she would enjoy this. Starting her motions, she watched him carefully, loving the look of pleasure on his face, but also watching for what she was already recognizing as his tell that he was ready to go. His hand came more than once to touch her but she slapped him away, knowing she wouldn't be able to focus. After a bit, he breathed her name and she saw what she was waiting for and immediately stopped and withdrew him from her, moving to kiss his face.

"Emma, no!" he groaned, frustration mixing with the lust. "Please, Emma. Please, don't stop, sweetheart."

Laughing like the evil woman she was, Emma found the spot beneath his ear that she knew was incredibly sensitive and touched it with her tongue, making her pirate whimper. "I told you you'd beg," she whispered, and with speed that could only be rivaled by his, she pushed back onto him, giving him his release and finding her own in the span of just a few hard thrusts. Collapsing onto him, she could hear his heart racing in his chest, music to her ears.

"That was fun," she panted.

"You're a wicked woman, Emma, and I bloody love you," he said, just as breathless as she was.

"I love you too, Killian."

In a matter of minutes, they fell asleep as they were, exhausted and completely happy.

* * *

**-BTW: It's not over till it's over! And that song is actually a real thing! Now review! :D**


	24. Chapter 24

Emma awoke to find herself still lying on Killian, the pirate sleeping soundly in the now dark cabin. The day had been long, emotionally and physically exhausting, and she hadn't had anything to eat all day, a fact that was more than apparent to her belly. Hoping that the diner was still open, Emma lifted her head from Killian's shoulder, wondering where her jeans and her phone were. The slight motion was enough to wake him and his arms came around her, holding her close.

"Where are you off to?" he mumbled sleepily.

"I'm starving," she groaned, feeling the stiffness of her muscles as she snuggled against him. "I want french fries."

"Eh?"

"Deep fried, crunchy, delicious potatoes with salt and ketchup and a big, ice cold coke and oh, God, where is my phone?" She climbed off of him in a hurry, ignoring the soreness and hoping it wasn't too late in the evening. Stumbling through the darkness of the cabin, her foot brushed denim and she quickly removed the phone hidden in the pocket of her pants, the lit up screen illuminating the room and making her squint.

_7:30. Perfect!_

Running back to the bed with phone in hand, Emma jumped in beside Killian, eliciting a small grunt from him, and rested her head on his shoulder as she opened up the one missed text. It was from her mother about an hour prior.

_Henry said something about another secret op. I'm guessing it's about Killian. Call me if you need me._

Smirking and appreciating the feeling of someone worried about her, Emma shot her a quick message back saying that everything was terrific and she'd explain later.

"Hey, what does 'kiss the gunner's daughter' mean?" she asked, remembering Henry's name for their operation. He had mentioned that Killian said it with Neal in mind.

Killian's sleepy voice answered her. "Means being bent over the guns and flogged."

Emma burst into laughter.

"Should I be worried?"

"Nope," she said, looking for Ruby's number in her cell. "But I'll definitely keep it in mind if you screw up later."

"Wonderful," he grumbled.

Emma playfully nudged him in the side as she put the phone to her ear. The she-wolf answered in two rings.

"Hey! Everyone heard about the beans! Storybrooke is officially celebrating and Granny and I closed early. A bunch of us are headed to The Rabbit Hole. Where are you? Want to come?" Ruby dashed through the words in her excitement.

"Damn. I was going to come get some food."

"I'm locking up right now. I can make you something and bring it to the bar if you come." Ruby snickered suddenly. "You can bring that pirate, too. Victor's getting some of the guys together for cards. Last I heard, your father, Leroy, and Ashley's fiancé are in."

Emma's eyes went wide. "How'd you know about...?"

"About you and Hook? Oh," she said coyly, "I happened to see a bright yellow bug parked at the docks a few hours ago and now you're calling for food. I'm not great at math but I can add those things together. So what do you say? Coming?"

Blushing a bit at being called out on her afternoon, Emma considered it. Henry was still staying with Regina for a couple days and it sounded like a good time, so she glanced up at Killian. "Want to play cards with Frankenstein, a dwarf, and two princes?"

He laughed. "I've sat at stranger tables, certainly more hostile ones. I think I might enjoy getting to lighten your father's pockets."

"Just try not to get the shit kicked out of you, please," she half-grumbled, half-laughed, before speaking back into the phone. "Can you bring me some french fries?"

"You got it, hon. See you in a bit."

Hanging up, Emma let go a big happy sigh before wrinkling her nose in disgust. "I probably look like hell."

"I can assure you, you do not," Killian said.

"It's dark. What do you know?"

He chuckled at that. "My memory is exceptional, love, but there is a wash basin for you in that cabinet over there."

Both getting up, Killian lit the small lantern hanging over his desk as Emma made her way to the cabinet he pointed out, finding a small, simple basin and a skein of fresh water. The tiny and ancient mirror inside was a bonus, and she quickly washed and repaired her appearance the best she could, using her fingers for a comb. Behind her, Killian dressed and comfortable silence settled between them as they moved about. Emma was struck by the how domestic the scene was, not that Emma Swan and Killian Jones could ever truly be tamed, but they easily fell into all sorts of rhythms, whether it be partners, friends, lovers, cabin buddies, or whatever. Warmth spread through her chest as she splashed cool water onto her face and thought about the future with hope and excitement. Before Neverland, the idea of leaving the world she knew for good was daunting, what with the insanity that was the Enchanted Forest, but Emma found herself more and more okay with it. She'd have her family and Henry and, she happily added, she'd have Killian. Being with him would be an adventure, it would be danger and thrill, but it would also be fun and sweet, and always carrying with it the comfort of _home._ Her soft and content smile was interrupted as a sharp snap popped her in the ass, catching her off guard and stinging like hell.

"SON OF A BITCH, KILLIAN!"

The fully dressed pirate was shaking with laughter, holding out a small towel for her to dry off with, his weapon of choice, no doubt. "I'm sorry, love! I couldn't help myself!" Emma snatched the towel from his hand with a glare and his eyes turned sensual at her brief, naked proximity. "Come here, sweetheart, and I'll make it better," he purred, sending tingles up her spine.

"You do realize I can kill you, right? You better watch your back," she threatened, drying her face.

"Oh, but that's _your _job, love," he said, still grinning as he leaned against the desk, watching her get dressed.

"Nope. Not anymore. I quit." It was hard to stay mad at him and a smile worked its way to her face. It didn't help that jeans and another long sleeve tee were back on the man, weakening her knees and distracting her. Shrugging into her own shirt, she made her way to him and flicked him in the forehead, relishing in how his blue eyes sparked with laughter. It wasn't the first nor the last time she'd use that move as his punishment and the look that passed between them said they both knew it.

"You ready, babe?"

"Aye, my love."

* * *

The Rabbit Hole was jam-packed of most of Storybrooke, or, at least those of drinking age, and everywhere were happy and familiar faces, steeped in revelry. Emma barely had enough time to step inside and catch a glimpse of her mother laughing with Ruby, Belle, and Ashley near the pool tables before her father swept in from nowhere, pulling her into a bear hug and placing a big kiss on her forehead.

"Hey sweetheart," he beamed. His eyes left her face and immediately clouded over as he saw who was at her back. "Hook, come with me."

"Oh, hell. Don't kill each other, please!" she groaned as David took the liberty of steering Killian, with a firm grip on his shoulder, to a far corner of the bar.

She was definitely going to need a drink. Whatever conversation was about to happen between the two had the air tingling with tension, even though Emma was the only one that noticed among all the merry makers. Making her way to the bar she sat and ordered a beer, glancing back at her father and her… boyfriend seemed weird and somehow not nearly enough, her… Killian.

_It'll do until you can call him husband._

A flash of joy hit her at the thought but she knocked it back a notch. Was it too early to hope for that? It seemed pretty damn unlikely that there was someone else that fit her so perfectly. Even more unlikely was the possibility of her ever loving someone as much as she loved Killian. Sure, everyone said that about the person they were with, but there was a calm and steady feeling inside of her that knew that the pirate was it for her. Her heart was thudding again with feeling and she struggled to keep herself from getting too excited, though that was a hell of a job. Maybe someday he'd ask her the magic question, but then again, she didn't know if marriage was in a pirate's vocabulary. Refusing to over think it, Emma locked up the idea for the time being. No matter what happened, he was her True Love and she was going to be with him forever, and if that was it, it would be more than enough.

Forcing herself from her daydreams, she paid close attention to the serious talk happening between her father and her Killian, wishing she could hear and hoping no more crowbars or fists would fly between them. David was on the offense, hands on hips and sternness in his eyes as he spoke. Killian, meanwhile, was possibly the most docile she had ever seen him, hand and hook safely at his side, meeting her father's serious eyes head on, only occasionally responding with a simple 'yes' or 'no'. As Emma watched, something David said finally ignited the anger of the man he was lecturing, causing her to wince as she waited for the explosion, however Killian only calmly, but fiercely, began to speak, the words coming out in a hurry, emphasized by the fire in his eyes. After a good long speech, David contemplated him and his words for a moment before nodding and extending his hand, which Killian took, a shake sealing whatever had just passed between them. Emma was pretty sure her jaw was on the floor at this point but the scene just kept getting more astounding as her father said something that made Killian's ire chill, a smirk returning to his face as he offered his own comment. Laughter burst from both of them.

_What the hell just happened?_

Emma returned her attention to the bar to find her pint glass waiting on her, the head dying down already from neglect.

"Oh, hey," she said, calling the barkeep back to her and digging for her credit card. "Start a tab for me, would you please?"

He laughed. "Drinks are on the house tonight, Sheriff. Not like this world's money will do us any good once we get home."

_Fucking open bar. Could the day get any better?_

A silver hook and a familiar hand braced themselves against the bar on either side of her and she swiveled her bar stool to look at her pirate, getting a solid, but chaste, kiss on the mouth. David leaned against the bar beside them, motioning for two beers before he saw.

"Just because I'm okay with it, doesn't mean I want to see it. She's still my little girl, Kil," David grumbled, looking away.

Killian pulled back with a teasing smile. "My kissing your daughter pales in comparison to the fact that you and your wife had sex on my ship, my _home,_ by the way, and I've never said anything about it 'til now."

Emma snorted a laugh at her father's annoyed face as he handed Killian his beer. "Come on. Let's see how many times a pirate can cheat at cards."

"I've never needed to cheat, mate," Killian returned as David walked off. Smirking at her, his blue eyes obviously thinking trouble, his next words were only for her. "I could have told him that it paled in comparison to what _we've_ done on that ship."

"And you'd be hitting the floor, too," Emma chuckled. Killian's smirk grew and he winked at her before taking off after her father.

Enjoying the tingling feeling that ran through her veins, Emma made her way to the billiard tables. Ruby and Belle were playing while Snow was perched on a tall chair beside Ashley, sipping bright red liquid from a delicate martini glass. She opened her arms and smiled wide when she saw Emma.

"Emma!" she cheered as they hugged. Her mother pulled back to take a good look at her face and her smile grew even more. "You look happy!" she said softly, tears forming in her eyes.

Blushing, Emma sighed and smiled back. "I... I think I am." Her mother pulled her in for another hug and Emma knew it was more than just Killian making her happy. "How's Henry?" she asked before she could cry.

"Oh he's excited! Could barely wait to head over to Regina's and tell her the news after we left the fields today."

"And the beans?"

Snow shook her head. "None yet, but once the news got out, people started showing up to help. The plants are healthy, just small. That water is working wonders, though."

"Do you think we'll get beans before Storybrooke gives out?" Emma asked, not quite satisfied that they were out of danger.

Her mom considered that for a moment. "I hope so. A bunch of us will be back out there tomorrow watering and trying to hurry the plants up. Storybrooke won't hold together for too much longer. We have to be getting close. Those two earthquakes today were some of the strongest yet."

_Yeah, pretty sure I didn't feel either of those._

_Felt something else though._

Emma turned away quickly, trying to hide her laughter, but her body was shaking with the effort. Ruby, leaning over to take her shot, was the only one that caught her and she flashed a knowing smile her direction.

"Your french fries are in that box over there, Emma," she said, giving her something else to think about and laughing as Emma earnestly attacked the styrofoam box and the delicious food inside.

"So, you and Captain Hook, Emma?" Belle asked in that accent of hers, not rudely, just conversationally, but the four other women froze, suddenly recalling that the pirate and Gold's woman didn't have the best history, but not realizing that they didn't even know the half of it. Belle eventually grasped the reason for the awkwardness in the air and scrambled to explain. "Oh, no. I'm sorry! I didn't mean anything by it."

Emma forced herself to swallow her mouthful of fries. "No, it's fine. I just forgot." She couldn't think of what to say. How do you sit and drink with a woman your True Love shot? Briefly she pondered just how fucked up that question was.

Belle saved her the trouble of finding the right words as she attempted to put everyone at ease. "I'm happy for you, that's all, Emma. Hook did a good and noble thing, taking all of you to find Henry. It speaks of a good heart at his core." She shrugged with a nervous laugh. "And it's not like I could ever say anything about who someone else loved."

That was the damn truth and Emma smiled at the anxious woman for her frankness. She would never understand the attraction there and, knowing the things she did about Rumplestiltskin, a part of her worried for her, but Belle was a smart girl and had a good point. The lady loved a crazy and scary bastard, a man who seriously outscored Killian on the evil scale even when the pirate was on his game.

Belle returned her smile and gestured hesitantly to the felt table. "Do you play, Emma? Because I'm about to beat Ruby."

"Hey! Not yet you haven't!" the wolf protested.

Nodding, Emma smirked in good humor and friendliness. "Sure, I'll play winner."

Belle and Ruby returned their focus to their game and Emma leisurely made her way to the brightly colored jukebox, conveniently located near the already rowdy card game of princes, a few dwarves, a doctor, and a pirate. Drink in hand and a happy swirl in her head and in her heart, all she needed was some music, and she loaded the machine with money and browsed for her five. A loud explosion of male laughter came from the table behind her and she glanced that direction. Her heart ached, with an overload of emotion rather than pain, at the sight of Killian relaxing and enjoying himself, full of life and free, but _never_ without that dangerous edge to his eyes or the predatory smile on his lips. He seemed whole. Killian caught her staring and his gaze swept her body before shooting her that grin of his. She sent one back before returning to her music selections, twittering with good feelings.

Yeah, she could do this life with him easily. She was looking forward to every day.

"I win! Emma, you're up!" Belle called.

"I'm coming!" she hollered as she finished her selections and pressed play.

* * *

That grin she flashed him, standing near the brightly colored mechanical box, was enough to make Killian want to get up, throw her over his shoulder, and haul her to the nearest bed.

_Haven't you had enough, mate?_

_Not a bloody chance._

Never, after the week of absolute hell he had endured alone, would he have thought everything would turn out as amazing as it had. That Emma would come to him! Declare herself to him! The damn mind-blowing fact that she _loved _him! He still couldn't settle that piece of information inside his mind. Maybe, he never would, but somehow the truth was laced into every kiss, every touch, every embrace and sweet whisper she gave him.

_I love you, Killian Jones._

That soft and tear soaked oath would echo in his brain for the rest of forever. Emma had nearly brought _him_ to tears with it, unable to believe his luck or bear the pain of seeing her so upset as she continued to profess things that made his bones shake. And then there was the admission that he had been wrong! Emma had been the one to save him from death, not because of some accident due to a wild and free-running magic spell, but because they were True Loves, made for each other in some corner of the universe. With that in mind, it was no wonder they fit so well together and why there had always been some sort of pull between them. From the very beginning it had been there.

He watched as she finished playing with the box, music pouring out of it as she stepped away, and Killian was struck with curiosity. He knew the woman well, they understood each other as she correctly pointed out, what seemed like forever ago. He knew how she thought, how her walls were constructed, how underneath her tough exterior she was plush and tender. He knew her no-nonsense walk, her stubborn eyes, her sharp wit and sharper tongue, along with her sweet smiles, passionate kisses, and strong, caring, and soothing arms. He knew all these things about Emma but he found himself sorely lacking when it came to little details like her favorite songs, what colors she fancied, whether she preferred diamonds or emeralds, silver or gold, whether she had a beloved book, or even a favorite flower, and he wanted to know all of those and more immediately. Calming his impatience, Killian settled for listening to whatever music she had chosen, the sound mellow with a bit of an edge, much like the woman herself. The refrain came around, simple and blunt, and his eyebrows rose, a smile to spreading across his face as he watched the blonde woman lean over the gaming table and take her shot. Mellow with a bit of an edge and always full of surprises, aye, that was her.

"Hook, are you going to play or are you going to ogle the Sheriff?" Leroy grumbled.

Killian flashed a wicked grin towards the short man. "Both, dwarf," he stated smugly as he threw a few brightly colored disks towards the pile. The game was new to him, only two cards in his hand, but in the end, cards were cards and he had all the confidence in the world that he could easily divide his attention between the game and Emma's particularly perfect backside. It helped that he didn't have to hide the attention he gave her anymore.

Though David and Snow easily and quickly caught on to his feelings while they were all still in Neverland, they took no serious action since Emma's feelings were better concealed. All it took, however, was for Emma to come around and announce it with their appearance together for the first Charming to corner him. Fighting on the same team, he and the prince seemed to have developed their own understanding along the way, but Killian was shown no quarter as David seriously and firmly interrogated him as to his intentions towards the princess. He took it in stride, not wanting to antagonize her father, but when the prince suggested that, given his pirate status, he might only be _using_ Emma and that he'd 'up and leave' her in the end, Killian's calm shattered. Restraining himself from walloping the bloody royal, he expressed as clearly as he could that his feelings for Emma were strong and true, while asserting that had Charming been bloody paying attention, he would know better. For what man out to simply taste a woman and move on, volunteers to sail to his own personal hell to rescue her son, panics when she is taken from him, holds her as she nearly dies on his ship, and stays by her side for days waiting for her to wake up? David's quick acceptance of the words, however, was proof that he only wanted to hear Killian say them, and satisfied, he merely threatened to brutally murder him should anything change. At that, Killian reminded him that he'd never beat Snow or Emma to the job. The matter was settled between them but he still wanted to clobber the prince for even suggesting his feelings were less than they were.

The deck was shuffled again as another of Emma's songs began to play from the box. Killian glanced her way as the cards were dealt, still marveling that the strong, fiercely independent woman who absolutely did not need him, loved him anyways and wanted to be with him. To say that he was looking forward to future days with her was putting it lightly. Dying made him realize that he wanted her with him for every bit of adventure, trouble, calm and riotous patch of sea they could find. And who better than Emma Swan to be beside him? Intelligent, tough, with a ferocity and wildness to rival his own, no one else would do. In his chest, his heart thumped heavily. Emma Swan his companion, his lady, his partner and left hand, it excited him more than anything in the world. Forcing himself to look away from the blonde curls and laughing face, Killian peeked at the cards in his hand and a huge smile destroyed his poker face.

The Knave and Queen of Spades.

* * *

"Where are you going, lass?" Killian called after a slightly swaying Emma as she headed towards the docks.

"Home. Where do you think I'm going?"

Killian sighed in good humor. "Lovely. You're even more belligerent when you're drunk."

Emma laughed as she adjusted her course to match his. "I'm not drunk, Killian. I just have a good buzz going. If we're not going home, where are we going?"

He loved hearing her refer to the Jolly as home, but he was trying to prove to her that just because she belonged to him, as he belonged to her, it wouldn't mean forsaking her family. "Your bed. I could hardly resist sleeping with you right under your father's roof, now could I?"

She saw through his humor easily, the vibrant green eyes pinning him as she saw the truth, and she smiled softly before returning her gaze to the dark, empty street.

"Silver or gold, Emma?" he finally asked after they had walked a good distance, the apartment not far.

"Um, silver."

"And your favorite color?"

Emma scrunched her brows at him. "I like blue. Why are you interrogating me?"

"Heavens, dear. Would you just let me get to know you?" he breathed, rolling his eyes at her constant state of distrust.

"You know me better than anyone," she protested, her face still holding onto confusion.

Killian smirked at her, ignoring her questioning gaze as he moved on. "Do you dance?"

Emma got a good laugh out of that. "By myself, alone, with no audience? Sure. Other than that, no. I don't know how."

"Remind me and I'll teach you some day."

"You dance?" she asked, her surprise more than a little apparent.

He huffed in mock impatience. "Of course I dance! What kind of gentleman would I be if I didn't know how to dance?"

"Oh," she chuckled, "the gentleman thing again. Somehow, I keep forgetting."

"You wound me, love," he said, narrowing his eyes at her teasing grin.

A few minutes later and Emma was quietly unlocking the door to her apartment. Her parents had left before them and were probably asleep, so they climbed the stairs just as silently until a muffled feminine giggle hit their ears.

"Seriously, you two?" Emma called out into the dark and the giggling intensified. Killian laughed silently as she turned to roll her eyes at him, a grimace and a smile battling on her face.

Once in her room, they prepared for sleep, Killian ridding himself of hook and brace, placing the silver on the bedside table, before doffing his clothes and crawling under the cool sheets, curling on his side to wait for her. Emma wasn't in the habit of sleeping in the nude, another thing to add to his knowledge bank, and she stripped down to nothing more than a loose, cotton shirt and those black knickers of hers, before slipping in beside him, lying on her back playing with her phone. To his surprise, music came from this contraption too, the volume low and respectful of the late hour, the sound obviously helping her relax. He toyed with her hair as she listened, eyes closed and small smile on her face as she whispered the words to the songs until one tune in particular tugged at his memory. It only took a second for Killian to recognize it as the very song he heard her sing that day in Neverland as she stretched out on the deck, enjoying the sunshine. She turned her head to meet his eyes, still softly singing along, but this time to him. Her gaze only lasted a brief moment before she moved her eyes to ceiling, still singing, and Killian knew that if the world were to fall apart in that very moment, he wouldn't be able to look away from his siren and the hauntingly romantic words she poked at his heart with.

The song ended and Emma stopped the device, placing it on the table beside them before curling up in his arms, her spot, and though she fell asleep quickly in his arms, it was a long time before Killian could follow her, far too occupied with the emotions coursing through him.

* * *

**- I know not a lot happened this chapter but I hope you enjoyed the fluff anyways! Action next chapter, I promise! In case anyone was wondering, the jukebox plays Feel Like Making Love by Bad Company, and the song Emma sings is Ghosts that We Knew by Mumford and Sons, but as I know everyone has their own favorites, feel free to substitute your own choices. However, I strongly encourage you to check out the Mumford for that last scene. *sigh* Reviews make my day and I very much appreciate all of the ones I get. I love hearing from you guys! Thanks for reading! Much love - Dani**


	25. Chapter 25

Emma vaguely noticed dim sunlight peeking through the windows of her loft room but quickly identified that the light was not the thing to wake her. No, that blame was squarely on the lips of her pirate, nuzzling her neck and placing feather light kisses under her jaw. Squeezing her eyes shut, she ducked her head closer to her chest and threw a limp hand over her shoulder to smack him away. A soft chuckle resounded from his chest as he stopped, making Emma think that he had given up. It was early, she wasn't awake, otherwise, she would have known better.

"You snore when you drink, love," he murmured, nibbling on her shoulder blade through her shirt.

Immediately, she spoke up, her mumbled yet adamant voice laced heavily with sleep. "Like hell I do!"

Killian laughed as she rolled over to face him. "Not loud! I actually barely noticed it."

Embarrassment was never stronger and Emma groaned and covered her face with her hands. "Oh, God, just smother me with the pillow next time!"

"Why would I do that? It's adorable!"

Another chuckle answered another of her mortified groans and he pulled her closer, stroking her back with his hand and placing persuasive kisses on the skin he could find. Feeling her body heat up, she lowered her hands and met his lips with hers for a good morning kiss that quickly became a why-the-hell-am-I-wearing-so-many-clothes kiss. Killian rolled over her to press her into the pillows while his hand slipped under her shirt, claiming a breast and teasing her with his caresses. Their tongues continued to fan the morning fire and as she gently ran her fingers down the furrow of his spine, a small moan left Killian's throat, swirling the excitement low in her belly. Emma was two seconds from getting rid of the two very inconvenient pieces of clothing she wore, when the most unexpected voice interrupted them, a voice thick with impatience and loathing.

"Oh, that's disgusting."

Killian's head whipped towards the intruder, way past irritated. "Of all the damn people I could have imagined walking in on us, you would have been the very last, your majesty." His growling tone had Regina's lip curling even more, obviously not thrilled about the situation either. "Normally, I'd ask the second lady to join in, but I don't particularly like you," he continued, climbing off of Emma to collapse face first into his pillow, keeping her between him and the unwelcome guest.

"No love lost on my part, let me assure you, Hook," Regina sneered. "Since you two idiots and the rest of this stupid town were out celebrating beans that haven't even produced yet, you probably haven't had time to realize that we still have one big problem. Maleficent."

"What about her?" Killian snarled, his voice muffled by the pillow in his face. "She stays. We go back. Simple."

Emma groaned as the full breadth of the problem struck her. "But we can't leave a pissed off witch who can't die in a land without magic. When Storybrooke collapses, she might go with it but there's no guarantee. And then what if she gets out or some poor sonofabitch stumbles upon her?"

"Exactly," Regina agreed. "And while I hate to say it, I agree with Hook. It was always my intention to leave her behind if I needed to scrap Storybrooke, but Henry seems to think that it might not be the right thing to do," she admitted reluctantly.

_Props for trying, Regina, but don't hurt yourself._

"Where is Henry?" Emma asked, but as soon as the words were out, a low rumbling announced a strong earthquake, not large enough to warrant an emergency, but enough to worry about. After a couple of minutes, the shaking stopped and Regina let go of the wall and answered Emma's question.

"Bean fields. He wanted to help so I dropped him off with your parents and Neal before coming here."

Emma finally glanced at the clock beside the bed, curious as to how late they had slept. The green numbers were just creeping up on 8:30. She sighed. She'd much rather lie in bed than deal with Maleficent, but who else was going to do it? Obviously not Regina or she wouldn't have bothered to come over. And of course, Emma was the _savior._

_Ugh._

"Alright, fine. Tell me how to kill the bitch for good and I'll take care of her," she grumbled.

"Like bloody hell you will!" Killian protested vehemently, finally lifting his head.

Turning to meet his hard eyes, Emma gave her own searing look of 'don't argue with me'. "Please. I've done it before."

"Fine," he growled, correctly seeing there was no winning that particular argument. "I'll go with you. I never did get to finish my last battle with the witch."

"You've met her then?" Emma asked, noticing how his glare for Regina intensified. "I got dragon. What did you get?"

The blasé question threw him for a moment, but Killian soon joined her in drollery. "Um, dried up, corpse, wraith, _thing_."

"Ah," she commented, like he had just told her what the weather was going to be like.

Regina rolled her eyes and mumbled another venomous 'Idiots' as she reached for the silver hook on the nightstand. With surprising speed for someone still half-asleep, Emma's hand shot out and landed over top Killian's weapon with a loud smack before Regina could get to it. If she was an animal, she was pretty sure she would have been growling, but her blazing eyes seemed to get the message across just fine: That isn't yours. Back off.

The evil queen hesitated a moment, not expecting such a viscous and suspicious defense for the piece of metal. "Relax," she said, pulling her hand back before Emma ripped it off. "I'm going to enchant it so it will deliver a killing blow."

"Never had a problem with my aim, dear," Killian quipped, the tension in his voice only audible to Emma; obviously he was feeding off hers.

Regina's hands went to her hips. "What part of 'can't die' do you not understand, pirate? You're going to need some help if you want to put her down once and for all."

With a tight breath, Emma wrapped her hand around the hook and lifted it towards Regina, who wisely chose not to touch it. With a flourish of her wrist, a puff of purple smoke snaked its way around the silver before dissolving into the air.

"Your sword?" Regina clipped and Emma pointed with the hook towards the thing lying in the chair near her bed. The same dance of purple magic enveloped the blade. "You'll need to get her in the heart. Call me when you're done or you're dead," she droned, making for the exit.

"So, back to the Enchanted Forest then, Regina?" Emma knew she probably shouldn't have asked that question, but she was curious. Regina went from being the absolute epitome of her evil queen title one second, to begrudgingly trying to do the right thing the next. Here was the woman who created Storybrooke, performed the curse that tore, not only Emma's, but everyone's family apart because of simple, out of control jealousy and now she was prepping to go back, empty handed, nothing won. Emma was shrewd, another safety mechanism she had developed over the years, and she had to know why.

Regina stopped at the question, her back to them, and pondered for a moment before answering. "I'm going back for Henry. He's the only good thing to come out of this disaster."

Emma nodded. She heard the truth there. It wasn't surprising that Henry was the reason for all of Regina's shining moments, no matter how much she drug her feet executing them. He challenged her to try, and to give her credit, in some instances she rose to meet those challenges, especially lately. The sheer fact that Emma was alive was proof of that. The queen had done more than her share of damage and Emma would never forget that she was the reason she had spent her entire life alone, without her family, unloved, and unwanted, but she knew Regina could have easily let her die on the Jolly, and dead meant that all the things she finally found, her family, her son, Killian, a home, would be gone.

"Thank you, Regina," she said gently.

Regina turned her head back slightly, no doubt stunned, and Emma thought she saw the barest trace of a touched smile on the woman's face before she left without a word. Beside her, she could feel Killian, unmoving and tense.

"Relax. That went better than it could have."

Killian sighed, throwing the blankets off of him and climbing out of her bed. The view from her spot was spectacular and Emma made herself comfortable as she watched him dress with a brazen smile on her face.

"If we're to visit that hag, I want _my_ clothes," he said, in his jeans and already stretching into the t-shirt.

"I'm sure Maleficent will think you look pretty in anything you wear," Emma teased dryly, enjoying the bark of laughter he gave from underneath the shirt.

"I'd rather fight in something I can move in, love."

Her phone rang and she rolled to grab it from the bedside table. It was David.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Beans, that's what," her father's voice happily told her.

"Already?" she shouted, bolting upright and grabbing Killian's attention.

"Yeah, the plants grew quite a bit during the night. Anton's thinking a final watering and we may have a crop to harvest. Think you can get your pirate to garden?"

Emma sighed. "Well, yes, but Regina paid us a visit this morning. We've got to take out Maleficent for good before we leave Storybrooke."

David was silent on the other end of the line for a moment. "I can meet you there in fifteen minutes."

"No, you need to stay there with mom and keep the bean project going. I've dealt with Maleficent before. It shouldn't be a problem. Besides, if I need to, I'll cut my losses and leave Hook for her to play with," she joked, winking at the pirate as he narrowed his eyes at her.

David managed a laugh despite his worry. "No you won't."

"I know."

"Look, be careful, please," he said, reluctantly giving in to her decision.

"I will. I'll call you in a couple of hours," Emma promised.

"Okay. And your mom says you might want to have a bag ready to go, just in case. Shit's getting weirder around here."

Emma scrunched her face at the cryptic message. "Sounds good. I'll talk to you soon."

* * *

Shit _was_ getting weird in Storybrooke.

Despite the sunshine, somehow the sky maintained a dull grey tone and those golden cracks running across it were brighter and more pronounced than ever before. After stopping off at the Jolly for Killian to outfit himself and for Emma to drop off her bug-out bag, another big earthquake shook the town, this one a notch higher on the violence scale and enough to knock both Killian and Emma to the ground just as they arrived at the front door of the library. Stepping inside once it was over, the place was a mess of books and toppled over shelves.

"Shit," Emma breathed, her gaze locked on the complicated elevator. "I forgot it's a two man job!"

Killian began to speak but an idea struck her and she silenced him with a finger on his lips. Grabbing him by the hook, Emma pulled him towards the elevator, flipping the switch to open the thing, and stepped inside, dragging her pirate with her.

"Are you planning on-"

"Shut up for a second, honey," she interrupted him, closing her eyes and rolling her head a bit to relax her neck. "I need to concentrate."

In the silence that followed, Emma focused on moving the elevator, not that she necessarily wanted to go down to Maleficent's den, but she had a job to do. Forcing herself to stop thinking, like she had been told a million times, she felt what she needed and after a moment she was rewarded as she felt that slight tug in her chest that she was coming to recognize as her magic. She could feel it reach out and attach itself to the mechanical bits of the elevator, waiting for her command.

_Down, please._

And just like that, with a puff of magic air rustling her hair and a pleasant rush to her senses, the elevator began its gentle descent. Opening her eyes, Emma smiled at her success before glancing at an impressed looking Killian.

"That was incredibly sexy, m'dear," he said with a smirk, causing her to chuckle.

"I try," she said, playing along and shooting him a wink, earning her a deeper smirk on the handsome face.

"No, madam. You succeed."

The elevator landed and they stepped out into the antechamber of the cave, with its scattered lighting and solid rock walls, making their way down the corridor. Soon, the main entrance was in sight and Killian stopped abruptly, slipping his hand around hers and bringing the back to his mouth for a kiss. She leaned in and returned the gesture, their foreheads touching and their eyes open, staring into each other. No words were needed between them; it was all said silently.

Be careful.

I got your back.

I love you.

Don't do anything stupid, please.

"Ready?" he asked, an adventurous quirk to his brow.

"Let's get this over with," she answered with an eager nod.

They broke apart and drew their swords, cautiously making their way through the entrance of the cave. The earthquakes ravaging Storybrooke ever since their return from Neverland had most definitely left their mark on Maleficent's lair. The rocky landscape had completely changed from Emma's last visit. The deep and dark pit remained, but large boulders created a maze-like obstacle course on the main level, perfect for cover and perfect for getting taken by surprise.

"Anybody home?" Emma whispered, earning her a swat on the butt from Killian's sword, playfully telling her to behave. It was either crack jokes or get nervous, so obviously she was going to go with humor.

A faint skittering noise, making her think of sharp claws, hit her ears, the sound coming from somewhere deep within the cave, and she felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up. Leading the way with Killian at her back, she gingerly moved amongst the rocks, keeping a watchful eye for any sign of Maleficent. There was no telling what she'd appear as this time. Emma was hoping for something small, like a puppy or maybe a squirrel, but that more than likely was _not_ going to be the case. The dragon had been impressive; no doubt Maleficent had a flair for the dramatic. What baddie didn't? Surely the woman wouldn't disappoint for their second date.

"Emma!" The loud voice calling to her was Neal's, coming from behind them and she and Killian whipped around to glare at him in confusion, noting his sword strapped to his hips.

"Bae, what the bloody hell are you doing here?" Killian queried softly and angrily. Seriously, Neal's voice was still echoing throughout the cavern.

He shrugged, taking the hint and lowering his voice as he answered the captain. "Thought you two could use some help."

Emma cocked her head the barest amount as she regarded the man. For some reason, the words didn't _exactly_ ring true and to her knowledge, she was having no overload of emotion to keep her lie detector from working. She hadn't really seen him since she awoke from her mini coma and she knew that he had been spending a lot of time with his father. Was that the reason for the sudden unease she felt? Beside her, Killian lowered his sword and moved to step towards Neal but she shot her hand out and pulled him back slightly by means of his arm, her suspicious gaze never leaving her son's father.

"Where's Henry?" she asked as nonchalantly as possible. Under her hand she felt Killian stiffen, understanding that she was on to something.

"Oh, still in the fields. He's really getting into this gardening project"

Emma heard it then. The words were true but the delivery wasn't. Somehow, Neal wasn't exactly Neal. In a quick move, Emma pushed Killian down an open pathway in the jumbled maze of rocks, dashing after him as they both sprinted away. Behind her, Emma heard a small explosion hitting the area they just vacated and she felt the flash of heat from what she assumed was a fireball. Bolting through the dark, rocky labyrinth, Emma stayed close to Killian who was cutting a path of random turns and sudden changes in direction to obscure their trail. After running a good deal deeper into the cave and no longer hearing the witch behind them, he slowed the pace to a full stop, allowing Emma the chance to slump against a boulder, trying to keep her breathing quiet as her eyes darted around, keeping a lookout for Maleficent and her new tricks.

"Clever wench," Killian grumbled as he caught his breath, also keeping a wary eye on their surroundings.

"Yeah, you could say that again," she breathed.

"Emma!"

The voice was Snow's this time and Killian pulled Emma out of the way just in time, breaking back into their run as a flaming arrow crashed into the rock where her head had been, fired from the bow of Not Quite Snow White. The familiar and gentle voice of her mother continued to call out to her as she escaped, hot on Killian's heels, when suddenly, with a rough jerk, he pulled her into an extra dark crevice for cover, where they could hide and collect themselves.

"I want the dragon back. This shit is not cool!" she whispered.

"I'd have to agree, love," he responded with a nod, maintaining a watch over both entrances/exits to their hiding place, one on either side of them. They would have to move again and soon, but the spot would at least give them a moment to recover and plan, now that they knew what they were dealing with.

Emma was just about to suggest a strategy when a new voice hit the air. This one was not for her.

"Killian!"

Her pirate's eyes widened a fraction. "Bloody hell," he murmured, his eyes stunned.

Emma was smart. The voice was female and called him by his name. Who else would it be?

"Milah?" she asked, voice barely audible.

He nodded minutely.

_Low blow, bitch._

"She's in our heads," Emma growled, not at all happy that the witch was prodding him with painful memories.

Milah's voice stopped after a moment, not achieving its desired effect, and silence enveloped the air around them. That is, until a scream pierced through, a scream that Emma _did_ recognize. It was hers. Killian's eyes filled with alarm and he instinctively took a step to leave their cover and follow Emma's perfectly mimicked, agonized voice.

"Oh, God! Killian! Help me! Please, Killian, help me!"

Emma yanked him back before he could go anywhere and grabbed his face between her hands, forcing him to look her in the eyes.

"I'm right here and I'm fine," she stated firmly, even more ready to kill the witch for good. Maleficent truly had no idea who she was messing with when she messed with Emma's pirate.

Blinking hard, Killian's eyes cleared and he gritted his teeth in anger. "I'm going to gut her."

"You'll have to beat me to it," Emma returned, mirroring the scowl on his face.

He managed a hard smirk at that challenge. Glancing around at his options, he quickly formulated a plan. "Head back to the entrance, Emma. I'll follow farther back. Perhaps we can trap her between us."

"Oh, so I'm bait. Lovely."

"Rest easy, sweetheart. I'll always take care of you," Killian chuckled low.

It was said lightly and off the cuff, but suddenly Emma felt herself having an onslaught of feelings and she kicked herself for being so sensitive. She was in a damn cave hiding from a monstrous witch who was trying to kill her! Not really the time for sappiness! Shaking herself back into focus, she glared at him, his eyes still bright even in the darkness of their shelter. "Remind me to kiss you for that later," she threatened.

"You can kiss me now, if you'd like," he answered with that flirty and suggestive grin she knew oh, so well.

Rolling her eyes and trying not to throttle him, she tried to keep her voice low. "Seriously? Now? Let's go," she hissed as his grin broadened and she turned towards one of the exits, sparing a glance over her shoulder to make sure he was ready. His face sobered as he nodded at her and Emma sprung into action, running back towards the entrance to the cave with a slightly slower pace, giving Maleficent time to spot her and chase.

It didn't take long and this time the witch was earning points for accuracy because the form she chose was Dead Tamara, complete with hollow eyes, a cold set to her face, and the blood stains of her slit throat, everything from the last time Emma saw the woman, dead in the sand. She picked up her pace as Maleficent fell into the pursuit and the trap and before long, due to the maze not being too complicated, Emma had the main entrance in sight. Pivoting and ducking to dodge a blast of magic fire, she could see that Killian was closing in, taking advantage of Maleficent's attention on Emma, his eyes focused.

It was really too easy.

In a stupidly perfect feat of timing, the ground shook with the arrival of yet another massive earthquake just as Killian was about to deliver the kill shot. Rocks, dust, and more boulders came crashing down into the lair, seeming to crush the witch and the pirate beneath them and it was impossible for Emma not to have a vivid flashback to the same event atop the beanstalk.

She panicked for him then. She freaked now.

"KILLIAN!"

* * *

**- Stay tuned. I will not keep you waiting long for the next chapter. Seriously, just give me a couple hours. :D Love you guys!**


	26. Chapter 26

Ducking and dodging her own mess of falling debris, Emma continued to yell for him, hoping and praying that he'd make a narrow escape like he had on their first adventure together, but the tumbling boulders and the violently trembling ground kept her from reaching the site. Piles of rock blocked her view and she couldn't see any sign him, a fact that terrified her more than anything. Finally, after too many minutes, the shaking subsided enough for Emma to stumble her way through the rubble, calling his name and pulling rocks back from the heap, not quite sure what she would do if he died on her again.

His laughter alerted her and she saw him pull his way to his feet, off towards her right. Relief shot through her at the sight of him unharmed but it was a short lived emotion. Quickly, her anger kicked in at his mirth. This was hardly something to laugh at.

"Stop laughing, you moron! You almost died!" she shouted, moving her eyes around them, looking for Maleficent. She wouldn't be satisfied until she could put her sword through her heart. Killian laughed harder at her explosion and she stopped her search for a moment to glare at him.

"I'm fine, love. I promise," he said, still chuckling at her and holding out his hand. "Come. Let's get out of here."

"You heard Regina," Emma sighed, her fury ebbing slightly as he smiled at her with that pretty face of his. "We have to stick her in the heart." He was still grinning at her like a fool so she decided that a solid punch to his chest wouldn't hurt. She'd crash into his arms later and breathe out her relief.

She took one step towards him when she heard him speak but didn't see his lips move. The sound came from the other side of her.

"Emma," his voice said, low with warning, and she took three quick steps backwards to get both Killians in her line of sight, bringing her sword up and slowly sweeping between the two.

"Oh, you've got to fucking kidding me."

They were identical. Perfect copies. The hook, the rings on his hand, the leather, the boots, the sword, the dark hair and clear blue eyes, everything was exactly the same. Emma searched frantically for something to give Maleficent away, something she missed maybe, but the witch was too good.

"Emma," the Killian on the left began again, his voice calm and cautious. "You know, sweetheart. You know."

The Killian on the right growled and glared at his mirror before turning his pretty blues back to her. "Aye, lass. I trust you. Emma, look at me," he pleaded, keeping his voice low. "You _do _know."

This had gone on long enough as far as Emma was concerned. If she couldn't tell by appearance and sound, she'd have to find another way. Locking eyes with the Killian on the right, she set up her test.

"Tell me you love me."

He smirked at her, knowing exactly what she was doing and approving of the plan. "Emma lass, I love you," he said simply and earnestly, his eyes never leaving hers.

Taking in the information from that, Emma swept her gaze to the Killian on the left and with a raised eyebrow, prompted him to take his turn.

He smirked identical to the other Killian and met her eyes in the same way. "I think you just want me to prove it to you again, lass," he said, cocking an eyebrow of his own at the suggestive response.

Emma took a deep breath, still keeping her sword prepared. That test was easier than she had thought it would be and she laughed to herself in triumph. Smiling brightly at the Killian on the right, she made her way towards his outstretched hand, watching how his face lit up as she lowered her sword and made her choice.

"I knew you could do it, love," he said with a grin.

"Bloody hell, Emma. Really?" The other Killian was starting to get angry but she paid him no attention.

Reaching her man, she sheathed her sword and with speed that could only rival that of Captain Killian Jones, she whipped herself behind his back, locking her right arm around his throat and her left through his arms, pulling them tightly behind him as he began to struggle, knocking them to the ground and the breath from her lungs as he landed on her.

"Anytime today would be great, Killian!" she yelled, wrapping her legs around the fighting clone to hold him still.

Immediately, a sharp, silver hook plunged through the heart of the look alike, just over her own heart, and a burst of sickly, green smoke exploded, smelling all the world like rotten eggs. When the smoke cleared, the body she was wrapped around was nothing but a moldy skeleton in a tattered, purple dress. The fried, once blonde hair clung to remaining patches of decaying skin on her skull, mingling with a mangled horned crown.

All of the disgusting details hit Emma at once and she frantically kicked the bag of bones from her body, launching them as far away from her as she could, panting and shaking with adrenaline. Before she could do anything else, however, Killian roughly hauled her to her feet, squeezing her tightly before pulling back, his eyes narrowed in anger.

"You scared the hell out of me!" he yelled, the cave echoing with it.

Scrunching her face, Emma wiggled from his hold and punched him hard in the arm, getting a good grunt from him. "Well, you shouldn't have doubted me!" she hollered back.

Killian's pained reaction to her fist only lasted a second before he yanked her back into his arms. She could hear his heart flying and his breathing, hard and fast, as he tried to chill out. Soon, he wasn't satisfied with the hug and moved on to a kiss, the action desperate and hungry, both of them high on worry and relief.

"You're brilliant, Emma, and I bloody love you," he breathed against her lips before kissing her fiercely again.

"Now you tell me," she managed to get out, feeling him smile against her mouth.

There was never a doubt in her mind once she had put them to the test and a laugh worked its way from her chest as he kissed her. Of course the bastard wouldn't just be simple and say the words when she asked him to!

"Come on. I've had enough of this place," she sighed, pulling out of his embrace reluctantly.

He grinned at her and nodded, the anger completely gone from his eyes, however, not so much the worry, and they made their way, side by side, back to the elevator, but as they stepped through the main mouth of the cave, the lights went out, blanketing them in complete darkness.

"Now what?" Emma snapped as she reached out for the stone wall, feeling her way along the corridor with Killian doing the same behind her. After a few moments her hands found where the lift should have been and only found bad news. There was no trace of an elevator ever being where she knew there should have been.

"Oh, dammit. Oh, shit," she chanted, panic beginning to set in at the thought of being trapped below ground with no escape, the old buried alive fear. Killian simply grabbed her hand and headed back into the cave, and it didn't take too long for her to figure out that he knew of another exit, more than likely from the last time he was in there. In no time at all they were slipping through a narrow crevice in the wall on the opposite side of the large cave and walking up a gentle incline until they emerged above ground, standing in the open. The sky above them was darkened with storm clouds and flickers of white lightning were warming up for their big performance. The tiniest drops of rain were beginning to fall as Emma and Killian surveyed the unexpected surroundings.

"I distinctly remember ending up in the library last time I made use of that particular exit," he commented dryly.

Emma managed a small laugh through her shock. They would have ended up in the library if it existed anymore. Instead, a vacant lot sat on the corner of its street in Storybrooke, its emptiness contrasting sharply with the surrounding buildings and looking all the world like the structure had never been there in the first place. No doubt, sometime during that last earthquake, Regina's spell holding the library in existence snapped and now all that was there was dirt, grass, and a couple of small trees, their roots snarling and burrowing under the pavement of the sidewalk and road.

A rumble of thunder growled above them, ominous and dark, as the wind picked up, cutting through clothing with the icy chill of a strong front. The drastic change in weather, not to mention the frequency of the earthquakes, were each strong reminders of the growing instability of Storybrooke. They needed those beans and they needed them soon.

On cue, David's pickup came around the corner, screeching to a halt in front of the library lot. Her parents and Henry piled out.

"Did you get her?" Snow asked breathlessly, pulling her coat closer to her body as another gust of wind blew through.

"Piece of cake," Emma joked with a shrug, hearing Killian snort a laugh beside her.

David strode towards them with a happy smirk on his face and when he reached her, he opened his hand to reveal a generous handful of clear and sparkling magic beans.

"Beans!" Emma gasped.

"Our baby's so smart," Snow joked, causing Emma to chuckle as she rolled one of the beans between her fingers, unable to believe they were real after despairing so long of finding a way out of Storybrooke.

She sighed, replacing the bean into her father's hand and casting a glance at the rumbling sky above them. "I think it may be just in time. Will there be enough for everyone?"

"We think so," David answered with firm hope. "I have these and Neal and Anton are helping everyone else gather the rest. Plan is to go door to door and tell people to head to the Town Hall. We'll send groups until no one's left."

Emma nodded and breathed deep, feeling a shiver work through her from the cold wind and intermittent raindrops. It was really happening, then. She'd sleep in the Enchanted Forest that night and every night from then on.

"Emma, honey," Snow ventured gently. "We don't know how much time Storybrooke has. It's probably not much, so we're not going to wait. And I know that it's really sudden, especially since this is the world you've known all your life, but if you want, you don't have to leave with us right away. You were never affected by the curse. We could leave you a bean and you could come when you're ready."

Emma smiled softly at her mother as a warm, comforting feeling spread throughout her body. All this love and care she was getting was going to take some getting used to, but maybe she'd never get used to having people love her, worry about her, and consider her feelings even when she hadn't taken the time to consider them herself. It made her decision easier and easier every time she thought about it.

Shaking her head gently, slightly embarrassed that all eyes were on her, awaiting her response, she successfully held back her tears as she answered honestly. "I think I'm ready to go home."

Snow did the crying for her as fat tears immediately slid down her flawless cheeks and she pulled her daughter in for a big squeeze, the two of them laughing as they held onto each other.

"And you!" her mother exclaimed, pulling back and glaring at a suddenly wary looking Killian. "Have you seen me shoot?"

"Yes, my lady, I have," he replied respectfully with a roguish grin slowly working its way to his face as he realized what she was about to do.

"I will kill you if you hurt her," Snow threatened, calm and matter of factly, David beaming like a fool behind her.

Killian leaned in playfully to the short woman, grinning boyishly. "Dearest, I'll let you."

Snow surprised everyone by giving the pirate an impulsive hug. He didn't seem to know what to do for a moment but he was always quick to adapt and eventually hugged the petite woman back, a small smile on his face and a confused bent to his brow. Emma swore she'd never seen anything sweeter and against her will, a single tear of joy escaped her eye, quickly brushed away before anyone could see it.

"Alright," Snow said, pulling away and wiping her own tears as a loud, foreboding crack of thunder echoed in the sky. "Let's get to work."

And work they did.

Splitting up to cover more ground in less time, each one of them made their way through Storybrooke, banging on doors and giving the news, telling people to pass it along to everyone they knew. It was evacuation time. Last train to the Enchanted Forest was leaving in the afternoon. Get your asses down to the Town Hall unless you want to stick around a see what happens when an illusion of a town goes kaput.

There actually weren't too many people who didn't already know, thanks to a good deal of townfolk helping tend the bean fields and spreading the news themselves, so it was safe to say that the swarm of people congregating in front of the Town Hall in the cold drizzle that afternoon, was everyone. Prince Charming and Snow White were organizing the mass exodus, explaining the rules and answering questions. Groups of thirty, one small carry-on allowed per person, would all hold onto someone else and go through their portal before another bean was thrown and they did it all again with the next group. No one knew if each portal would spit its group out in the same location, so each caravan of people needed to have at least one who knew the lay of the land well enough to lead them to the castle, which although it was in ruins, would act as home base and where they would all start over.

"Lass, you're freezing," Killian said, appearing behind her. She only had a black tank top under her red leather jacket and it was cold, but she had too many other things on her plate that day to deal with a minor inconvenience. Besides, Ruby brought her a styrofoam cup of hot cocoa and cinnamon, and the warmth running down her throat and sitting in her hands was helping tremendously. Henry got one too and was excitedly watching the action near his father at the front of the crowd.

"I'm alright," she said with a small smile. "Thought you'd be quicker. You mean to tell me you didn't just flash your hook and threaten people to hurry up?"

Killian smirked and gave a small snicker as he crossed his arms and leaned against the street lamp where they watched the crowd. "Aye, I led with that, but my arm got tired. After that it was 'leave or stay here and die'." Emma chuckled as he eyed the cup in her hands. "What's that?"

"Hot cocoa and cinnamon. Want some?"

The leather clad pirate accepted and after blowing, took a good drink, leaving Emma waiting to see what his reaction would be. He looked at the stuff with a curious eyebrow for a second too long and she reached out to take it back only to have him pull it out of reach and take another drink.

"Hey! Don't you dare drink all of that," she ordered with a laugh. "You and that damn sweet tooth."

"Could use some rum, but it's good," he said with an impish grin, passing it back to her finally.

"_You _could use some rum," she grumbled, taking a good warm swig of her cocoa, letting it soak into her cold bones.

"Are you trying to say I taste good, love?"

That purring voice would never cease to send a shot of pleasure through her and she bit her lip, refusing to answer his question, because the answer would only leave them looking for a spot with more privacy and the last thing they needed to be doing was _that _while Storybrooke teetered precariously on the edge of oblivion.

Later. She'd answer him later.

Resolved to that plan, Emma chuckled and affectionately nudged him in the side as they gave their focus to the crowd again. It was starting. David threw the first bean and stood back. He and Snow, along with Leroy and Archie, helped to usher the first group through the green portal. After it snapped shut there was some discussion on the length of time the portals remained open and whether or not they could increase the group sizes, and eventually they decided for it. A small tremor rippled underneath their feet, once again reminding them of the need to hurry and the leaders made another quick decision to get two portals going at once. After some shuffling in the surprisingly well-behaved crush of people, they were ready and began to steadily ship out Storybrooke to the Enchanted Forest. As the numbers lowered, the rain picked up, and those who thought to bring umbrellas were suddenly everyone else's best friends as the cold drops hit them.

Emma felt her teeth begin to chatter as she got wet but expertly stilled her body. Even though she knew Killian loved her, she was too proud to let a weakness show. Of course, to her great annoyance and pleasure, Killian also knew her perfectly and without a word, opened up his coat as a signal for her to come closer. Yeah, she was proud, but she was also smart enough not to pass up an opportunity to touch Killian Jones, so with a face that she hoped was more disgruntled than excited, she closed the distance between them, sliding her arms around his waist under the heavy and warm leather jacket and rested her head on his shoulder. She felt him shiver the tiniest bit and she grinned as she realized that she wasn't the only one not wanting to fess up to being cold.

The day continued to decay, the rain never got the memo, and before they knew it, the last few groups were on their way out. Killian and Emma finally moved to where the last group was: Regina, Henry, Gold, Belle, Neal, Snow, and David.

"How'd you do on beans?" Emma asked her father.

"Did well. We even have plenty left over."

Killian snickered. "Hold on to those, mate. With your luck, you'll need them someday."

"We're trying to be optimistic here, Killian," Snow admonished cheerfully. "Are you two ready?"

"We have to get the Jolly," Emma said, shaking her head and taking a bean from David's open palm just as bright flash of lightning, immediately followed by deafening thunder, hit just down the street from them. The rain quickly and finally became a downpour and the wind took a serious turn as yet another earthquake began to groan into life, still the calm before the storm but nevertheless, strong and steady.

"We need to go now!" Regina cried over the rain as everyone struggled to maintain their footing on the earth.

"Mom!" Henry yelled, throwing himself into Emma's arms and holding on tight.

"Hey, kid," she said, managing to kneel and meet his eyes, even as the earth beneath her tried to fall apart. "Go with your dad. We'll be right behind you, I promise." She squeezed him then and pressed a big kiss to his forehead before turning him towards Neal and his outstretched arms. She turned to her parents. If Storybrooke collapsed on her and Killian, they might survive the storm and the earthquake, Emma didn't really want to wait around and find out, but her family needed to go, like yesterday.

"Go, you guys. We'll be right there."

Snow and David nodded, a slight touch of fear in their eyes and Emma knew they were afraid of being separated from her again, but her mother breathed deep, knowing what needed to be done and flashed a small smile at the pirate.

"Get her home, Killian."

"Yes, ma'am," he smirked, bowing his head to her ever so slightly.

David threw a bean and in seconds there were only two people left in Storybrooke, running to a yellow bug and speeding off towards the docks. The rain and wind were seriously affecting visibility so it was with a good deal of relief for Emma when she could finally park, and she lovingly stroked the steering wheel with a nostalgic smile on her face, quickly saying her goodbye to that piece of her history. She took the keys with her, just to have.

Once on deck, the pair completely soaked to the bone, Emma helped Killian haul in the anchor and followed his lead in prepping the ship for departure. In only a matter of minutes they were easing away from the docks, Killian already fighting a rough, storm tossed sea as he muscled the helm, setting their course. At his word, Emma launched their bean out into the ocean, the portal springing to life at once, beckoning them with its light in the darkness of the thunderstorm erupting around them.

"Emma!" Killian hollered and she quickly made her way to his side, however, she apparently wasn't quick enough because he reached out and hooked her zipped coat, yanking her to the helm. "'Bout bloody time you learn to sail, love."

"Now? You want me to learn how to sail now?" she yelled over the pouring rain as he positioned her body at the helm like she was a rag doll, kicking her feet apart to widen and steady her stance and placing her hands on the wheel, his good hand on top of hers and his hooked arm wrapped around her waist.

"No time like the present, m'dear. Now, use those strong and pretty arms of yours and listen to what I tell you."

Killian ducked his lips to her ear to give her instruction so as not to compete with the volume of the storm. Even when he didn't use his words, Emma could read the slight movement of his arm, few clicks that way, straighten out, hold her steady. With the tempest and the hellish ocean, it was completely insane but Emma was having fun. Killian had rubbed off on her too much. Either that, or he had always been right when he said she'd make a hell of a pirate. More than likely, it was the latter.

All too soon for her, they reached the end of the road and Killian pressed her against the wheel, both of them holding onto the helm and to each other as they braced for the jump. A loud crack, louder than any thunder or explosion, rent the air and Emma knew the town had escaped just in time. Leaving her safety, she tilted her head up just in time to watch the grey sky burst into gold as the portal claimed the ship, sending them falling through the swirling green tunnel, the opening snapping shut behind them and enveloping them in silence.

And just like that, after a hell of a history in the place, Emma Swan left Storybrooke. First stop: Home.

It really, probably should have been more alarming how much she was getting used to jumping through portals with a ship beneath her. She didn't even lose her footing as they crashed into the ocean, and the torrents of water that shot over the sides of the Jolly were welcomed as she was already soaked and the water in the new land was much warmer. Behind her Killian began to laugh and she snapped her head in the direction he was nudging her. Off in the distance, though she had only seen it once, was the unmistakable ruins of her family's castle, sitting in the bright sunshine. They were exactly where they needed to be.

"At the risk of sounding conceited, bloody hell, I'm good," Killian said, still rocking with loud laughter.

Emma laughed with him, excitement still pulsing through her veins. "You're always conceited and don't forget, Tinkerbell enchanted your damn necklace. I don't think we can give you all the credit for this one."

He cocked an eyebrow at her as he snorted in derision. "Let's grab a few more beans, I'll toss the damn necklace, and I'll still put us here every time."

"Your aim that good then, Captain?"

"Aye, love. You, of all people, should know that," he growled playfully.

Emma reached for him and laid a thorough kiss on his lips, vaguely noting how the sea seemed to pick up underneath the ship, almost as happy as she was.

"Come on, _love_," she smirked, pulling back slightly. "We're the last ones out. Let's beat everyone else there."

"Aye, aye, madam," he grinned back at her and took the helm, the Jolly being a good girl and obeying eagerly as he beckoned Emma back into his arms, another sailing lesson and a lifetime of adventure with him awaiting her.

"Hey, Killian?"

"Yes, m'dear?"

Emma was suddenly shy and hesitant but her heart was about to expand right out of her chest with all the emotions of the day and especially those happening right at the moment. "I love you."

Killian pulled her face to his with the curve of his hook laying a sweet and lingering kiss on her lips. "And I love you, Emma."

* * *

In Maine, a portal closed after swallowing a pirate ship and Storybrooke finally gave out, the trees of the land reclaiming the cursed town until everything returned to as it was twenty-eight years ago, the world around it none the wiser.

A yellow bug was parked on the deserted shore, with no explanation on how it got there, and somewhere amongst the trees and greenery, where there once stood a sheriff's station, was a shocked and confused Greg Mendell, handcuffed and sitting on mud that used to be a jail bunk.


	27. Epilogue

Emma leisurely walked her way around the perimeter of the village, bouncing her magic off the invisible protection spell surrounding the small town located just outside the castle, checking for and repairing any weak spots. It was a daily duty for her, something to keep her mind occupied and definitely important with the ogres still thick in the forest with whatever else might be lurking, drawn to the unfamiliar activity in the woods. It was also a good way to practice her skills.

Four months had flown by since their escape from Storybrooke and _flurry_ was an apt word for the activity that exploded each day since. With so many eager and excited hands, the settlement went from being charred ruins, to tent city, and just recently, as the four months came to fulfillment, an actual town with a few real buildings and a good handful of small homes, which were their first priority. Everyone had a job. Some built, some made and procured materials, some sewed, some hunted and gathered, some worked on getting small farms started, some worked security, and some worked at the castle, slowly returning her to her former glory, which Emma could only imagine.

She and Regina were part of the security squad. They were the only two using magic, however, and Emma found the queen to actually be very helpful and even _nice_ as she gave Emma tips and tricks for her spells. Regina had once told her, so long ago now, that she wanted to die as herself and Emma was beginning to see just who that person was, in small doses of course. The woman could still be as abrasive as hell. The two of them shared the job of checking the magic wall in alternating shifts and sometimes Henry would join them, but the boy was excitedly flying in a thousand directions all the time, whether it was trotting beside his grandfather as David played his role as prince, visiting Granny and Red as they cooked for the myriad of workers, checking in on the dwarves' progress on their construction projects, or just genuinely bringing a smile to everyone's face.

Emma's parents, along with her, Regina, Henry, and sometimes Neal, all shared a massive tent in the village, courtesy of a spell from Regina, as they were more concerned with getting everyone else a home before worrying about their own. The royalty thing was still strange to Emma but her parents gave a great example of loving their people and simultaneously earning their love and respect in return. Rumplestiltskin/Gold (Emma wasn't sure what to call people now they were back) hadn't shown his face since Storybrooke, choosing to return to his own castle, taking Belle with him, and every once in a while, Neal would go and visit for a week or so, still trying to figure out that relationship but not willing to just let go of it.

For all her trepidation about leaving the world she knew, Emma found that she really didn't mind the Enchanted Forest. Sure, the camping was starting to get old, and she'd never have running water, or a phone, or a coffee maker again, but the land was beautiful, the days were always interesting, she grew closer with her family, and she had a good deal of excitement and _hope _for the future. The only thing that could have made the months better would have been Killian.

He was gone.

Not _gone_, gone. No!

Not everyone chose to follow through and return to the castle as planned and went their own way, which was anticipated and totally fine, but with the people that _did_ choose to join the small kingdom under the guidance of Prince Charming and his Princess Snow White, it was immediately clear that they needed a way to stay safe. Even in the early hours of their arrival, there had been one too many run-ins with either ogres, wolves, and even a couple trolls, and Emma and Regina, the two packing the punch in the magic department, were dispatched at once to create a protection barrier large enough to encircle the plot of land where they would rebuild.

It was apparent that, even with the walls around the town, they were going to need numbers to keep the ogres and assorted guests at bay for any length of time. The magic was going take a good deal of energy and time for the two sorceresses to maintain. They were going to need soldiers, survivors, people who knew their way around the hostile Enchanted Forest, and if they couldn't get those, then craftsmen would be handy too.

It, then, didn't take two hours after meeting up for David to ask Killian just how fast a sailor he was. To give his bragging penchant some credit, Killian had been a touch wary answering the prince, but the answer still came out as, "Pretty bloody fast, mate". With a smirk at that, David then asked him if he'd be willing to sail and put the word out in an attempt to find any people who might be lingering in the world who had survived the curse, either by their own means or by Cora's dome, and who might want to help the very vulnerable baby kingdom, whether it be defending her or helping to rebuild her, adding that the pirate would be doing a great favor for the royal family. Dread settled in Emma's chest at the request, knowing that a separation was coming and not liking it one bit. Killian, a man of action and decisiveness, hero in his bones despite whatever he might have to say about it, cast her a soft smile, undoubtedly feeling the same, and gave David his yes, saying, "No need to be so bloody formal. I'll do a favor for a mate."

In the unorganized chaos that was their kingdom on that first day, what with trying to protect the town, hundreds of people asking thousands of questions and running around like a million chickens with their heads cut off, Killian quickly rounded up a small crew and he and Emma shared a rushed goodbye with a swift kiss that hardly merited the name. He promised to sail the fastest he ever had so that he could come back to her and he was gone the very same day they had arrived. She was a big girl and she had a job to do, an important one, and so did he. She could endure it. That fact, however, didn't keep her from glowering at her father for a good week or so, especially whenever he laughed at her and said it'd be good for her and her pirate.

Four months without him. It was a tragedy in the beginning, it was bearable in the middle, but as she walked and repaired the magic wall, keeping her eyes open for stray beasts in the forest and counting the days it had been, Emma was having some major problems with missing her pirate. More than once, especially as the number of days rose, the thought danced into her brain that he might not come back, that he might find some distraction, or be suddenly very happy with his freedom. Emma always tried beat it away, however. She knew he wasn't lying when he promised he'd come back. She knew he wasn't lying when he said he loved her, but when you spend a good chunk of your life alone and distrustful of everyone, it's a natural reaction to expect someone to leave.

When she wasn't having Negative Nancy thoughts, she worried for him and wondered what he was doing and where he was. If the new arrivals were any clue, Killian was definitely getting the job done. Once in a good while, a caravan, some large, some only a couple of people, arrived to pledge their allegiance to the regents and offer their talents and services, all too eager to have leadership and structure after nearly thirty years of scrapping together a life somewhere in the recesses of the world.

The grumbling of a cranky ogre somewhere nearby caught her attention, dragging her from her musings, and not liking how close he was getting to the village, Emma used some of her anxiety and frustration to send a jolt of magic to stun the thing, smiling to herself when it recoiled and turned back into the forest. She was getting better at the magic production. By no means did she have a full grip on what Regina assured her she could do, but she could zap ogres and repair holes in protection spells like nobody's business.

"Nice shot, mom!" Henry cheered behind her, surprising her with his appearance.

"Hey, kid! What are you up to?"

He smiled mischievously, holding something behind his back. "There were some more people that showed up today."

"And?" Emma drawled, knowing her son was up to something.

"_And_ one of the guys had a letter. A letter that he said he was to deliver to the princess, by order of a certain pirate."

Emma's eyes flew wide and she held out her hands in a 'gimme, gimme' move that had Henry laughing. Killian _never_ sent word. The whole time he was away, she had never received a letter. She knew he'd be busy, moving quickly, skimping on sleep, and pushing himself to the brink no doubt, so she didn't bemoan the slight too much. If she was finally getting a letter, however, Emma knew that meant he was close. Reaching out to take the thing, she found that her son had other plans as he took off running.

"Gotta catch me first!"

It took Emma about five seconds to stop gasping and chase. "I've never spanked you, Henry! Don't make me start!" The little troublemaker simply laughed harder.

He was quick but her long legs had her upon him in an instant, scooping him up in her arms, but he managed to drop his weight in such a way that brought them both to the grass with a heavy thud, laughing and panting. Emma wrestled the letter from his hands and lovingly stroked the tan colored parchment. Nothing was written on the outside but flipping the letter over, she saw a bright red wax seal with an ornate "J" pressed into it. The confirmation that the thing was indeed from her pirate had her quickly popping open the seal and unfolding the paper, only to have her joy quickly become confusion tinged with irritation.

The bastard sent her a map.

Four months of nothing. No letters. No word. And he sent her a map.

"Treasure map?" Henry asked excitedly.

"Hell if I know, kid," she said, examining the paper in her hands.

It was hand drawn, _his_ hand, lacking an overload of unnecessary details, but a beautiful, lovingly drawn compass marking the poles sat in the upper corner, smug in the knowledge of how exquisite it was. Two spots held Killian's tall, thin script, one near a medium sized circle that read 'Castle' and the other, on a small jut of land a finger's length away that read '3 in the afternoon' with a heavy and fancy black 'x' marking the spot. Emma recognized the place and knew it was nearby and, despite being slightly miffed at the lack of any 'Hey, honey, I miss you', she was jittering with excitement, knowing she'd get to force the words from him soon enough.

"Henry, do you know what time it is?" she asked suddenly.

"Um, afternoon?" he tried. Neither of them had figured out the clock situation, too reliant on their obsolete technology.

Emma groaned, making a mental note to figure out how to tell time whenever she had the chance, and began to scrounge together what she did know. Regina took the morning rounds and, after lunch, they switched. Emma figured that she had been out for about an hour and a half, which should put her sometime after two. The position of the sun seemed to agree with her.

"Henry, go and tell Snow and David that Killian's back," she smiled brightly, finally getting to say those words. "Your mom's got a date."

Henry whooped and hollered as he sprinted back into town and Emma checked the sun again to get her bearings. She was by no means a navigational expert but she was far from directionally challenged. Mapping out a course in her head, she brushed her hands to check her weapons. She had her sword and the light dagger that Killian gave her when they went after the mermaid's cave in Neverland, both resting in their new sheathes attached to a specially made leather belt. David had commissioned the piece for her, both out of necessity for her to be properly armed at all times and as a gift for his daughter, and Emma took a good deal of pride in it.

Satisfied that she was ready, Emma slid through the invisible barrier. She'd have to cut a hole and repair it to come back in but she knew that wouldn't be a problem. A bright smile spread across her face and she took off, bolting through the trees and heading for the shore. After a good run and a little bit of a walk, she emerged from the trees near her destination and she huffed a disappointed sigh when she didn't see big white sails on the water. Was she too early? Wrong day maybe? She made her way to the small peninsula anyways, gazing out to sea with her hands on her hips when she got there, figuring she could wait an hour or two before giving up.

"You're late, Swan."

Emma's heart leapt in her chest, almost painfully, and tears rushed to her eyes, but she managed to keep them in. She could only do that by not turning around to see him, however, and his rebuke hung in the air, unanswered. She kicked herself for being so silly, reminding herself that it had only been a couple of months, but the full weight of just how much she had missed him hit her hard with the sound of his oh, so familiar, dark, thrilling, and comforting voice.

"Yeah, well, I'm a little rough on the telling time thing," she said finally, taking a deep breath and still staring out to the water. She was definitely having serious doubts about being able to keep it together if she looked at him, but her eyes longed to see his face.

"Oh, what a relief! For a moment I thought I was to take the hint that you no longer wanted me," he joked.

That pushed her into action and she turned to glare at him over her shoulder, but the sight of him, the black leather, the clear blue eyes, the infuriating smirk on his lips and quirk to his eyebrow, made her face fall. A sight for sore eyes. Never had that phrase made more sense to her. He'd probably complain if she said it out loud, but the man was beautiful, even with the circles under his eyes and the wariness in his shoulders, proving just how hard he had been pushing himself. Emma wanted nothing more than to knead the fatigue from his shoulders and let him catch up on his sleep beside her, but at that moment, she just wanted him in her arms. The emotion and relief washing through her was almost enough to knock her down.

"Killian," she breathed, a slight sob working through. The sound effectively wiped the smirk from his face and in two seconds he was squeezing his arms around her and burying his face in her neck.

"Dear God, Emma, I've missed you!"

The earnest admission from him had Emma clutching him even tighter and hot, silent tears found their way out of her eyes, soaking into the material of his shirt and vest. They held each other for a long while and Emma suspected they'd both have bruises the next day from the strong embrace, but nothing in the world would get her to let go of him.

"You look good, my love," he snickered, pulling back to take a look at her.

Emma gave him a doubtful eyebrow and a 'yeah, right' huff of laughter. She hadn't packed a lot of clothing in her escape bag, just a couple pairs of jeans, some underwear and bras, and a shirt or two. There was no point in taking anything more but four months of roughing it in the forest had taken its toll on the few items. Her jeans were still good, thankfully, as were her boots. A simple, boned, lace up bodice, made by a woman in the settlement, sat over a simple long sleeve shirt the same black color. Her first reaction to the corset had been a big hell no, but Snow talked her into it, and Emma was glad she did. Without getting ridiculous when lacing it up, the piece was like a big hug, better than underwire any day! Killian was taking note of it with great interest, making her love it even more. Other than that, she had no makeup, a grass stain on her hip and dirt under her fingernails from when she tackled Henry, the wind was messing with her hair, and she was pretty sure her dark circles rivaled his. He'd seen her like this before when they were in Neverland but she really hadn't given a damn, then.

Killian only rolled his eyes at her scoffing and worked his fingers through her hair. Emma leaned into his palm, needing the comfort and closing her eyes to focus on the relief in her heart.

"You didn't think I was coming back, did you?" he asked suddenly, a hint of impatience in his tone. Her whole body froze, giving the truth away of how many times she _had_ thought that, and she heard him sigh in frustration. Emma sunk her face to his chest, hiding her face in shame. "Dammit, Emma-"

"I know!" she groaned into his vest, interrupting him. "I'm sorry! It's a hard habit to break!"

He huffed another sigh and placed a hard kiss on her temple, digging in his pocket with his good hand before nudging her face gently with a knuckle. "I told you I'd never leave you," he said, his tone softer as he continued to poke at her face, trying to get her attention. "Emma, look."

She turned her face from his chest and opened her eyes to find a beautiful silver ring in his fingertips. In shock she quickly took a step back, hope and disbelief clashing inside of her. She tried to meet his eyes, to question him, but his gaze was locked on the ring and his brows were drawn together in thought, seeming to be at a loss for words, which Emma knew should be impossible, but the more she watched him roll the ring between his fingers, the more she knew the impossible was right before her. Killian was nervous.

Breathing a hard breath, he finally dove head first, still refusing to look at her. "I want to marry you, Emma." He paused as those words hit her like a ton of bricks. Her brain went numb and tried to keep up as he continued. "I'll never leave you, love, and I'll spend every day of the rest of forever proving that to you, even if you tell me no."

She managed a small smile through her stupor at that bit, that he would think there was a chance that she would refuse him. Silly man. "I… I didn't think marriage would be your style," she stuttered a moment later.

He gave a tiny smirk and finally lifted his eyes to hers, the emotion there knocking her breathless. "I imagine there's probably a few things you still don't know about me, lass," he said, his face becoming serious again before he continued, his tone sincere and fervent. "Emma, I want to call you my wife. I want you to bear my children, love. I want to be called your husband, and take care of you, and make up for every minute of loneliness you've had to endure! When death finally takes me, I want to be in your arms! And I want to make it bloody well difficult for you to try and marry someone else and leave me!"

Emma chuckled at that even though silent tears were steadily leaving her eyes. He always knew exactly what to say, every time, but then he had those moments where his perfectly concealed doubts came through. She saw it in Neverland. He didn't think he deserved love and all its trappings, but he _did_. She knew that and she was going to be the one to prove it to him!

"Killian, sometimes you are so stupid," she said softly, reaching out to pluck the ring from his fingers and slipping it onto its new home, her eyes never leaving his. "I love you too much to leave you."

His eyes went soft before lighting up with more joy than she'd ever seen in him. Killian gave a short laugh of surprise before swallowing hard and speaking. "We'll have to find someone to tailor it to you," he said, trying to rein in his emotions as he looked at the ring on her finger.

"Actually, I think it's alright," she said, checking the ring. It was damn near a perfect fit.

Emma smiled as she appraised her new piece. It was a wide band of silver, cut out in an elaborate scrolling pattern and studded in places with small diamonds and a couple sapphires. It was gorgeous and ornate while still being practical and low key. It was absolutely perfect for her and only Killian would have known it. She smiled at him to let him know she loved it.

"Oh, hell," she grimaced as the thought hit her, sniffing back her tears. She really was not looking forwards to the pomp and circumstance of it all, not to mention the extra attention. "My mother's going to have a heyday planning this."

Killian laughed, leaning in conspiratorially. "I thought you might say that, so I kidnapped a priest."

"You did what?"

"Well, I _say_ kidnap. He came willingly when I told him what my plan was," he shrugged like it was no big deal and he stole holy people every day. "Makes decent mead, too. Not a huge fan of the drink but his is good. Point is, he's waiting nearby if you'd rather not make a parade of our wedding."

"Did you steal a barrel of his booze, too?" she asked, trying to sound appalled but the giggling ruined it.

"No!" he emphasized, pretending to be offended that she would ever ask such a question. "He gave me one. Said it's been sitting and aging in Nottingham the whole twenty-odd years of Regina's curse so it will either be fantastic or kill us."

The mention of the familiar town stopped Emma in her tracks. "Did you say Nottingham?"

"Aye, love. Do you know it?"

That was it. Emma exploded with laughter, so much so, she began to have trouble breathing and the confused and amused look on Killian's face as she continued only had her laughing harder. "Are you telling me that you kidnapped Friar Tuck to marry us?" she finally got out.

"That's his name, aye," he answered carefully, and she erupted in another round of violent giggles.

"I'm never going to get used to this place," she sighed, trying to control herself, and threw her arms around his neck, growling her words seductively. "Come on then, Captain Hook. Marry me so I can take you to bed."

"Bloody hell, woman. I hardly need _more_ motivation," he said, turning his head to the woods and whistling sharply with his thumb and middle finger.

After a minute or two, a short, portly friar came walking from the woods in his brown robes and sandals. Approaching them on shore, Emma took in the friendly, open face and the spark of mischief in his eyes. He regarded her for a moment with a happy smile before he spoke.

"Your highness, the Captain never said how beautiful you were. Indeed, he led me to believe quite the opposite."

Emma snorted her laughter as she heard the lie and Killian grumbling beside her.

"Thought lying was a sin, Tuck."

The friar chuckled good-naturedly as he produced a brown leather book and began to flip through the pages. "Aye, it is. Are we ready, then?"

"Wait!" Emma gasped as the thought hit her. "I don't have a ring for you! Isn't that how this stuff works?"

"Love, where would I put it?" he asked, holding up his hook and looking at her like she was being incredibly dense.

"Fret you not, my girl," Tuck laughed gently, drawing her attention. "It's not the metal that binds him to you, but the words. Words that you'd do well to keep, Captain," he warned with a serious look for Killian.

Emma raised an eyebrow at her pirate, teasing him for being lectured. "Yeah, Killian. You're going to have to keep your hands and your flirting in check."

He rolled his eyes at the both of them as they got a good laugh from his annoyed face. "Just because I'm a pirate doesn't mean I don't know how to keep an oath," he growled.

"Oh, calm yourself, boy," Tuck said, still chortling. "I have no doubt that your princess knows a good man when she sees one and if not, I'm sure she's perfectly capable of straitening you out."

Emma flashed Killian her best knowing grin and he eventually let a smirk break through his mostly pretend irritation. The sun was shining, the blue water of the sea lapped the shore, and the snow-capped mountains stood reverently as Killian took her hand and nodded at the friar. Tuck began to read from his book, joy laced with the solemnness of the words, and Emma tried to focus despite the rapidly churning thoughts in her head. She was a mess of incredulity, happiness, and nerves but somehow she was able to say her parts with an unwavering voice, love, promise, devotion, and loyalty ringing in her words. If Killian was as unsettled as she was, he also gave no indication of it. The vows spoken by him were steady, clear, and full of love, like hers.

Within just a matter of minutes, the deal was done and the friar was chuckling again and nodding at Killian. "Well, go on! Kiss your bride, Captain! I cannot believe I have to tell you this."

Before she knew it, Killian snatched her into his arms and was kissing her like he was afraid he'd never kiss her again. Tuck chuckled again as he made his departure, giving them privacy, and the full brunt of what just happened kicked Emma in the heart. She married Captain Killian Jones! He loved her and she loved him with her whole heart! He put a ring on her finger! He'd _never_ leave her! They were partners, a team, and side by side they'd tackle anything in their future just like they had already learned to do in their past. They'd make a home together. A tear of joy found its way to freedom as she continued kissing her pirate with all the love she could muster, which was a lot. Even when he had first told her that he loved her, even that couldn't compare to the happiness that shot through her now. It was overwhelming, all-consuming, heart-exploding joy and her body shook with it. Home! Family! Love! He'd given her everything her heart desired. A gust of warm wind swept past them unnoticed as they continued to seal their oath, the kiss quickly becoming hungry and sensual, as was only right for them.

"How in the hell did it come to this?" Emma asked with a laugh, finally coming up for air.

"You tied me to a tree and held a knife to my throat," he murmured against her lips. "And then chained me up and left me on top of a beanstalk."

"Well," she teased, nuzzling her way to his ear, "I'm sure you can find _some_ way to get me back for all that."

He half-growled, half-whimpered, at the suggestion and his lips went to her throat, kissing, sucking, and biting the way he already knew she liked. Her head fell back and to the side to give him better access and before she could close her eyes, she saw it.

"What the hell? Killian, look!" she gasped, wrestling herself from his hold. The ruined castle, a decent distance away, was no longer in ruins. Somehow it was miraculously restored, tall and towering, exuding strength and beauty and Emma was completely amazed both at the grand sight and the impossibility of it all. "Did... did we..."

"_I _didn't do anything, love," he said with a small, surprised laugh. "_You_ fixed the bloody castle, my brilliant lass."

"I didn't mean to!" she cried, still not sure how in the hell she could have done such a thing.

"It's hardly a hanging offense, Emma."

The comment made her laugh once, as she was still absolutely floored. It seemed like all that happiness and hope, thoughts of home and future, swelling inside of her got out of hand, fixing shit without her permission, but it was by no means a horrible thing. "This is your fault, you know."

"I beg your pardon, dear," he scoffed.

She giggled as she turned to face him, pressing a solid kiss on his lips. "It's the whole, 'don't think, magic is emotion' crap that Gold was always hollering at me about. And you, my pirate, definitely have a way of making me emotional." That last part was whispered against his lips and she smiled smugly to herself as she felt him tremble.

"Did you happen to put a bed in that castle, my girl?" he whispered, running hook and hand up her back and pulling her closer.

"I don't know," she shrugged, purposely playing with him. "Why do you ask?"

His lips hovered over her ear and his tongue lightly touched her neck just below the small silver earring she wore. "Because you are far too tempting, my vixen."

"I learned from the best."

Her pirate giggled at that, the sound both somehow boyish and debauched, and he took her hand in his, tugging her towards the trees. "Come then, _wife_. I have a few other things to teach you."

Emma actually squealed and the two of them took off running into the forest, hand in hand, where Friar Tuck was sitting on his cart, barrels of mead in the bed and an old horse hooked up front. Emma and Killian hopped onto the tailgate, hitching a ride home and catching up on all that had transpired those long months apart, ready to start their next chapter.

* * *

**-Author's Note-  
**

**So, there it is, my friends. I hope you all enjoyed the ride and I hoped this ending was satisfying. It seemed like a fitting time and place to end this story, with the new season starting and aiming its canon cannons my way and with my fic's change in scenery. I _do_ plan on a sequel. I already have ideas for these two's adventures in the Enchanted Forest and while the updates probably won't be as frequent as Falling Through (seriously, I have done NOTHING else since I started) I do have more story to tell and I hope you all will join me.**

**I cannot express how very grateful, humbled, flattered, and happy I am to have so many follows, favorites, and reviews! THANK YOU! I never expected such a response and while I wrote this with the sole intention of making _me_ happy and giving me a place to hide when the show stomped on my heart, the fact that YOU liked it makes me so very happy. Speaking of which, feel free to tell me what you thought, not only of the epilogue, but also the story as a whole. What were your favorite parts? Favorite bits of dialogue? Least favorites, maybe? **

**I've always known that all writing includes a piece of that author's soul and I've learned that it's painfully true. There were days when writing this fic has not been easy. It dug up old memories and fueled some dreams but then, some days it was the balm for everything. So, thank you again for reading! I'll see you soon!**

**-Dani**

**PS: SEASON THREE, HONEYS! WE'RE ALMOST THERE! GET IN THE SHIP, WE'RE GOING TO NEVERLAND! LAST ONE THERE BUYS THE RUM!  
**


End file.
